


Una rosa

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Une rose, de Low93.<br/>Emma Swan es aprendiz de florista en la tienda de su tío, Marco. Un día, él la deja encargada, mientras está fuera, y Emma conocerá a una misteriosa mujer que trastornará su vida como nunca. AU. Swanqueen.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11214534/1/Une-Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un encuentro que lleva a la reflexión

**Author's Note:**

> Se trata del otro fic que estoy traduciendo en esos momentos

 

**Semana 1: jueves por la tarde**

Desde hace dos meses, Emma Swan, una joven con aires masculinos que se acerca a la treintena, es aprendiz en la tienda de su tío Marco. Ha pasado por muchas pruebas en su vida, pero eso es lo que ha forjado a la mujer que hoy es. Fuerte e independiente.

Desde el comienzo de su formación, Emma trabajaba, sobre todo, en la trastienda con los arreglos florales, siguiendo las consignas de su tío, y también estaba encargada de reponer el stock en la misma tienda.

«Emma, ven un momento, por favor…» le dijo su tío cuando ya la tienda estaba cerrada desde hacía unos minutos y él hacía la caja.

«Ya voy, tío» gritó ella desde la trastienda «¿Sí?» dijo con una sonrisa alegre una vez estuvo delante del hombre.

«Mañana te confío la tienda. Hay una exposición floral en Albany»

«Son más de dos horas y media de viaje…»

«Lo sé. Y por eso te confío la tienda todo el día»

«¿Todo el día?» dijo Emma con una inmensa sonrisa que también hizo sonreír a su tío «¿Estás seguro?»

«Confío en ti, Emma. Sé que ya estás preparada y que puedes hacerlo»

Había dicho esas palabras con un tono paternal como siempre lo hacía delante de Emma. Y por eso ella avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

«No te decepcionaré, lo prometo» dijo ella a su oído mientras Marco le devolvía el abrazo

«¡Venga, ven, voy a enseñarte varias cosas que nunca deberás olvidar!» dijo con expresión fingida de gravedad, que divirtió a Emma antes de volver a concentrarse.

«Voy a tomar nota en ese caso…» dijo ella cogiendo una hoja y un bolígrafo de la caja registradora

«Haces bien…» susurró su tío antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

«Bien, el toldo sabes cómo abrirlo, la barra está ahí» dijo señalando el objeto que permitía extender el trozo de tela que sobresalía un metro de la pared para cubrir las plantas en el exterior durante el día «Bien, ahora la alarma…¡no la olvides en absoluto!»

«Sí, tío» respondió su sobrina mientras cogía nota de todo seriamente

A continuación le mostró cómo usar la caja registradora que era de las más básicas y que no tenía nada de complicado para la joven rubia, y después la llevó a la trastienda y siguió indicándole algunas consignas.

«Todo irá bien, Emma, sé que puedo marcharme tranquilamente»

«¡Exactamente, tío! ¡Haré todo para que estés orgulloso de mí!» dijo ella sacando ligeramente pecho, con la cabeza alta.

«¡Ya lo estoy, pequeñaja!» dijo él con una acogedora sonrisa poniendo su mano en su hombro «Vamos, voy a  preparar un sabroso plato. ¿Te apetece un pastel de carne gratinado?»

Emma sonrió, emocionada por las palabras de su tío y lo siguió, hombro con hombro, mientras le decía

«Sabes bien que nunca diría que no a tu cocina…»

**Semana 1: viernes por la mañana**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Emma se levantó antes de lo habitual, hoy a las 06:00, y fue directamente a tomar una ducha. A continuación, se vistió, se cepilló los dientes y el pelo, después fue a la cocina a prepararse un buen café y dos tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete, que degustó mientras veía las noticias en la tele.

Después de eso, salió de su apartamento, cogió su coche y condujo hacia la tienda de su tío. Se dio cuenta de que a esa hora había menos tráfico que cuando ella llegaba a las nueve.

06:40. Emma llegó a la tienda, estacionó su coche en su sitio habitual, salió del coche, lo cerró, después buscó las llaves de la tienda y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Entró y cerró tras ella. Aún no era la hora para abrir la tienda, primero tenía que organizar las flores antes de abrir.

06:55. Emma abrió la puerta, extendió el toldo sobre su cabeza y colocó algunos recipientes sobre los estantes exteriores, después volvió a la tienda, pasó tras el mostrador, se sentó en el alto taburete y se puso a leer el periódico del día.

«¡Estoy lista! Cuando quieran…» soltó bajito Emma mirando a los paseantes que caminaban por la calle.

No entró nadie en la primera media hora, después entró un hombre encargándole una corona fúnebre para el final del día que Emma le aseguró tener y  tras despedirse,  abrió  la puerta y dejó entrar primero a una joven, saliendo él después.

Emma, que había escuchado el ruido de los tacones sobre las baldosas, saludó a su cliente con un  «Buenos días, señora, estoy con usted enseguida» sin alzar la cabeza, aún ocupada con el pedido del anterior cliente.

Extrañamente, Emma no recibió respuesta. Levantó entonces la cabeza y vio a una mujer, de 1, 65 más o menos, talle fino, toda de negro, media melena oscura, de perfil hacia ella, parada delante del estante de las rosas. Acabó de anotar lo que tenía en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta, al mirar a esta mujer con más atención, de un detalle que le llamó la atención. Esa mujer era la mujer más triste que nunca había conocido en su vida.

Ella miraba las rosas rojas, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y los labios en una expresión de abatimiento, y no se movía un milímetro. No hacía sino mirar las rosas.

Emma, entonces, comenzó a dudar. ¿Debía dejar a esa clienta tranquila o debía ir a ver y quizás aconsejarla?

Rápidamente, otra clienta entró en la tienda y llamó la atención de Emma cuando esta lanzó un alegre

«¡Buenos días!»

Entonces, Emma se ocupó de esta clienta que venía a por un ramo de hortensias. Emma confeccionó el ramo mientras preguntaba a la clienta si podía añadir tal o cual flor para embellecer el ramo. A continuación lo embaló, la clienta pagó y dejó la tienda con una sonrisa compartida con Emma deseándose un buen día.

Cuando ella hubo salido de la tienda, Emma se concentró de nuevo en esa mujer de rostro apesadumbrado y se disponía a dirigirle la palabra cuando, de repente, la joven levantó la mano derecha para coger una rosa, y a continuación girarse hacia Emma, en silencio, para pagarle.

«¿Desea que se le envuelva?» preguntó Emma en tono neutro

La clienta movió la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos, solo a esa rosa, y Emma sintió su corazón estrecharse ante la visión de esa mujer que parecía desgraciada a un nivel extremo. Emma le dijo el precio, que la clienta aparentemente ya conocía, porque tenía la cantidad exacta en la mano, después soltó un «gracias» casi inaudible, pero que Emma aun así escuchó, y salió de la tienda. Emma le respondió en el último segundo «¡Gracias a usted!» Pero se preguntó si la misteriosa clienta la habría escuchado.

Tras ese episodio algo triste, el día transcurrió con normalidad, Emma tuvo bastantes clientes y algunos pedidos. En su descanso del mediodía, había cerrado la tienda, atravesado la calle y había ido a comprar un sandwich como todos los mediodías, y lo había degustado mientras confeccionaba los diferentes pedidos que debían estar listos al acabar el día.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Emma cerró la tienda y en ese momento llegó su tío.

«¡Hola, tío!» dijo ella mientras entraba las últimas flores que estaban expuestas en el exterior de la tienda «Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido?»

«Buenas tardes, cariño. Estuvo muy interesante, he traído no pocas muestras de fertilizante»

«¡Ah, genial!»

«¿Y tú, qué tal el día? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!»

«¡Ha estado bien! ¡Creo que me las he apañado bien! Aún no he hecho la caja, pero creo que he vendido mucho»

«Eso está bien…he pasado por el chino, te he cogido pato»

«¡Oh, qué amable, gracias!»

«Ven, vamos a comer, haremos la caja después»

Emma cerró la puerta con doble cerrojo, apagó las luces mientras su tío ya marchaba hacia la trastienda para tomar las escaleras que llevaban hacia su apartamento privado.

Durante la comida, él le contó las novedades tecnológicas que habían captado su atención y parecía entusiasmado con todo lo que había visto, Emma estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

«¡Ya he hablado bastante! ¡Te toca!»

«Bueno, no hay mucho que contar…estoy contenta con el día, pero también estoy contenta de que se haya acabado»

Marco se echó a reír mientras Emma enarbolaba una expresión de cansancio

«No ha sido un día de descanso, ¿eh?»

«No, realmente no…no sé cómo haces para aguantar toda la semana…»

«¡Es cuestión de coger el ritmo, es todo! ¡Un día lo lograrás, créeme!»

«Ya…»

Mientras continuaban comiendo, Emma, sin saber por qué comenzó a pensar en la joven misteriosa que había visto esa mañana.

«Di, tío…» dijo mientras picoteaba su pollo con el tenedor

«¿Sí?» preguntó él alzando la cabeza antes de que Emma lo hiciera también

«Esta mañana vino una clienta y…es de locos lo que voy a decir, pero…tuve la impresión de que era la mujer más triste de la tierra…»

«Déjame adivinar. ¿Entró y compró una rosa?» dijo él volviendo a comer

«¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Bueno, porque hace ya ocho semanas que todos los viernes a las 07:30, se coloca delante de las rosas y se queda ahí unos diez minutos antes de elegir una, pagarla y marcharse sin jamás decir nada más que gracias con una expresión tan triste que siento pena por ella»

«¿Y sabes por qué?»

«No…pero creo que es porque está de luto. Ahora por quién, no lo sé…»

«Ok…» Emma parecía de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, y estos estaban únicamente concentrados en esa morena encontrada esa mañana. ¿Qué extraño misterio planeaba sobre ella?

**Semana 2: viernes por la mañana**

Ya hacía más de una semana que Emma abría la tienda con su tío y se ponía en el mismo sitio que él, tras el mostrador. Ya no se ocupaba solo de reponer el stock o de los arreglos florales, también hacía la caja, las entregas, tomaba nota de los pedidos…sí, se podría decir que Marco confiaba plenamente en ella para encargarle lo mismo que él hacía.

Mientras Emma estaba al teléfono, una clienta entró y Emma la reconoció al segundo que sus ojos se posaron en ella. Emma miró el reloj sobre la caja registradora y vio las 07:30. Su tío no había mentido cuando decía que venía todos los viernes a la misma hora.

Emma saludó a la morena con un «Buenos días», toda sonriente cuando esta pasó por delante de ella para ir directamente hacia las rosas, y la clienta se conformó con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo que fue suficiente para Emma que volvió a centrarse en su llamada

«Sí, sí, aún estoy aquí. Entonces, decíamos, un centro para una boda. ¿Ya tiene una idea o bien…? Ah…bien, escuche, le propongo que pase por la tienda y podré darle algunos consejos, ¿sabe qué flores prefiere su prometida? Ok…¡eso es un buen comienzo! Estamos abiertos hasta las siete. Muy bien, hasta luego»

Cuando colgó, su tío la llamó a la trastienda, no tardó en ir a ver lo que quería, y volvió cinco minutos después al mostrador para anotar algo en la agenda.

A continuación, elevó la mirada cuando escucho el ruido característico de los tacones que llevaba la morena.

Como la última vez, la clienta dio la cantidad justa y se marchó dejando a Emma, sola, tras el mostrador, con el corazón apretado ante la idea de que esa mujer parecía sufrir como nadie.

**Semana 7: viernes por la mañana**

Las semanas pasaban y Emma se disponía estar presente cada vez que esa misteriosa mujer venía a la tienda. Ella no le había dicho nada durante las primeras semanas, contentándose con las fórmulas de educación. Emma, tras su mostrador, parecía siempre ocupada, pero secretamente observaba a la mujer. Y un día, sin saber por qué Emma se decidió a entablar conversación.

Se acercó entonces y se puso al lado de la morena, las manos a la espalda, sus miradas posadas en las rosas rojas.

«¿Sabía usted que la Rosa se remonta a 35 millones de años? Los griegos de la Antigüedad ya la consideraban la reina de las flores por su belleza y su perfume. Existen más de 3000 variedades» la morena no decía una palabra, pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Emma, preguntándose, de todas maneras, por qué la florista venía a contarle eso de manera tan espontanea «Esa que usted coge, por ejemplo, se llama la rosa “Papa Meilland” y en 1988 ganó el título de la flor más bella. He de confesar que, de momento, es mi preferida entre las que ya he podido ver. Su rojo carmín proporciona a su textura un aspecto visual que da la impresión  de que es de terciopelo…en todo caso, es una flor muy bonita» dijo Emma concluyendo su monólogo antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a la morena que se conformó con una sonrisa rápida y educada.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, la morena cogió una de las rosas y juntas, sin una palabra, caminaron en dirección del mostrador. Como de costumbre, ella pagó y se marchó habiendo solo pronunciado un «gracias», siempre tímido en un rostro aún bastante entristecido. Emma la despidió con una sonrisa como era su costumbre mientras que la morena dejaba la tienda.

**Semana 8: viernes por la mañana**

A la semana siguiente, Emma esperaba pacientemente, una vez más, a esa clienta. ¿Era acaso ese misterio que planeaba sobre esa mujer lo que le intrigaba tanto? De momento, no sabría decirlo. Sin embargo, cuando la joven mujer entró en la tienda, Emma le sonrió sinceramente con una sonrisa radiante mientas le deseaba los buenos días mientras la morena se contentó con un asentimiento de cabeza caminando hacia el puesto de las rosas.

Ese día, Emma no sabía qué decirle a su clienta, y no por no haber pensado toda la semana. Emma se sentía bastante tonta en ese momento. La semana anterior le hacía un discurso sobre la rosa y ahora no sabía qué decir…

Salvada por la campana, de alguna manera, pues su tío la llamó a la parte de atrás y cuando volvió vio que otra mujer estaba en la tienda y que observaba las lilas, mientras que la morena esperaba pacientemente en la caja.

«Lo siento…» dijo Emma poniéndose tras la caja

«No hay problema» dijo Regina antes de carraspear, evitando la mirada de Emma. Tendió un billete y algunas monedas a Emma antes de coger su rosa.

«¡Gracias por su visita, y hasta pronto!» dijo Emma con una nueva sonrisa

«Buen día» se contentó en decir la morena antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse

«Pobre mujer…» susurró la mujer de más edad cuando ella y Emma seguían mirando a la morena alejarse

«¿Perdón?» dijo Emma, una vez que se dio cuenta que la anciana había hablado

«Decía: pobre mujer» dijo ella con una mirada desolada

«¿La conoce?»

«No personalmente, pero mi nieta Ruby sí. Ella y Regina Mills trabajaban en la misma empresa hasta hace unos pocos meses…»

Emma se fijó en el nombre pronunciado por la anciana: Regina Mills. Entonces es así como se llamaba. Emma podía, finalmente, ponerle nombre a esa mujer misteriosa

«¿Sabe usted que le ha pasado?»

«Sí…esa mujer se quedó viuda después de que su marido, que trabajaba en un banco, fuera asesinado durante un atraco hace cuatro meses…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó Emma, llevándose una mano a la boca «¡Es horrible!» dijo ella completamente atónita

«Sí. Su esposo era un hombre bueno, yo me lo había encontrado varias veces, era una de sus clientas. Era encantador, educado, siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo…» dijo la anciana de manera nostálgica «Y además, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de su mujer y viceversa. Ruby me ha contado que a veces la sorprendía yéndola a buscar al finalizar el día con un ramo de flores y le decía que se la llevaba a comer a un restaurante»

«Un ramo de rosas, imagino…»

«Sí…creo que esa mujer había encontrado la felicidad y se la arrancaron de una manera brutal»

«Pobre mujer…»

«Y qué lo diga» dijo la anciana que constató que Emma pensaba igual que ella

«Debe ser horrible perder al ser que se ama más que a nada en el mundo, y más de esa manera…»

«No me gustaría estar en su lugar, eso seguro»

Después de que Emma hubiera suspirado por enésima vez, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de acercarse a la anciana

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos con estas lilas?»

**Semana ocho: viernes por la tarde**

Después de una jornada bien agitada, Emma volvió a su casa. Se había dado un salto al McDonald’s y se sentó en su escritorio para encender su ordenador.

Se puso a buscar información sobre el atraco del que le había hablado la anciana esa mañana y no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

« _Cinco hombres armados entraron en el edificio, todos de negro y con pasamontañas, tomaron como rehenes a los clientes y dispararon a dos empleados que intentaban alertar a la policía. Logaron escapar con más de 50.000 dólares de botín…»_

«¡Oh, mierda!» exclamó Emma cuando terminó de leer la noticia «El mundo ha perdido completamente la cabeza»

Tras sus búsquedas, Emma tiró los restos de su cena, fue a darse una ducha para despejarse  la cabeza antes de sentarse delante de una buena película para después ir a acostarse.

**Semana 9: viernes por la mañana**

07:30. En punto como todas las semanas, la joven entró en la tienda mientras Emma estaba ocupada con una clienta. Cuando hubo acabado, la rubia rodeó el mostrador y caminó hacia la morena.

«Regina Mills, ¿verdad?» dijo Emma con las manos en la espalda, rezando para no parecer más idiota de lo que ya era. La morena, por su parte, había alzado las cejas en señal de incomprensión mientras Emma continuaba «No hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos, yo me llamo Emma Swan» la rubia tendió una mano hacia la morena y esta la examinó uno segundos antes de acabar por estrechársela. En ese instante, Emma se dijo que aunque la morena estaba completamente helada, la suavidad de su piel no tenía nada que envidiarle a su carisma.

«¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?» preguntó la morena, aún a la defensiva

«Hm…» comenzó Emma bajando ligeramente la cabeza «Una clienta, el otro día…»

Regina pareció cada vez más sorprendida, pero no acabaron ahí sus sorpresas cuando Emma retomó la palabra.

«También he sabido lo de su marido. Todas mis condolencias…» dijo Emma en un tono de lo más sincero y desolado

Sin embargo, eso no bastó a Regina, que entró en pánico. Cogió entonces la rosa, dio media vuelta, dejó un billete sobre el mostrador antes de poner pies en polvorosa y desparecer de la tienda.

«Mierda…» resopló Emma desolada «Habría sido mejor que cerrara el pico…»

«Emma, ¿puedes venir atrás, por favor? El mayorista ha llegado» dijo su tío pasando la cabeza mientras Emma resopló profundamente antes de ir a su encuentro.

 

 

**Sí, Emma es florista. No, el fic no tiene nada que ver con la pelí _Imagine you & me_, o titulada en español, _Rosas rojas_. **

 


	2. Encuentros que sientan bien

**Semana 9: viernes al mediodía**

«Estoy aquí…todo va bien» dijo Zelena tomando a su hermana en sus brazos cuando esta le hubo abierto la puerta de su casa

Durante algunos minutos, Regina no dijo nada, sino que estrechaba muy fuerte a la pelirroja, llorando todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo.

Cuando se calmó, Regina y Zelena, que aún estaban en el hall de la entrada, entraron juntas al salón de la morena y se sentaron, lado a lado, en el sofá.

«Entonces, cuéntame…¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó la mayor, y Regina tenía la sensación de que podría estallar en llanto una vez más.

«He conocido a alguien que hoy me ha dado sus condolencias…»

«Ohhh» respondió Zelena volviendo a coger a la morena en sus brazos, ya que esta no pudo contenerse más tiempo «Desgraciadamente eso puede volver a pasar, Regina…tienes que ser fuerte…» le confesó ella acariciándole tiernamente los cabellos.

«Lo sé, pero es tan duro, Lena, si supieras…»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron aún algunos instantes en esa posición. Regina, expresando su dolor mientras que Zelena hacía lo que podía para ayudar a su hermana pequeña. Así que discretamente envió un mensaje, y media hora más tarde, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a una rubia.

«¡Soy yo!» dijo esta última cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de encaminarse al salón.

«¿Tink?» dijo Regina secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas «Supongo que Lena te ha dicho lo que ha pasado…»

«Sí…pero no tienes que ponerte así, cariño…» dijo la rubia tomando el relevo de la pelirroja, mientras esta se levantaba para ir a buscarle un vaso de agua «¿Quién te lo ha dicho?»

«La florista que veo todos los viernes…»

«¿La florista?» se asombraron a la vez las dos mujeres «¿Por qué hoy si la ves todos los viernes?» continuó la pelirroja

«No lo sé…creo que solo intentaba entablar conversación»

«¿Y qué le respondiste?» preguntó la rubia

«Nada. Pagué mi rosa y salí huyendo…»

Las dos mujeres se miraron mientras Regina bajaba la cabeza.

«Escucha, Regina…» comenzó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena «Si es demasiado difícil para ti, la semana que viene vete a otra floristería»

«¡Noooo!» replicó la rubia, sorprendiendo a las dos hermanas «Tiene que volver allí y dar la cara ante la florista. Tienes que volver, pedir disculpas por haber huido. ¡Estoy segura que, en este momento, ella se siente peor que tú!»

«Ella tiene razón…» resopló Regina mirando a su hermana «No puedo huir cada vez que alguien me recuerde a Daniel…Tengo que aprender a soportarlo…»

«En todo caso, cuenta con nuestra ayuda, ¿ok?» dijo Zelena acariciando la mejilla de su hermana pequeña.

**Semana 10: viernes por la mañana**

Emma no había dejado de pensar en su conversación con la morena

 _«Pfff, ¡qué idiota soy! Te lo juro. En un momento la has hecho huir y ya no volverá aquí…Bah, bravo Swan_ » se decía ella mentalmente cada vez que revivía la escena

«Emma, ¿me escuchas?» dijo Marco pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de su sobrina

«Eh, ¿qué?» exclamó la rubia volviendo a ella «Perdóname, tío…¿decías?»

«Que estás ida…es más, llevas la semana entera en las nube. ¿Puedo saber lo que te atormenta?»

«Bah, nada, tío…los problemas habituales. No te preocupes, todo va bien» le aseguró ella con una afectuosa sonrisa que Marco aceptó no sin un suspiro antes de darle la espalda «Venga, ven, vamos a mover esa cosa de ahí, ahí no queda bien»

Se dirigió hacia un recipiente que fácilmente podía pesar cuarenta kilos  cerca de la entrada y Emma lo seguía de cerca

«¿Dónde quieres ponerlo?» preguntó ella mirando por toda la tienda

«Vamos a ponerlo cerca de las escaleras, cerca de la puerta de entrada no está bien, alguien acabará por tropezar y golpearse la cara contra el suelo»

«¡Sí, tienes razón!»

«Vamos, ¿lista?»

«Sí»

«Uno, dos, tres» pronunció él, con algo de dificultad cuando junto con su sobrina levantó el pesado recipiente «Cuidado, vamos a posarlo despacio…» apenas acabaron la tarea, la campana de la entrada sonó y captó la mirada de la rubia y su tío.

«Señora» dijo Marco con una leve y educada sonrisa antes de retirarse a la trastienda «Emma, cuando acabes con la señora, ven, que voy a necesitar tu ayuda»

«Ok, tío…» Emma sentía su garganta seca. Así que fue a beber un buche de agua de su botella colocada bajo la caja registradora mientras que la morena seguía plantada frente a la rosas.

La rubia, sin saber qué hacer, no encontró nada mejor que hacer sino ordenar las tarjetas que acompañan a los ramos de flores

 _«No la mires, Swan, ocúpate de tus cosas, y déjala en paz»_ se decía a sí misma mientras que la morena cogía una rosa y avanzaba hacia ella.

«Siento mi comportamiento de la otra vez. No fue educado» dijo la morena con una sonrisa poco segura, captando la mirada de Emma, que finalmente se atrevió a levantar la cabeza «Y para responderle a su pregunta del otro día, sí. Soy Regina Mills. Y estoy encantada de conocerla, Miss Swan»

«Oh, ¡pero no es usted quien tiene que excusarse!» se dio prisa en decir Emma «¡Soy yo la que fui demasiado lejos con mi curiosidad fuera de lugar! ¡Lo siento de verdad, mucho!»

Regina se alegró ligeramente ante la situación recordando las palabras de Tink _«¡Estoy segura que, en este momento, ella se siente peor que tú!»_  Definitivamente, su amiga la asombraba cada día más

«No tiene que sentirse culpable, Miss Swan, no preguntaba con maldad»

«¡No, en absoluto!» exclamó Emma antes de cerrar su boca, obligándose a sí misma a callar

«Entonces, en ese caso, todo arreglado» dijo la morena con una educada sonrisa mientras sacaba un billete de su bolso «¡Qué tenga un buen día, Miss Swan!» dijo mientras cogía la rosa

«Gracias, usted también señora Mills» respondió la florista sonriendo a su vez. Aliviada de constatar que su error, quizás, no lo había sido  tanto.

La morena salió de la tienda y en ese momento Marco volvió junto a Emma

«Entonces, ¿me vas a decir ahora que te pasa?»

«Bien, de acuerdo…»

El anciano rio ligeramente posando una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina mientras los dos se dirigían a la trastienda.

**Semana 11: viernes por la mañana**

A la semana siguiente, Emma estaba ocupada con una clienta cuando Regina Mills entró en la floristería. Como de costumbre, la morena se quedó unos minutos delante del estand de las rosas antes de elegir una y caminar hacia el mostrador.

«Estoy con usted enseguida, señora Mills» dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de embalar el ramo que acababa de confeccionar para la joven que se encontraba delante de la morena.

«Cuando usted pueda» le respondió ella

«¡Aquí lo tiene! Son 25 dólares, como convenimos» dijo Emma con una sonrisa sincera dirigiéndose a la otra clienta. La mujer pagó, intercambió algunas palabras de cortesía con la rubia y se marchó despidiéndose de las dos.

«¡Nos toca!» exclamó Emma con una enorme sonrisa alegre que hizo sonreír ligeramente a la morena a su vez.

«¿Siempre está usted así…cómo decir…de buen humor?» dijo la morena antes de elevar la mirada hacia la florista

«Bueno…he aprendido a sonreírle a la vida para que ella me sonría a mí a su vez»

«Es una muy bella visión de la vida…aunque algo utópica»

«Inténtelo y verá…» dijo Emma con una voz dulce antes de sonreír y sacarle una ligera sonrisa a su clienta.

«Bien, la dejo. Buen día, Miss Swan» dijo ella cogiendo su rosa con una mano, mientras que con la otra dejaba un billete en el mostrador.

«Gracias, a usted también señora Mills»

Intercambiaron de nuevo una sonrisa antes de que la morena se despidiera y dejara la tienda.

Marco, por su parte, no se había perdido nada de la interacción y se había quedado escondido en la sombra hasta que Regina se hubo marchado. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta y vio la mirada llena de sobreentendidos de su tío, no encontró nada mejor para esquivar la conversación que decir

«Bueno, ¿qué?» antes de salir al exterior para barrer un poco la acera.

**Semana 12: viernes por la mañana**

«Dame tulipanes azules, por favor» dijo Marco a Emma mientras confeccionaba un ramo de novia antes de escuchar la campana de la entrada.

«¡Toma!» dijo Emma depositando rápidamente el recipiente de las flores pedidas sobre la superficie de trabajo antes de precipitarse a la parte de afuera para ir a atender al cliente que acababa de entrar. Aunque los dos sabían exactamente de quién se trataba y que no había, por tanto, que darse tanta prisa.

«Ella tarda unos diez minutos en decidirse…» dijo Marco moviendo la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, divertido.

Mientras las escuchaba conversando sobre trivialidades, se dijo que quizás debería tener una charla con su sobrina. Y no esperaría siglos para hacerlo.

**Semana 12: viernes por la tarde**

Así que fue lo que hizo mientras Emma hacía el inventario

«Di Emma…»

«¿Sí, tío?»

«¿Eres feliz?»

«¿Es una pregunta trampa?» preguntó la rubia con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

«Responde simplemente a la pregunta»

«Bueno…sí. Sí, soy feliz»

«¿Y por qué?»

«¡Bueno…finalmente tengo una situación. Tengo mi propio apartamento, un trabajo que adoro!» dijo ella haciendo sonreír a los dos «Te he conocido a ti, tengo a mis amigos aunque en este momento no los veo mucho, mis años de líos han quedado atrás así que…sí, soy feliz»

«¿Y en el plano sentimental…tienes a alguien?»

«¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? La última vez, tenía diez años y la hiciste después de haberme sorprendido besando a un chico a la salida del cole»

Marco rio recordando ese momento, y Emma lo siguió. Después él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en el alto taburete que tenía al lado.

«Ven a sentarme a mi lado» dijo con voz dulce

La rubia así lo hizo y se sentó a su lado antes de que él posara sus manos sobre las de su sobrina, posadas sobre la mesa

«Me preocupo por ti…»

«Eso lo he comprendido, si no, no te molestarías en soltarme este discurso…¿por qué estás preocupado?»

«Regina Mills. ¿Qué representa ella para ti?»

«¿Qué? Bueno…nada. Es solo…una clienta»

«¿Solo una clienta?» dijo divertido el anciano al ver la turbación de su sobrina «¿No será algo más que una clienta para ti?»

«Escucha, tío, veo a dónde quieres ir a parar y te voy a tranquilizar enseguida: no es lo que tú crees»

«¿Ah no?»

«No…Uno, está de luto»

«Estamos de acuerdo…»

«Y además…no estoy preparada para volver a empezar nada con nadie. Es una mujer magnífica, te lo reconozco, y confieso que, quizás desee hacer algo por ella para que supere su dolor…pero no de esa forma. Si consigo hacerla sonreír cada vez que entre aquí, con eso me basta»

Marco sonrió a su sobrina antes de acariciarle tiernamente su mejilla

«Eres definitivamente una buena persona, mi niña y tus intenciones son completamente loables…así que te lo ruego, ¿cuídate, de acuerdo?»

«Prometido»

Se sonrieron tiernamente, y Emma volvió a ponerse de pie, se acercó a su tío y lo abrazó calurosamente

«Gracias por estar ahí y cuidarme, tío»

«Siempre» respondió él dulcemente

**Semana 13: viernes por la mañana**

Hacía un tiempo magnífico, el termómetro sobrepasaba los 20 grados. Eso anunciaba que el verano estaba llegando a grandes pasos. Emma arreglaba el estand de las flores del exterior de la tienda, canturreando una canción que escuchaba a través de una pequeña radio que tenía con ella, cuando Regina Mills llegó.

«Miss Swan…» dijo ella al ver a la rubia como siempre tan enérgica y de buen humor

«¡Oh, señora Mills! ¡Buenos días!»

«Buenos días…»

«¿Ha visto? ¡Hoy hace un día magnífico!»

«Sí, se lo reconozco. Es muy agradable»

«¡Mucho! ¡Dan ganas de coger el día libre e irse a la playa!»

«¿Tanto como eso? ¿Un poco de sol y ya está dispuesta a tirarse al agua?»

«No solo a bañarme…sino echarme a broncearme un poco»

Rieron ligeramente juntas antes de que la morena entrara en la tienda

«Voy enseguida» dijo la rubia haciendo que la morena girara el rostro y asintiera

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma entró al establecimiento y dejó sus guantes de trabajo sobre el mostrador cuando un par de manos se plantó sobre sus ojos.

«¿Quién es esta magnífica mujer que no ha tenido noticias de su mejor amiga desde hace semanas?» dijo una voz femenina tras Emma haciendo que diera la vuelta.

«Jamie…» respondió la rubia con una maravillosa sonrisa

«¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa!» dijo la morena de origen asiático antes de tomar a Emma en sus brazos «¡Jooo, hace tanto tiempo!»

«¡Demasiado tiempo!» replicó la rubia estrechando un poco más a su amiga

Regina, por su parte, no se había perdido ni un segundo de la interacción y sonrió discretamente antes de volver a centrarse en las rosas.

«¡Bien, confirmo que sigues viva! ¡Gracias por mantenerme al corriente!»

«Te recuerdo que esta vez eres tú la que desapareciste durante un tiempo para seguir…¿cómo se llamaba por cierto?»

«Philippe. Pero, ¡esa no es la cuestión! Podrías haberme llamado…»

«Tú también» respondió Emma con expresión hastiada, haciendo que su amiga estallara en una carcajada

 «¡Es verdad! Pero siempre soy yo la que lo hace» se defendió la morena «Me habría gustado que por una vez lo hubieras hecho tú»

«De todas maneras estabas demasiado ocupada viviendo de amor y de arcoíris con tu Príncipe Encantado»

«No…» dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Emma le lanzaba una mirada, y eso bastó a la morena para continuar «¡Bien, de acuerdo! Es verdad, pero da igual. ¡Hubiera tenido tiempo para una pequeña charla por teléfono, sabes!»

«Oh, no estoy tan segura…»

«¡Arpía! Y además, dejemos de hablar de ese idiota, ya no vale la pena…»

«¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?»

«Nada, ya te contaré esta noche. ¡Te invito a cenar!»

«¿Esta noche? No, trabajo mañana temprano…»

«Por favor…necesito a mi mejor amiga…» dijo la morena con ojitos de perro apaleado, que bastaron para que la rubia cediera

«Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero no hasta muy tarde, te aviso»

«¡Ok!»

Mientras se sonreían, Regina avanzó hacia el mostrador con su rosa

«¡Bueno, te dejo trabajar! Te envío un mensaje durante el día para tenerte al corriente, ¿ok?»

«Muy bien, hasta la noche»

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla antes de que la joven se marchara no sin antes saludar a la morena con un «¡Buenos días, señora!» que Regina le devolvió «A usted también»

Cuando Jamie se fue, Emma aún reía

«Lo siento, mi amiga puede  mostrarse muy burbujeante cuando quiere…»

«Ya veo de dónde lo saca ella…» respondió la morena con una sonrisa, que Emma le devolvió

«Ya…en fin, creo que soy yo la que lo saco de ella…» se defendió la rubia

Se sonrieron divertidas antes de que Regina pagara y se marchara deseándose un buen día cortésmente.

**Semana 13: viernes por la tarde-noche**

Emma se daba prisa en arreglarse para encontrase con su amiga. Esta última le había enviado un mensaje por la tarde proponiéndole que se vieran en su café-restaurante preferido a las 20:00 y a la rubia eso le venía bien, así que le respondió positivamente.

Una vez llegada al lugar, Emma avanzó hacia su mesa habitual y no se sorprendió al ver a su amiga coqueteando con el camarero.

«¡Ah, Emma! Precisamente estaba pidiendo…¿quieres beber algo?

«Una cerveza, gracias»

Jamie le guiñó el ojo al camarero y este le sonrió antes de eclipsarse.

«¡Bueno! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!»

«¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Hmmm…¡Marco me ha confiado las llaves del negocio! ¡Soy florista a tiempo completo!» Jamie se echó a reír exasperando a Emma que reviró los ojos «¿Qué?»

«¡Nada! Solo que…tú, florista, ¡aún no me hago a la idea!»

«¡Venga, ríete de mí!»

«¡No me estoy riendo! Es solo que…Emma, ¿nos conocemos desde que teníamos qué edad? ¿5 o 6 años? Y siempre te conocí queriendo ultrapasar las prohibiciones, empujar los límites, desafiar a las autoridades, y ahora…eres una mujer de a pie, corriente…»

«He decidido poner mi vida en orden, y no veo dónde está lo malo…» respondió Emma, visiblemente molesta mientras el camarero volvía y les servía las bebidas.

«¡Precisamente! ¡Y de verdad te animo! Pero, confieso que es extraño»

«Sí, es verdad…a mí también se me hizo raro las primeras semanas…pero ahora…tengo responsabilidades, y pretendo asumirlas»

«¿Emma Swan habrá adquirido sentido común?»

«¡Todo llega en algún momento! Bien, y tú, cuenta…¿qué pasó con Philippe?»

«Bueno, nos marchamos por la ruta 66 a bordo de su Chevrolet descapotable de colección, como lo habíamos planeado, y todo iba muy bien. Dormíamos en moteles, en fin, dormíamos…escuchábamos buena música y cuando llegamos a Las Vegas, ¡tuvo que estropearlo todo acostándose con una pelirroja llamada Ariel en nuestra habitación de hotel!»

«No puede ser cierto…»

«¡Sí! Y lo peor es que salió con la excusa de: ¡Oh, mierda, mi amor, estaba convencido de que estaba contigo!»

«¡Oh, noooo!» dijo Emma riendo ligeramente

«¡Sí! La piba no se parecía en absoluto y se atreve a salirme con esas…» dijo Jamie completamente hastiada

«Lo siento por ti, amiga…»

«¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Me he recobrado! De todas maneras, no estaba yo enamorada de verdad…¿Y tú? ¡Los amores!»

«Bah, nada…»

«¡Ya, claro! ¡Te conozco Swan! Veo en tus ojos que hay alguien…»

«¿Ah sí, y qué te hace decir eso?»

«¡Ese brillo en tus ojos! El que tienes cuando piensas en una chica…¡Ya sabes, ese brillo!» Emma se puso roja y desvió la mirada

«No digas tonterías…» soltó mientras bebía un buche, haciendo que Jamie se divirtiera aún más.

«Venga, suéltalo, no me hagas esperar más tiempo…»

«¡Pero no hay ninguna chica!» Jamie levanto una ceja y Emma acabó por suspirar «Te lo aseguro, no es nada…»

«¿Cómo se llama?»

«Regina»

«¡Ah, ahí estamos! ¡Venga, cuenta!»

«¡Pero te aseguro que no pasa nada! Es solo…una clienta con la que tengo una relación especial…» al ver la sonrisa de Jamie continuó «Te lo repito, ¡no hay nada! Nos vemos una vez a la semana. Viene a comprar una rosa para su difunto marido…»

«Ouch…»

«Sí…así que ya ves…no sé…parece amable, dulce, y sobre todo muy infeliz…y solo deseo hacerla sonreír…»

«¿Desde cuándo haces de la Madre Teresa?»

«No hago de la Madre Teresa…»

«Bah, ¡entonces es que te gusta!» al ver la mueca de Emma, continuó «¡Ajá, lo sabía!»

«¡Pero no puedo plantearme nada con ella!»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Bien…¡es viuda Jamie!»

«¿Y? La vida continúa…»

«Y hetero según las últimas noticias…»

«Vale, eso te lo reconozco, va a complicar las cosas…pero, ¡no conozco a ninguna mujer que haya dicho que no a tus encantos!»

«Pero con ella es diferente…no quiero ser amable con ella para llevármela a la cama…quiero solo devolverle la sonrisa…»

«Ohhhh…qué bonito…»

«Búrlate otra vez…»

«Pero es verdad….vale, vale, ¿y cómo es ella?»

«Bueno…la viste esta mañana…»

«¿La cañón de piel ambarina y los cabellos azabache?» exclamó asombrada la asiática

«Sí…»

«Bueno, amiga…sabía que tenías buen gusto, pero esto…»

Emma sonrió bobaliconamente seguida de Jamie que acabó por llamar de nuevo al camarero para pedir otra copa así como algo de comer.

 


	3. Regreso perturbador

**Semana 13: sábado por la mañana**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Emma llegó al negocio con mala cara. Normal, su velada con Jamie se había acabado a las tres de la madrugada y algunos cócteles habían corrido. Con el comienzo de una  migraña que quería asomarse, Emma no estaba al límite de sus penas cuando Marco llegó a su encuentro.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien, muchacha?»

«¿Hein? Ehu, sí…la noche fue larga…»

«No me digas…» el hombre conocía bien a Jamie desde que era una niña y sabía que cuando ella y Emma estaban juntas, todo podía pasar «Infelizmente…tengo que decirte una cosa…» dijo con tono más serio

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma mirando a su tío con aprensión.

«Tus padres. Están arriba…»

«¿Qué? ¿Se supone que quieres que suba a verlos? Ni hablar, no quiero…»

«Emma, por favor…»

«¡Hoy trabajo!»

«Puedo perfectamente estar una hora sin ti…tranquilízate»

«Pfff» Marco pasó una mano por la espalda de su sobrina para darle algo de ánimo cuando esta avanzaba hacia la caja registradora «¡Está bien, ya voy! Pero te aviso, ¡si empiezan, esto va a explotar!»

«Ánimo, estoy seguro que todo irá bien…De todas maneras, llámame si lo necesitas»

«De acuerdo…» se sonrieron uno al otro antes de que Emma desapareciera

Una vez en lo alto de las escaleras, tomó aire un par de veces antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo para entrar.

«¡Emma!» gritó una voz en dirección a la rubia

«Hola, pequeño» replicó Emma estrechando a su hermano pequeño, de 14 años, en sus brazos «¿Cómo estás?»

«¡Bien! ¡Estoy contento de volver a verte, ya hacía mucho tiempo!»

«Sí, es verdad…» le dijo ella con un sonrisa triste «Di, ¿puedes dejarnos dos minutos, por favor? Puedes ir con el tío Marco abajo, y echarle una mano, si quieres, eso le gustará»

«Pero, yo quería quedarme contigo…»

«En cuanto acabemos, prometido, iremos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?»

«Sí»

«Venga, sal, sabandija, no tendré para mucho tiempo»

Ella le despeinó el pelo tiernamente antes de que se marchara.

«Emma…» susurró su madre una vez que el adolescente hubo salido

«Buenos días» dijo ella secamente a sus padres, de pie a dos metros de ella.

«Emma…hace mucho tiempo…» dijo su padre David acercándose dulcemente a ella, a la vez que su mujer

«Nueve años…Hace nueve años» dijo ella alzando las manos para ponerlas delante de ella, en guardia, para indicarles que no se acercaran más, antes de rodearlos y andar hacia la nevera y coger una botella de zumo de frutas que allí había para servirse un vaso «¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? Aunque volver a mi hermano me hace feliz, no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes»

«Emma…querríamos hablar, eso es todo» dijo su madre que tomó la mano de su marido entre las suyas

«Sentémonos, ¿de acuerdo?» propuso David sacando una silla de la mesa para que su mujer se sentara.

«No tengo nada que deciros»

«Danos una oportunidad para hablar contigo, por favor» le imploró su madre mientras su marido se sentaba a su lado.

Emma tenía la mandíbula apretada y sentía cómo su migraña aumentaba. Así que se sentó frente a la pareja y después de haberlos mirado de arriba abajo, bebió un sorbo de su zumo de fruta

«Cualquier cosa que me vayan a decir, no cambiará lo que ha pasado…»

 

**Flashback**

_Emma venía de pasar el día con su novia Lilly, su amiga Jamie y el compañero de esta, Tony, festejando los 19 años de la rubia. Entró en casa de sus padres con el fin de tomar una ducha y prepararse para una noche de baile en la discoteca  cuando al entrar la escena que vio el rompió el corazón._

_Sus padres estaban jugando al trenecito con su hermano pequeño, Neal, apenas de cinco años, que estaba alegre y riendo, antes de que decidieran que ya era hora para     que el pequeño se fuera a la cama._

_«Venga, Neal, dale un beso a tu hermana» dijo Mary con una acogedora sonrisa mientras el pequeño se levantaba para acercarse a Emma._

_Cuando el pequeño estuvo acostado, y Emma se había tomado la ducha y ya estaba vestida para salir, fue a la cocina donde estaban sus padres para desearles las buenas noches._

_«¿A dónde vas así?» preguntó su padre con una divertida sonrisa_

_«Bueno…salgo. Como os dije ayer, voy a la discoteca con mis amigos…por mi cumpleaños, y eso…»_

_«Oh, pero, ¿dónde tenemos la cabeza? ¡Tu cumpleaños!» dijo Mary mirando a su marido con pena_

_«¡Emma, lo sentimos mucho!» recalcó David_

_«Bah, ¿por qué? Es mañana…»_

_«Oh…» dijo su madre mordiéndose los labios_

_«Pero, no se preocupen. Estoy acostumbrada…no es la primera vez que se olvidan…» dijo Emma mientras cogía una galleta del armario_

_Mary y David miraron hacia el suelo antes de intercambiar una mirada_

_«¡No nos olvidaremos de darte un regalo a primera hora de la mañana! Y además, ¡también podré hacer un pastel! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Invita a tus amigos a que vengan a comer!» dijo la pequeña morena esperando poder arreglar la situación_

_«¿Saben lo que de verdad me gustaría por mi cumpleaños?»_

_«¡Dinos! ¡Todo lo que quieras!» dijo su padre de manera casi desesperada_

_Emma se sintió, de golpe, paralizada y aterrorizada. Y tomó aire profundamente para darse valor, después miró a sus padres a la cara._

_«Me gustaría que mi novia también viniera»_

_«Tu…» dejó escapar Mary antes de que Emma viera su cara, así como la de su padre, descomponerse._

_«¿Eres…?» dijo David sin lograr decirlo_

_«Gay, sí. Bueno, lesbiana, ya que soy una chica, pero sí…eso es» explicó Emma con una inmensa sonrisa, orgullosa de, finalmente, haber hecho su salida del armario ante sus padres._

_Aunque a sus padres les gustaba vivir de romanticismos, y todo de color rosa, con la frase de “Paz y Amor”, la homosexualidad era aun  un tema tabú. Para ellos, el amor era entre un hombre y una mujer, para que un día de ese amor vinieran los hijos. Así que para Emma este desafío exigía mucho valor._

_«¿Es una broma?» preguntó Mary que comenzó a reírse como una loca junto con su marido «¡Ah, ok, es una broma!»_

_La pareja no pudo dejar de reír durante algunos segundos mientras que Emma fruncía el ceño, molesta._

_«¿Hablan en serio? Porque yo sí. Soy LES-BIA-NA» dijo marcando bien las sílabas de la última palabra, haciendo que sus padres dejaran de reír «Y sinceramente no pensaba que esto les produjera risa hasta ese punto»_

_Mary y David intercambiaron de nuevo una mirada, esta vez completamente serios, antes de que David retomara la palabra_

_«¿Por qué nos haces esto, Emma?»_

_«¿Perdón?» dijo Emma conteniéndose para no ser grosera_

_«Cariño, lo que tu padre quiere decir es…»_

_«¡Oh, he comprendido muy bien lo que ha querido decir!»_

_«Solo es que no pensábamos en absoluto que un día nos anunciarías esto…» dijo su madre para intentar calmar el ambiente_

_«¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?»_

_«Por la simple razón de que siempre te hemos visto salir con chicos…» dijo su madre haciendo una ligera mueca_

_«¿Qué? ¡Salí con Killian y ya está! ¡Fue el único y ya hace tres años!»_

_«¿No ha habido otros?» preguntó Mary mientras que su marido ya no sabía qué pensar_

_«¡No, no ha habido otros! ¡Y lo sabrían si pusieran un poco más de atención en mí! ¡Como también sabrían que salgo con Lilly desde hace seis meses!»_

_«¡Seis meses!» exclamó su padre que volvió repentinamente a la conversación_

_«¿De verdad es todo con lo que te quedas?» preguntó ella arqueando una ceja «No me conocen…no saben quién soy yo…»_

_«Eres nuestra hija, Emma. ¡No puedes decir eso!» continuó su madre con voz apenada_

_«Biológicamente quizás son los que me concibieron…pero no son ustedes quienes me han criado…no saben quién soy…¡La pequeña que abandonaron cuando tenía tres años ya no está!»_

_«¡Basta! ¡Háblanos con otro tono, Emma!» se enfadó su padre_

_«¡No! Se acabó. Estoy harta de esta farsa entre ustedes y yo…ya no puedo continuar. ¡Ya no puedo fingir que soy feliz aquí con ustedes cuando tengo la impresión de que estoy viviendo una comedia!»_

_«¿Y a dónde piensas ir jovencita?» dijo su madre queriendo mostrarse autoritaria_

_«Vuelvo con el tío. El único y VERDADERO padre que tengo»_

_Sin una palabra más, Emma se dio la vuelta y subió a hacer sus maletas, pasó por la habitación de su hermano para dejarle un beso en la frente y subirle el edredón hasta los hombros, después bajó las escaleras y dejó la casa de sus padres, sin volver la vista atrás._

**_Fin del flashback_ **

 

«¿Puedo saber concretamente qué quieren de mí? Porque por lo que sé sigo siendo lesbiana» soltó Emma suspirando de fastidio después de recordar la última vez que había visto a sus padres.

«Fuimos…fuimos estúpidos, Emma» respondió su padre con la pena presente en su mirada «Yo…me culpo tremendamente por mi comportamiento y tu madre igual…»

«Sí, Emma…¡nos lo echamos tanto en cara, si supieras!» continuó su madre con voz suplicante

«¿Y han tardado nueve años en darse cuenta? Bueno, son tan rápidos como la compañía ferroviaria…»

«Es verdad que hemos tardado. Mucho tiempo…pero con el paso de los años, nuestra cólera se ha disipado, y hemos acabado por abrir los ojos y darnos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados desde el principio» continuó Mary antes de que su marido le cogiera las manos sobre la mesa

«Estábamos tan ciegos…y además cuando finalmente abrimos los ojos ante nuestros errores, sabíamos que era muy tarde, demasiado tarde…» dijo él mirando a su hija con la misma expresión de cachorro apaleado que su mujer.

«¿Y por qué volver ahora?» dijo asombrada Emma levantando una ceja

«No nos atrevimos a venir antes…pero queríamos. Y cada día que amanecía, deseábamos venir a verte para implorarte que nos perdonases…» retomó su padre

«Pero cada día que pasaba parecía aún más aterrador que el anterior…teníamos miedo de que nos rechazaras…como ahora…»

«Y es justo, ¿no creen?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí…y lo comprendemos…»

«No, no parecen comprenderlo. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que ha sido mi vida por su culpa? ¡Me abandonaron en casa de TU tío!» dijo Emma señalando a su madre con el dedo «¡Afortunadamente es el hombre más amable que conozco y quiso cuidar de mí! Preocupándose para que no me faltara de nada. Y cuando mi vida estaba llena de felicidad, cuando con Marco y August formaba una verdadera familia, vienen a recogerme de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Estuve once años con ellos! ¡Tío me cuidaba como un padre lo haría con su hija! ¡Y ustedes, aparecen y reclaman mi custodia! Y como él no podía hacer nada, me dejó marchar…¿Saben lo que fue eso para él también? ¿Haber criado a una niña que no era su hija, darle tanto amor para luego ver cómo se la roban? Porque es exactamente lo que hicieron, ¡me arrancaron de él! ¡Me arrancaron de la única familia que he conocido! Solo pensaron en ustedes…» escupió Emma que sentía el odio quemándole en las venas.

Sus padres la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que ella volvió a hablar

«Y lo peor, ¿saben qué era? Fue ver cómo criaban a Neal…sin embargo, él no era para nada diferente a mí…y cada día veía cómo lo amaban, lo cogían en sus brazos, lo llenaban de cariño como nunca hicieron conmigo…¡Y porque sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada, no le guardo rencor…no, los únicos responsables son ustedes! Y los odio por eso. Así que si no tiene nada más que decirme a parte de tonterías paras que los perdone, deben saber que tienen que hacerse perdonar mucho más de lo que creen, ahora, ¡fuera!» gritó sobresaltando a la pareja

«Somos conscientes del mal que te hemos hecho, Emma…y desafortunadamente nunca podremos repararlo…» susurró su madre llorando «Nos sentimos tan mal, es el precio que pagamos y lo sabemos…pero Neal…»

«Neal nos pregunta cada vez más por ti, Emma. Querría pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor…» continuó David mientras su mujer ya no podía contener sus sollozos.

«Muy bien…déjenme reflexionar. Yo también tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con él…pero en estos momentos no tengo mucho…ya les diré algo»

«¡Oh, gracias, Emma!» dijo su madre levantándose, pero Emma volvió a poner sus manos ante ella para calmarla «Lo hago únicamente por él, en ningún caso por ustedes» dijo ella levantándose a su vez, yendo al lavavajillas para meter su vaso vacío.

«Gracias en su nombre…» acabó por soltar David sintiendo que las lágrimas también iban a aparecer en su rostro

«Ahora los dejo, tengo trabajo esperándome, saben dónde se encuentra la salida»

La rubia bajó dejando a sus padres atrás y se fue a reunir con su tío y hermano.

«Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo?»

«Tío Marco me está enseñando a alimentar a una planta carnívora…» dijo el adolescente con una voz que se estaba haciendo grave. Claramente estaba madurando.

«Es guay, eh…» respondió la rubia poniendo un brazo por los hombros de su hermano e intercambiando una cómplice mirada con su tío.

«¡Sí! Bien, ¿vamos a dar ese paseo?» preguntó el joven Neal mirando a su hermana

Emma intercambió una nueva mirada con su tío y este le guiñó el ojo

«¡Ok, hecho!» dijo ella a su hermano, y poco después dejaron el establecimiento

«Gracias por habernos dejado hablar con ella, tío» dijo Mary acercándose con su marido a su lado

«¿Sabes, Mary?...cuando tu padre nos dejó, que descanse en paz, sobre su lecho de muerte me pidió que le prometiera una única cosa: ¡hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para que tú fueras feliz. Y para honrar la memoria de mi hermano, siempre he dicho sí a todo lo que me pedías. Sin quejarme una sola vez»

«Lo sé, tío, y…»

«Pero hoy, se acabó» dijo él con voz calma «Emma ha sufrido mucho. Ya no quiero ver la pena y el dolor en su mirada por vuestra culpa. Así que, sea lo que sea que Emma les haya dicho o pedido, háganlo. Eso se lo deben»

«¡Ya no querrá volver a vernos!» dijo Mary desesperada

«Bueno, es su elección. Y creo que es hora de que la respeten»

La pareja bajó la cabeza una vez más dándose cuenta de que las palabras del anciano eran palabras sabias.

Por su parte, Emma y Neal paseaban por las calles de Boston bajo el cálido sol que anunciaba el comienzo de la primavera.

«Mamá y papá a menudo me han hablado de ti, ¿sabes?»

«Ah…¿ah sí?»

«Sí…pero al cabo de los años he terminado por darme cuenta de que nada era coherente…que faltaba una parte de tu vida…No había ninguna foto tuya en ninguna parte de cuando eras niña…así que un día les pregunté…»

«¿Y qué dijeron?»

«La verdad…toda la verdad…» dijo él mirándola tiernamente «Y francamente, ¡me importa poco que te gusten las chicas! ¡Tenemos un punto en común con eso!»

Estallaron a reír antes de que Emma le propusiera ir a comprar algunos caramelos a la panadería.

Una vez de nuevo en camino, cada uno penaba y buscaba las palabras, y Emma comenzó

«¿Sabes?...Eres lo único que me hizo lamentar haberme marchado en su época…tú no tenías culpa de nada y…me marché. Yo también te abandoné…»

«No digas eso…Tú tampoco tenías la culpa de nada. Además, ¡hoy te va muy bien por lo que veo!»

«Sí…empiezo a vivir lejos de los problemas…pero no ha sido fácil»

«¿Pensabas en mí a veces?»

«Todos los días. Eres mi hermano pequeño, es normal que piense en ti, ¿no lo crees?»

«Yo también te he echado de menos…» dijo él, tras lo cual Emma lo estrechó entre sus brazos

«Di…un poco más y ya me pasas de altura…» constató ella cuando se hubieron separado

«Paciencia, llegará…» respondió él malvadamente haciendo reír a su hermana

«Los viejos me han contado que querrías pasar tiempo conmigo»

«¡Sí! En fin…si tú también quieres…»

«Por supuesto que sí…solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para mí y…Maine está a cuatro horas de camino…»

«Ya…»

«Pero vamos a pensar en ello, ¿ok? Te prometo que encontraré una solución, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo…»

«Venga, volvamos»

Ella le despeinó los cabellos, y juntos atravesaron la calle para volver a la floristería.

«Bueno, chico, nos vemos muy pronto, ¿ok?»

«Sí» Neal tomó a su hermana en sus brazos y la apretó bien fuerte antes de susurrarle «me ha gustado volver a verte»

«A mí también, chico» respondió ella antes de separase

«Bueno, vamos a marcharnos» dijo Mary e intercambió una mirada con su marido

«Gracias otra vez por habernos recibido, Marco» dijo David estrechando la mano del anciano

«Emma…» susurró su madre intentando un nuevo acercamiento

«Me pondré en contacto para hablar sobre Neal» dijo ella retrocediendo una vez más, deteniendo a su madre en su gesto.

«Bien…» respondió su madre, visiblemente decepcionada antes de que ella, su marido y Neal dejaran la tienda.

«Voy a ocuparme de las lilas» dijo Emma para evitar la conversación con Marco, mientras se secaba una lágrima que amenazaba con descender por su mejilla derecha.

**Semana 14: vienes por la mañana**

Regina llegó a la tienda a las siete y media como cada viernes y sin saber por qué ese día tenía la sonrisa en los labios. Entonces entró en el establecimiento y se dispuso a saludar a Emma con un «buenos días» alegre, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión desolada de la rubia. Entonces, avanzó hacia las rosas sin apartar la mirada de la rubia y cuando esta alzó la mirada hacia la morena, Regina habría dicho que estaba delante de un perro apaleado.

«Buenos días…» dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Emma respondió

«Buenos días, señora Mills» de manera totalmente monótona

Algo no iba bien y Regina lo sabía. Sin embargo, hizo como cada semana, se plantó delante de las rosas, pero esta vez, sus pensamientos fueron hacia la rubia. Regina no podía evitar que su mente se preguntase lo que le podía haber pasado a la rubia para que hubiera perdido su alegría de vivir.

**Semana 15: lunes a media  tarde**

«Buenos tardes, Regina, se lo ruego, entre» dijo Archibald Hopper, el psicoterapeuta de Regina desde la muerte de su marido, con una sonrisa educada como era habitual

«Buenas tardes, Dr. Hopper» respondió ella con una sonrisa que el hombre no le conocía

Se sentaron como cada semana en sus respectivos sitios y Archibald no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Y bien, Regina…¿cómo está?»

«Tirando…»

«Bien. ¿De qué desea hablar hoy?»

«Bueno…quisiera hablar de Emma Swan»

«La florista, ¿verdad? ¿Aquella de la que me habló hace cuatro semanas?»

«Sí, de ella…»

«Bien, la escucho» dijo él colocándose cómodamente en su sillón

«Bueno, el viernes por la mañana fui a comprar una rosa como cada semana. Y por primera vez desde que la conozco, Emma parecía…triste»

«¿Y qué sintió usted al verla así?»

«Me dio pena verla así…ella siempre está llena de vida y de energía. Ese día no fue así…y aunque no la conozco mucho, por no decir que casi nada, me rompió el corazón verla en ese estado»

«Ya veo…Regina, ¿se acuerda de la primera vez que me habló de esa Emma Swan? Me dijo que esa mujer le había hablado de Daniel…y que eso le dolió»

«Sí, lo recuerdo…» dijo la morena bajando la mirada

«Pero, también me dijo que algún tiempo antes de ese episodio, ella le había hablado de las rosas y usted se había preguntado por qué»

«Sí, exacto…»

«Y hoy me dice que le ha dado pena ver a esa mujer triste…»

«¡Sí! ¡Tendría que haberle dicho algo! ¡En cambio no hice completamente nada!»

«Pero, le habría gustado, ¿exacto?»

«Sí…en fin, al menos intentar consolarla hablando con ella, quizás le habría hecho bien desahogarse…»

«Bien, ahora ya sabe por qué esa florista le habló de las rosas…»

«Ella quería consolarme…»

«O al menos hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Y ahora sabe lo que es ver a alguien entristecido»

«Sí…no es divertido de ver…»

«No, se lo confirmo»

«No me gustaría estar en su lugar si tiene que ver a gente como yo todos los días…»

«No siempre es fácil, es verdad, pero volvamos a esa Emma Swan…Usted ha dicho que ella era amable con usted»

«Sí…siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí. Y no es piedad. Veo que solo quiere ayudarme. Veo que es sincera, al contrario que mucha gente que me rodea»

«¿Y usted qué quiere hacer?»

«Bueno…creo que también me gustaría ayudarla» dijo Regina con gesto determinado

«En ese caso, tengo algo que proponerle. Pues creo que será beneficioso para las dos»

«Le escucho»

«Bien, mañana vaya a verla»

«¿Qué? Mañana es martes y…» exclamó Regina que ya comenzaba a entrar en pánico

«Y ya es hora de que salga más a menudo»

«Muy bien…» respondió ella frente al psicólogo comprendiendo que no tenía mucha elección «¿Y qué le digo?»

«Propóngale ir a dar un paseo al parque»

«¿Cómo? ¡No!»

«¿Por qué no? Dice que quiere ayudarla, ¿no?»

«¡Sí, pero…no la conozco lo suficiente para hacerle tal propuesta!»

«Precisamente creo que es una buena manera de aprender a conocerla»

«¿Y si lo rechaza? ¡Nunca más me atrevería a volver a poner un pie en esa tienda!»

«Estoy casi dispuesto a apostar a que aceptará…»

«¿Y por qué está usted tan confiado?»

«Bueno, porque desde el comienzo esa mujer quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo…así que sorpréndala. Vaya a verla mañana a mediodía y propóngale ese paseo. Además, anuncian que hará 20 grados…hará un tiempo magnifico fuera. Confíe en mí. Dirá que sí. Será beneficioso tanto para ella como para usted»

Regina se puso entonces a pensar en las palabras del médico, diciéndose que tenía hasta mañana para pensarlo mejor.

 


	4. Una propuesta que no se rechaza

**Semana 15: martes a mediodía**

«Emma, acércame el recipiente de las petunias rojo, por favor. Ya sabes, aquel que está inclinado»

«Toma» dijo la rubia tendiéndole el susodicho recipiente a su tío con una ligera sonrisa antes de perderla al alzar la cabeza

«Entonces, ¿qué te parece?» dijo Marco retrocediendo un poco ante el expositor exterior mientras lo admiraba «¿Emma?» dijo él girando la cabeza hacia su sobrina que parecía ida.

«Regina Mills…» susurró ella antes de que su tío mirara hacia la dirección opuesta  y viera a la morena atravesar la calle para ir a donde estaban ellos.

«Buenos días…» dijo la susodicha una vez llegó a la altura de ellos

«Señora Mills» respondió el anciano inclinando ligeramente hacia delante la cabeza. Él retrocedió dejando a las dos mujeres solas y entró en la tienda.

«Señora Mills…¿a qué se debe este placer?» dijo Emma después de carraspear

«Bueno…vi que hacía buen tiempo…así que deseé dar un paseo»

«Oh…genial. ¡Buena idea!»

La situación era bastante incómoda. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir a la otra. Emma tenía miedo de ser demasiado torpe una vez más. Por lo que respectaba a Regina, hacía bastante tiempo que ella no se hacía una nueva amiga. Es más, aparte de Zelena, que era su hermana, así que no cuenta, de Tink, a la que conocía desde que eran niñas, y de su amiga Kathryn que es, además, su compañera en el despacho,  Regina ya no tenía más amigas en su vida. Así que era una primera vez para ella hacerse amiga de una perfecta desconocida.

«De hecho…» retomó finalmente Regina después de unos segundos en blanco «Me preguntaba si aceptaría acompañarme»

«¿Yo?» preguntó Emma asombrada

«Sí…yo…pensaba que quizás le haría bien salir a tomar aire fresco…Pero ahora que lo pienso, está trabajando, así que…»

«No, es su momento de descanso» intervino Marco «Se equivocaría si lo rechazara. ¿No es verdad Emma?»

«Hein…heu…» Emma estaba aún bajo el efecto de la sorpresa. Aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando «Sí…sí será un placer» dijo finalmente a la morena antes de sonreírle sinceramente, haciendo sonreír a Marco también.

Pues desde que su sobrina Mary, su esposo y su hijo estuvieron en la tienda, Emma no era la misma. Su alegría de vivir se había como volatilizado. Pero esa sonrisa que ahora divisaba, y estaba seguro de ello, era el comienzo de su restablecimiento.

«Bueno, heu…¡vuelvo enseguida!» dijo Emma quitándose el delantal de trabajo y entrando en el establecimiento seguida por su tío.

«Cálmate. Todo va a ir bien» dijo él para tranquilizar a su sobrina ya que sabía lo nerviosa que estaba con esa situación

«Pero, ¿qué quieres que le diga?» preguntó Emma en voz baja echando una mirada al exterior para asegurarse de que la morena no los escuchaba «No la conozco tanto. ¡Voy a parecer una idiota!»

«¿Es eso lo que te dices cuando ves a una chica guapa en un bar? ¡Es por eso que no me presentas a nadie!» siguió él para pincharla

«¡Hein! ¡No, nada que ver! No te preocupes por mí en ese nivel. ¡No, con ella es diferente! ¡No quiero coquetear!»

«¿No es de tu gusto?» dijo asombrado Marco que ya no comprendía nada

«¡No! ¡En fin, sí, por supuesto que me gusta!  ¡Pero, no es por eso!»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«¡Como bien me recalcaste la última vez que hablamos de ella, es viuda! ¡Y le tengo demasiado respeto para intentar meterla en mi cama!» dijo Emma mientras se ponía una camisa fina a cuadros azules y malvas por encima de su top blanco «¡Esa mujer tiene pinta de estar bien, pero bien lejos de ser gay!» dijo ella perdiendo los nervios mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

«Bueno, de todas maneras, puedes ser su amiga, ¿no?»

«Sí…pero…tengo miedo de ir demasiado lejos en lo que pueda decirle…Me conoces. ¡Una pequeña broma y todo puede irse a la mierda!»

«¡Ah, eso sí! ¡Pero no pienses mucho y vete ya!» dijo él empujándola  ligeramente hacia la salida con una mano posada en su espalda «¡Ahora respira, alza la cabeza y sonríe!»

Una vez que la rubia estuvo fuera de la tienda, Regina se giró hacia ella con una amigable sonrisa

«¿Vamos?»

«Sí, sí…la sigo» respondió Emma intentando aparentar confiada

Marco, por su parte, veía desde lejos a las dos mujeres atravesar la calle, después marchar en dirección al parque que estaba algo más alejado, y sonrió, orgulloso de su sobrina.

Por otro lado, Emma y Regina caminaban, pero aún no sabían qué decir para entablar una conversación.

«Es extraño, ¿no?» dijo Regina, después de lanzar una mirada en dirección a la rubia

«¡Naaaaaaaaaa, en absoluto!» respondió ella con un tono ligeramente irónico y divertido intentando destensar la situación. Y funcionó porque Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja

«Para ser completamente honesta, esta idea no es mía, sino de mi psicólogo»

«Ah…¿y eso? ¿Le ha hablado de mí y le ha aconsejado que saliéramos a pasear?»

Pillada, Regina enrojeció como un tomate y se dio prisa en precisar

«¡No, no en absoluto! Solo me ha aconsejado el paseo…» mintió antes de desviar el rostro, avergonzada de su mentira

«¡Eso aún no me explica por qué he sido añadida a la ecuación!» exclamó Emma con un nueva sonrisa divertida

«Bueno…» comenzó la morena carraspeando «Yo…cuando la vi el viernes pasado, parecía…ida y triste a la vez…»

«Ah…» se contentó con responder Emma acordándose de que su comportamiento de la semana anterior había sido algo caótico «Es verdad, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio…»

«¿Problemas?» preguntó Regina algo torpemente «Lo siento, no es asunto mío»»

«No se preocupe…no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse» Emma sonrió ante el malestar de la morena y cuando vio un banco a algunos metros, le hizo una seña con la mano «¿Nos sentamos?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Hacía sol, y daba suficiente calor aunque sin ser demasiado intenso, y una ligera brisa acariciaba sus cabellos. Hacía un tiempo bastante agradable.

«Este tiempo es magnífico…hace bien poder disfrutarlo…gracias por haberme propuesto que la acompañara»

«Gracias a usted por haber aceptado, señorita Swan»

«Emma»

«Muy bien, Emma…en ese caso, llámeme solo Regina»

«Entendido…Regina» se sonrieron de nuevo y se quedaron mirando a una pareja de corredores que pasó por delante de ellas.

«Y bien Emma…¿qué le ha pasado a la joven que sonríe constantemente, que nunca deja de hablar y que conoce tanto sobre las rosas?»

«Pues bien…recibí la visita de mis padres la semana pasada…y…y hacía varios años que no nos veíamos. Y eso…ha perturbado todo lo que pasa aquí dentro» dijo golpeándose con su índice su propia cabeza, divirtiendo a la morena una vez más

«¿Qué ocurrió para que dejaran de verse durante tantos años? ¿Se pelearon?»

«Sí…y no una pequeña pelea, como puede imaginarse…si no, no hubiera pasado nueve años de mi vida sin verlos»

«Nueve años…en efecto, no debe haber sido moco de pavo. Yo misma…hace cinco años que dejé de ver a los míos»

«Oh…¿también ha tenido una pelea con ellos?»

«Desgraciadamente no. Yo…yo…perdí a mis padres en un accidente de coche…»

«Siento saberlo…discúlpeme, Regina, no hubiera debido…»

«Usted no lo sabía. Pero gracias. Desde eso la única familia que me queda está compuesta por mi hermana, su marido y su hija, así como mi amiga de la infancia a la que considero como a una hermana…Y usted, ¿hermanos o hermanas?»

«Sí. Un hermano pequeño. Y no sé en su caso, pero entre Neal y yo hay catorce años de diferencia»

«Oh no, Zelena solo es dos años mayor que yo. Nuestros padres no querían una gran diferencia para que pudiéramos crecer juntas»

«Un concepto que mis padres ignoraron completamente…»

Ellas sonrieron una vez más, y Emma continuó

«De hecho…si la distancia es tan grande, es porque cuando tenía tres años, mis padres me dejaron en casa de mi tío Marco para poder vivir su juventud…»

«¡Es horrible hacerle  eso a un niño!» exclamó Regina con horror, imaginando enseguida a pequeña llorando por sus padres en el umbral de la puerta mientras estos se alejaban sin remordimiento

«Opino lo mismo. Y aunque nunca he tenido queja de la vida que he tenido junto a mi tío y su hijo August que es más como un hermano mayor que un primo, les guardo mucho rencor a mis padres por haberme abandonado como hicieron…»

«Es comprensible…»

«Y sin embargo, mire…cuando volvieron a buscarme al cumplir los 14 años, deseaba conocerlos, estar con ellos…pero poco tiempo después mi madre quedó de nuevo embarazada y en ese momento…bueno fue ahí cuando las cosas se complicaron…»

«Los vio criar a su pequeño hermano cuando usted…»

«¡Sí! ¡Exactamente eso! Así que cuando cumplí los 19 años, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y dejé la casa. Y desde entonces, no los había vuelto a ver»

En eso Emma no había mentido. Pero se sentía culpable frente a la morena por no decirle la razón principal de su partida nueve años antes. Lo que era extraño, ya que no le debía nada.

«Hasta la semana pasada…» retomó Regina sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos

«Sí…hasta la semana pasada…»

«Imagino que no debe haber sido fácil volverlos a ver después de todo ese tiempo…»

«No, en efecto» le respondió francamente la rubia «Sobre todo volver a ver mi hermano pequeño…que pronto estará más alto que yo…» dijo ella moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, provocando una nueva sonrisa divertida a Regina «Tiene 14 años, pero está alto para su edad…es de locos como ha cambiado. ¡Pero me ha gustado mucho volver a verlo! Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de nada de esto…»

«¿Nunca le ha guardado rencor a él?»

«No. Envidia y celos sí, pero nunca rencor»

«Está bien que no le haya echado la culpa»

«Es culpa de mis padres y siempre lo he dicho…pero confieso que si hubiera podido ver a mi hermano, habría estado bien»

«Comprendo…¿e imagino que han venido a verla para intentar arreglar las cosas?»

«Sí. Pero…los años han pasado y además verdaderamente no los considero mis padres. Después de todo, ellos no me criaron. Concretamente viví ocho años de mi vida con ellos, pero los primeros años no cuentan de verdad y en la adolescencia no tenía la impresión de estar en mi casa»

«Comprendo mejor ahora su comportamiento de la semana pasada…todo eso ha debido turbarla bastante»

«¡Y que lo diga! Pero sí…he reflexionado mucho…»

«¿Piensa volver a verlos? ¿Darles una segunda oportunidad?»

«No, realmente no. Pero me gustaría volver a ver a mi hermano más a menudo y pasar tiempo con él. En el fondo, Neal es lo único que me hizo lamentar mi partida. Habría querido quedarme para estar con él, pero no habría sabido»

«¿Y él con respecto a usted? ¿Cómo lo ha sentido?»

«Bueno, tuvimos una conversación los dos solos y él no me guarda rencor. Al contrario…conoce las razones de mi partida. Sabe que no lo hice para hacerle daño, pero yo no podía vivir más como lo estaba haciendo. Solo ha expresado su deseo de verme para aprender a conocerme. Pues aunque mis padres le hablaban de mí, y a mí, mi tío me hablaba de él, realmente no nos conocemos de verdad…queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido…o al menos intentarlo»

«Es bonito que quieran volver a reanudar esa relación, estoy contenta por usted» dijo Regina con una sincera sonrisa

«Gracias» le respondió Emma con la misma sonrisa «¡Oh, joder, va a ser la una!» constató mirando la hora en su reloj «Lo siento, pero tengo que volver al trabajo»

«¡No, lo comprendo! ¡Es completamente normal!»

«¿Le apetecería otro paseo mañana al mediodía? ¿Podríamos ir a picar algo?»

«Con mucho gusto» contestó Regina con una amigable sonrisa, que Emma le devolvió «¿Conoce un sitio a donde podamos  ir?»

«Hay una sandwichería a tiro de piedra de la tienda. Si quiere, quedamos ahí  y vamos para allá»

«¡De acuerdo! ¿A qué hora?»

«Hmmm, ¿le va bien a las 12:15?»

«Ok. Mañana a las 12:15 delante de la tienda»

«¡Perfecto! Bueno…» dijo Emma levantándose, seguida inmediatamente por la morena «hasta mañana…» continuó Emma dándole un pequeño abrazo a la morena y esta apenas tuvo tiempo de devolvérselo, porque Emma ya estaba retrocediendo «Que pase buena tarde, Regina» dijo Emma algo turbada.

«Gracias a usted también Emma» dijo ella con el mismo tono antes de que Emma diera media vuelta para volver a la tienda

Una vez de regreso en el negocio de flores, Marco acogió a Emma con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

«¿Yyyyyy?»

«Tío…no ha pasado nada…» dijo ella poniéndose su delantal a la cintura girando su rostro enrojecido.

«Ohhh, te estoy tomando el pelo, va…bien, entonces, ¿de qué hablaron?»

«Bueno…se dio cuenta de que la semana pasada yo no estaba bien y le he explicado la razón, y ya está»

«¿Y?»

Emma suspiró y acabó cediendo

«Nos volvemos a ver mañana al mediodía»

El anciano se echó a reír constatando que no se equivocaba nunca sobre su sobrina y esta sonrió divertida, mientras pensaba en el perfume afrutado de la morena, que había inhalado cuando le había dado aquel breve abrazo.

Por su parte, Regina volvió a su casa, con el corazón ligero por haber mantenido esa conversación con la rubia. Emma parecía realmente una mujer de bien, pero que visiblemente no había tenido una vida fácil.

«¡Dios mío, Regina! ¡Está aquí!» Zelena tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la estrechó fuertemente para asegurarse de que estaba ahí

«Lena…me ahogo…» dijo la morena intentando deshacerse del abrazo de la pelirroja

«Lo siento, lo siento…» dijo retrocediendo «Pero, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estaba que no vivía!»

«Fui a dar un paseo…te lo había dicho»

«¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Oh, perdóname Regina, pero realmente tuve miedo…»

«No pasa nada…» dijo Regina divertida estrechando a su hermana una vez más «¿Quieres un café?» preguntó ella cuando se hubieron separado

«Sí, gracias»

Caminaron hacia la cocina donde Zelena se sentó en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla central mientras Regina preparaba la bebida caliente.

«Entonces…¿ese paseo?»

«Bueno, fue muy agradable»

«¿Ah sí, de verdad?» dijo entusiasmada la pelirrojo constatando que su hermana hacía progresos en su salud mental.

«Sí, hace un tiempo magnifico…pasear me ha mucho muy bien. Y además, por si quieres saberlo, no estaba sola»

«¿Y eso? ¿Tink ha ido contigo?»

«No. Estaba con Emma» dijo la morena con nostalgia, dejando ver una sonrisa feliz, que su hermana no vio.

«¿Quién es esa Emma?»

«Ya sabes, es la florista de la que te hablé la última vez»

«La florista…¡Ah, sí, ya sé! ¿Y os encontrasteis?»

«No. Yo fui a proponerle ese paseo yéndola a buscar a la tienda» respondió Regina con naturalidad dándose la vuelta hacia su hermana para dejar las dos tazas humeantes en la superficie de trabajo.

«No estoy muy segura de haber comprendido todo…»

«El Dr. Hopper me lo aconsejó»

«¿Qué? ¿El paseo o el hecho de que te acompañara  la florista?» exclamó Zelena que no estaba muy segura de lo que vendría

«Las dos. Yo ya le había hablado de Emma. La semana pasada, cuando fui a buscar mi rosa, Emma no parecía estar bien…y confieso que me dio pena…así que él me dijo que sería una buena cosa para las dos dar ese paseo…»

«¿Cómo es eso de que ella no estaba bien?»

«Lena…» suspiró la morena «¿No has acabado con tus preguntas?»

«¡No! No conozco a esa mujer, ¡solo sé que es florista!»

«¡Ya está bien, no es una asesina en serie!» se enervó la morena al ver cómo el tono de su hermana se elevaba.

«¿Y qué sabes tú?»

«Pero, ¿qué te ha dado de repente?»

«¡Solo me preocupo por ti Regina! No sé nada de esa mujer, en cambio, de ti, sé que estás volviendo, poco a poco, a vivir…no puedes culparme por querer protegerte…»

«Lo sé…perdóname…» respondió Regina sentándose a su lado «Es solo que Emma se mostró muy amable conmigo desde el comienzo. Incluso antes de saber lo de Daniel…»

«Porque es su trabajo ser amable, Regina…¡si se comporta de otra manera, espantaría a la clientela!»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, sin embargo…no lo sé…tengo la impresión de que podríamos convertirnos en buenas amigas. Y es bueno…»

«¿Abrirte al mundo?»

«Sí. ¡Solo estuvimos una media hora juntas y sin embargo, no me di cuenta del paso de tiempo! Realmente he apreciado ese soplo de aire fresco…»

«Entonces, si eso te hace bien y puede ayudarte, estoy contenta por ti, Regina. Pero de todas maneras, sé prudente…no confíes en cualquiera»

«No es que le vaya a dar mi número de cuenta bancaria…pero prometido, seré prudente»

Con una sonrisa mutua, las dos hermanas se pusieron a beber su café, cada una hundida en sus pensamientos.

**Semana 15: martes por la tarde**

El timbre de la puerta de Emma sonó y al abrir la puerta, una caja de cartón se le presentó delante

«¡El repartidor de pizza!» exclamó Jamie antes de mostrar su cara sonriendo «¡Hola, belleza!»

«¡Hola Mulan»

«Argggg, deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta…» dijo su amiga asiática completamente ofendida mientras la empujaba ligeramente para entrar.

«No es mi culpa si la quisiste interpretar en aquella obra de teatro…»

«¡Teníamos diez años! ¡Y además, nunca interpreté esa obra!»

«¡Porque el proyecto quedó en agua de borrajas, si no, hubieras sido una perfecta guerrerita!»

«¡Eso, búrlate!» dijo ella poniéndole en las manos las cajas de pizza mientras se dirigía a la nevera para sacar dos cervezas

«¡Venga Mushu, relájate y ven a comer!»

«¡Ah no! ¡Mushu aún menos!»

«¿Qué? ¡Es gracioso!» dijo riendo mientras encendía la pantalla plana suspendida en la pared del salón

«No voy a hablar contigo durante horas, no valdría la pena…» suspiró Jamie, rendida, mientras se sentaba al lado de Emma en el sofá. Cogió un trozo de pizza mientras su amiga abría su cerveza «Bien, ¿qué vemos esta noche?» preguntó mientras la rubia le pasaba una botella

«¿Mulan?»

Jamie no dijo nada, pero miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada y la mandíbula apretada para hacerle comprender que a ella no le hacía gracia.

«¡Jajajaja, estaba de broma! ¡Venga, relájate y ya no hablemos más de eso! Mientras, pongo _Los Juegos del Hambre_ , ¿te parece?»

La morena no respondió, pero se quedó refunfuñando en un rincón comienzo su trozo de pizza mientras Emma seguía riendo.

Cuando la película hubo terminado, las dos amigas se bebieron una última cerveza en el pequeño balcón que disponía Emma en su apartamento, mientras fumaban un cigarrillo. Emma no fumaba a menudo. En general, lo hacía cuando salía de marcha, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a su balcón a disfrutar de los últimos calores del día con un cigarrillo en la boca para relajarse.

«Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el curro?» dijo Emma antes de llevarse a la boca la botella

«Bueno, sigo buscando…me muevo por todos lados, pero no es tan fácil…»

«Sí, lo sé…yo tuve la suerte de que mi tío estuviera ahí y me propusiera ayudarme»

«¡Sí! Pero no pierdo la esperanza, acabaré por encontrar algo…»

«¿Y por qué no intentas ver en el club? El patrón siempre ha dicho que tendría un puesto de camarera para nosotras dos…eso nos sacó de apuros en un tiempo…»

«Sí, lo sé…ya había pensado en ello…»

«Llama a John, pídeselo»

«Sí, creo que será lo que haga mañana. Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Nada nuevo en el reino de las flores?»

«No te burles de mí…»

«No me atrevería, me conoces…»

«Ya…» dijo divertida mientras empujaba con la cadera a su amiga antes de intercambiar con ella una cómplice sonrisa «Bah, estuvo bien, no tenemos muchos clientes los martes…en cambio tuve una visita sorprendente…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Tus padres otra vez?»

«He dicho sorprendente, no desagradable…» se echaron a reír las dos antes de darle una bocanada a sus respectivos cigarrillos

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

«¿Recuerdas a la bella morena de la otra vez?»

«Una mujer así no se olvida, utilizando tus palabras»

«Exactamente querida» brindaron como dos condesas, con el meñique levantado antes de echarse a reír «Bien, ella vino este mediodía…»

«Pero, ¿tú no me habías dicho que solo iba los viernes?»

«Bueno sí. De ahí lo sorprendente»

«Ahhhh…¿y qué pasó después?»

«Me propuso un paseo…» dijo Emma desviando la mirada y pasando una mano tras su nuca

«¡No es verdad!»

«Sí…y he ido y ha sido realmente agradable»

«¡No es verdad!»

«Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?» dijo ella riendo mientras la morena tenía los ojos brillando

«¿Y qué? ¿Se van a volver a ver?» preguntó toda sonriente

«Sí…pero, antes de que te entusiasme…te pido que te calmes inmediatamente, no hay absolutamente nada entre ella y yo»

«¿Te ríes de mí, Swan? ¿Esa mujer ha ido a la tienda a proponerte un paseo y no pasa nada entre ustedes? ¡A otra con esas!»

«¡Te aseguro que es verdad! Es una mujer muy frágil, Jamie. Pienso que necesita rodearse de nuevas personas para logar superar su duelo»

«Bien, ¡puede hacerlo perfectamente en tu cama!»

«Jamie…» dijo Emma en tono reprobatorio

«¿Qué? En serio, Emma, ¿conoces tú muchas mujeres que propongan un paseo a desconocidas sin un fin carnal detrás?»

«Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías?»

«¿Apostamos?»

«No apostaré contigo sobre eso. Eso no se hace»

«¡Pfff! ¡Lo dices porque sabes muy bien que vas a perder!»

«Ya, si tú lo dices…pero no espero nada de ella. Estaré ahí si necesita una amiga, pero creo que todo se quedará en eso, porque no pienso que sea de las que quieran estar con alguien y mucho menos una mujer»

«¿Y rechazarías sus avances si los hiciera?»

«Primero, te recuerdo que es hetero; segundo, ¡está en pleno luto! ¿Has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? Y para acabar, no es eso lo que necesita en estos momentos»

«Pero no los rechazarías…»

«No voy a responderte…»

«Ah, jajajaja…no cambiarás nunca, ¿eh?» dijo ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros «Siempre el galante caballero ante sus damas…pero en algún momento tendrás que pensar también en ti…»

«Lo sé. Pero estoy muy bien, no te preocupes por mí»

«Ya…» respondió la morena poco convencida.

 


	5. Una visita que aligera el corazón

**Semana 15: miércoles a mediodía**

Al día siguiente, Marco se dio cuenta de que Emma no hacía sino mirar el reloj a lo largo de la mañana. Sabiendo exactamente por qué, sonreía divertido cada vez que la veía hacerlo

«¿Tienes una cita en algún lado, jovencita?» dijo autoritariamente para picarla

Emma le respondió únicamente sacándole la lengua, divertida, en el momento en que la morena entraba en la tienda. Avergonzada, Emma metió su lengua rápidamente en su boca antes de saludar a la morena

«Buenos días, Regina»

«Buenos días, Emma. Señor Swan» dijo ella dirigiéndose a Marco

«Señora Mills, qué placer verla, como siempre» dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa que la hizo sonreír, mientras Emma reviraba los ojos.

«Déjalo ya, Abuelo, demasiado mayor para ella…» dijo la rubia pasando por su lado, mientras se ponía una chaqueta sobre los hombros

«Ingrata…» soltó él fingiéndose enfadado por el comentario de su sobrina

«Lo sé…¿te traigo algo?»

«No, todo irá bien, gracias, hasta luego» dijo dándole un beso a su sobrina «Señora Mills, ha sido un placer»

«Lo mismo digo. Que tenga un buen día, señor Swan» dijo la morena, divertida por el intercambio al que acababa de asistir

«Usted también, querida» él le guiñó un ojo mientras las dos mujeres salían de la tienda, no sin una última mirada entre el anciano y la rubia.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?»

«Bien, muy bien…no tengo de qué quejarme. ¿Y usted?»

«Digamos que hay que ir para adelante…»

«Sí…hay que hacerlo, eh, no es que tengamos elección…»

«No, desafortunadamente…»

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre las dos mujeres, y de repente, Emma tuvo una  iluminación

«Pero ya verá, ¡hoy vamos a arreglar eso!» exclamó la rubia para intentar hacer sonreír a la morena

«¿Cómo?»

«¡Ya verá!»

Atravesaron la calle y entraron en un café-restaurante. Después de que cada una hubo pedido un sándwich, Emma compró además una gran bolsa de huevos de chocolate.

«¿De verdad piensa tragarse ese kilo de azúcar?» dijo divertida Regina

«¡Ah, claro, usted no lo sabe! ¡Tiene delante de usted a la campeona del mundo de comedores de huevos de chocolate! ¡Me trago tres kilos en 14 minutos, 25 segundos, el record!»

Regina pareció más que asombrada y miraba a Emma con expresión atónita

«Bueno…en ese caso, tiene una constitución de ensueño…»

«¡Ah, eso seguro, puedo comer todo lo que quiera sin engordar! ¡Es más, pienso en serio inscribirme en el concurso para ver quién es el mayor comilón de hamburguesas del estado!»

Al ver que la expresión de sorpresa de la morena no se había movido ni una pizca, Emma estalló en una carcajada.

«¡Le tomo el pelo, Regina! ¡En absoluto es verdad!»

Regina se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar mientras Emma le indicaba una pancarta a la entrada del parque _«Gran caza de huevos de Pascua»_

«¡Ah, de acuerdo…!» dijo Regina, que también se rio, mientras que Emma sonrió, orgullosa de ella misma. Había logrado hacer reír a la morena y hacerle olvidar sus tristezas durante unos instantes.

«Sin embargo, de todas maneras tengo una super constitución…pero no estoy loca, no deseo morir de diabetes» exclamó la rubia enarbolando la bolsa llena de chocolate.

Cuando entraron en el parque, Emma la llevó por todos los rincones del parque para esconder los huevos, por aquí y por allí.

Regina encontraba eso infantil y a la vez divertido. Mientras ella colocaba los huevos entre el césped, Emma se aseguraba de que nadie podía verlas y después invertían los roles.

Cuando terminaron, fueron a sentarse en el banco que se sentaron la vez anterior y vieron a lo lejos a los niños llegar por decenas con sus padres, cesta o bolsa en las manos para recoger su botín.

Mientras se comían su sándwich, la salida fue dada y los niños comenzaron a correr, gritar y reír, a la búsqueda de huevos de chocolate.

Las dos mujeres reían también al ver a todos esos niños volviéndose locos. Cada cierto tiempo, cuando Emma veía que uno u otro niño parecía haber llegado demasiado tarde a algún sitio, los llamaba y les indicaba un sitio donde ella y la morena habían escondido los suyos.

«Cuando yo era pequeña, nunca encontraba los huevos…los grandes corrían más rápido que yo…así que siempre llegaba tarde. Así que desde el año pasado, vengo y ayudo a los menos afortunados» declaró Emma a la morena mientras veía  a los niños extasiarse de felicidad al encontrar sus tesoros.

Regina se emocionó ante la dulzura de Emma y sonrió tiernamente

«Es adorable por su parte»

Emma no dijo nada, pero le sonrió a la morena antes de guiñarle el ojo con complicidad.

Después de varios minutos contemplando a los niños, se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida del parque.

«Tenía razón sobre los sándwiches, el mío era una verdadera delicia» cumplimentó Regina

«No veo de qué se asombra, siempre tengo la razón…» dijo Emma con la cabeza alta, con una falsa expresión de altanería que hizo reír de nuevo a la morena

«Gracias por ese almuerzo, ha sido muy agradable»

«Placer compartido»

«¿Qué diría de repetirlo mañana?» preguntó la morena cuando se pararon, al llegar al sitio donde tenían que separarse.

«Oh…me encantaría, pero mañana tengo que salir de viaje por el trabajo…» explicó Emma excusándose

«Ningún problema» dijo Regina, intentando esconder su decepción. Es más, ¿por qué parecía desilusionada?

«Pero, podemos pasarlo al lunes si quiere. En fin…si no tiene nada previsto…»

«El lunes será perfecto»  declaró finalmente la morena, provocando que las dos sonriesen

«Bien…tengo que dejarla…De todas maneras nos veremos el viernes»

«Sí, hasta el viernes. Buena tarde, Emma» dijo ella acercándose a la rubia para darle un abrazo furtivo como había hecho la rubia el día anterior «A usted también, Regina»

Se sonrieron una última vez antes de separarse, cada una volviendo a su vida, con el corazón por las nubes.

**Semana 15: viernes por la mañana**

El viernes por la mañana, Emma y Regina se sonrieron recíprocamente cuando se vieron antes de acercarse a las rosas y de estrecharse una en los brazos de la otra para un corto abrazo a modo de saludo.

Emma, que había comprendido desde hacía tiempo que el viernes era el día negro para Regina, no le preguntó cómo estaba, sino más bien qué rosa iba a escoger ese día.

La morena no lo decía, pero amaba ese tacto y respeto que Emma le prodigaba y no lamentaba en ningún momento haberla escogido como nueva amiga. Pues comenzaban a convertirse en amigas. Se llamaban por el nombre, se daban un pequeño abrazo para saludarse, se confesaban la una a la otra, aunque por el momento era Emma la que más se había abierto, y lo hacían de una forma natural, que a ambas, sin embargo, les asombraba. El tiempo pasado juntas parecía que a ambas les era beneficioso, Regina estaba convencida de que ella y la rubia eran amigas o al menos no tardarían en serlo.

**Semana 15: domingo por la mañana**

Emma acababa de ducharse cuando recibió una llamada de teléfono. No conocía el número, pero respondió de todas maneras

«¿Diga?»

«¿Emma? ¡Soy Neal!»

«¡Hey, hermanito! ¿Cómo estás?» dijo ella alegremente antes de arquear una ceja «¿Y cómo es que tienes mi número?»

«¡Estoy bien! Tío Marco me lo ha dado, no te preocupes, llamo desde una cabina telefónica»

«¿Eso aún existe?»

«¡Ja, ja, ja, búrlate! No tengo móvil, imagínate, y he pensado  que seguramente no querías que los viejos tuvieran tu número…»

«No, has hecho bien. Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de una llamada de mi hermanito preferido?»

«¡Dices eso porque soy el único que tienes!»

«Puede ser…»

Se echaron los dos a reír antes de que el joven retomara la palabra

«Me decía que podría ir a verte hoy…en fin, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto…»

«¿Y cómo vendrías? ¿En autobús? Te aviso que no llegarías hoy…»

«¡No, en tren! Hay uno dentro de 25 minutos más o menos y llegaría en dos horas y media»

«¿Y has mirado los horarios para la vuelta?»

«Sí, hay uno a las 18:40, y estaré en casa a las 21:00»

«¿Y los viejos están de acuerdo?»

«Bah, hubieran preferido venir conmigo, pero…comprenden que necesitamos estar solos, y conocernos…así que me han dicho que sí»

«¡En ese caso, te espero, muchacho! Iremos a comer algo por ahí cuando llegues»

«¡Sí!» exclamó él desde el otro lado de la línea haciendo sonreír a la rubia «Bien, estaré en la estación de Boston a las 12:10»

«Muy bien, estaré ahí cuando llegues»

«¡Super! ¡Bien, te dejo, hasta ahora!»

«Hasta luego, hermanito, ten cuidado»

«¡Prometido!»

Ambos colgaron y Emma sonrió de nuevo alegremente, después se levantó y comenzó a ordenar un poco el apartamento.

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía, Emma cogió las llaves de su coche y dejó su domicilio para dirigirse a la estación.

Una vez en el andén, el joven Neal miró por todos lados para encontrar a su hermana y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su mirada recayó en ella.

«¡Emma!» echó a caminar en su dirección y al llegar a su altura ambos se abrazaron

«Hola…» dijo ella estrechándolo contra su cuerpo «Estoy contenta de verte…»

«¡Yo también!»

Se quedaron así algunos segundos más antes de separarse

«¿Tienes hambre?» preguntó la rubia

«¡Sí!»

«¿Te apetece un KFC?»

«¡Ok, vale!»

«¡Perfecto entonces!»

Se agarraron por la cintura y caminaron hacia el parking donde Emma había dejado el coche.

«¿Eso es un coche?»

«¡Hey! ¡No critiques a mi escarabajo, entendido!» dijo ella desordenándole el pelo

«No, pero en serio, ¿esa cosa aun camina?»

«Como sigas, vas a ir corriendo tras él…»

«Está bien, no he dicho nada…»

Después de una hora, y tras haber comido, Emma lo llevó a su apartamento y el muchacho parecía muy contento de conocer donde vivía su hermana.

«¡Y voilà! Si el señor tiene a bien…» dijo Emma haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras Neal atravesaba el umbral.

«¡Wow! ¡Está muy bien tu apartamento!»

«Gracias» dijo ella cerrando la puerta «¿Te lo enseño?»

«¡Sí!»

Recorrieron rápidamente el piso, y acabaron en la última estancia del loft

«Esta…es una pequeña habitación un poco especial…digamos que es como mi despacho»

El joven intrigado esperó a que su hermana abriera la puerta antes de pasar la cabeza

«¿Qué es todo eso?» dijo él admirando la estancia «¿Pintas?»

«Sí…desde hace unos años…»

«No lo sabía…» dijo él recorriendo con la mirada los cuadros antes de acercarse para contemplar los que estaban escondidos detrás de otros.

«Siempre dibuje y garabateé lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y cuando me mudé a mi propio hogar, un día tuve un capricho. Fui a la primera tienda de manualidades y compré lo necesario»

«¡Se te da bien!»

«¿Tú crees?»

«¡Pues sí!¡Mi hermana es una artista!»

Emma rio ligeramente antes de sentarse en el sofá que estaba pegado a la pared.

«Son guay…» dijo el joven dándose media vuelta para sonreírle a su hermana

«Gracias»

«¿Y el sofá para qué es?»

«Para cuando mi amiga Jamie viene a dormir. O para cuando August se pasa por aquí»

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo, la mirada de Neal se entristeció y bajó la cabeza mientras se sentaba al lado de Emma

«Él es más un hermano para ti que yo…eh…Puedes decírmelo, no me enfadaré, es normal»

«No. Lo considero como mi hermano mayor porque me he criado con él, pero cuando viniste al mundo, fui la más feliz de las hermanas mayores. Quise cuidarte al segundo en que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez. Y aunque haya pasado más tiempo con August que contigo, eres mi hermano pequeño, mi sangre. Y eso para mí no cambiará nunca. Los quiero a los dos como hermanos, no tengo preferencia. No lo considero más hermano  que a ti, ¿entendido?»

«Sí…» dijo él mientras la rubia lo estrechaba en sus brazos «¿Podría venir a dormir algún día?»

«¡Por supuesto! ¡Podría arreglarse! ¿No estarás pronto en vacaciones?»

«Sí, dentro de tres semanas»

«Bien, ¡pues puedes venir a quedarte unos días!»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí! Le pediré al tío que me dé algunos días libres y tú se lo preguntarás a los viejos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

«¡Ya verás, lo pasaremos bien!»

«¡Genial!»

Y en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó

«¿Quién es?» preguntó el joven moreno

«Un tornado…» respondió Emma divertida antes de levantarse para ir a abrir, seguida de cerca por su hermano

«¡Hey Swan!»

«Hola Jamie…»

Se abrazaron antes de que la morena percibiera la presencia de Neal a algunos metros

«¡Hola!» dijo con una radiante sonrisa que hizo sonreír al joven

«¿Eres la novia de mi hermana?» preguntó haciendo estallar en risa a las dos mujeres

«¡No, hermanito! ¡Es Jamie, mi mejor amiga!»

«Ah…» dijo el acercándose a la joven morena «Hola, me llamo Neal» anunció con una encantadora sonrisa y con voz grave, tendiendo la mano, lo que hizo sonreír a la asiática

«Tú sueñas, chico…»

«¿Qué? ¿No hay tanto que nos separe?»

«¡14 años! Déjalo estar, no juego con pañales…» exclamó ella haciendo que las dos se echaran a reír mientras que el adolescente ponía mala cara.

«No pongas esa cara, hermanito, créeme, ¡estás mejor sin esta crápula!»

«¡Hey!» dijo ella golpeando ligeramente el hombro de la rubia, indignada

«¿Ves? ¡Es violenta!» dijo divertida Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano «Bueno, ¿a qué debo esta visita?»

«Bueno, quería ver cómo estabas, ¡vaya pregunta!»

«Estoy bien. ¿Cerveza?»

«Sí, venga…»

«Hey, Neal, tengo una PS4 si quieres…»

«¿Puedo?»

«¡Sí, vete  y ponte cómodo!»

El moreno se precipitó hacia el salón y más precisamente hacia la consola y la pantalla plana  antes de coger un mando e  ir a sentarse al sofá, mientras las dos mujeres aún estaban en la cocina, y desde donde estaban podían vigilar al muchacho.

«Entonces…¿cómo es que está aquí?» preguntó Jamie con una sonrisa feliz que Emma le devolvió

«Me llamó esta mañana para saber si podía venir, así que cogió el tren y fui a buscarlo a la estación»

«Está genial que pasen tiempo juntos»

«Sí…es un poco raro de todas maneras»

«Emma, es normal…aunque sea tu hermano pequeño…no se conocen mucho. Él solo quiere aprender a conocerte»

«Es lo que pretendemos hacer, es más, vendrá seguramente a pasar unos días durante las vacaciones»

«Eso está bien» dijo la morena posando una suave mano en el hombro de su amiga «Estoy contenta por ti, Emma»

«Gracias. Bueno, venga, ven, ¡vamos a picarlo!»

«¡Buena idea!»

Se dirigieron juntas al salón donde el joven estaba ensimismado con el mando del juego y decidieron unirse a él en la partida.

Más tarde, sin ver cómo se había ido el tiempo, los tres se dirigieron a la estación para dejar a Neal.

«Bien, nos vemos en algunos días, ¿ok?» dijo la rubia antes de estrechar a su hermano en sus brazos

«¡Te mantendré al corriente!»

«Bien. Buen viaje de vuelta, hermanito»

«Gracias, hermana» respondió él con una afectuosa sonrisa que Emma le devolvió, antes de despedirse de Jamie «¡Hasta pronto, querida!»

«¡En tus sueños, mocoso!» dijo ella antes de que todos se echaron a reír.

Emma y Neal intercambiaron una última mirada cómplice antes de que el joven diera media vuelta y se subiera al vagón para volver a casa.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó la asiática a su amiga

«Siempre es doloroso tener que separarse de él…»

«Sí, lo sé…pero tú misma lo has dicho, se verán pronto»

«Sí…tienes razón, venga, volvamos»

**Semana 16: lunes a mediodía**

«Estoy contento de que Neal y tú hayan pasado el día juntos» dijo Marco a su sobrina mientras trabajaban en la trastienda

«Yo también. De hecho…no me daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo echaba de menos antes de volver a verlo hace tres semanas…»

«Yo tuve esa misma sensación cuando llamaste a mi puerta hace casi diez años…» ella le sonrió antes de que él le acariciara tiernamente la mejilla «Bien, ella no debería tardar, ¿verdad?»

Emma alzó la cabeza y vio que eran las 12:00 en el reloj de pared

«Ve a lavarte las manos, tienes tierra por todos lados…»

«¡Sí, buena idea!»

Y mientras ella iba a limpiarse, el ruido característico de un par de tacones se hizo escuchar desde la entrada de la tienda. Marco, entonces, salió de la trastienda y fue a saludar a la visitante.

«Buenos días, señora Mills»

«Buenos días, señor Swan» dijo ella con una educada sonrisa, que también Marco le dedicaba

«Mi sobrina no tardará en venir»

«Muy bien, gracias»

«¡Ya estoy aquí!» dijo la rubia dejándose ver «Buenos días, Regina…»

«Emma…» respondió ella enarbolando una sonrisa más grande

«Bien, hasta más tarde, tío»

«Hasta más tarde…»

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se unió a la morena en la puerta del establecimiento.

«¡Está como…resplandeciente, Emma!» dijo asombrada la morena

«¡Sí, es verdad! Es porque ayer pasé el día con Neal»

«¿Su hermano pequeño, verdad?»

«¡Sí!»

«Comprendo su humor entonces…» dijo ella con una sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió

«¿Y usted qué cuenta de nuevo?»

«Pues no gran cosa, la verdad…su vida es mucho más apasionante que la mía, créame»

«¡No…estoy segura de que no es verdad!»

«Bien, venga…¿qué desea saber sobre mí?» preguntó ella con una nueva sonrisa intercambiado con la rubia

«Hmmm….usted sabe que yo soy florista, pero yo no conozco su trabajo…»

«Bien…trabajo en una empresa de financiación,  aunque yo soy  corredora de bolsa Pero…he decidido hacer una pausa hace unos meses…»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Sí…como la empresa era de mis padres, al morir, Zelena y yo la heredamos. Así que cuando…cuando mi esposo nos dejó, yo…le pedí a mi hermana una excedencia excepcional» dijo la morena con expresión triste,  que Emma vio enseguida

«¿Ve ahora por qué no tengo que hacer preguntas?» dijo Emma intentando aligerar la atmosfera, lo que logró porque la morena sonrió ligeramente

Continuaron su conversación tranquilamente mientras caminaban para ir a buscar su sándwich habitual antes de dirigirse al parque y sentarse hasta acabar la comida.

«Estoy contenta por usted y su hermano, de verdad» dijo Regina cuando se estaban acercando a la floristería

«Yo también…pero confieso que se me va a hacer rato tenerlo en casa unos días»

«¡Me imagino! Pero estoy segura de que todo irá bien»

«Ya veremos. Bueno, ¿hasta mañana?»

«Hasta mañana Emma»

Se dieron otro abrazo antes de separarse con una última sonrisa

**Semana 16: lunes por la tarde**

Regina estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que amueblaban la consulta del Dr. Hopper esperando a que este acabara de preparar el té.

Cuando hubo acabado, dejó las tazas en la mesita que los separaba y se sentó en su propio sillón

«Entonces, Regina, cuénteme. ¿Cómo ha ido esta semana?»

«Bien, seguí su consejo»

«¿Sobre el paseo con su amiga la florista?»

«Sí…» dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa antes de coger una de las tazas aún humeantes.

«Y bien, la escucho, ¿cómo fue?»

«Muy bien. Para mi gran sorpresa, fue muy bien. Aunque al comienzo estábamos las dos un poco tensas, acabamos charlando, y todo se desarrolló bien. ¡Incluso nos volvimos a ver al día siguiente y hoy también!»

«Es genial Regina. Puede estar orgullosa de usted, de verdad»

«Gracias…» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa turbada mientras que el Dr, Hopper bebía un sorbo de té.

«¿Entonces he de deducir que piensa volver a verla?»

«Sí, mañana a mediodía»

«¿Y en lo que concierne al resto de la semana?»

«Bien…aún no sé…»

«¿Le gustaría ver a su amiga todos los mediodías?»

«Bueno…todavía no he reflexionada sobre eso, pero…confieso que me gusta hablar con ella»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?»

«Bueno…cuando estoy con Emma…no sé, hay…ese feeling…esa corriente que pasa. Que hace que cuando charlamos las dos, tenga la sensación de que puedo confiarle todo, sin tener miedo a ser criticada. ¡Hablamos de todo y de nada y eso me hace mucho bien!»

«Me lo imagino…estoy feliz por usted, Regina»

«Gracias doctor. Es gracias a usted si  hoy estoy he llegado hasta aquí»

«No hice sino sugerírselo. Es usted quien ha apartado sus miedos para obtener esa amistad junto a ella. Porque es una amiga, ¿verdad?»

«Bueno…no nos conocemos aún lo suficiente para decirlo, pero…me gusta pensar que estamos en camino»

«Muy bien. Estoy feliz por ello, de verdad. ¿Y sobre su relación con su hermana?»

Regina habló durante un buen rato con su psicólogo. Ella le confió el miedo que había sentido su hermana cuando había decidido pasar tiempo con Emma, de su propio miedo de tener que retomar un día el trabajo, allí donde todos sus empleados conocían su historia y que acabarían por juzgarla con la mirada, e incluso le habló otra vez de la ausencia que le dejaba la muerte de su marido…

 


	6. El tiempo pasa...

**Semana 18: miércoles a mediodía**

Emma y Regina estaban en el parque como todos los mediodías desde hacía cuatro semanas. Cada una de ellas se descubría un poco más, reían juntas, cambiaban ideas…Podían hablar durante largo tiempo sin darse cuenta, hasta el punto de que Emma llegaba casi siempre tarde a retomar su trabajo.

Y además su amistad producía realmente sus frutos. Poco a poco Regina ampliaba sus límites. Salía más a menudo de su casa, a veces sola, a veces Zelena o Tink la acompañaban. Regina volvió también a hacer sus compras al supermercado cuando hasta el momento eran su hermana y su amiga quienes durante la semana lo hacían. Aprendía a vivir de nuevo.

«Entonces, ¿él viene este viernes?» preguntó la morena al ver la expresión de impaciencia en el rostro de su amiga.

«¡Sí, finalmente! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlo!»

«Lo imagino, sí…¿y qué piensan hacer juntos?»

«Oh, pensaba llevarlo a la piscina, al cine, a hacer karting…aparte de eso no sé…no conozco sus intereses…»

«Tiene todo el tiempo para descubrirlo, Emma, no se preocupe. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien»

Emma no respondió, pero la conmovía que Regina la alentara y la tranquilizara. Después de todo, Regina tenía razón, de nada servía entrar en pánico, todo iría bien.

«Bien, ¿y usted? ¿Cuál es el programa para este fin de semana?»

«Oh, bueno…mi sobrina, Dorotea pasa el fin de semana conmigo»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, mi hermana y mi cuñado tienen…cómo decirlo…pequeños problemas conyugales en estos momentos…así que han decidido regalarse un fin de semana para ellos solos»

«Oh…está bien que intenten volver a pegar los pedazos»

«Sí, se conocen desde que tenían diez años…sé que se aman y creo que por la niña vale la pena que lo intenten»

«Es verdad que cuando se tienen hijos en juego hay que ver las cosas de diferente manera»

«También lo creo»

Emma y Regina se sonreían de nuevo. Era fácil ver hasta qué punto podían estar de acuerdo en muchos temas y muy a menudo.

«¿Y qué piensa hacer con ella? ¿Creo que me ha dicho que tiene 12 años, verdad? Tiene que saber llevar a los adolescentes…en cambio yo…»

«Bueno, Dorotea comparte mi adoración por las películas antiguas. Así que pensaba llevarla también al cine»

«Ah, no sabía que le gustaran las películas antiguas…»susurró Emma con una sonrisa divertida

«¡Sí, me encantan! Nuestros padres solían llevarnos a Zelena y a  mí a ver películas al aire libre…Desafortunadamente eso cada vez se ve menos…»

«¡Sí, eran tiempo mejores, como dicen!»

«Sí, desafortunadamente…»

«Bueno, entones…¿hasta mañana? Tengo que volver al trabajo…» dijo la rubia con expresión desolada

«¿Ya?» exclamó Regina antes de echar una mirada a su reloj «Ah sí, en efecto…una pena. Hasta mañana, entonces»

«Buena tarde, Regina»

Se abrazaron antes de despedirse no sin un «¡A usted también, Emma!» por parte de la morena

Se sonrieron una última vez y finalmente se despidieron.

**Semana 18: viernes por la tarde**

Emma esperaba pacientemente en la estación el tren en el que venía su hermano. Cuando lo vio, su sonrisa se agrandó para dejar ver sus hermosos dientes blancos que resplandecían con los rayos del sol.

«¡Emma!»

«¡Hola, muchacho!»

Se abrazaron calurosamente antes de que Emma cogiera la mochila de Neal y juntos se dirigieran al coche.

«¡Bien! ¿Cuál es el programa? Hoy ya es tarde, no podremos hacer gran cosa, ¿pero mañana? ¿Qué haremos?» preguntó él impaciente mientras su hermana hacía un pequeño mohín al encender el coche

«Bueno…»

«Oh, no, tienes que trabajar, ¿es eso?»

«¡Lo siento!» dijo ella mientras que el adolescente se hundía cada vez más en el asiento «Neal, déjame que te explique…tío y yo tenemos un gran pedido para una boda desde hace dos semanas. Tengo que echarle una mano, pero no terminaré tarde, te lo prometo. ¡A la una como máximo estaré fuera!»

«Ok…Lo entiendo, no te preocupes»

«¿Estás seguro?»

«Sí» dijo él con una tranquilizadora sonrisa «¡Pero debes prometerme que me compensarás!»

«Ok…¿y si comienzo diciéndote que ahora te llevo a comer un helado?»

«¿De verdad? Ya no tengo cuatro años, lo sabes…»

«Vale, peor para ti, solo cogeré uno para mí…»

«No, está bien, yo también quiero uno…»

«¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Venga, vámonos sinvergüenza!»

Estallaron a reír mientras conducían hacia el centro de la ciudad

**Semana 18: sábado por la tarde**

«Entonces, cariño, ¿qué peli deseas ver hoy?»

«Hmm, no lo sé tía…deseo ver _Casablanca_ , pero también me tienta _Lo que el viento se llevó_ »

«Muy buen gusto que tienes, mi amor…» dijo Regina sonriéndole a su sobrina

No pasaban muy a menudo tiempo juntas, a solas, pero siempre habían sido muy próximas. Al nunca haber tenido hijos con Daniel, ya que él era estéril, Regina había volcado su instinto maternal en su sobrina y ahijada. Zelena nunca se lo había echado en cara. Al contrario, lo comprendía perfectamente. Y además Regina siempre había sabido dónde estaba su lugar, nunca había intentado adquirir el rol de madre para con Dorotea, sabía que ese era el papel de su hermana.

Y cuando Regina perdió a su marido, Dorotea había sido la única fuente de alegría que podía soportar y tolerar. Su amiga Tink y su hermana habían intentado estar ahí para ella, pero nada había logrado devolverle la sonrisa. Solo la sonrisa de la joven adolescente le alentaba el corazón. Solo ella. Hasta que Regina conociera a Emma Swan.

 Regina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, diciéndose que había tenido suerte de entrar en la floristería aquel día, y los siguientes, y suerte por haber empezando a conocer a Emma.

«¿En qué piensas tía?»

«Oh, heu…en nada, cariño, solo en que estoy feliz de estar contigo»

«¡Yo también!...» la joven sonrió a Regina y esta se la devolvió acariciándole tiernamente sus cabellos.

«¿Regina?» escuchó a lo lejos antes de girarse para ver quién la llamaba. Pero realmente sin darse cuenta, había reconocido la voz femenina que había dicho su nombre.

«¿Emma?»

«¡Hey!»

Se sonrieron las dos amablemente mientras los dos adolescentes apenas se miraron, ligeramente incómodos, cuando realmente no había ninguna razón.

«Hmm…le presento a mi hermano Neal. Chico, esta es Regina, una buena amiga» dijo ella con una sonrisa sin apartar los ojos de la morena

«Encantado señora» dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa, definitivamente la misma que su hermana, antes de girarse hacia la niña

«Igualmente Neal, y esta es Dorotea, la hija de mi hermana»

«Buenas tardes» dijo la pequeña con voz tímida

«Buenas tardes, Dorotea, tu tía me ha hablado a menudo de ti, ¿sabes?»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, pero, tranquilizare, lo ha hecho para bien» respondió Emma con un guiño divertido

«Han decidido entonces venir al cine…» dijo Regina para captar la atención de la rubia

«Sí. ¡Queremos ver _Fast and Furious 7_ , así que aquí estamos! ¿Y ustedes cuál han elegido?»

«Creo que vamos a optar por…» comenzó girando la cara hacia su sobrina

«¡ _Casablanca!_ » continuó la joven

«¡Pues, eso!» acabó Regina con una divertida sonrisa

Ellas rieron levemente antes que Dorotea cogiera la mano de la morena

«Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ¡qué disfruten la película!»

«Sí, ustedes también. Estoy contenta de haberte conocido, Dorotea»

«Yo también señora»

«Neal también ha sido un placer poner cara angelical en el nombre que Emma no deja de pronunciar»

«El placer ha sido mío, créame…» dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que Emma revirara los ojos mientras que Regina parecía sorprendida ante la seguridad y falta de vergüenza por parte del joven.

«Ve a buscar las palomitas, ahora te sigo…» dijo Emma a su hermano dándole un billete de cinco dólares «Lo siento…a Neal le encanta mostrarse…»

«¿Conquistador con las mujeres?»

«Eso es…»

«Entonces debe ser de familia» soltó Regina con una divertida sonrisa, haciendo que Emma se quedara recta como un palo en el momento en que Regina pronunció esas palabras. ¿Habría ella traicionado sus emociones? ¿Regina habría comprendido que ella le gustaba? Imposible, se decía… «Se parece mucho a su tío, sin duda» continuó la morena.

Uf, Emma podía respirar

 _«¡Falsa alarma, Swan!»_ se decía mentalmente

«Sí, visiblemente es de familia, en efecto…Bueno, buena tarde, chicas. Dorotea, espero que tengamos ocasión de volver a vernos pronto» dijo ella con una amigable sonrisa antes que  la adolescente le respondiera

«Yo también lo espero, señora»

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron una última vez antes de que Neal volviera junto a ellas y los adolescentes las arrastraran hacia sus salas respectivas.

Una vez la película hubo acabado, Emma y Neal salieron del cine y volvieron a la apartamento.

El joven acababa de tomarse una ducha y ponerse el pijama cuando se unió a su hermana en el balcón donde esta estaba fumando un cigarro, relajadamente.

«Entonces…¿la conoces hace mucho tiempo a esa Regina?»

«Hein…heu…hace algunos meses»

«Hmm ¿y nunca ha pasado nada entre ella y tú?»

«¡No! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Sabes? No porque tenga amigas quiere decir que haya tenido una historia con ellas»

«¿O a lo mejor vas a tener una? ¿No?»

«Pero, ¿qué te hace creer eso?»

«Déjalo Emma…te recuerdo que en un mes cumplo 15 años…sé muy bien cómo la has mirado, no vale la pena que me lo escondas» dijo él con un guiño y una divertida sonrisa mientras la rubia parecía estupefacta.

«Veo a dónde quieres llegar, pero te voy a cortar las alas enseguida. Te equivocas»

«Ya…lo veremos»

«Hablo en serio, Neal. No pasará nada entre Regina y yo»

«Vale, ¿y por qué?»

«Bueno…Regina está de luto. Es viuda desde hace unos meses»

«Ah, mierda…» dijo él en un tono que denotaba su pesar

«Sí…¿comprendes ahora?»

«Bueno sí…es pronto…pero, ¡siempre hay posibilidades!»

«¡Pero bueno! ¿Has hablado con Jamie o qué?»

«¿Hein? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa como yo? Te lo había dicho, ella y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos…¿sabes? Desde que la vi, solo pienso en ella…»

«¡Te dobla la edad, papirote!»

«¿Papi..qué?»

«Nada, déjalo…y además deja también lo de Regina»

«¡Pero Emma!»

«No, Neal, por favor…»

«¡Déjame hablar, por favor! Déjame al menos darte mi opinión…»

Emma suspiró antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos y asentir.

«¿La manera en la que la miras? Ella lo hace igual…¡y no me interrumpas! ¡Te aseguro que es verdad! ¡Se podía haber dicho claramente que se devoraban con la mirada!»

«Tonterías…»

«¡Te lo aseguro Emma! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ella claramente está pillada por ti!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me propones, pequeño genio, eh? ¿Quizás  ya has tirado los tejos a una mujer de luto?»

«No, pero…estoy seguro que tú lo puedes conseguir»

«¿Conseguir precisamente qué?» preguntó ella, divertida, mientras su hermano parecía perdido

«Bueno, no sé. ¡Invitarla a salir y amarse como dos enamoradas lo harían!»

«Neal…te adoro, lo sabes…y aunque lo admito, estoy pillada por ella…no es el momento, no ahora»

«¿Y entonces cuándo?»

«No lo sé…pero ahora no»

«Como quieras. Bueno, te dejo, buenas noches, hermanita» él le dejó un beso en su mejilla y partió hacia la habitación que sería la suya durante su estancia, mientras Emma se quedaba mirando el horizonte acabándose su cigarro.

¿Y si ellos tenían razón? ¿Marco, Jamie y ahora Neal? ¿Si todos tenían razón sobre su relación con la bella morena?

Emma prefirió no pensar más en ello, entró en el apartamento, cerró la puerta de cristal y se fue directamente a acostarse, pero sus pensamientos estaban todos dirigidos hacia una única persona, Regina.

**Semana 30: jueves a mediodía**

El tiempo y las semanas pasaban y las dos amigas se veían casi todos los días. Ya fuera para un sencillo paseo el cual acababan sentándose en su banco del parque, ya fuera para ir a comer algo en los días más fríos y lluviosos.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa, y sin darse cuenta, una era un poco la terapia de la otra. Regina aún necesitaba hacer su duelo y pensar en otra cosa para realmente pasar a otra cosa, y Emma era su soplo de aire fresco y de risas.

En cambio, la rubia necesitaba aliviar el estrés causados por los problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse, aunque Regina no sabía realmente de qué se trataba, la morena era para Emma como una melodía sosegada, como una caja de música destinada a acunar a un bebé para dormirlo. Cuando veía a Regina sonreír o la escuchaba reír, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad.

«¿Te apetece ir al cine el sábado por la tarde? Ponen _Tener o no tener_ , y como sé que te gustan las películas antiguas…» preguntó tímidamente Emma, haciendo sonreír a Regina

«Pues para ser sincera, es mi película preferida» declaró ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Emma a su vez

«¿De verdad? ¿Vamos entonces? En fin, si no tienes nada previsto, por supuesto»

«¿Qué sesión?» dijo la morena, respondiendo implícitamente a la pregunta de la rubia sobre sus eventuales proyectos

«A las siete» dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja «Pero te propongo quedar media hora antes, así podemos comprar palomitas y coger un buen asiento»

«¡Muy bien! En ese caso, sábado por la tarde delante del cine a las seis y media»

«Bien, lo siento, pero tengo que volver. Hasta mañana» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que la morena le devolvió antes de despedirse con un abrazo.

«Hasta mañana Emma»

**Semana 30: sábado a finales de la tarde**

«¡Joder, mierda! Pero, ¿qué me pongo?» dijo enervada Emma delante de su armario

«¡Relax, cachorrita! ¡Encontraremos algo!» dijo Jamie colocándose delante del guardarropas de su amiga mientras Emma estaba medio acostada en su cama «Bueno, no tiene que ser demasiado provocativo…» dijo ella descartando los vestidos de fiesta bastante ceñidos.

«¡Pues claro! ¡En absoluto debe pensar que es una cita!» exclamó Emma levantándose de un salto para colocarse al lado de la asiática

«Tampoco te vas a vestir como si fueras a una entrevista de trabajo…así que los trajes chaqueta…¡olvidados!»

«De todas maneras solo tengo ese y no sé por qué lo guardo, no me siento cómoda cuando lo llevo…» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

«Hmmm, toma, coge esto, esto…y esto» dijo Jamie colocando las perchas en los brazos de Emma

«¿Estás segura?»

«¡Sí! Venga, ahora a vestirte, si no acabarás por llegar tarde»

Emma obedeció, mientras que Jamie se dirigía al baño. Al volver, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Emma llevaba unos vaqueros azul marino, un top azul cielo y una camisa a cuadros de tonos violetas.

«Bien, ya está, perfecto. ¡Informal, sin estar provocativa o solemne!»

«Gracias, Jamie…»

«De nada, amiga, venga, ahora ¡maquillaje!»

«Sí, pero no quiero parecerme a un payaso. Te prevengo. ¡Quiero ir natural!»

**Semana 30: sábado a comienzos de la noche**

Mientras Regina terminaba de arreglarse poniéndose los pendientes en su salón, su hermana la miraba en silencio.

«Entonces…» dijo la pelirroja para captar la atención de Regina

«¿Hm?» dijo ella mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver si el último accesorio que acababa de ponerse era demasiado.

«¿Piensas presentarme algún día a tu chica?»

«Lena…no es mi chica, sino una amiga. ¿Y por qué tanto interés en conocerla? Tink me ha soltado lo mismo hace una semana…»

«Bueno…quizás porque hace meses que son “amigas” y aún no sé ni cómo es»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¿Te avergüenzas o qué?»

«No, en absoluto…pero ¿qué quieres que le diga? Yo tampoco conozco a su familia, a parte de su tío, pero porque está en la tienda cuando voy. Y de su hermano porque Dorotea y yo nos los encontramos en el cine ya hace un par de meses»

«Bueno, pues no lo sé…invítala a comer aquí y Tink y yo también vendremos»

«¡Vale, como quieras!» replicó la morena que aparentemente no tenía elección «Pero te aviso, ¡si es para juzgarla y criticarla, ni te molestes!»

«No es mi intención…solo quiero saber quién es, es todo»

«Muy bien…¿Mañana a mediodía te va?» dijo Regina, cediendo totalmente

«Hablaré con Víctor, pero en mi opinión no le molestará quedarse solo con Dorotea en casa. Se queja de no pasar suficiente tiempo con su hija a causa de sus guardias, ¡podrá recuperar ese tiempo!»

«Se lo voy a decir también a Tink, para que no le dé una crisis de celos…»

«¡Hazlo!» dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa victoriosa que podría helar la sangre

«Pero una vez más te aviso, si hacen cualquier cosa que pueda incomodar a Emma, ¡las pongo de patitas en la calle! ¿Entendido?»

«Sí, sí, va…ningún problema, prometido» sonrió maliciosamente la mayor con un guiño que desesperó a Regina

«Ya…lo veremos…bueno, te dejo si no, llegaré tarde»

Su hermana no respondió, pero se levantó para seguir a su hermana al exterior, le dio un tierno beso deseándole que se lo pasara bien antes de subirse a su coche y volver a su casa.

Regina se subió tras su volante, cogió el teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Tink

 _«¿Te apetece comer mañana en casa? Zelena y Emma estarán…en fin, si Emma acepta, aún tengo que preguntárselo»_ esperó unos segundos la respuesta de la rubia y esta no tardó

_«¡Claro que quiero! Cuantas más seamos…más nos reiremos…;) ¡Hasta mañana y buen cine!»_

Regina reviró los ojos antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar el coche.

Emma estaba nerviosa como nunca, sin embargo no había nada por lo que estresarse. Esa velada era sencillamente su primera con la morena y solamente iban al cine. No se trataba en absoluto de una cita, ¡nada más lejos! Pues a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado juntas, Regina aún ignoraba la orientación sexual de Emma. Esta había evitado siempre hablar de su vida amorosa con la morena para no recordarle lo que ella había perdido el día en que su marido había  muerto.

Así que, eran amigas y eso era todo. No había de qué estresarse a fin de cuentas. No obstante, mientras caminaba hacia el cine, vio a lo lejos a Regina que la esperaba pacientemente y su estómago se contrajo más por varias razones: la primera, aparentemente llegaba tarde, en segundo lugar, y no por eso de menos importancia, Regina estaba magnífica. Llevaba un pantalón negro, y salvo error de su parte, parecía que brillaba ligeramente bajo la luz. ¿Quizás un pantalón de cuero? Sin embargo, no eran muy ceñido, y por tanto, nada “provocativo”, una par de zapatos de tacón a juego, una blusa de satén gris oscuro que dejaba a la vista un discreto escote, una chaqueta negra encima para abrigarla del viento y sus cabellos estaban arreglados en un peinado impecable.

Mientras Emma se acercaba, se sonrieron amablemente, relajándose los músculos de la rubia.

«¡Hola!»

«Hola…» le respondió la morena con una resplandeciente sonrisa antes de darse un pequeño abrazo

«Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo» dijo Emma mirando su reloj

«No, acabo apenas de llenar, tranquilízate»

«¡Uff, bien! ¿Entramos?»

«¡Te sigo!»

Mientras estaban haciendo la cola para comprar las entradas, charlaban animadamente, después pagaron, fueron a comprar un paquete de palomitas para cada una y finalmente se dirigieron a la sala que les tocaba.

Durante la película, Emma arrancó sus pensamientos perversos de su mente e intentó disfrutar del film como lo estaba haciendo Regina, completamente obnubilada por la proyección. Cada cierto tiempo, Emma le lanzaba una miraba discreta que Regina en ningún momento vio, afortunadamente.

Cuando la película hubo acabado, hicieron como todos los demás espectadores, es decir, se levantaron y bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la salida.

«¡Ha sido genial volver a verla! ¡Gracias Emma por habérmelo dicho!»

«¡De nada! Además, hacía un buen tiempo que no venía al cine. Bueno, desde aquel día con Neal. Y además, es la primera vez que la veo»

«¿De verdad? ¿Te ha gustado?» preguntó inquieta la morena

«Bueno…es una película antigua, eso seguro, pero…como se dice, en las viejas marmitas es que se hacen las mejores sopas, así que…sí, me ha gustado. ¡Ya no se hacen películas así!»

«No, es verdad, lo que es una pena…»

«¡Pues sí! ¿Te apetece tomar una copa?»

«Con mucho gusto. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?»

«Hay un café en la calle de al lado, y está bastante bien, es agradable»

«¡En ese caso, te  sigo!»

Se sonrieron la una a la otra mientras se dirigían hacia su próximo destino, y al llegar comenzaron a conversar sobre la película que acababan de ver.

Tras una hora de charla, y dos Martinis Dry, reían por cualquier cosa, en ese momento una joven las interrumpió

«¿Emma?»

La susodicha giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de la joven y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

«¿Lilly?»

La rubia se levantó para abrazar a la joven ante una Regina intrigada.

«Hacía mucho tiempo…» dijo la morena de ojos verdes «Te he echado de menos» susurró discretamente antes de que Emma retrocediera para sonreírle amablemente

«Hmmm…Lilly, te presento a mi amiga Regina, Regina, esta es Lilly. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace…¿qué? ¿Diez años?» dijo ella mirando a la interesada

«Más o menos…» dijo ella antes de extender su mano a Regina «Encantada Regina»

«Igualmente, Lilly. Heu…¿quiere unirse a nosotras?»

Lilly lanzó una rápida mirada a Emma que no sabía dónde meterse antes de sonreír ligeramente

«Muy amable, pero debo rechazarlo. Mis amigos me esperan algo más allá»

«Sí, por supuesto…» respondió sencillamente Regina, mientras Emma se volvía a sentar en su sitio

«Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Emma»

«Para mí también…» dijo algo precipitadamente

«Espero volver a verte pronto…» susurró la morena al oído de la rubia antes de mirar a Regina y guiñarle seductoramente el ojo para luego marcharse.

«Lo siento…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Lilly siempre ha sido así…aparece y desaparece de la misma manera…»

«Tu amiga podía quedarse si quería, no me molestaba» respondió sinceramente Regina

Emma cerró brevemente los ojos antes de resoplar y reabrir los ojos para clavar su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la morena

«En realidad, no es una amiga…»

«¿Ah no? Pero, pensaba que, ¿has dicho…»

«…que hacía diez años que nos conocíamos?»

«Sí, además…¿parecían muy cercanas?»

«Ah, próximas lo estuvimos…y más que eso»

Al ver que Regina parecía no comprender, Emma suspiró profundamente y se lanzó

«Lilly fue mi primera novia»

Regina volvió a pasar por su cabeza la escena que había tenido lugar y asimiló lo que Emma le acababa de confesarle.

«Oh, ya veo…» dijo ella con la mirada en el vacío

«Pensaba decírtelo desde hacía un tiempo, pero…no sé por qué, pero…»

«¿Tenías miedo de que me enterara? ¿Miedo de mi reacción?»

«Sí…» dijo ella avergonzada bajando la cabeza

«¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo de que montara un escándalo y cortara todo lazo contigo?»

«Algo de eso, sí…tenía miedo de que me juzgaras, que te sintieras incómoda o que sintieras asco…como mis padres»

«Oh Emma…»

«Lo sé, es estúpido…pero en cualquier otro momento me importaría poco la mirada de los demás, pero cuando se trata de gente que me es próxima, ya sea mi familia o mis amigos…es diferente…»

«Es normal, Emma…» dijo ella posando una mano reconfortante sobre la de la rubia, perturbándola en grado sumo «Entonces, ¿se trataba de eso la pelea con tus padres de hace nueve años?»

«Sí…» se conformó Emma en decir mientras sus ojos miraban aún sus manos unidas

Regina le dirigió una pequeña expresión de compasión antes de retirar su mano, lo que hizo recobrarse a la rubia.

«De hecho…mis padres siempre ha sido muy románticos, de todo de color de rosa, pero para ellos una pareja es la unión de una hombre y una mujer. No lo soporté. Sobre todo cuando vi en sus miradas que les había decepcionado»

«No debió ser fácil, me lo imagino»

«¡No!» respondió la rubia retrocediendo para suspirar antes de beberse  hasta el fondo su cóctel «Y por eso me fui. Además el hecho de que les veía darle tanto amor a mi hermano mientras que a mí…eran más una pareja de amigos que unos padres…apenas los conocía, y yo para ellos, lo mismo. Fue por eso que dejarlos no fue un gran trance…lo peor fue dejar a Neal»

«Pero, ¿hoy él sabe por qué…?»

«Sí. Mis padres le contaron la verdad poco antes de volver a aparecer en mi vida»

«¿Vinieron a pedir perdón?»

«Sí. Pero les hice comprender que era demasiado tarde. Nunca los he necesitado. Para mí, Marco es mi padre. Mucho más que mi tío, en todo caso»

«Es completamente normal que sientas eso» dijo Regina con una sonrisa acogedora

«Ya…»

«¿Le sirvo algo más, señoras?» propuso el camarero que llegó a la mesa

«No, gracias, no voy a tardar mucho en marcharme» dijo la morena, lo que provocó una ligera aprensión a Emma

«Yo también. La cuenta, por favor»

«Por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida» dijo él retirando las copas con una sonrisa educada.

«En todo caso, he pasado un gran noche, Emma, ha sido un verdadero placer. Gracias»

«¡Lo mismo digo!»

«¡Aquí tienen, señoras!» dijo el camarero cuando regresó a donde estaban «¿Todo junto o por separado?»

«Junto…» respondió Emma que ya sacaba su cartera de su bolso

«No, Emma…» replicó la morena mientras se ponía su abrigo.

«No te preocupes, Regina…¡la próxima vez invitas tú!» dijo ella provocando que sonriera divertida, antes de tenderle al camarero la suma requerida.

«Buenas noches, señoras, buen regreso a casa» dijo él antes de alejarse con una sonrisa

«¡Gracias, igualmente!» respondieron las dos a la vez

Una vez fuera, Regina recibió un mensaje de su hermana

_«Entonces, ¿ha aceptado? :D»_

¡La cena! ¡Regina se había olvidado por completo preguntárselo a Emma!

«Bueno, ¿hasta el lunes? Ten cuidado en la carretera, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Emma inclinándose hacia la morena para darle un breve abrazo y disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera aunque fuera demasiado rápido.

«Sí, prometido, tú también…» respondió la morena una vez que se miraron a la cara de nuevo «Pero di…¿qué haces mañana al mediodía?»

«Hmmm…nada. Como siempre»

«¿Te apetecería venir a comer a casa? Mi hermana y mi amiga estarán allí, será el momento para presentártelas» dijo Regina con liviandad esperando que Emma no se diera cuenta de nada.

«¿Quieren conocerme es eso, no?» se rio Emma al ver al expresión culpable de su amiga.

«Sí, lo siento…» susurró Regina que le dejó claro que lo sentía por imponerle eso

«No te preocupes…sí, iré»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó la morena con una inmensa sonrisa, lo que hizo saltar de alegría el corazón de Emma

«Sí» dijo ella divertida

«Toma, te anotó la dirección» Regina cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso y escribió rápidamente su dirección antes de tendérselo a la rubia con una alegre sonrisa «¡A las doce en punto en mi casa!»

«¡Bien, jefa!» respondió Emma, alzando la mano para hacer un saludo militar, lo que provocó que la morena se echara a reír.

«Bien, me voy, hasta mañana Emma» dijo ella iniciando un nuevo abrazo que alargó un poco más de tiempo que de costumbre «Gracias otra vez por esta maravillosa noche» susurró al oído de la rubia, las dos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento que se les condecía.

Cuando se separaron, Regina dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Emma y vio inmediatamente que eso la había turbado cuando clavo su mirada en la de la rubia.

«¿Emma?»

Las dos mujeres se giraron para ver a Lilly que salía del restaurante.

«Bueno…heu…yo me voy. Buenas noches» dijo Regina dirigiéndose a la otra morena antes de bajar la cabeza y marcharse sin una última mirada hacia Emma

«Buenas noches, Regina…» dijo la rubia esperando que la morena la hubiera escuchado.

«¿Quizás las he interrumpido?» dijo Lilly cuando se colocó al lado de la florista para imitarla y ver a la morena alejarse.

«¿Hein? No, para nada»

«¿Para nada? ¿Estás segura? Porque con algo de suerte iban a besarse…»

«¿Hein? ¡No! Regina es…una amiga. Te lo dije antes»

«¿Solo una amiga? Emma, te conozco, ¿sabes?»

«Te aseguro que Regina es solo una amiga»

«Ah, ya veo…es hetero, ¿es eso?» concluyó la morena  cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho

Emma suspiró antes de asentir

«Bueno, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?» preguntó ella con una amable sonrisa

«¿Te apetece que charlemos un rato las dos? ¿Podemos hacerlo alrededor de una copa?» prepuso Lilly con una sonrisa encantadora, de lo que Emma se dio cuenta, señalando el bar con el pulgar

«Hmm…me encantaría, pero ya he bebido bastante por esta noche y además, tengo cosas que hacer mañana…»

«Sí, entiendo…» dijo con una expresión de desilusión

«Pero, podemos dejarlo para otro día, si quieres»

«¡Sí, encantada!»

«¿Sigues con el mismo número?»

«Sí, el mismo…» dijo Lilly con un guiño seductor que divirtió ligeramente a Emma

«Muy bien, en ese caso, te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Muy bien»

«Bueno, te dejo, buenas noches, Lilly» dijo Emma para después alejarse de la morena y dirigirse a su coche

«A ti también Emma. No olvides llamarme…» respondió la morena con una mirada depredadora que provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Emma

«Sí…ciao»

Emma se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso rápido resoplando fuertemente. Ese abrazo con Regina ya la había turbado, pero el que se dio con Lilly había despertado en ella un sentimiento de deseo oculto desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. 

 


	7. ...y puede complicar las cosas

**Semana 30: domingo por la mañana**

«¿A qué hora estará aquí?» dijo Tink dando un saltito para sentarse en la encimera de la cocina, mientras Regina terminaba de cortar las cebollas.

«No va a tardar, ya te lo he dicho…»

«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no te apasiona? No vamos a comérnosla, ¿sabes?...De todas maneras ya estás preparando la comida»

«¡Qué graciosa! No, no es eso»

«Entonces, ¿qué es? Dime…»

Regina pensó en los sucesos de la víspera. Esa turbación que había podido vislumbrar en la mirada de Emma…¿qué podría significar? ¿Debía Regina comprender con eso que Emma sentía algo por ella? No, imposible…y sin embargo…Emma le había confiado que era lesbiana, ¿no?

Regina sacudió la cabeza, se estaba montando películas, no había otra explicación. Pues si Emma no le hubiera dicho su orientación sexual, ella nunca se haría la pregunta. No, se dijo Regina, solo es porque ella sabía que Emma era homosexual. ¡No era una turbación, sino una copa de más! ¡Eso es!

«Regina, te lo ruego…no te cierres…»

«Yo…solo me siento…con nauseas…»

«¿Cómo? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Vas a caer enferma?» se inquietó su amiga bajando de la encimera para poner una mano consoladora en el hombro de la dueña de la casa.

«No, estoy bien…sin duda bebí alguna copa de más ayer…no estoy acostumbrada…»

«¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo?»

«Sí, gracias…»

Mientras la rubia se alejaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, Regina escuchó el timbre seguido de una puerta que se abre. A continuación pasos que se acercaban, pero Regina los reconoció enseguida.

«Buenos días, hermanita…» soltó Zelena antes de dejarle un beso en la sien

«Buenos días, Lena»

«Entonces. ¡Cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo!»

«Bien…como acabo de explicarle a Tink hace unos minutos, fue una maravillosa noche, estuvimos en el cine, después nos tomamos una copa, charlamos, reímos…en suma, nos divertimos mucho»

«Estoy contenta por ti» confió la pelirroja con una sincera sonrisa mientras Regina volvía a meter el asado en el horno, con su pequeño lecho de verduras, a temperatura baja para darle calor dejando que cociera un poco más «Mmmm…¡huele bien! ¿Qué nos has preparado?»

«Asado de ternera. Lo he hecho siguiendo la receta de papá»

«Tenía un don para la cocina…»

«Sí…»

Cada una se hundió en sus recuerdos, viendo a su padre en los fogones preparando una buena comida para su familia mientras que Regina y Zelena jugaban en el jardín y su madre Cora, las observaba leyendo una revista en una de las tumbonas de la terraza.

«Eran buenos tiempos…» dijo Zelena con una sonrisa nostálgica

«Sí…a veces lo echo de menos…»

«Yo también»

«¡Regina, aquí estoy, no he encontrado lo que necesitabas! ¿Estás segura de que tienes?» dijo la rubia haciendo se aparición

«¿De qué hablas?» preguntó Zelena mientras Tink le daba un beso

«Buscaba un antiemético para Regina»

«¿Tienes nauseas?» dijo con asombro la pelirroja posando una mano en el hombro de su hermana

«Va a pasar…hoy solo voy a beber agua…»

«Si no te sientes bien puedo llamar a Víctor si quieres»

«No…no, estaré bien, no te preocupes. Gracias Lena»

Se sonrieron las tres y en ese momento se escuchó el timbre.

«¡Ahhhhh, aquí está!» exclamó Tink saltando en el sitio mientras Regina se dirigía al hall y la mayor reviraba los ojos.

«Una verdadera niña…»

«Jooooo, ¿no me digas que no estás impaciente por conocerla?»

«No lo sé aún…espero a verla. Mantente en guardia, no te dejes cegar, ¿entendido? Va en ello la seguridad de Regina»

«Relájate un poco…estoy segura que esta Emma es una buena mujer»

«Ya lo veremos»

Regina se miró una última vez en el espejo, se pasó la mano por los cabellos para darles un poco de volumen, después tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de plantarse delante de la puerta para abrirla.

«Emma…buenos días»

«Buenos días, Regina»

«Por favor, entra»

Intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras Emma pasaba el umbral para que Regina pudiera cerrar la puerta.

«¿Has encontrado fácil la dirección?»

«Sí, tengo un GPS, así que, bien»

«Ah, perfecto…¿me das el abrigo?»

«Heu, sí. Gracias» Emma y Regina parecían algo turbadas cuando Zelena y Tink hicieron su entrada

«Entonces esta es la famosa Emma Swan» dijo Zelena con una voz más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido para después suavizarse «Mi hermana pequeña me habla a menudo de usted»

«Ah…» Emma no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante las palabras de la pelirroja antes de pasarse una mano tras la cabeza con nerviosismo «¡No sabía que era hasta ese punto!» dijo ella, con un chispa de humor en el timbre de su voz para relajar la atmosfera que estaba encontrando algo pesada.

«¡Si usted supiera!» replico Tink mientras avanzaba hacia Emma, con la mano extendida «Tink, encantada de conocerla, Emma…finalmente…» dijo con una voz pícara mirando a Regina

«Encantada Tink…»respondió Emma estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa amigable antes de centrar su atención en Zelena «Entonces, ¿usted debe ser Zelena, no?»

«En efecto, feliz de conocerla Emma»

«Igualmente»

Las dos mujeres se estrecharon la mano antes de que Regina les propusiera pasar al salón para tomar un aperitivo. Y mientras que Regina se esmeraba en la tarea, sus dos “hermanas” se sentaron cada una en un sillón y Emma tomó asiento en el sofá, frente a ellas.

«Entonces Emma» comenzó Zelena con voz confiada, haciéndole comprender a Emma que pensaba saber todo de ella «Regina nos ha dicho que es florista en la tienda de su tío»

«Sí…comencé hace unos meses»

«Oh. ¿No era su profesión antes?»

«No, yo…tuve algunos problemas en el pasado. He remado mucho para salir adelante en la vida. Y aunque mi tío Marco siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, yo quería intentar salir por mí misma»

«¿Y sus padres?»

«Zelena…» susurró Regina, advirtiéndole una primera vez mientras seguía preparando las copas

«Son solo progenitores para mí. Me abandonaron con mi tío Marco cuando tenía tres años y volvieron a aparecer unos diez años después. Pero entre ellos y yo no estaba para funcionar» respondió honestamente Emma

Regina sonrió ante la franqueza de su amiga, y a continuación se giró para darle a cada una sus bebidas.

«Ah….lo siento, discúlpeme» dijo con sinceridad Zelena preguntándose si no había ido demasiado lejos

«Muy amable. Pero tranquilícese, estoy bien. Marco ha sido un padre para mí. Crecí junto a su hijo, que es cuatro años mayor que yo y no tengo queja alguna» dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Regina se sentaba a su lado.

«¿Y qué hacía antes de ser florista?» preguntó Tink que hasta el momento no había dicho nada

«Bueno, hice un poco de todo. Cuando tenía 20 años, trabajé como vendedora en una tienda de deporte durante seis meses. Después, trabajé como camarera durante unos dos años y medio. A continuación recorrí un poco el país con mi mejor amiga Jamie. Hacíamos pequeños trabajos por aquí y por allí, después, estuve dando vueltas antes de volver a casa de mi tío y en ese momento él me propuso ayudarlo en la floristería»

Regina estaba orgullosa de su amiga. Respondía con toda franqueza a sus hermanas sin pestañear un sola vez mientras las dos mujeres escuchaban el monologo de la rubia con atención.

«¿Nunca ha pensado estudiar algo?» preguntó Zelena de sopetón

«Más o menos…¡digamos que era un desastre en la escuela! Saqué mis años de secundaria sin grandes dificultades, pero solo porque era obligatorio. Y la idea de ir a la facultad nunca me ha llamado tanto. Pero mis “padres” no eran de esa opinión así que comencé estudios de arte y ciencias en la Universidad de Boston. Y aunque apreciaba la vida de estudiante, las clases no eran lo que me esperaba, así que casi nunca iba, y al cabo de un año lo dejé»

«Es una pena…»dijo Zelena, con un tono ligeramente altanero antes de coger su vaso y beber un sorbo mientras Regina la fusilaba con la mirada.

 _Primer asalto_ , se dijo Emma sonriendo divertida mientras Tink no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo, buscando visiblemente una nueva pregunta que hacerle. Esta no tardó

«¿Y le gusta ser florista?»

«¡Tink!» soltó Regina, pero la susodicha no hizo caso a esa llamada de atención que le estaba destinada y esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Emma.

«¡Bueno, pues me encanta! Soy alguien de naturaleza creativa. Y componer ramos de flores me viene perfectamente»

«¡Pues qué bien en ese caso!» se entusiasmó Tink que comenzaba a apreciar a la amiga de Regina. Esta se levantó para ir dar una ojeada a la cocina.

«¿Emma? ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cocina? Y así te enseño la casa también»

«Sí, claro» respondió la rubia levantándose para caminar hacia la cocina, dirección que Regina le indicaba con la mano, dejándola pasar delante de ella.

«¡Parad inmediatamente!» murmuró ella con tono amenazante dirigiéndose a sus hermanas que sonrieron divertidas antes de ponerse a hablar entre ellas mientras Regina alcanzaba a Emma.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, vio que Emma se asombraba con el sitio

«¿Te gusta mi cocina?»

«¡Como el resto de la casa! Tienes una casa realmente bonita, Regina» confesó ella dándose la vuelta hacia la morena sonriendo amablemente

«Gracias…» rodeó la isla central para echar un vistazo al asado mientras Emma seguía admirando la estancia «siento el comportamiento inadecuado de mi hermana, Emma…sinceramente. Quizás esta comida ha sido una mala idea»

«Hey…» dijo la rubia acercándose a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro «He estado en peores, tranquilízate. Ellas solo están protegiéndote, lo he comprendido muy bien, no te preocupes»

«Pero hay maneras más suaves de hacerlo»

«Ella no me conoce. Y en su lugar yo querría protegerte, así que las comprendo y voy a hacer lo posible para demostrarles que quiero lo mismo que ellas»

«¿Ah sí, el qué?» dijo asombrada Regina mientras Emma le sonreía de nuevo

«¡Tu felicidad, qué pregunta!»

Se sonrieron de nuevo antes de escuchar las risas de las otras dos mujeres en la estancia de al lado.

«Ven, voy a enseñarte la casa»

«¡Te sigo!»

Mientras ellas subían al piso de arriba, Zelena y Tink se aseguraron de que no podían ser escuchadas para debatir sobre su primera impresión sobre la rubia.

«¡Confieso que parece simpática, Lena!»

«Oh, no digo lo contrario…pero ¿quién me dice que realmente es así? ¿Quién me dice que no es una fachada?»

«¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?» dijo la rubia con expresión de hastío antes de beber un nuevo sorbo mientras Zelena desorbitaba los ojos

«¡No te dejes engañar por esa primera impresión! ¡No porque haya respondido a todas nuestras preguntas sin vacilación basta para decir que es genial! ¿Quién nos dice que no esconde otra cosa?»

«¿Y en tu opinión qué podría estar escondiendo, eh?»

«¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Pero, no voy a tardar en averiguarlo!»

«Ya, si tú lo dices…»

«¿Apostamos? ¡Todo lo que quieras a que nos esconde algo! Y cuando lo sepamos, verás que yo tenía razón y que esa chica no quiere sino aprovecharse de Regina»

«¡Ok, veremos!»

Entonces escucharon risas desde las escaleras, que significaba que Regina y Emma volvían.

«¡Tienes una grande y magnifica casa, Regina!»

«¡Gracias! Pero a veces me digo que es demasiado grande para mí sola»

«¡Eso es una tontería, Regi, y lo sabes bien!» resopló Tink mientras se servía otra copa

«¡En absoluto! En fin, bueno…¿pasamos a la mesa?» propuso la morena y las otras tres asintieron

Una vez delante de su plato, Zelena contaba con seguir con su pequeña investigación sobre Emma.

«¿Creo saber que ha conocido a mi hija?»

«¿Dorotea, verdad? Sí, una pequeña completamente encantadora, por cierto» respondió Emma con una sonrisa mientras Tink se echaba a reír

«¡No como su madre, en todo caso!» soltó ella antes de que Zelena la fulminara con la mirada, y Emma y Regina intercambiaran una cómplice mirada

«Ingrata» resopló la pelirroja antes de volver a centrar su atención en Emma «Sí, Dorotea, eso es. Ella me dijo que usted estaba con su hermano, ¿es verdad?»

«Sí, Neal, en efecto»

«¿Tienen una estrecha relación?»

«Bueno, durante algunos años no nos hemos visto. Pero poco a poco estamos aprendiendo a conocernos, él viene de vez en cuando a mi casa o nos llamamos regularmente, tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido»

«¿Mucho tiempo?»

«Sí, yo…dejé de ver a mis padres durante nueve años. De hecho, la última vez que lo vi él tenía cinco años. Y hace unos meses, ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida»

«Se hace largo nueve años…»

«Una eternidad»

Emma no lo demostraba, pero le estaba costando mucho contenerse, sentía que la pelirroja quería a todo precio empujarla hasta el límite.

«¿Y tiene a alguien en su vida, Emma?» dijo Tink con una sonrisa casi infantil que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Regina

«¿Habéis acabado de molestar de una vez?» dijo la morena que ya no sabía dónde meterse.

«No te preocupes, Regina» la tranquilizó Emma con un guiño cómplice antes de centrar su atención en las dos mujeres «No. Desafortunadamente, aún no he encontrado a la mujer ideal» declaró ella sencillamente antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca

Ante esa confesión bastante reveladora, Zelena y Tink no pudieron sino quedarse estupefactas, mientras que Regina reía en su silla.

«Oh, usted…usted es…» comenzó Tink que no encontraba las palabras, mientras que el mutismo de Zelena persistía.

«Lesbiana. Puede decirlo, ¿sabe? No es un insulto»

«¡No, por supuesto que no!» exclamó Tink esperando no haber sido grosera

Mientras que ella y Zelena parecían aún bajo el shock de la última confidencia por parte de la florista, Emma se giró hacia Regina

«¡Tu plato es digno de un chef con estrellas!»

«Gracias…¡estoy contenta de que te guste! Era una de las recetas de mi padre»

«¡Pues entonces tenía mucho talento!»

«¡Y eso es decir poco! Es más, nunca comprendí por qué trabajaba en las finanzas cuando podría haber sido mucho más feliz en la cocina…»

«Quizás prefería guardar eso para su familia» dijo Emma con un tono ligero mientras intercambiaban una nueva sonrisa amigable, bajo las miradas de Zelena y Tink aún sin voz.

«¡Quizás, quién lo sabe! Y ustedes, chicas, ¿cómo encuentran el plato?» preguntó ella mirando a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa malvada, feliz de ver que Emma las había ganado en su propio juego.

«¡Suculento!» respondieron a la vez antes de volver a bajar la mirada al plato.

«Bien…por cierto, Emma, he preparado un tiramisú para el postre. ¡Ya me contarás!»

«¡Lo estoy deseando!»

La sobremesa llegaba a su fin, Emma y Regina charlaban divertidas en el umbral de la puerta, ya que la rubia se disponía a marcharse.

«¡Es extraño, pero casi no las hemos oído durante la sobremesa!» dijo Emma riendo, seguida por Regina

«¡Creo que me las has dejado impresionadas de por vida!»

«¿Tú crees?»

«¡Al menos ahora te dejarán en paz! Y te vuelvo a presentar todas mis excusas por su comportamiento»

«No te preocupes Regina, no es un problema. Te lo aseguro, todo está bien»

«Sí, pero de todas formas…esas no son maneras»

«No te preocupes…bueno…gracias por este día, de verdad lo he disfrutado y estoy contenta de haberlas conocido»

«¿En serio?» dijo asombrada la morena levantando una ceja

«¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura de que en un futuro me adorarán! ¡Ya verás!»

«Así lo espero, pues les guste o no, eres mi amiga y  cuento con mantenerte…» confió Regina mientras Emma le sonreía tiernamente antes de estrecharla en sus brazos.

«Yo tampoco quiero perderte Regina» susurró Emma mientras aún estaban una pegada a la otra, los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos «Bueno…» dijo ella separándose de la morena «Gracias otra vez por todo»

«De nada, ha sido un placer…»

«¿Hasta mañana?»

«Hasta mañana»

Se miraron un último instante, ambas dudando de si darse un beso.

No habían hablado sobre lo que  había podido, o no, producirse entre ellas la víspera. Y para ser honestos, ninguna de las dos tenía la intención, así que evitaron ese último contacto que sin embargo les quemaba en los labios.

«Ten cuidado»

«Prometido. ¡Hasta mañana!» dijo Emma mientras ya se alejaba hacia el coche

Una vez que Regina se aseguró de que la rubia se había ido, inspiró profundamente preguntándose lo que le pasaba, antes de volver junto a sus hermanas.

Las dos mujeres la esperaban impacientemente en el salón, cada una con copa de vino tinto en la mano.

«¿Estarán contentas, supongo?» dijo Regina con una oscura mirada «¡No obstante, no estaba pidiendo la luna. Solo que se comportaran con Emma y se han portado como dos agentes federales!»

«Te estás quedando con nosotras, espero» dijo Zelena girando ligeramente la cabeza y levantando las cejas

«¿Perdón?» dijo Regina que ya se esperaba los reproches que estaban a punto de aparecer

«Regina…sabes que te quiero…pero esa mujer» dijo Zelena señalando con el dedo el exterior de la casa «¡No es una mujer recomendable!»

«¡Ah, vaya! ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?»

«No me obligues a explicarte por qué…lo sabes muy bien»

«¡Pues no! ¡Emma es una mujer amable, compasiva y gentil!»

«¡Es lesbiana, Regina!» exclamó la pelirroja enervando a Regina en grado sumo

«¿Y qué? ¿Qué cambia que ella prefiera a las mujeres que a los hombres?»

«Regina…» susurró Tink con una voz más calmada y reposada «Creo que Emma está enamorada de ti…»

«¿Qué?» dijo asombrada la morena que puso un mohín de incomprensión «¡Venga ya, estás soñando!»

«¡Por supuesto que no, Regina! ¡Abre los ojos!» continuó Zelena «¡Tink tiene razón! ¡Esa Emma Swan no tenía ojos sino para ti! ¡Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero está literalmente pillada por ti! Así que, hazte la pregunta correcta: ¿en tu opinión qué quiere ella sacar de vuestra amistad?»

«Me dan asco…en lugar de alegrarse  por mí porque tengo una amiga en mi vida, buscan el primer pretexto para alejarme de ella…es patético…»

«¿Patético? ¡Pero, pobrecita, mira que te ha comido la cabeza!» continuó Zelena jugando con los nervios de su hermana pequeña

«¡Tengo una idea!» intervino Tink metiéndose entre ellas para evitar que llegaran a las manos

Las dos hermanas se desafiaron con la mirada aún durante unos segundos antes de virar la cabeza e intentar calmarse para finalmente centrar su atención en la rubia.

«Venga, suéltalo» dijo Regina con voz desinteresada

«¡Solo hay que hacer un pequeño test!»

«¿Qué pequeño test?» preguntó Zelena mirando a Tink, curiosa ante lo que iba a proponer la rubia

«Tú y yo estamos convencidas que Emma solo quiere una cosa, meter a Regina en su cama…»

«¡Ya estamos con lo mismo!» dijo Regina alzando las manos al cielo

«Mientras que tú nos quieres convencer de los contrario» retomó Tink mirándola, e ignorando la alusión anterior

«¡Evidentemente! ¡No porque Emma sea lesbiana significa que se pille por todas las mujeres que conoce! ¡Es absurdo! ¿Acaso se pillan ustedes por todos los hombres con los que se cruzan por la calle?»

«No…pero para nosotras hay señales que no engañan nunca»

«¡Pero claro! ¡Nunca!»

«Bien, ¿cuál es tu estúpida idea, Tink?» se impacientó Zelena

«Bueno, pues Regina, solo tienes que proponerle salir contigo. La invitas a un restaurante…»

Ante esas palabras, las dos hermanas sorprendidas no sabían qué pensar.

Por un lado, Regina se preguntaba si sería una buena idea, pues corría el riesgo de perder la amistad con Emma. Si Emma lo rechazaba, siempre subsistiría una incomodidad que ella no podría borrar, pero si por el contrario, Emma aceptaba, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que al final solo era para verificar si sus hermanas tenían razón? En ambos casos, era una mala idea.

Por otro lado, Zelena tenía ganas de apoyar la propuesta de Tink, pero dudaba porque se decía que si Emma aceptaba, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Se dejaría Regina tentar por la rubia?

«No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, Tink…» dijo Regina, poco segura de sí misma

«¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que acepte?» replicó la rubia con una expresión de desafío en los ojos

Regina sopesó las palabras de su hermana unos segundos, mientras las dos mujeres esperaban pacientemente su respuesta.

«Muy bien. Mañana se lo propondré. Pero apuesto todo lo que quieran a que dirá que no»

 

 

**Regina trata a Tink como si fuera su hermana, de ahí que en el texto tanto a Zelena como a Tink se las denomine hermanas.**


	8. Pérdida de control

**Semana 31: lunes al mediodía**

Emma y Regina estaban en la trastienda, degustando su ensalada tranquilamente. Comían en la tienda cuando Marco estaba fuera todo el día dejando a Emma al cargo total del negocio.

En esos casos, Regina pasaba a coger su almuerzo en la sandwichería de la esquina y se unía a la rubia para pasar su momento de complicidad.

«Entonces, ¿repuesta de lo de ayer?» dijo la morena para entablar la conversación

«¿Quieres hablar de tus hermanas? ¡Deja que me ría! Ya está todo olvidado, Regina»

«De acuerdo…» Regina había pronunciado más de una vez su “pedido” en su cabeza y aunque no se sentía preparada, no tenía otra elección sino la de lanzarse «Y si…¿y si te invitara al restaurante esta noche para hacerme perdonar por su comportamiento? Prometido, solo estaremos tú y yo»

Emma clavó su mirada en los ojos chocolate de su amiga y a continuación se puso a pensar en un detalle.

**Flashback**

Al volver de su sobremesa en casa de la morena, Emma entró en la suya y no se sorprendió al ver allí a Jamie jugando con su consola.

«¡Entonces! ¡Cuenta cómo ha ido!» pidió la asiática poniendo la partida en pausa y dándose la vuelta en el sofá para ver a la rubia entrar en el apartamento.

«¿En serio? Agotador…»

«¿Y eso?»

«¡Porque te tenido la impresión de estar en un dichoso interrogatorio por un crimen!»

«Naaaaaa….»

«¡Sí! Sobre todo Zelena, la hermana de sangre de Regina…no sé qué mosca le ha picdoa, pero ¡mierda! ¡No ha parado! No he dicho nada porque quería mostrarme fuerte delante de Regina y probarle a esa pelirroja que ella no valía más que yo…Pero ¡que me ha hartado tanto que le he dicho que era lesbiana!»

«¡Joder!»

«¡Sí! ¡Y a partir de ese momento me dejaron en paz!»

«¿Y Regina no ha intentado pararlas?»

«¡Sí, la pobre! ¡No hizo sino eso! Y en mi opinión, estoy segura de que todavía siguieron hablando de mí cuando me fui»

«Pfff…eso es porque no te conocen Em’…»

«Lo sé…Y si yo tuviera una hermana pequeña que hubiera pasado por lo que ha pasado Regina, también yo querría protegerla, es normal. Pero, bueno ¡me sacó de quicio!»

«¡Venga! ¡Vamos a tomarnos algo, eso te relajará!»

Emma se dejó caer en su sofá al lado de su amiga, que sin decir palabra, le dio un abrazo por unos segundos antes de levantarse para ir a buscar una bebida a la nevera.

«¿Sabes, cariño? Quizás si piensas que con Regina está acabado, tendrías que conocer a nuevas personas, salir, divertirte…eso te ayudaría, tal vez, a olvidar los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella…»

«Sí, quizás, no lo sé…»

Jamie le dio una cerveza mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado.

«¿Salimos el fin de semana que viene? ¿Qué te parece? ¡Hace bastante que no salimos de fiesta!» Emma se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió «Ah, ¡conozco esa sonrisa!»

Se echaron a reír antes de que Emma cogiera el segundo mando de la consola.

«Venga, pon otra vez la partida, tengo ganas de destripar algunos zombis…»

Más tarde, cuando cada una estuvo en su cama, Emma pensó en las palabras de Jamie. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Y si tenía que salir con alguna otra persona para olvidar a Regina?

Entonces, sacó su teléfono, recorrió la agenda, eligió un número y le mandó un  mensaje.

«¿Aún está en pie esa copa?»

Algunos segundos más tarde, recibió un mensaje y lo abrió inmediatamente

**«¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Mañana por la noche te viene bien?»**

«Sí, ¿el sitio de siempre a las 20:00?»

**«Perfecto. Estoy ansiosa…buenas noches, Emma** **J** **»**

«Buenas noches, Lilly, hasta mañana»

**Fin del flashback**

Regina, al no percibir reacción por parte de Emma, continuó

«En fin, si no tienes nada pensado, por supuesto…»

«Pues precisamente sí» acabó por responder su amiga

«¿Ah sí? ¿Con Jamie?» preguntó la morena en tono ligero

«No. Con Lilly»

«Li…lilly» Regina parecía sorprendida y no lo ocultó «Tu ex, ¿no?»

«Sí. Después de que te marcharas el sábado, pensamos que estaría bien charlar tomando algo»

«Ah…» Regina estaba perdida. No sabía qué pensar. ¡Pero de hecho era una buena noticia! Sus hermanas, quizás, cambiarían de opinión al saberlo. Pero por una razón que le era desconocida, esa velada estaba lejos de parecerle una buena idea «Es…es genial Emma» fingió ella, pero Emma esta, visiblemente, ida.

«Sí, no lo sé. Ya veremos»

«¿Tú…la amas aún?»

«Es complicado. Fue la primera chica que amé. Nuestra historia duró tres años, mi relación más larga, por cierto…y sin embargo, no sé, tengo como la sensación de algo inacabado entre ella y yo»

«Veo lo que quieres decir…» susurró Regina que tuvo un pensamiento hacia su difunto marido

«Ya veré lo que saldrá de esa noche. Si vale la pena retomar nuestra historia desde donde lo dejamos o no»

«Bien, mañana me cuentas. Ahora te dejo, va a ser la hora para que reabras la tienda»

Se levantó y tiró el recipiente medio vacío de la ensalada en la basura, después cogió su bolso, mientras Emma se estaba poniendo de nuevo su delantal.

«Bueno, ¿hasta mañana?» dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa que Emma le devolvió a mitad, aún hundida en sus pensamientos.

«Sí…que pases buena tarde»

«Gracias. Tú también»

Se sonrieron una última vez, a continuación Regina se dirigió a la puerta, con el corazón encogido.

**Semana 31: lunes a media tarde**

«Y bien, Regina, parece contrariada. ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Ya no sé qué pensar, doctor…» confió Regina a su psicólogo

«¿Sobre qué? Dígame…»

«Bueno…sobre Emma. Recientemente he sabido que es lesbiana, lo que en absoluto me molesta, por supuesto. Pero tiene a esa ex novia que apareció en su vida el sábado pasado y esta noche tienen una cita…»

«¿Y cuál es su problema con todo eso?»

«Bueno…si Emma vuelve a salir con esa mujer…ellas…»

«¿Tiene miedo de que Emma no le conceda tanta importancia como hasta ahora? ¿Tiene miedo de que pase más tiempo con esa mujer?»

«Yo…creo que sí»

«Regina. Usted sabía que un día Emma reharía su vida con otra persona. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a pasarse el resto de su vida sola?»

«¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Emma es una mujer muy bella! Es más, estoy asombrada de que hasta ahora no haya tenido a nadie. En fin, desde que nos conocemos, por supuesto…»

«¿Y cree que puede ser algo serio lo de ella con su antigua compañera?»

«Es posible…casi no sé nada de esa relación ni siquiera de lo que siente Emma…»

«Bien, entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse de momento. Además, aunque las cosas se vuelvan más serias entre ellas, Emma también siente aprecio por usted. Ella es su amiga. Y por lo que me ha contado de ella, no creo que vaya a dejar por completo de lado esta amistad. Quizás pase menos tiempo con usted, pero eso no querrá decir que la abandone»

«Sí, debe tener razón, doctor…»

«No obstante, aún parece contrariada…»

«Contrariada no. Es solo que no conozco a esa mujer, pero conozco a Emma. Y no deseo que le rompan el corazón de nuevo»

«Es normal, es su amiga»

Regina miraba al doctor con inseguridad, antes de asentir lentamente

«Bien, nuestra sesión llega a su fin, pero volveremos a hablar la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí…»

«Y no se preocupe, Regina, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien»

«Gracias doctor, hasta la semana que viene»

Una vez que Regina hubo dejado la consulta, este se sentó tras su escritorio y abrió el expediente de la bella morena.

**Sesión 39: Regina parece sentir cierta particular afección por su amiga Emma. Una afección que visiblemente la sobrepasa hasta un punto que ella misma ignora. Sus sentimientos pueden hacerla emerger a la vida de nuevo o hundirla en el fondo de las tinieblas. La elección es suya. ¿Se atreverá a confesarse sus sentimientos para compartirlos también con Emma? Porque sin duda su amiga siente lo mismo hacia ella.**

**Veo aquí una verdadera oportunidad para que Regina avance, haga el duelo por su marido y quizás pase a otra cosa.**

**Solo el futuro nos lo dirá. Pero tengo confianza en cuanto al restablecimiento de Regina.**

Cuando Regina volvió a casa, no tardó en ver aparecer a sus hermanas con una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

«¡Hola sis! Entonces, ¿ha aceptado?» preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en uno de los altos taburetes de la cocina, imitada rápidamente por Tink

«No» respondió sencillamente la morena sirviendo un café para cada una sobre la isla central alrededor de la cual las otras dos mujeres estaban sentadas.

«¡Lo ha rechazado!» se asombró la rubia, sin poder creérselo.

«Tampoco…» las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión y Regina continuó «Ya tenía una cita prevista»

«Oh…» susurró Zelena que estaba convencida de las intenciones de la rubia. Entonces se sintió culpable por haber juzgado a esa mujer que parecía sincera cuando decía querer ser amiga de su hermana pequeña «Eso no lo había visto venir…»

«Bah, yo tampoco…» replicó Regina sentándose frente a sus hermanas

«Bueno, ¿es una buena noticia, no? ¡Eso quiere decir que tú tenías razón, Regina! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No estás contenta por ella?»

Esa última reflexión por parte de la pelirroja pareció dejar en pánico a Regina que se sintió acorralada por una razón que ignoraba totalmente.

«Creo que se culpa por haber dudado de su amiga, Lena…» dijo Tink captando la mirada de la mayor

«Oh…» dijo ella compadeciéndose de su hermana «Te pido perdón Regina, de verdad no pensaba que…»

«Déjalo, Lena…ya se me pasará…bueno, perdónenme, pero voy a recostarme un rato»

«Heu, sí, por supuesto, nosotras nos vamos…hasta más tarde»

Las dos besaron a la morena y después salieron de la casa dejando a Regina sola, llorando por una razón que le era completamente extraña, lo que tenía el poder de enervarla a un grado sumo.

**Semana 31: lunes por la noche**

«No has cambiado…aún sigues tan guapa» susurró Lilly contemplando a la bella rubia

«Gracias. Tú tampoco ha cambiado mucho…aparte del pelo, está más corto»

«¡Bastante! Estaba cansada del pelo largo. Hasta los hombros me basta»

«Y además te queda muy bien…» continuó Emma con naturalidad

«¿Eso es un cumplido o me lo imagino?» preguntó la morena con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro

«¿Ves?, he mejorado…»

«Lo veo, en efecto…es mucho más agradable»

Las dos mujeres estaban ahí desde hacía algo más de una hora charlando sobre lo que había sido de ellas, Emma se había dado cuenta de que Lilly le entraba a la menor oportunidad, pero eso no le molestaba. Al contrario, era muy agradable sentirse deseada.

Algunas horas y cócteles más tarde, las dos mujeres entraron en el apartamento, sus labios sellados, sus manos preocupadas en retirar la chaqueta de la otra antes de que una de ellas fuera pegada contra la puerta de la entrada ya cerrada.

«Emma…» murmuró la morena cuando esta le estaba dejando febriles besos por su cuello, sus manos ocupadas en acariciar la piel de su cintura.

Emma se enderezó, clavó su mirada cargada de deseo en los ojos de Lilly y la tomó de las manos

«Ven…» dijo ella arrastrándola hacia su habitación.

**Semana 31: martes por la mañana**

El teléfono no dejaba de vibrar desde hacía varios minutos. Emma se despertó, poco a poco, llevándose una mano a su cabeza

 _«Ok, Swan, resaca_ » se dijo ella mentalmente mientras el sonido de vibración de su móvil le llegaba con más claridad.

Entonces se levantó, con los ojos aún entrecerrados, dándose cuenta de paso de que estaba desnuda, y caminó hasta sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo al igual que el resto de su ropa.

«¿Diga?» dijo con voz adormilada

_«¿Emma?»_

«¿Tío?»

_«¿Estabas durmiendo?»_

«Heu, sí…¿por qué? ¿Qué hora es?»

_«Las 08:30»_

«¡Qué!» dijo mientras lo comprobaba por ella misma en la pantalla antes de volver a ponérselo a la oreja

_«Empezaba a preocuparme de no verte llegar, así que he preferido llamarte…¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma?»_

«¿Hein? Heu, no, yo…» Emma intentan recordar su noche pasada, después se giró hacia la cama y vio una cabellera morena sobre una de las almohadas. Había pasado la noche con Lilly «Solo he tenido una noche corta…me arreglo y voy lo más rápido posible»

_«¿Estás segura? Puedes quedarte en casa para descansar, si quieres…»_

«No, yo…no te preocupes, me arreglo enseguida. Hasta ahora» colgó y desapareció de su habitación lanzándole una mirada a la joven aún dormida en su cama

Ya se había duchado y vestido, y estaba maquillándose ligeramente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y varios segundos más tarde, dos manos se pusieron en sus caderas y una nariz se deslizó por su nuca aspirando su perfume.

«Buenos días…» susurró Lilly con voz ronca

«Hola» Emma carraspeó preguntándose lo que podía decirle «¿Has dormido bien?»

«Hmmm» dijo la morena posando un beso en su sien «No mucho…estuve bien ocupada haciendo que me hicieras el amor…» Emma no dijo nada, pero sentía su malestar de cabeza convertirse en migraña y tuvo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar «Te había echado tanto de menos, Emma…»

«Pude verlo, sí…» soltó ella de manera ligera lo que hizo sonreír a Lilly que la miraba a través del reflejo en el espejo.

«Aún quiero» murmuró la morena con una voz suave sin apartar los ojos de Emma

«Heu…no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar, ya estoy atrasada»

«Oh, una pena…» susurró la morena separándose de Emma para ir a buscar su ropa y disponerse a marcharse.

Emma, por su parte, terminó de arreglarse y cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Lilly completamente vestida avanzó hacia ella como un depredador hacia su presa

«La noche pasada ha sido, ¿cómo decir…?» dijo mientras sus brazos se posaban en los hombros de Emma «Como en los buenos viejos tiempos…» le sonrió lascivamente antes de acercar sus labios a una de la orejas de la rubia «Espero que la próxima vez no se haga de rogar» retrocedió ligeramente, depositó un beso en los labios de Emma antes de sonreírle y susurrarle un «Bye, bye, Emma»

Tras un provocativo guiño, se dio la vuelta, cogió su bolso y salió del apartamento moviendo exageradamente sus caderas. Y Emma no había podido evitar quedarse mirándola.

«Pero, ¿en qué me he metido…?» susurró mientras cogía las llaves y salía hacia su trabajo al que llegaba espantosamente tarde.

**Semana 31: martes a mediodía**

«Tienes mala cara…¿estás bien?» preguntó Regina que se inquietaba visiblemente por Emma «Pareces cansada y no has tocado tu comida…»

«Sí, lo sé…no tengo mucha hambre…»

«¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?»

«¿Sanar mi resaca?» preguntó Emma de manera infantil haciendo sonreír a Regina

«Ja, ja, creo que con eso desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada»

«Sí, lo sospechaba…»

«Entonces…» Regina continuó de forma desinteresada «¿cómo fue tu noche con tu amiga?»

Ante esas palabras, Emma tuvo como flashes que desfilaron ante sus ojos. Volvió a ver el momento en que Lilly la había besado a la salida del bar de manera tan apasionada antes de que todo se encadenara: su impaciente regreso al coche e incluso peligroso, debido a su alta tasa de alcohol, el hecho de que ellas comenzaran a desvestirse en el ascensor que llevaba al apartamento de Emma, los besos ardientes de la morena sobre su clavícula antes de que Emma decidiera continuar en su habitación…

«¿Emma?» dijo Regina, sacándola de sus pensamientos

«¿Hein? Heu…bien, estuvo…bien. Pero detesto despertarme con tal dolor de cabeza…»

«Sí, supongo…»

Regina tenía la neta impresión de que Emma no le estaba diciendo todo. Pero se dijo que era la vida privada de su amiga, que se lo contaría si sentía la necesidad.

Emma, por su parte, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía completamente culpable. ¿Por qué? Solo había pasado un buen rato como cualquier soltero haría. Porque sí, ella estaba soltera…

En ese momento, Emma sintió su teléfono vibrar, había recibido un mensaje

**«¡Hey, bicho! ¡No olvides que el sábado te saco! ¡Nos hará bien a las dos! ¡Y no intentes escaparte! ¡Besos, gallinita!»**

Joder, Jamie, Emma había olvidado que tenían previsto salir ese fin de semana, ha hecho bien en recordárselo.

«Pensaba…» dijo la morena que quería entablar de nuevo la conversación

«¿Sí?» respondió Emma alzando la cabeza de la pantalla de su teléfono

«¿Podríamos ir al cine el sábado por la noche? En fin…¡si no tienes nada planeado por supuesto!»

«Bueno, de hecho, sí…» respondió Emma con un mohín de lamentación como la víspera. Era la segunda vez que rechazaba una salida con Regina

«No, lo entiendo. Tú…¿vas a volver a ver a Lilly?» preguntó con una sonrisa crispada que intentó disimular lo máximo que podía

«No. Salgo con Jamie. Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos de fiesta al club…¡creo que nos hará bien!»

«¿A un club? Creo que he ido unas tres o cuatro veces…»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, y ya se remonta a bastantes años…estaba en el último año de facultad»

«¿Quieres venir con nosotras?»

 _“Pero, ¿qué te pasa Swan?”,_ se preguntaba Emma dándose una bofetada mentalmente

«Hmmm…bueno, no sé…no conozco realmente a tu amiga y además seguramente quieren pasar tiempo juntas…»

«¡Puedes venir con tus hermanas si quieres!»

 _“¡Cállate, Swan!”,_ se decía Emma que debería morderse siete veces la lengua antes de hablar.

«Ok, les preguntaré cuando las vea, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ok…Bueno, es la hora de regresar al trabajo, ¿hasta mañana?»

«Hasta mañana»

Las dos se levantaron del banco en que se habían sentado como de costumbre, se dieron un rápido abrazo, una última sonrisa y se dieron la vuelta para separarse.

**Semana 31: martes por la noche**

«¿Que has hecho qué?»

«Sí, lo sé, he metido la pata, Jamie…lo siento…»

«Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en que no nos gustaban sus hermanas. Sobre todo Zelena…además esa noche era para que te olvidaras de la bella morena…»

«Lo sé…pero salió solo»

«Ya…¡la tienes verdaderamente en la piel y no quieres admitirlo!»

«¡Quizás! Ya está, ¿contenta? Pero, no puedo hacer nada. ¡Es más fuerte que yo!»

«Bueno, de todas maneras, lo que está hecho, hecho está…no vamos a volver cien veces sobre lo mismo. Además, aún no es seguro que vengan con nosotras…»

«Ya…»

Con los codos apoyados en el balcón de Emma, mirando el sol ponerse, pensaban en las consecuencias que podrían aparecer si realmente esa noche la pasaban con Regina y sus hermanas.

«Bueno y si dice que sí, ¿qué haremos?» preguntó Emma cada vez más perdida

«Bien, haremos como siempre. Vamos a divertirnos y ya está. Y si sus dos hermanas intentan de nuevo molestarte, o finges que no pasa nada y  te pones a bailar para no escucharlas, o yo las destripo»

Emma rio ante la propuesta de su amiga y se dijo una vez más que tenía suerte de tenerla. Entonces se enderezó y la abrazó

«Te quiero, Jamie…»

«Yo también, amiga…»

 

Por su parte, Regina estaba en su casa con sus hermanas, Víctor, su cuñado y la joven Dorotea cenando en familia.

«Por cierto, chicas…» comenzó Regina para lanzar la conversación, captando las miradas de los tres adultos «¿Qué les parecería salir el sábado por la noche?»

Las dos susodichas sonrieron antes de asentir positivamente

«Sí, ¿a dónde quieres ir?» preguntó la rubia

«Emma me ha propuesto ir con ella y su amiga Jamie a un club que conocen bien»

«¿A una discoteca?» replicó Zelena incrédula, insegura de si esa idea de salida era buena

«Sí, a una discoteca. Me han dicho que se culpaban por su comportamiento del domingo…demuéstrenmelo aprovechando esa noche para pedirle disculpas a Emma»

«¿Ha sido ella la que quiere que vayamos o has sido tú quien lo ha propuesto…?» continuó la pelirroja con tono de acusación pues estaba convencida de que su hermana lo había montado todo con ese único objetivo

«Ha sido ella quien lo ha propuesto. Eso prueba su buena fe al darles una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?»

Tink y Zelena se miraron, antes de rendirse a la evidencia de que aceptar era la mejor decisión.

«¿No te molesta, cariño? Dijo Zelena a su marido tras girarse hacia él

«No, en absoluto…solo que estoy de guardia el sábado. ¿Quién se queda con Dorotea?»

«Puedo perfectamente quedarme sola, mamá…» intervino la adolescente antes de que su madre respondiera «Después de todo, solo es una noche y ya soy lo bastante grande»

Zelena y Víctor intercambiaron una mirada, y acabaron por aceptar

«Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿puedo confirmarle a Emma que nos vemos el sábado?» preguntó Regina que sentía cómo la emoción se apoderaba de ella

«¡Sí!» lanzó Tink que también estaba contenta ante la idea de salir con sus hermanas, como en los viejos tiempos.

 

«Eh, mierda…» resopló Emma mientras Jamie acababa se sentarse en el sofá, al lado de la rubia, con dos cervezas en la mano

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?»

«Regina acaba de mandarme un mensaje para confirmarme que estarán el sábado…»

«Sí, mierda…»

«Copiona» Intercambiaron una mirada de duda antes de llevarse la botella a la boca y beber un  sorbo «¿Cómo hago para salir de esta…?»

«Bah, ¿por qué? No es grave, quizás si sus hermanas ven que ligas con otras mujeres te dejan en paz. ¡Todos son beneficios!»

«Estás de broma, ¿espero?»

«No…»

«Jamie…¿crees sinceramente que voy a poder mirar a otra mujer si Regina está por los alrededores?»

«¡Pues tendrás que obligarte!»

«Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…»

«Lo lograrás, y además si te ves acorralada, yo estaré ahí para echarte una mano!»

«Ya…» respondió Emma que se preguntaba cómo podía haberse metido en ese fregado…

 


	9. Saber beber con moderación

**Semana 31: sábado por la noche**

«¡Oh, no! ¿Has visto la cola?» se quejó Tink que se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iban a tener que esperar antes de poder disfrutar del club.

«Y Emma parece que no está…» remarcó Regina que se ponía de puntillas para mirar por encima de los hombros de las personas que tenía delante con la esperanza de encontrar a la bella rubia.

«Solo tienes que mandarle un mensaje para saber dónde está» propuso Zelena que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

«No debe tardar en llegar…de todas maneras no avanzaremos más rápido…»

Para la ocasión, las tres mujeres llevaban unos vestidos que les llegaban por arriba de las rodillas, marcando sus curvas, unos pares de zapatos de tacón y bolsos a juego con sus trajes.

Todas temían esa velada. Hacía varios años que no salían, al menos Zelena y Regina; Tink se dejaba tentar a veces para encontrar a su príncipe azul, sin resultados concluyentes hasta el momento.

Al cabo de varios minutos de espera, Regina sacó su teléfono y envió un «¿Dónde estás?» a Emma y esperó su respuesta antes de volver a guardar el móvil en su bolso.

«¿Le has enviado un mensaje?» preguntó Zelena amablemente

«Sí…solo queda esperar una respuesta…»

«¡Regina!»

Las tres mujeres alzaron la cabeza y vieron que una cabellera rubia se acercaba a ellas.

«Pero…¿estabas en la discoteca?» dijo asombrada Regina mientras esta sonreía divertida

«¡Bueno sí! Te dije que me mandaras un mensaje en cuanto llegaran…¿llevan mucho tiempo esperando?»

«Alguno minutos solamente…» la tranquilizó la morena, pero no contó con la intervención de la pelirroja

«Hace una media hora…»

«Ya veo…venga, vamos, las voy a hacer pasar» Emma les guiñó el ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la discoteca pasando por la cola «¡Chicas, les presento a Diego! Diego, estas son mis amigas Regina, Tink y Zelena» dijo ella señalándolas con la mano

«¡Buenas noches!» dijeron a la vez mientras el alto portero les sonreía.

«Buenas noches, bellezas, que se diviertan…» dijo él abriéndoles la puerta para dejarlas entrar

«¡Gracias!»

Las tres mujeres siguieron a Emma que les indicaba el camino y esta pudo ver que ellas estaban impresionadas por su entrada y en ese momento por la decoración que las envolvía.

«¡Venid, es por aquí!» susurró Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina mientras se adentraban en la muchedumbre.

Regina imitó el gesto de Emma cogiendo la mano de Zelena, y esta la de Tink.

«¡Ah, aquí están!» dijo Jamie a lo lejos mientras se levantaba del sillón

«Están todas conmigo, Dean» dijo Emma al controlador de la zona VIP para que las dejara pasar.

«La zona VIP. ¿En serio?» exclamó Tink que no ocultaba su entusiasmo

«¡Pues sí!» dijo divertida Emma antes de dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a Regina, girándose después hacia su amiga «Bueno Jamie, ya conoces a Regina…» las dos mujeres se estrecharon rápidamente la mano con un ligera sonrisa amigable «Y te presento a su hermana Zelena y a su mejor amiga Tink. Señoras, les presento a Jamie, ella es como una hermana para mí…»

Tras los saludos, algo solemnes, al principio, el gerente del club llegó con dos camareros que llevaban cada uno una cubeta con una botella de champán y sus correspondientes copas

«¡Queridas!» exclamó el hombre tendiendo los brazos hacia Emma y Jamie

«¡John!» dijeron ellas antes de dejarse atrapar por los brazos de su antiguo jefe.

«¿Cómo se portan mis camareras favoritas?» preguntó haciéndolas reír

«Estamos bien, como puedes ver…» dijo Jamie sonriendo mientras Emma retrocedía

«John, estas son Regina, Zelena y Tink. Chicas, les presento a John Cays, el gerente de la discoteca»

«Encantado, señoras» dijo él inclinándose ligeramente

«Buenas noches»

Más adentrada la noche, cuando el champan corría y las chicas se soltaba en la pista de baile, y John se había marchado a saludar a otros clientes, Emma sintió dos manos posarse en su cintura. Pensando al principio que se trataba de un hombre que quería bailar con ella, se giró y se disponía a empujarlo cuando vio que se trataba de Lilly…

«Escucha, tío,  yo no  estoy…»

«¿Interesada? A otras…» replicó la morena con un divertida sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de la rubia

«Lilly…» pronunció entre dientes Regina mientras Zelena no se perdía nada de los gestos entre Emma y la desconocida.

«¿La conoces?» susurró Zelena al oído de Regina que no apartaba los ojos de la pareja que estaba delante de ella.

«Creo que es la novia de Emma…» respondió amargamente Regina

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, en fin, es su ex, pero pienso que han vuelto a estar juntas…»

«Oh…¡es mono!» dijo Zelena con una amable sonrisa, pero Regina se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, para a continuación dirigirse a la zona VIP.

«¿Sabes de lo que tengo ganas?» preguntó Lilly al oído de Emma, incomodando a esta.

«Sí, lo sospecho…ven, vamos a hablar más lejos…»

Lilly, que parecía que había entendido eso como un mensaje subliminal, dejó de sonreír en el momento en que una morena las interrumpió

«Lilly»

«Jamie…» respondió ella con el mismo tono neutro que había empleado la asiática.

Ambas habían cruzado sus brazos en el pecho y se miraban  de arriba abajo.

«Veo que aún estás viva…qué suerte…» ironizó la asiática, lo que hizo reír a Zelena y Tink que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Y cuando Lilly iba a replicar, Emma la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó a un sitio más apartado.

«No parece que le tengas demasiado aprecio…» dijo Zelena a Jamie una vez que habían vuelto al reservado.

«Es verdad…esa chica ya no representa nada para mí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero para Emma…es otra cosa»

«¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó Tink antes de llevarse a la boca su cóctel mientras Regina permanecía en silencio, pero atenta a las palabras de Jamie

«Digamos que es como su kriptonita personal…»

Las tres mujeres, estupefactas, no dijeron nada inmediatamente, pero Zelena y Tink querían saber más.

«Em’, te juro que si me vuelve hablar así, yo…»

«Tú no harás nada en absoluto. Ella es como mi hermana, Lilly»

«¡Pero yo soy de nuevo tu novia, así que también merezco un respeto!»

«¿Mi…? Ok, creo que hay un malentendido…Escucha Lilly, sé que tú y yo hemos pasado la noche juntas, pero…pero para mí eso no quiere decir que volvamos a estar juntas…»

«Pero…»

«Lo sé. Hemos pasado un buen momento. Pero ya está…yo…había bebido…había que…no sé, tenía que estar junto a alguien y tú estabas ahí…»

«Es esa chica, ¿verdad? Esa Regina…» escupió ella, casi con tristeza «¿La amas?»

Emma suspiró profundamente antes de asentir

«Sí. Pero no puedo estar con ella…pero es complicado…Tengo que dejarte, debo volver con ellas…hasta luego Lilly, buena noche» dijo ella dando un paso para volver hacia donde estaban sus amigas, pero la interrumpió

«¿Quieres que vaya a explicarle? ¿A decirle cuánta suerte tiene de tenerte en su vida? ¿Para que no cometa el mismo error que yo? ¡En serio, no me molesta!» dijo ella antes de girarse, pero Emma la agarró por un brazo y le dio la vuelta para que la mirara a la cara

«Lilly, para…es mi problema, ¿de acuerdo?» le dijo amablemente Emma para calmar a la morena «Regina y yo…es complicado, es todo. Es más, como siempre lo fue contigo.  Te amé de verdad Lilly…y hoy siento cariño por ti…siempre estaré aquí para ti si necesitas una amiga, pero…siento lo del lunes, debí ser honesta contigo. Solo es que pensaba que sentías lo mismo que yo, que para ti solo era por una noche…»

«Lo comprendo…sé que entre nosotras siempre ha sido…complicado. Pero siempre he pensado que terminaríamos nuestros días juntas. Y aún lo pienso…tú y yo siempre nos reencontraremos. Lo sé. Haz tu vida con ella, o con otra el tiempo que haga falta…yo te esperaré»

Tras esto, Emma y Lilly se abrazaron y Emma se dio cuenta de que alguien las observaba desde lejos. Se trataba de Tink y Regina que se dirigían hacia la barra mientras ella se separaba de la morena.

«Bueno… llámame cuando quieras, Emma» Lilly le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se demoró unos segundos antes de retroceder, con una lágrima en cada ojo «Te deseo una bonita vida con Regina…parece ser una buena mujer»

Y desapareció en la muchedumbre dejando a Emma perpleja algunos instantes, después se recobró y se unió a sus amigas.

Cuando llegó a ellas, Emma le sonrió a Regina que le devolvió una débil sonrisa antes de ser acaparada por Jamie.

«¿En serio? ¿Tenías que hablar con ella? ¿No podías mandarla con viento fresco?» le preguntó la asiática con un tono que demostraba de lejos su rabia hacia Lilly.

«Está bien, Mushu, relájate, ¿ok? Todo está bien, se ha ido. Solo hemos hablado…» respondió Emma con un tono divertido antes de sentarse en una de las sillas al lado de Regina que le pasó un cóctel «Gracias» le dijo a la morena que parecía forzar una sonrisa, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

«¿Han hablado? Emma, te conozco. ¡Cada vez que se ven, se van a la cama!»

Antes esas palabras, Regina, que tenía la cabeza baja jugando con la pajita de su copa, desorbitó los ojos. Sabía que Emma y Lilly habían pasado la noche del lunes juntas… ya está, esa era la razón de por qué Emma tenía tan mala cara al día siguiente al mediodía…no solo la resaca la había dejado así…y ante ese pensamiento, Regina sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Mientras que por su parte, Zelena y Tink, bebiéndose sus copas, no se perdían una brizna de la conversación que Emma y Jamie mantenían.

«¡Deja de exagerar! ¡No nos acostamos siempre que nos vemos! Y además, siempre que lo hemos hecho, las dos estábamos libres. No veo dónde está el mal en eso…»

«¡Tú nunca ves el mal con esa tipa! ¡Siempre la estás defendiéndola!»

«¡Eso es falso! ¡Y de todas maneras todo ha acabado! Hacía tres años que no nos veíamos…hemos cambiado desde entonces. ¡Yo he pasado la página de nuestra historia! Así que por favor, ¿lo olvidamos y disfrutamos del resto de la noche? ¿Puede ser?»

En ese instante preciso, Regina se dio cuenta de las palabras de Emma y sin saber por qué, se sintió aliviada. Así que sonrió bobamente antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar a las dos mujeres que hablaban entre ellas.

«Sí…» cedió Jamie que se bebió un sorbo de su bebida antes de que Emma se levantara y le extendiera las manos

«Venga, vamos, volvamos a bailar. ¡Vamos todas a bailar!» dijo girándose hacia las otras tres mujeres que asintieron con la cabeza.

Durante varios minutos, las cinco mujeres encadenaron los pasos de baile y siguieron el ritmo impuesto por el DJ de la noche, DJ del que Tink no apartaba los ojos.

«¿Quieres que te lo presente?» susurró Jamie a la rubia que sonrió de oreja a oreja «¡Chicas, vamos a ver al DJ, ahora volvemos!»

«Yo voy a coger algo para beber, ¿alguien quiere algo?» propuso Emma, pero las cuatro mujeres dijeron que no con la cabeza.

Ahora que solo estaban en la pista Regina y su hermana, Zelena propuso a su hermana ir hacia al baño  y la morena asintió.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Zelena que había esperado su turno en la fila, dejó su sitio a su hermana, antes de lavarse las manos y volver a la pista cuando vio pasar a Emma.

«¡Hey Emma!»

«¡Ah, estás aquí!»

«Sí, estaba en el baño, Regina también está, no tardará en volver»

«¡Ok, vale!»

Cuando Emma se giraba para volver al sitio que tenían reservado, Zelena le siguió los pasos

«Escucha Emma, yo quería decirte…»

«¿Sí?» dijo la rubia, bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida y sentándose en el sillón seguida por la pelirroja

«Siento mi comportamiento del domingo. Sinceramente. Definitivamente me he equivocado contigo. Pareces ser una buena mujer  y no debía meterme contigo como lo hice. Pues aunque lo haya hecho por proteger a mi hermana, no es, en ningún caso, excusa para haberte hablado así…»

«Muy amable por decírmelo»

«Espero que un día puedas perdonarme»

«Eso ya está hecho. Eres la hermana de mi amiga, y comprendo tu posición, no te lo echo en cara, tranquilízate»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí!»

«Oh…bien…¡maravilloso!»

Se sonrieron divertidas, y brindaron mientras que por su parte Regina terminaba de lavarse las manos.

«Buenas noches, bella morena…» dijo un hombre a Regina, que se crispó al sentir al hombre a dos pasos detrás de ella.

Decidió ignorarlo y hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado mientras salía del sitio, pero el hombre la agarró por la muñeca.

«Hey…no te vayas así, hermosura…podemos hablar tranquilamente, ¿no?»

Por su aliento, Regina comprendió que ese extraño estaba definitivamente ebrio y que sería mejor no enfadarlo.

«Discúlpeme, señor, pero mis amigas me esperan…»

«Oh, venga…de todas maneras no se van a ir sin ti…podemos tomarnos dos minutos para hablar…» dijo él con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora, pero que pasaba por una de las más ridículas «Además…un bella mujer como tú…me veo obligado a probar suerte…» dijo antes de poner sus manos en la cintura de Regina para acercarse insensatamente a ella.

«Señor, por favor…me siento halagada, pero desgraciadamente no estoy interesada…»

«¿Qué? No soy lo suficiente para ti, ¿es eso?» se enervó, haciendo que Regina entrara en pánico.

«¿Ves a Regina?» preguntó Emma recorriendo el sitio con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en la pelirroja que le dijo que no con la cabeza «Debe estar todavía en el baño…ven, vamos a echar un vistazo»

Las dos se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia los baños y vieron  al hombre que intentaba besar a una mujer a la fuerza, y Emma reconoció a Regina por su grito de angustia.

«¡Hey!» gritó Emma corriendo hacia ellos

Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, Emma le asestó un derechazo que derrumbó al borracho.

«¡Ah, mierda!» gritó Emma que se encorvaba sobre sí misma del dolor que sentía por toda la mano antes de girarse hacia la morena «Hey, Regina…¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha tocado?»

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» gritó Zelena al llegar a ellas «Regina, cariño, ¿estás bien?» preguntó antes de tomarla en sus brazos

Regina seguía sin responder nada, pero vio al hombre levantarse y dirigirse directamente hacia ella, entonces contuvo su respiración y abrió los ojos de par en par alertando a Emma de que tenía que darse la vuelta.

«¡Pedazo de zorra!» gritó el hombre antes de placar a Emma contra una pared con su brazo sobre su torso, provocándole un grito de dolor cuando ella sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared de detrás.

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina con horror

Emma, aun así, le dio un codazo a su asaltante, mientras Zelena corría a buscar al de seguridad. El hombre, que sintió en su espalda el mismo dolor que Emma, se incorporó y cuando le iba a asestar un puñetazo en el rostro, Emma, más rápida, le asestó un gancho en pleno mentón, pero el hombre lejos de dejarse dominar, se recuperó rápidamente y le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula derecha a Emma que gimió de dolor antes de recibir un rodillazo en el abdomen que la hizo retorcerse de dolor ante una Regina, petrificada, impotente. Y cuando Emma iba a recibir un nuevo golpe, que ya veía  llegar cuando alzó la cabeza, dos hombres agarraron al borracho y se lo llevaron lejos, mientras Dean, el vigilante de la zona VIP se acercaba a Emma

«Hey, preciosa, ¿estás bien?» preguntó él con voz visiblemente inquieta

Emma se levantó completamente mientras Zelena y Tink se ponían al lado de Regina, y Jamie del suyo.

«Sí, estoy bien…pero pon  a ese cabrón lejos de nosotras, por favor…»

«No te preocupes, vamos a llamar a la poli, no va a salirse con la suya, créeme…»

«Regina, ¿qué ha pasado?» dijo Tink que no comprendía lo que había sucedido

«Emma…ella…me ha salvado la vida…» respondió con lágrimas en los ojos antes de acercarse a la rubia

«Emma…»

La rubia le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo antes de estrecharla en sus brazos

«No te preocupes…estoy bien, Regina…»

«He tenido tanto miedo, Emma, si supieras…» susurró la morena al oído de Emma que la estrechó aún más fuerte contra ella

«Emma, estás sangrando…» dijo Jamie constatando los destrozos en la mandíbula de su amiga «Tenemos que ir a que te cosan eso…»

«Oh, no gracias. ¡Una tirita y listo!» dijo divertida la rubia mientras veía la expresión apenada de Regina

«Emma…por favor…»

Al ver la expresión de cachorrito triste, Emma acabó por ceder y suspiró

«¡Muy bien! Si es lo que quieren…»

«Voy a llamar a Víctor, se hará cargo de ti enseguida» intervino Zelena que cogió su teléfono para llamar a su marido.

Veinte minutos más tarde, las cinco mujeres llegaban a Urgencias y fueron acogidas por el marido de la pelirroja.

«Buenas noches, señoras…¿entonces quién de ustedes es Emma?» preguntó acercándose a Jamie y a la rubia

«Soy yo…» dijo Emma con un tono ligero alzando la mano derecha, dándose cuenta enseguida de que estaba contusionada.

«Muy bien, soy el Dr. Whale, el marido de Zelena» dijo él mirando tiernamente a su mujer antes de mirar a la rubia de nuevo «Sígame, voy a ocuparme de usted»

Emma no protestó y siguió al médico sin decir una palabra, pero lanzó una sonrisa divertida tras ella mientras las cuatro mujeres la veían marchar con el médico.

Durante más de una hora, esperaron a que Emma volviera. Zelena y Tink hablaban entre ellas mientras que Regina y Jamie permanecían en silencio hasta el momento en que la asiática se enderezo en su asiento y miró a la morena algunos segundos

«¿Qué pasó allí?» acabó por preguntar a Regina que aún sentía en su interior la culpabilidad.

«Bueno…» dijo carraspeando «Había un hombre borracho que comenzó a hablar conmigo mientras me lavaba las manos…yo lo ignoré, pero él…comenzó a tocarme y…» dijo con una voz rota pensando en sus manos posadas en ella

«¿No te hizo nada, no?» preguntó Jamie que inmediatamente se preocupó por la morena. Y esta comprendió que Jamie no le guardaba rencor a ella, sino al borracho.

«No, afortunadamente…porque Emma llegó. Me ha salvado…y yo para agradecérselo, fui incapaz de moverme cuando él comenzó a pegarle…»

«Hey…» dijo Jamie acercándose a ella, arrodillándose frente a ella «Regina, en ningun caso es tu culpa. El responsable de todo fue él…y créeme, no se saldrá con la suya así como así. No después de lo que te ha hecho y de lo que le ha hecho a Emma»

Jamie le agarró las manos y la miró con expresión compasiva y Regina le respondió con una sonrisa y estrechó a su vez las manos de la asiática

«Gracias…» dijo con voz dolorida

«No tienes que agradecerme. Eres amiga de Emma, que es como mi hermana, así que ahora también eres mi amiga. ¿De acuerdo?»

«Sí…»

«¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de beber? ¿Café, agua, un refresco?»

«Agua, por favor»

«Ok, te la voy a buscar» respondió Jamie mientras se alzaba «¿Ustedes quieren algo?» preguntó a las otras dos mujeres que no se habían perdido una brizna de su conversación.

«Igual que Regina, gracias» dijo Zelena

«Yo también, gracias» respondió la rubia. Jamie dio medio vuelta y desapareció de la sala de espera

Zelena se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Regina, y Tink al otro.

«Regina…definitivamente tenías razón sobre Emma. ¡Es una buena mujer. ¡Es valiente, amable, divertida! Me equivoqué juzgándola sobre su orientación sexual, tienes suerte de tener una amiga como ella…» dijo la pelirroja apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mientras que esta la miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Sí…es verdad» dijo Tink mirando hacia el vacío, lo que hizo reír a sus dos amigas.

«Pero, me culpo tanto por lo que ha pasado…» susurró Regina mirando hacia el suelo

«No ha sido tu culpa…» susurró Emma que apareció de repente, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres que alzaron sus cabezas hacia ella, antes de que Regina saltara de su silla para correr a abrazarla. 

«¿No tienes nada?» preguntó Regina sin apartarse de Emma

«Bah, me duele un poco las costillas, pero nada importante…» dijo ella reteniendo un gemido de dolor

«¡Oh, perdón!» replicó Regina al comprender que quizás la había apretado muy fuerte.

«No te preocupes…¿dónde está Jamie?»

«Estoy aquí, loca…» respondió la susodicha con las botellas de agua en un mano mientras se acercaba a la rubia «¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Un poco como en las nubes, diría»

«Es normal, le he dado un calmante bastante fuerte» dijo Víctor llegando a donde estaba las mujeres «He tenido que suturar la herida de la mandíbula, el corte era demasiado profundo, tendrá que venir en diez días para extraer los puntos. También he hecho una radiografía completa para asegurarme de que no había nada roto…y confieso que estoy asombrado de que su mano no lo esté. Pero le va a doler durante algunos días. Le he prescrito una receta de calmantes que tendrá que tomar durante una semana, tres veces al día y árnica para los hematomas. Pero lo más importante es que repose»

«Gracias Doctor, yo cuidaré de ella, no se preocupe» dijo Jamie, determinada

«En ese caso, perfecto, las dejo, tengo otros pacientes que me esperan»

Ellos se estrecharon las manos y después Jamie dejo a Zelena y a su marido hablar durante unos segundos antes de que él le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla y reprendiera su servicio.

«Bien, nos vamos, ya han escuchado al médico…» dijo Jamie mientras a Emma le costaba cada vez más mantenerse despierta «¡Venga, vamos Emma, te llevo a casa!» dijo ella agarrando a la rubia por la cintura para ayudarla a permanecer recta.

«¿Van a estar bien para volver a casa?» se inquietó Regina

«No te preocupes, todo irá bien» le aseguró Jamie con un guiño, antes de que Regina centrara su atención en la rubia

«Descansa, Emma, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo! ¿Me mandas un mensaje cuando ustedes lleguen a casa?»

«Hecho…»

«¡Entonces hasta el lunes!»

«¡Eso ya lo veremos, cariño!» replicó Jamie comenzando a caminar «¡Venga, nos vamos! Buenas noches, chicas, buen viaje de vuelta»

«Gracias, ustedes también, tengan cuidado en la carretera» respondió Zelena poniendo una mano en la espalda de Regina

Más tarde, bien adentrada la noche, Regina, que acababa de acostarse en su cama con el teléfono en la mano, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Emma como ella le había prometido aunque la rubia ya debía estar durmiendo.

**«Aquí estoy, en casa. Tink se ha quedado aquí, pero Zelena se ha ido a la suya con Dorotea. Gracias otra vez por esta noche, ¡me ha venido muy bien! Hasta que ese idiota ha arruinado nuestro final de fiesta…tuve tanto miedo por ti, Emma…Espero que te restablezcas pronto. Un beso, Regina»**

Releyó el mensaje y decidió darle a «Enviar, después dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se dejó arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo para una noche de sueño reparador.

 


	10. Una nueva etapa

**Semana 33: viernes por la mañana**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde los últimos acontecimientos en la discoteca. Y Regina no había tenido noticias de Emma sino por SMS o a través de su tío Marco cuando Regina se había dirigido a la tienda al viernes siguiente.

Ese viernes no se escapaba a la regla. Regina se dirigió a la tienda de flores para comprar una rosa y aprovechó para preguntar noticias sobre la rubia.

«Pienso que estará de vuelta el lunes. ¡Ya no puedo impedirle que venga a trabajar!» dijo divertido el anciano haciendo sonreír a Regina a su vez.

«Es vedad que es bastante testaruda…»

«¡Eso es decir poco!»

Tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras, se dieron un corto abrazo y Regina dejó el sitio deseándole que tuviera un buen día.

Cuando Regina atravesó la puerta de la tienda, Regina sintió una punzada en el corazón, no era igual a cuando Emma  no estaba con ella….comenzaba a darse cuenta, la ausencia de Emma la entristecía enormemente, sentía su falta.

Al llegar al cementerio, a pesar de las semanas y los progresos que había podido hacer hasta el presente, Regina sintió su corazón encogerse ante la idea de avanzar hasta la tumba de su difunto marido.

Como cada semana, no dijo nada durante los primeros instantes a no ser un «Buenos días, Daniel…» mientras depositaba su rosa cerca del retrato del añorado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio, su mirada fija en la tumba de su esposo antes de decidirse a hablarle un momento.

Al cabo de media hora, Regina se despidió y dejó el sitio. Mientras recorría el sendero, vio a lo lejos a un hombre que de igual forma se retiraba. Se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes, pero no le había prestado atención. Lo vio abandonar la tumba de la persona que visitaba, la mirada embargada por las lágrimas, así como ella.

En la salida del cementerio, caminaron lado a lado, se lanzaron una pequeña sonrisa educada antes de que el hombre entablara la conversación.

«Imagino que la persona que ha perdido cuenta mucho para usted…» dijo él intrigando a Regina que no pudo esconder su asombro «No es la primera vez que la veo…» dijo con una expresión triste antes de mirar al suelo mientras continuaba caminando.

«En efecto…» terminó por decir Regina «Imagino que es lo mismo en su caso…»

«Sí. Mi mujer…» dijo mirándola de nuevo con expresión de cachorro perdido «¿Y usted?»

«Mi esposo…»

Ambos enarbolaban la misma cara de funeral mientras miraban hacia delante. La situación era siempre delicada. Se sabía la pena que representaba, pero nunca se sabía expresarlo sin arriesgarse a herir a la persona o herirse a sí mismo.

«No quisiera parecer indiscreto, pero…¿hace cuánto tiempo que murió?»

«Va a ser un año dentro de poco»

«El umbral del primer año es el más difícil, créame…pero digamos que después…aunque la herida nunca se cierra totalmente…es más…no sé cómo explicarlo…»

«Veo lo que quiere decir…¿y su mujer?»

«Oh…Marianne nos ha dejado hace dos años…vengo de vez en cuando a su tumba, pero lo hago cada vez menos…»

«¿Ha dicho “nos”?»

«Sí…Tengo un hijo, Roland. Tiene cuatro años…»

«¡Oh, pobre niño! En fin, no quiero insinuar que es infeliz a su lado. Pero una madre no se reemplaza nunca…»

«No hay problema, se lo aseguro…Y además, tiene razón»

La conversación aún parecía extraña, pero por un lado, le hacía bien a Regina hablar de su amor perdido con una persona que desgraciadamente había vivido lo mismo.

«Lo siento, pero no me he presentado, me llamo Robin»

«Y yo Regina»

«Encantado» dijo él estrechando amablemente la mano «Si quiere…todos los miércoles voy a unas reuniones que me ayudan a llevar mi duelo. Es algo parecido a  alcohólicos anónimos. Nos vemos y hablamos de lo vivido. Honestamente al comienzo yo era reticente, no me veía hablando con desconocidos sobre mis desgracias…pero después me lancé y me di cuenta de que me venía muy bien…porque podía hablar del dolor que sentía sin ser juzgado, sino más bien comprendido…

«Veo a lo que se refiere….»

«Tome…» dijo él hurgando en su cartera antes de tenderle una pequeña tarjeta «Es en esta dirección. Venga si quiere, por supuesto no es una obligación. Si el corazón se lo dice, la próxima reunión se hará el miércoles a las seis»

«Muy bien, me lo pensaré. Gracias»

«De nada. Que pase un buen día, Regina»

«Usted también, Robin»

Se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su coche y Regina esperó un momento antes de arrancar. Sentada tras el volante, miraba ese pequeño trozo de papel impreso y se preguntaba si sería una buena idea.

**Semana 34: lunes al mediodía**

Cuando Regina iba a entrar en la tienda, fue acogida por la sonrisa de una bella rubia que se había apoyado en la puerta de la entrada.

«¡Miren quién está aquí!»

«¡Emma!»

«¡Hola!»

Regina casi le saltó al cuello para estrecharla contra ella y Emma le devolvió el agarre con una sonrisa.

«¡Qué bien volver a verte…!» susurró Regina cerrando los ojos, provocando una nueva sonrisa a la rubia.

«Yo también estoy contenta de verte…»

Se separaron sonriendo antes de dirigirse a dar su paseo habitual e ir a comer algo.

«Entonces, dime…¿cómo te encuentras?» preguntó la morena a su amiga

«Bah, estoy bien…me he recuperado como puedes ver. El sábado me quitaron los puntos y tu cuñado me ha dicho que he tenido suerte, tendré una hermosa, pero discreta cicatriz» explicó enseñándole su mandíbula a la morena, deteniéndose para ello.

«Ah, sí…» dijo Regina mientras observaba la herida ahora ya cerrada «Te ha ido bien…»

«Lo ves…Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?»

«Bien…te confieso de todas maneras que me he aburrido sin ti…»

«¡No me asombra! ¡Soy un chiste andante!»

Regina rio ligeramente y Emma amaba verla hacerlo. Cada vez que la veía sonreír o reír, Emma se decía que ganaba una batalla. Una batalla más en la curación del corazón de Regina.

Cuando compraron sus almuerzos, pasta para variar, fueron a sentarse en su banco y en ese momento Regina pensó que debía hablarle de sus inquietudes a su amiga.

«Emma…»

«¿Hum?» respondió mientras comía

«He conocido a una persona el viernes en el cementerio y…me habló de un grupo de apoyo»

«¿Apoyo de qué? ¿Para afrontar el duelo?»

«Sí»

«Oh…¿y has ido?»

«Aún no…se reúnen los miércoles solamente, pero estoy dudando de si ir o no»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…no lo sé…aunque sé que esas personas han pasado por lo mismo que yo…no sé…siguen siendo desconocidos igualmente…»

Emma escuchaba atentamente a la morena e hizo una pausa en su comida, dejó su plato de pasta a su lado y se giró hacia la morena, cogió a su vez su comida  y la dejó  a un lado bajo los ojos asombrados de Regina antes de cogerle las manos.

«Regina, ¿acaso lamentas haberte acercado a mí para aprender a conocerme?» preguntó amablemente Emma

«No, en absoluto» respondió Regina sin una brizna de vacilación «¿Por qué me preguntas eso?» dijo ella lanzando una rápida mirada a sus manos unidas.

«Con ellos es lo mismo. Yo era una desconocida para ti. Y sin embargo, viniste a mí»

«No, no es lo mismo…yo nunca te he hablado realmente de Daniel…»

«Lo sé…pero si hoy te lo pidiera, ¿lo harías?»

«¿Honestamente? No lo sé, Emma…»

«¿Qué te lo impediría?»

«No es un tema del que desee hablarte…si me acerqué a ti fue porque tú no me mirabas como lo hacía todo el mundo…como si yo fuera la persona por la que más había que sentir lástima en la tierra…»

«¿Y tú crees que esas personas te mirarán de esa manera?»

«No…»

«Entonces…esas personas han pasado por el mismo dolor que tú…aunque solo sea para escucharlos…quizás eso también podría ayudarte…»

«Sí, quizás…»

«Atiende a lo que te aconsejo, pero al final serás tú quien decida, al menos inténtalo una vez. Y si no te conviene, muy bien, pero al menos habrás visto de lo que se trata»

«Sí…lo pensaré»

«Bien. Y quizás deberías hablarlo con el Dr. Hooper, él quizás podría darte una opinión mejor que la mía sobre el tema…» propuso Emma con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonreír a su vez a Regina.

Definitivamente, Regina había hecho bien al hablarle a Emma. Ciertamente era una amiga, una verdadera amiga, que se preocupaba del bienestar de los demás antes de ocuparse del suyo propio.

«Gracias Emma…»

«De nada» respondió ella soltando las manos de la morena para volver a comer.

¿Y sinceramente? Regina ya sentía la ausencia de ese contacto, pero aún ignoraba por qué.

**Semana 34: miércoles al mediodía**

«Tienes razón Emma, esta tarde voy a ir a la reunión»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó cerrando la tienda, ya que ese día Marco no estaba trabajando con ella.

«Sí. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que no pierdo nada por echar un vistazo a ver cómo es»

«¡Está muy bien! Estoy contenta por ti. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?»

«No, muy amable. Mis hermanas también me lo ha propuesto, pero creo que debo ir sola»

«De acuerdo…estoy orgullosa de ti, Regina. De verdad»

«Gracias»

Regina se sentía bien. Estaba algo ansiosa por ver cómo se desarrollaban las reuniones y el hecho de que sus hermanas y Emma estuvieran completamente con ella significaba mucho. Tenía la verdadera impresión de estar rodeada de gente que se preocupaba por ella, y eso le daba la sensación de ser alguien, de alguna manera, privilegiado.

**Semana 34: miércoles por la tarde**

Regina llegó a la dirección indicada, se trataba de un salón para fiestas situada al lado de una Iglesia. Vio algunos coches estacionar alrededor de ella, lo que le confirmo que la reunión era allí de verdad.

Salió entonces de su coche y siguió al pequeño grupo de personas que se dirigían al interior de la sala.

Una vez dentro, vio que había sido puesta una pequeña mesa con el café y dulces y que algunas personas se servían mientras charlaban.

«¡Regina!» escuchó, y se giró entonces

«¿Robin, verdad?»

«Sí, eso es. Estoy contento de que haya decidido unirse a nosotros»

«Sí…me he dicho que no perdía nada por venir y echar un vistazo…»

«¡Es verdad! Venga, le voy a responsable al responsable de la reunión»

Él alargó la mano para incitar a la morena a caminar y tras algunos pasos, se detuvo cuando Robin comenzó a hablar.

«¡Pastor! Esta es Regina, la mujer de la que le hablé hace un momento»

«Regina, encantado. Soy el Pastor Brown»

«Igualmente» dijo ella estrechándole la mano sonriéndole amigablemente, sonrisa que él le devolvió

«Robin se ha permitido explicarme un poco su situación. Debe saber que aquí no está obligada a nada. Si quiere tomar la palabra, será un placer, si no, nadie la obligará. ¿De acuerdo?»

«Entendido, gracias»

«De nada. Bien, vamos a sentarnos, podemos comenzar»

Regina dejó al anciano de piel apagada y siguió a Robin que le indicó que podía sentarse donde lo deseara, que se trataba de un grupo libre y abierto, que ninguna presión debía pesarle en los hombros.

Durante la reunión, Regina observó en silencio. Escuchaba atentamente a cada persona que hablaba, su nombre, su edad, lo que hacía en la vida y finalmente, la razón por la que estaba ahí. Muchos estaban ahí para hablar de la pérdida de un cónyuge, otros de sus padres o de sus hermanos y hermanas, y una pareja estaba ahí para hablar de la pérdida de su pequeña hijita de seis años que había fallecido a causa de un accidente de tráfico junto a su madrina.

Al finalizar la reunión, el corazón de todos parecía encogido, y paradójicamente, eso, el haberse desahogado les hacia un gran bien. Aunque hablar de lo sucedido volvía las cosas más reales, les daba también un deseo de avanzar.

«Entonces, Regina, ¿cómo se siente?» preguntó Robin cuando la reunión hubo acabado y la gente comenzaba, poco a poco, a marcharse.

«Ha sido demasiado intenso. Se siente la pena de esas personas y…solo se tiene deseo de alentarlos a avanzar, de desearles lo mejor ya que lo peor lo han conocido ya»

«Es eso…¿y le ha gustado o prefiere dejarlo?»

«Bueno, creo que volveré la semana que viene»

«Entendido. En ese caso, nos vemos el miércoles que viene»

«Sí, hasta la semana próxima»

Se sonrieron educadamente antes de que Regina se retirara y se encaminara hacia su coche y volviera a su casa.

Una vez en casa, recibió un mensaje de Emma que la hizo sonreír como siempre

« _¡Hola! Espero que la reunión haya ido bien. Besos»_

Y su sonrisa se abrió aún más, y decidió responderle

«Buenas tarde a ti también, sí, ha ido muy bien, te contaré mañana. Besos»

Y casi inmediatamente, recibió una respuesta de la rubia

« _¡Perfecto! ¡Hasta mañana!»_

**Semana 36: miércoles al mediodía**

Dos semanas habían pasado, y Regina había ido a las reuniones cada miércoles. Ese día, pensaba volver.

«Entonces, ¿vas a ir hoy también?» preguntó Emma que se estaba comiendo su perrito a dos carrillos, divirtiendo a la morena que tenía la impresión de que Emma no comía desde hacía días.

«Sí. Pero no sé si hablaré…creo que aún no estoy lista»

«Tómate tu tiempo. ¡Pero está muy bien que quieras seguir volviendo, es algo bueno!»

«Sí…Y por cierto, tú…¿lista para pasar la semana con Neal?»

«¡Sí, señora!»

«¿Se queda hasta el domingo, no?»

«¡Sí! Me va a venir muy bien volver a verlo»

«No lo dudo…y entonces…no vas a trabajar lo que queda se semana, ¿verdad?»

«No, me cojo mis vacaciones…no tenemos ocasión de vernos muy a menudo, así que…Pero mañana estará aquí a mediodía antes de ir a buscarlo a la estación»

«Has hecho bien. ¿Qué has previsto hacer con él?»

«Oh, pues no lo sé…estoy pensando en viajar con él…»

«¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?»

«Bueno, él siempre ha soñado con ir a Nueva York…así que he pensado que podríamos salir el viernes por la mañana, pasar una noche allí y volver el sábado por la tarde…»

«¡Es una excelente idea!»

«¿Lo crees?»

«¡Si, por supuesto! Estoy segura de que le va a encantar»

«¡Gracias…bueno, entonces haré eso!»

«Me lo contarás todo»

«¡Prometido! ¿Nos vemos esta tarde en tu casa para hablar de la reunión?»

«Sí, pero no vengas antes de las ocho»

«Ok, ¿paso por un chino antes de ir?»

«¡Sí, sueño con un buen salteado de pollo!»

«Ok, ¡te llevaré eso sin falta!»

**Semana 36: miércoles por la tarde**

Por tercera vez, Regina se dirigió a la reunión. Había escuchado atentamente, como cada día, después cuando un hombre hubo acabado de contar la pérdida de su hermano gemelo y se hubo sentado, el Pastor Brown tomó la palabra.

«Bien…Gracias por compartir con nosotros, Juan. ¿Algún otro?» Y en ese momento Regina se armó de todo su valor y alzó la mano «Sí, Regina, te escuchamos»

La morena inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie antes de recorrer rápidamente con la mirada a todas las personas que la miraban.

«Buenas tardes, soy Regina»

«Buenas tarde, Regina» dijeron en coro lo que le provocó una extraña sensación, pero no le prestó atención.

«Tengo 34 años, poseo una empresa junto con mi hermana y desde hace un año…soy viuda»

Lo ha dicho en voz alta, Regina acabada de hacerlo por primera vez. Le provocó un ligero mareo, pero se repuso y continuó

«Daniel, mi esposo, era un hombre maravilloso» dijo ella con una melancólica sonrisa que hizo sonreír a las otras personas igualmente «él…él era un marido cariñoso. Se anticipaba al menor de mis deseos…un desayuno en la cama, un baño caliente después de un largo día de trabajo…me llevaba regularmente un ramo de rosas al despacho…era divertido, amable…todo el mundo lo quería. Era el hombre de mi vida. Era él con quien me veía haciendo mi vida desde que tenía 17 años…me veía casándome con él, fundando una familia…y daría todo lo que tengo por volver a ver su sonrisa aunque solo sea una vez más…lo echo de menos, es verdad…pero hoy estoy feliz de poder contar con mi familia, mis amigos…» dijo ella pensando en Emma y en ella solamente, haciéndola sonreír «ellos son los que me mantiene en pie. Ya no estaría aquí sin ellos. Pero a partir de ahora voy a poder vivir por mí, porque siento la necesidad…quiero poder vivir de nuevo, sencillamente. Y pienso que…poco a poco…lo lograré»

Se sentó y las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se pusieron a aplaudir suavemente para animarla, ya que era la primera vez que tomaba la palabra y mientras Regina sonreía, sintió cómo un peso se elevaba de sus hombros.

«Gracias Regina por haberlo compartido con nosotros. Eso será todo por esta tarde, amigos, hasta la semana que viene. Vayan con Dios»

Se levantaron y Regina los imitó. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las siete y media. Le llevaba diez minutos volver a casa, así que podía permitirse tomar un café antes.

«Y bien Regina…puede estar orgullosa de usted»

«Ah, Robin…gracias» dijo ella una vez que se hubo girado hacia él, con una taza en sus manos mientras el hombre se servía una a su vez.

«La he encontrado muy valiente, de verdad»

«Gracias…confieso que…no sé aún cómo lo he logrado…»

«La esperanza Regina. La esperanza de un día mejor. Es lo que nos hace avanzar a todos los que estamos aquí…»

«En efecto, eso parece…»

«Me preguntaba…¿le apetecería que fuéramos a tomar un copa los dos? Con toda la buena intención,  por supuesto…»

«Sí, ¿por qué no?»

«¿De verdad? Super, ¿le doy mi tarjeta y nos mantenemos en contacto? Tengo que llegar a casa a arropar a mi hijo»

«De acuerdo»

Él le dio su tarjeta y Regina le dio las gracias. Él se marchó y Regina hizo lo mismo.

Llegó a su casa a las 19:55, estacionó su coche y cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada vio a Emma llegar a su vez.

«¡Hey!» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Hola…» respondió, divertida, la morena, esperando que su amiga llegara hasta ella para entrar.

Más tarde, cuando acababan de terminar de cenar, fueron a descansar en el salón de la morena, con una copa de vino en la mano, sentadas en grandes cojines frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Regina le había contado a Emma su tarde y esta se había alegrado de sus progresos.

«Me gusta verte sonreír. Es un placer» dijo Emma observando tiernamente a la morena, lo que la hizo enrojecerse, pero ella no estaba segura a causa de la poca luz de la sala.

«Sin embargo, no he vuelto a sonreír de nuevo desde que voy a las reuniones…sino más bien desde que te conocí….» soltó Regina desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea para esquivar los ojos de la rubia, pues ella había dejado escapar esas palabras sin poder controlarlas.

«Ah…¿ah sí?» dijo Emma riendo provocando una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

«Sí…parece que tu sentido del humor totalmente pueril me ha vencido…»

«¡Dices eso, pero sé que hoy en día no puedes pasar de él! ¡Confiesa!»

«¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Me riendo!»

«¡Ajá!»

Se echaron a reír de nuevo antes de que cada una se llevara la copa a los labios y desviaran sus miradas hacia el crepitar del fuego en la madera.

«Hace una semana hizo el año…»

«Lo sé…» dijo simplemente Emma, posando una mano en la de su amiga que no desviaba los ojos de ellas.

«Creo que estoy preparada para pasar a otra cosa» dijo Regina, sin apartar los ojos de sus manos unidas.

«¿Quieres decir conocer a alguien?» dijo Emma con voz prudente

«Sí…en fin…pasar página…» dijo ella desviando la mirada y Emma tuvo miedo de comprender, así que retiró su mano, lo que captó de nuevo la mirada de Regina sobre ella.

¿Acaso Regina podía estar haciendo alusión a ella? Emma se hacía la pregunta, y por una razón desconocida, Regina también. ¿Acaso el vino hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas? En todo caso lo que ella quería era acercarse a Emma, y seguía ignorando por qué.

Regina bebió un nuevo sorbo, de hecho casi media copa, para reunir el valor e iba a tomar la palabra cuando Emma se le adelantó

«¿Ya has conocido a alguien?» preguntó la rubia intentando esconder lo mejor que podía la sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios.

«De hecho sí…» respondió Regina clavando su mirada en la de la rubia, y esta habría jurado que los ojos de Regina estaban más oscuros que de costumbre.

«Ah sí…» dijo Emma comenzando a acercarse muy lentamente para no asustar a Regina, pues estaba segura de que esta iba a confesarle unos sentimientos que no hubiera creído posibles un día «¿Y quién es la persona afortunada…?»

«Robin. Se llama Robin» respondió Regina y esa respuesta frenó en seco a Emma en su avance.

 

 

 

 

**A ver, era lógico que apareciera Robin para que Regina se cuestionara de verdad sus sentimientos. Ya veremos qué pasa, no se coman las uñas.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Excusas

**Semana 36: miércoles por la noche**

«Robin. Se llama Robin» respondió Regina, deteniendo a Emma en su impulso.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, dubitativa. Menos mal que no se había acercado demasiado a la morena, si no, la situación habría sido más comprometedora. _¡Por supuesto que Regina hacía alusión a un hombre y no a ella!, ¡Piensa de vez en cuando, Swan!,_ se dijo mentalmente.

«¿Robin? ¿Como en el cuento de Robin de los árboles?» dijo Emma llevándose a la boca un nuevo buche de vino

Regina rio una vez más, disipando un poco la incomodidad que acababa de inmiscuirse discretamente entre ellas

«¿Quieres decir Robin de los Bosques?»

«Sí, es lo mismo…»

Emma se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa, y se levantó. Hubiera querido interpretar su papel de amiga y preguntarle cómo lo había conocido, cómo era físicamente…el tipo de cosas que preguntaría a una amiga. Pero estaba por encima de sus fuerzas. No podría. No esa noche.

«¿Te vas?» preguntó inquieta Regina que ya se había dado cuenta de que había cometido una tontería al segundo de haber pronunciado el nombre de Robin.

«Sí…lo siento, pero acabo de ver que ya es tarde. He tenido un día de locos y además mañana, Neal viene a casa y no deseo estar para el arrastre cuando llegue…» dijo ella mientras se ponía su chaqueta roja en el hall, Regina la había seguido.

«Sí, lo comprendo…¿Me darás noticias de tu finde con él?»

«Sí…te lo prometo» dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, que pretendía ser amigable, pero que a Emma le costó horrores dibujarla en su rostro «Bueno…buenas noches Regina»

Emma se inclinó ligeramente a un lado para darle un pequeño y rápido abrazo y Regina hubiera querido responderle, pero Emma no lo dio oportunidad.

«Buenas noches a ti también…ten cuidado en la carretera» dijo mientras la rubia se alejaba hacia el coche «¡Y diviértete mucho con Neal!»

«¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!»

Emma subió al coche y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Regina, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos en el umbral, aunque el coche de Emma ya había desaparecido.

«¿Qué he hecho…?» dijo en voz baja

Pues ella lo sabía, lo sentía. Lo había comprendido, ahora estaba segura. Emma tenía sentimientos por ella. Y aunque Emma contaba mucho para ella, no sabía si se trataba de amor o de amistad…pero una cosa estaba clara. Acababa de romper el corazón de la florista.

**Semana 36: jueves por la mañana**

“Driiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiiiing”

Emma se despertó con el sonido de su móvil. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió despacio los ojos. Lanzó un vistazo a la habitación, intentando ver su despertador, y desorbitó los ojos

«¡Mierda!» exclamó al ver que eran las 10:33 «¡Neal!»

“Driiiiiiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiiing”

Ese ruido incesante la hizo volver a la tierra. Buscó su teléfono que sabía que estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y chocó con algo al pasar, desvió rápidamente la cabeza y vio que se trataba de una botella vacía de whisky, después siguió de camino hacia sus pantalones.

Cogió su teléfono y vio el nombre de Neal en la pantalla. No perdió tiempo y descolgó

«¿Sí?»

«¿Emma? ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en la estación, he llegado hace cinco minutos y no te veo…»

«Heu…estoy de camino, pero hay atasco…estoy ahí en unos quince minutos, chico, ya llego»

Colgó y se permitió entrar en pánico un cuarto de segundo. Su cabeza le latía como si acabara de golpeársela cien veces contra un muro de ladrillos.

Ordenó sus ideas, tenía que darse prisa, comenzó por ir a tomarse una ducha de 30 segundos, cronometrados, lo necesario para despertarse con el agua a la que no había dado tiempo de calentarse.

Después, se puso cualquier cosa cogida al azar, a continuación ordenó velozmente un poco el apartamento. Comenzó recogiendo las latas de cerveza de la víspera, la botella que aún estaba tirada en la habitación, y las ropas que había tirado la noche anterior por todos lados. Una cosa estaba clara, ayer, había perdido la cabeza.

Y en ese momento todo le vino a la mente. Regina le había anunciado que finalmente estaba lista  para pasar página, solo que era en los brazos de un hombre donde tenía previsto hacerlo.

Ante esos recuerdos, Emma solo deseó una cosa, ir a ver a su amiga la taza del wáter, y vomitar todo el alcohol que aún tenía en el estómago para acabar llorando como una magdalena.

Pero no era tiempo para las lamentaciones. Su hermano la esperaba en la estación. Así que tenía que salir sin esperar un instante más. Se acercó a la puerta, se puso la chaqueta, lanzó un último vistazo a su apartamento para verificar su estado.

Ok, hecho. Había dicho quince minutos a su hermano y solo le quedaban ocho. Siempre que no hubiera atasco como le había dicho a Neal. _“Por lógica a esta hora no hay grandes masas, pero bueno…nunca se sabe”,_ pensaba Emma dirigiéndose al coche.

 

Regina, por su parte, se había quedado en la cama toda la mañana. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Demasiado pensativa, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la escena que se había desarrollado en su salón la noche anterior, cuando Emma estaba a su lado.

Tan cerca de ella.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Regina no hubiera mencionado el nombre de Robin? Es más, ¿por qué lo había hecho? A ese hombre solo lo había visto unas cuatro veces. Aunque tenía pintas de ser hombre muy amable y respetable, Regina no le encontraba nada de excepcional. A penas lo conocía, la había invitado a tomar una copa, y ya estaba hablándole de él a su amiga.

Porque Emma era su amiga…sí, ella, después de todo, no podía ser sino eso…¿o habría otra cosa?

Regina se dio la vuelta una enésima vez en su cama. Ya no sabía qué pensar, pero se culpaba enormemente. Pero, ¿por qué razón? Ah sí, había roto el corazón de Emma. Pero había más, lo sentía. ¿Tendría ella también sentimientos por Emma?

«No digas tonterías…» soltó levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y tomar un ducha fría. Después de todo, se dice que eso aclara las ideas.

Bajo el chorro de agua, la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, dejó caer el agua sobre su nuca. Era verdad que con Emma había una química que no podía explicar, un no sé qué que hace que con ella todo sea siempre más fácil. Más evidente.

Además, Regina no podía negar que Emma tenía unos ojos magníficos, una sonrisa que te tiraba por tierra y una silueta atlética que no le quitaba nada de su encanto. Pero eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que Regina sintiera una atracción física por ella…

Regina nunca se había sentido atraída por las mujeres, cierto, las encuentra bellas, pero de ahí a decir que se sentía atraída, se salía de lo real…a ella le gustaban los hombre, punto.

Para ser sinceros, ella amaba a Daniel. Pero él ya no estaba…sin embargo, lo amaría hasta su último aliento. Se veía fundando una familia con él. Teniendo hijos y viéndolos crecer para a su vez ellos mismo fundar sus familias…pero todos esos proyectos se desmoronaron el día en que Daniel murió. Daniel había sido el único en su vida y en su cama. Nunca había conocido a otros. ¿Cómo podía decir que no le gustaban las mujeres si nunca lo había probado? ¿Podría ser esa la finalidad de su encuentro con Emma?

«¡Arrrrrrr!» exclamó saliendo de la ducha, y poniéndose su albornoz para cubrirse.

No tenía otra elección, tenía que pasar página, esa confusión con Emma no se produciría más. Era su amiga. Y Regina era una mujer dolorida que intentaba reconstruir su vida.

Y Robin parecía ser el hombre que necesitaba para llevar a cabo eso.

**Semana 36: viernes por la mañana**

Emma avanzó despacio y se inclinó para despertar suavemente a su hermano.

«Hey, chico…»

«Hmmm…» rezongó él dándose la vuelta en la cama

«¡Eh, te estoy hablando, sabandija!» dijo ella antes de ponerse a hacerle cosquillas.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?» preguntó algo irritado por haber sido arrancado de su sueño

«Deja de poner mala cara y levántate, nos vamos»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?» dijo rascándose la nuca

«Ya verás. Ahora ve a ducharte, tienes diez minutos, si no, me voy si  ti…» dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa que bastó al adolescente para ponerse en marcha.

Ya en el coche, y cuando llevaban media hora de ruta, Emma no paraba de canturrear las canciones que había metido en un USB mientras su hermano seguía observándola.

«¿Me quieres decir ya a dónde vamos?»

«¿Si te lo digo, dejarás de poner mala cara?»

«Dependerá de adónde me lleves…»

«¡Entonces no te lo digo!» dijo riendo

«Bien, de acuerdo…te prometo no poner mala cara»

«¿Prometido de verdad?»

«Prometido»

Estrecharon sus meñiques y después Emma puso una canción en la radio.

«Bien, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?» preguntó él,  impaciente

«¿Conoces esta canción?» dijo la rubia subiendo el volumen de la radio sin desviar la mirada de la carretera

«Sí. Es un antiguo el que la canta…»

«¿Un antiguo? ¿Frank Sinatra un antiguo? Definitivamente, ustedes los jóvenes no tiene ningún respeto…»

«¡Qué! ¡Es verdad!»

«¡Bien! ¿Cuál es el título de la canción?» preguntó mirando a su hermano que finalmente comprendió

«¡Nueva York!»

«¡Sí, muchacho!»

«¿De verdad? ¿Vamos allí?»

«¡Sí!»

«¡Oh, cojonudo!»

«¡Hey! Vigila tu lenguaje o doy media vuelta…»

«Lo siento…¡Oh, genial!»

Emma sonrió al ver la expresión luminosa en el rostro de Neal y supo que había hecho una buena elección.

**Semana 36: viernes por la noche**

Emma había reservado en un pequeño hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían pasado el día visitando la magnífica metrópolis de Nueva York. Mientras Neal se duchaba, Emma fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón y admiraba la vista de la ciudad que tenía delante.

«Bueno, ahora me vas a decir qué va mal…» dijo el joven colocándose al lado de su hermana, que se sorprendió al verlo ponerse a su lado.

«Estoy bien, chico…» dijo con una sonrisa que aspiraba a ser tranquilizadora

«Emma…comienzo de verdad a conocerte, ¿sabes? Y me he dado cuenta de que no estás bien…¿y sabes cómo lo he comprendido?»

«…»

«¡Si hubieras visto la cara que tenías ayer por la mañana cuando fuiste a buscarme!»

«¡Eh!»

«¡Es verdad! Tenías resaca, no soy tonto, ¿sabes?...soy tu hermano pequeño…y si quieres hablar de algo que te atormenta, estoy aquí…»

Emma sonrió y abrazó a su hermano mientras dejaba que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

«Es…» comenzó antes de suspirar ruidosamente «Es complicado…» dijo mientras se sentaba en una tumbona. Neal la imitó y tomó asiento a su lado

«¡Ah, si es complicado solo puede tener que ver con Regina!»

Emma lo miró, con los ojos desorbitados

«¿Cómo…?»

«Siempre ha sido complicado entre Regina y tú…»

Emma arqueó furtivamente las cejas, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que él no andaba equivocado.

«El miércoles por la noche estuvimos juntas»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…está yendo todos los miércoles a unas reuniones para personas que llevan mal su duelo. Y me propuso cenar en su casa esa noche»

«Y…» dijo él esperando la continuación con impaciencia

«Y…no lo sé…en un momento en que nos habíamos acercado bastante…ella hablaba de querer rehacer su vida…y no sé por qué, pero comprendí que estaba aludiendo a mí, a nosotras…entonces comencé a inclinarme hacia ella para besarla, despacio, y entonces…»

«¿Y qué?» preguntó casi saltando en el sitio

«Robin»

«¿Robin? ¿Qué es eso?»

«Ha conocido a un hombre que se llama Robin…» respondió Emma, con el corazón encogido ante los recuerdos de esa noche.

«¡Auch!» dijo su hermano que comprendió enseguida el dolor de su hermana. Acababan de darle calabazas…pero no se lo dijo. No valía la pena, y ella lo sabía «Lo siento Emma…de verdad» dijo él sentándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana

«Gracias, chico…»

«¿Sabes lo que haría en tu lugar?»

«Venga, dime…» dijo ella divertida

«También yo conocería a otra persona»

«No tengo cabeza para eso…»

«¡Lo sé! ¡Pero podría ayudarte, créeme!»

Emma se quedó pensando un instante. Sonrió tiernamente a su hermano y le despeinó los cabellos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño para tomar ella, ahora, una ducha.

 

En ese mismo momento, en Boston, en un pequeño y famoso café-restaurante, Regina estaba sentada en un alto taburete con Robin que le hablaba frente a ella, con una mesa que los separaba.

Él tenía pinta de ser un hombre completamente honorable, amable y educado. Pero Regina no sentía feeling entre ellos.

No dejaba de hablar de su hijo o de su empresa. Aunque él hablaba de forma apasionada, Regina solo lo estaba escuchando por un oído.

 _“¿Seguirá hablando de él durante mucho más tiempo? Ni siquiera me ha preguntado a lo que me dedico. De hecho, no me ha preguntado mucho. Tengo la impresión de que mi vida no le interesa. ¡No hay ninguna comunicación entre nosotros! No como con Emma que…”_ Regina se detuvo en sus pensamientos.

Emma…no había dejado de pensar en ella. Echaba tremendamente de menos a la bella rubia. Así como se echaba en cara su comportamiento del miércoles por la noche. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza?

«¿No está de acuerdo conmigo?» dijo Robin con una sonrisa amable, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos

«Sí, por supuesto…discúlpeme, Robin, creo que la migraña está haciendo su aparición…»

«¿Hablo demasiado verdad?» Me lo dicen a menudo…lo siento»

«No, no es usted…soy yo. Me faltan horas de sueño»

«Lo comprendo. ¿Quiere volver a casa?»

«Creo que sería lo más razonable…» y Regina no hacía alusión solo a sus migrañas al decir eso.

Así que se levantaron, Robin dejó un billete en la mesa, y a continuación ayudó a Regina a ponerse su abrigo.

«Gracias…» dijo ella con una sonrisa crispada en sus labios

Salieron del bar donde habían pasado la noche, y Robin acompañó a Regina hasta su coche.

«He pasado una agradable velada, Regina» dijo él mientras se acercaban al coche de la morena

«¡Yo también!» se dio prisa en decir con una sonrisa forzada

«¿Ah sí? En ese caso…» dijo él cogiendo la mano de Regina una vez que estuvieron delante de la puerta del coche «¿Aceptaría un cita de verdad conmigo? Me gustaría invitarla a un restaurante»

Regina pareció sorprendida y no supo qué responder

«Bueno…»

«Lo sé, parece repentino y precipitado…pero de verdad me gustaría conocerla. ¿Sabe qué?» dijo soltando su mano y haciendo signos de negación con la suya «No me responda hoy. Tiene mi número, solo tiene que mantenerme al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

Él le sonrió y se inclinó hacia un lado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ante ese contacto, Regina se tensó. Él se enderezó, le sonrió una última vez, después deslizó un «Buenas noches, Regina» antes de alejarse para dirigirse a su propio coche.

Una vez dentro de su coche, Regina tardó uno minutos en darse cuenta de los últimos acontecimientos. Robin le había propuesto una segunda cita, y además, le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

¡Qué sensación extraña había tenido! Ese beso pretendía ser dulce, pero Regina no lo había sentido de esa manera. No era un beso de ternura lo que había tenido. No tenía nada que ver con los besos que había podido recibir de Emma por ejemplo.

¡Emma! ¡Volvía a pensar en ella! ¿Y por qué? Lo sabía, acababa de comprenderlo. Amaba a Emma. Podría negarlo una y otra vez, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Amaba a Emma y debería decírselo el lunes en cuanto la tuviera delante.

Estaba segura de eso, su elección estaba hecha. Quería a Emma. Quería estar a su lado, con ella.

Regina arrancó el coche y volvió a casa. Necesitaba dormir. Y pensando en el rostro de Emma se durmió, con la sonrisa en los labios.

**Semana 37: lunes a mediodía**

Regina caminaba por la calle que llevaba a la tienda de flores bajo un magnifico sol. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que no la abandonaba desde que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Emma.

Bien decidida a decírselo ese mediodía, llegó ante la tienda, vio el cartel de “Cerrado” en la puerta, pero sabía que estaba abierto. Entró en el establecimiento, haciendo sonar la campanita de la entrada. Emma debía encontrarse en la trastienda con Marco. Así que se encaminó hacia esa dirección, pero vio a aparecer a Emma, lo que le llenó el corazón de felicidad.

«Hola…» susurró tiernamente

«Ah, hola Regina» dijo Emma «Estás adelantada, ¿no?»

Regina frunció el ceño constatando que Emma se estaba colocando su camiseta en su lugar y que tenía los cabellos ligeramente despeinados.

«No. Vengo a la misma hora que de costumbre…» dijo ella, poco segura de que le fuera a gustar lo que vendría

Después una morena salió de la trastienda recolocándose los cabellos en su sitio.

«Hmm…Regina, te presento a Anna. Anna, esta es mi amiga Regina»

«¡Buenos días!» exclamó la mujer toda sonriente, y Regina le respondió con un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza.

«Te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?» susurró Emma mirando a la que acababa de aparecer

«De acuerdo…pero no me hagas esperar mucho…»

«Prometido…»

La morena depositó un beso en los labios de Emma que sonrió antes de pasar al lado de Regina, que parecía haberse quedado en stand-bye.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» dijo Emma, inquieta ante el estado casi vegetal de su amiga.

«Lo siento si he interrumpido algo» dijo ella volviendo poco a poco

«No, no es lo que tú crees…no hemos…en fin, no hemos llegado tan lejos…ha sido solo…»

«No tienes que justificarte, Emma. Después de todo, también tienes derecho de tener a alguien en tu vida»

«¡No, no te lo aseguro! Marco no está…y es una chica que me he cruzado un par de veces en la discoteca y pasó esta mañana y hemos hablado un poco…»

«Emma, de verdad. No tienes que justificarte ante mí. Tienes el derecho de ver a quién te parezca. Después de todo, yo también lo hago…» soltó amargamente, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a la rubia

«Sí, es verdad. Bueno, vamos a comer»

Regina había perdido el apetito hacía tres minutos, pero hizo como si nada y asintió. Emma cogió su chaqueta y salieron de la tienda.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban sentadas en una terraza, la comida en sus platos y charlaban teniendo en medio un jarrón con rosas.

«Bien, entonces cuéntame…» se lanzó Emma «¿Qué tal con ese…Robin?» dijo escupiendo casi su nombre antes de beber un buche de su limonada.

Regina se asombró de la pregunta de la rubia, pero acabó por responder.

«Fuimos a tomar una copa el sábado por la noche. Estuvo…interesante» dijo de manera maliciosa.

«¿Interesante, eh?» dijo Emma de manera ligera para aligerar la atmosfera que encontraba pesada y que la cansaba más que otra cosa.

Regina le explicó entonces a Emma cómo había sido esa famosa copa, pero una vez más, algo la hizo actuar sin que pudiera detenerse. Estaba inventando escenas entre Robin y ella. Y lo peor de todo, la escena del beso en la mejilla, algo que para ella fue completamente anodino, fue transformada en una escena con  un beso totalmente febril y pasional.

«Bien…» respondió Emma que suspiró e intentó poner buena cara «¿Lo volverás a ver pronto?»

«El miércoles como cada semana»

«Ah, ¿va a las reuniones contigo?»

«Sí, fue él quien me habló de ellas»

«Ah, era él el hombre del cementerio…» respondió Emma que se sentía cada vez más rota a media que la conversación avanzaba.

«Pero me ha propuesto una segunda cita. Le gustaría invitarme a cenar y creo que voy a aceptar»

Emma no sabía a qué estaba jugando Regina, pero nunca la había visto hablarle de esa manera. Descubría un nuevo rostro de Regina y no le gustaba. Pero por una razón incomprensible, entró en su juego.

«Yo creo que también es lo que voy a hacer con Anna. No la conozco mucho, pero me gustaría mucho saber algo más de ella» dijo sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Regina, con una expresión de desafío en la mirada.

«En ese caso, podemos quedar los cuatro. Podría estar bien y además de esa manera conocerías a Robin…» dijo Regina.

La tensión entre las dos mujeres era palpable, se retaban con la mirada, ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder ante la otra.

«¿Por qué no? Parece una buena idea. Se lo diré a Anna cuando la llame esta noche»

«¡Perfecto! ¡El sábado a las ocho!» dijo Regina que parecía que se enervaba poco a poco.

«Perfecto» respondió Emma en el mismo tono de la morena

«Señoras, ¿desean otra cosa?» preguntó una camarera acercándose a su mesa

«La cuenta, por favor» dijo Emma sin apartar los ojos de Regina. Pero ahora su mirada parecía triste y no cargada de cólera, lo que perturbó sobremanera a Regina.

Cuando la camarera volvió, las dos mujeres dejaron de mirarse, cada una sacó dinero para pagar su parte y después Emma se levantó.

«Esta semana estaré fuera. Mándame un mensaje para avisarme del sitio del sábado» dijo la rubia que solo deseaba una cosa, huir. Huir lo más lejos posible para esconder su pena.

«Sí…yo…te tendré al corriente» respondió Regina con voz más dulce

Llena de arrepentimiento, Regina se culpó por la manera en la que había transcurrido el almuerzo.

Emma se marchó sin una palabra más y eso entristeció a Regina mucho más pues ella siempre  había acompañado a Emma a la tienda y se despedían con un abrazo dulce y reconfortante. ¿Qué les sucedía?

**Semana 37: sábado por la noche**

Regina y Robin estaban en el sitio desde hacía unos quince minutos, se estaban tomando el aperitivo, y una vez más Robin monopolizaba toda la conversación cuando Regina divisó a Emma y a su amiga acercarse desde lejos.

«¡Buenas noches! ¡Siento el retraso, pero nos ha costado encontrar un sitio para aparcar!» dijo Emma cuando llegaron a la mesa

«También tuvimos problemas, y no se preocupen, solo llevamos unos minutos…» dijo Robin levantándose para tender su mano «Robin DeLock, encantado»

«Emma Swan…» dijo ella estrechando la mano del hombre «Y esta es mi amiga Anna» dijo señalando a la pequeña morena que también le estrechó la mano al hombre

«Un placer» dijeron a la vez mientras Emma y Regina se miraban sin decir nada

«Anna, ¿te acuerdas de Regina…?»

«¡Sí, por supuesto! Buenas noches Regina, ¿cómo está?»

La interesada desvió la mirada de la rubia para girarse hacia Anna y sonreírle sinceramente

«Bien, gracias Anna, ¿y usted?»

«Muy bien también, gracias»

Las dos mujeres se sentaron a la mesa. Robin estaba frente a Anna, dejando a Emma y a Regina cara a cara.

«Aún no hemos pedido, preferimos esperarlas» dijo Robin con toda la amabilidad con la que estaba dotado.

«Muy amable, gracias…» dijo Emma mientras cogía la carta ignorando totalmente a Regina.

 

Dos horas y media más tarde, estaban con el licor. La cena había sido una verdadera catástrofe.

Cuando en un momento del plato principal, Emma le había preguntado a Robin a lo que se dedicaba, Regina había respondido en su lugar explicando que era su propio jefe en una de las empresas más ecologistas de la ciudad.

Emma, que se tomó eso como una provocación, había a su vez explicado que Anna era la gerente de un gran centro de belleza.

Se instauró, entonces, una especie de competición. Pero Emma no comprendió por qué. Así como Robin y Anna que casi no habían dicho nada en toda la noche porque las otras dos mujeres no habían hecho sino enviarse puyas durante todo el rato.

«Anna…» dijo él en voz baja para no molestar a Emma y a Regina

«¿Sí?» respondió ella en el mismo tono

«¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?» dijo él lanzando una mirada apesadumbrada hacia un lado

«¡Sí, quiero! ¡Gracias!» respondió ella con alivio, dispuesta a dejar ese lugar lo más rápido posible

«¡Eso Regina, tú no lo sabes!» casi había gritado la rubia, desviando la mirada y viendo a Robin y Anna de pie, poniendo dinero en la mesa antes de ponerse sus respectivos abrigos.

«Anna…¿dónde vas?» dijo inquieta Emma

«Emma…me ha alegrado mucho conocerte, pero…creo que entre nosotras no va a funcionar…»

«En cuanto a nosotros, Regina, nos vemos el miércoles, ¿de acuerdo?…que tengan una buena noche»

Y desaparecieron los dos dejando a las dos mujeres estupefactas por lo que acababa de pasar. Eso no lo habían visto venir…

«¿Cuál es tu problema Regina?» dijo Emma girándose hacia la morena con una chispa de cólera en la mirada

«¿Mi problema?» respondió fingiendo que se sorprendía ante la pregunta

«¡Sí, tú problema! Fuiste tú quien propuso esta cena a cuatro y dijo que podría estar “bien”» dijo ella exagerando sus gestos con sus dedos, subrayando las comillas.

«Sí, bueno…lo siento, pero no me gusta tu amiga…» dijo Regina con una expresión de completo desdén.

«Oh, para, Regina, ¡sabes muy bien que Anna no tiene nada que ver en esto!»

«¿Ah no? En ese caso, ¿de qué se trata según tú, eh?» dijo ella, con una nueva expresión de desafío en su mirada

«Pues no lo sé. En cambio lo que sé es que la mujer que tengo frente a mí…no es la Regina Mills que conozco…esta mujer que está aquí la conocí el lunes y francamente no deseo volver a verla. Así que cuando mi amiga Regina, ya sabes, la mujer dulce, amable, que tiene una sonrisa que hincha el corazón cuando uno la ve, vuelva, hazme una señal. Mientras, me largo»

Tras esas palabras, la rubia se levantó, dejó un billete grande que bastaría para pagar la cena entera, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó

«¡No, Emma, espera!» exclamó Regina, que se levantó a su vez, cogió a toda prisa su bolso y su chaqueta e intentó atrapar a la rubia «¡Emma, espera, por favor!» gritó corriendo por la calle, pero la rubia no parecía querer escucharla «¡Esa chica no está hecha para ti!»

Ante esas palabras, Emma se paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta y espero a que la morena la alcanzara.

«¿Qué es lo que has dicho?» preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

«Esa chica…no está hecha para ti…» repitió recobrando el aliento.

«¿Y qué es lo que sabes tú sobre eso, eh?»

«¡No sé nada! Pero lo siento, ¡eso es todo!»

«Eres injusta, ¿lo sabes? ¿Acaso he criticado yo a tu cita? ¡No, ni una sola vez! ¡Cuando no dejabas de denigrar a mi cita, yo ni una vez he hablado de él!»

«¡Pues tendrías que haberlo hecho si te molestaba tanto!» dijo gritando la morena, enervando aún más a Emma

«¡Acabáramos! ¡No me molestaba como dices! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque me he dicho que si tú salías con él es porque, quizás, valía la pena! ¡Que seguramente él te hacía sonreír y avanzar! ¡Que, por eso, se merecía todo mi respeto y gratitud! ¡Porque he pensado en ti y en tu felicidad, solo en eso! ¡Tú, tú solo has pensado en ti! Ni una sola vez te has preguntado si no me haría feliz intentar lanzarme a una nueva relación…»

Emma tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así como Regina, que se contenía para no echarse a llorar en plena calle.

«Pero no es él quien me hace sonreír todo el tiempo…eres tú…» confesó Regina, con la mirada triste. Pero tan pronto como Regina hubo pronunciado esas palabras, un silencio se instaló entre ellas. Regina miraba al suelo mientras que Emma la miraba a ella.

A un metro la una de la otra, un silencio que valía oro. Tras unos segundos calladas, Emma abrió la boca, pero su voz apenas se oyó

«Repite otra vez…»

«Me has entendido…» replicó Regina con una expresión refunfuñona

«¿Por qué me haces esto ahora…?» preguntó la rubia cuyo corazón estaba haciendo de las suyas.

«¿A qué te refieres con ahora? ¿Tú crees que tenía previsto enamorarme de ti Emma?» dijo con la voz rota, mirándola de nuevo, una lágrima escapando de sus ojos

«¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!» exclamó la rubia que también se echó a llorar

«¿Qué habría cambiado eso?»

«¡Todo! ¡Habría cambiado todo! ¡Habría cambiado el hecho de que la semana pasada no hubiera acabado con el corazón roto! ¡Habría cambiado el hecho de que habrías sido tú a la que habría invitado al restaurante y no a ella!»

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre las dos y Regina no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo

«Tuve miedo Emma…»

Se miraron, pero  siguieron sin moverse.

«Desde que posé mis ojos en ti, no hago sino pensar en ti…» susurró la rubia «Cuando me dijeron lo de tu marido, me dije que no era el momento. Que sin duda nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo. Pero algo, y llámalo como quieras, me empujó a ir hacia ti. A hablarte, a intentar sacarte una sonrisa…¡y tú fuiste progresando! Nunca he tenido la pretensión de decir que eras gracias a mí, ¡pero a lo largo de estos meses, has hecho progresos considerables!»

Emma hizo una pausa y cogió aliento, mientras Regina la miraba a través de sus lágrimas.

«Sonríes…¡incluso resplandeces! En cambio la primera vez que te vi eras la mujer más triste que nunca había visto…Así que dejé mis sentimientos de lado. Comencé a apegarme a ti más de lo era razonable, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perderte, así que elegí ser tu amiga y nada más. ¡Qué importa lo que sucedería en tu vida como, por ejemplo, conocer a un nuevo hombre!» dijo levantando el brazo para citar implícitamente a Robin «¿Crees que no me mató cuando pronunciaste su nombre la semana pasada? Entonces pensé que era una señal para que yo también conociera a alguien. Y di con Anna el domingo por la noche cuando fui con Jamie al bar…»

Regina la había escuchado atentamente sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, después con voz apagada dijo

«Te equivocas…»

«¿En qué me equivoco?» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y enjugándose rápidamente una lágrima en su mejilla, desviando la mirada

«Ha sido únicamente gracias a ti si he hecho todos esos progresos durante todo este tiempo…y por una razón que ignoro, a partir del momento en que te vi triste porque tus padres acababan de reaparecer en tu vida, me dije que juntas seríamos más fuertes…pero la verdad es que tú eras más fuerte que yo. Tú me ayudaste a levantarme. Durante todas estas semanas, me he preguntado por qué me comportaba de una manera poco habitual contigo…y después el miércoles pasado…cuando te vi acercarte a mí…tuve miedo…te dije el nombre de Robin, pero eras tú de la que yo hablaba esa noche…pero nunca he estado con una mujer en toda mi vida, jamás he sentido una atracción física…antes de ti…» dijo ella echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Emma, por su parte, sentía que sus piernas iban a abandonarla.

«Y me hicieron falta varios días para comprenderlo…es más, te mentí sobre la noche del sábado…nunca nos besamos…todo lo contrario, ¡esa noche me aburrí completamente! Entonces pensé en ti…y fue ahí que comprendí. ¡Comprendí que eras tú a quien quería! Así que el lunes, cuando fui a la rienda, estaba decidida a confesártelo todo…quise decírtelo…»

«Pero Anna estaba ahí…» respondió Emma suavemente, había recobrado la calma tras la declaración de la morena.

«¡Y me puse celosa! ¡Es por eso que actué de esa forma!»

«¿Celosa? ¿De verdad?» dijo divertida Emma mientras que la morena parecía desesperada

«¡Sí, porque ella tenía el derecho de besarte y yo no!» exclamó Regina antes de mirar alrededor y ver si había llamado la atención

Y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Emma, vio a la rubia agarrarle el rostro y besarla. Finalmente…

 

 


	12. Revelaciones y crisis de histeria

 

_Y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Emma, vio a la rubia agarrarle el rostro y besarla. Finalmente_ …

Aunque Regina no había besado a nadie desde hacía meses y podía estar algo oxidada en ese sentido, se entregó deliberadamente a la rubia respondiendo a su beso mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de Emma, y esta dejaba aún las suyas en el rostro de la bella morena.

Algunos segundos más tarde, después de un beso como Dios manda, y faltándoles el aliento, se separaron despacio antes de abrir sus ojos y clavar sus miradas, la una en la otra.

«Te llevo a tu casa…» susurró la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa que también hizo surgir la de Regina

«De acuerdo…» se conformó en responder, aún subida en su pequeña nube de felicidad.

Emma le cogió la mano y se la llevó con ella hasta el coche, y Regina, que no quería dejarla, se pegó a ella. Una mano tras la espalda, la otra en su abdomen y su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, mientras esta pasó su mano por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la morena que no dejaba de sonreír, así como ella.

Caminaron de esa manera hasta el coche amarillo canario de Emma que hizo de “caballero” abriendo la puerta a la morena, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a entrar.

«Gracias…» susurró Regina, divertida, lo que le valió una sonrisa de vuelta.

En el coche, ninguna habló de lo que acababa de pasar. Era inútil de todas maneras, sabían las dos a dónde las llevaba eso y ninguna de las dos quería dar marcha atrás.

Al llegar delante de la casa de Regina, Emma detuvo el coche, salió y fue a abrirle la puerta a Regina, lo que hizo sonreír a esta una vez más. Una vez frente a la puerta, la morena la abrió sin más dilación, después de giró hacia la rubia

«Bueno…» comenzó Emma que de repente se puso nerviosa ante la idea de tener que dejar a la morena.

Regina se acercó a ella y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los suyos y ella respondió también delicadamente. Un beso casto que no lo fue por mucho tiempo, porque cuando Regina pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia para acercarse más a ella, Emma pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena. Comenzó entonces un beso apasionado y febril casi idéntico al de que se habían dado delante del restaurante.

Lentamente, Regina comenzó a retroceder para hacerlas entrar en el interior de la casa, pero Emma se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?» dijo inquieta Regina al ver que Emma se detenía.

«Yo…será mejor que vaya…» ante la ceja levantada de Regina y su sonrisa pícara, Emma añadió « a mi casa…»

«Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Podríamos beber una última copa…» propuso Regina que definitivamente no quería separarse de Emma un instante, por miedo a que todo eso no fuera más que un sueño.

«Será que mejor que me vaya. Creo que ya hemos vivido suficientes emociones por esta noche, ¿no lo crees?»

«Sí, por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué esperar?»

Esa pregunta sorprendió bastante a Emma. Solo hacía una hora se estaban peleando en pleno restaurante. Además, ambas estaban  acompañadas por personas que prefirieron poner pies en polvorosa. Y ahora, estaban una en los brazos de la otra. Apenas se habían dado sus primeros besos, confesado sus sentimientos respectivos, ¿y Regina ya le proponía algo más?

«No…es una buena idea, Regina»

«¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que quieres? Porque yo sí» respondió la morena en tono sincero, segura de ella.

«Esa no es la cuestión, Regina…quiero estar segura de que tú quieres estar conmigo por deseo y no por celos. No deseo ser alguien de paso para ti…»

«No es así como yo te veo…» dijo Regina separándose de la rubia, ligeramente apenada de que Emma pudiera pensar eso de ella.

«Entonces, nada nos apremia…tenemos todo el tiempo, Regina. No voy a marcharme. Estoy aquí…» dijo la rubia tiernamente cogiéndole las manos, pero Regina desvió la mirada

«Es lo que Daniel también decía…» dijo ella retirando las manos y poniéndoselas bajo los brazos como para protegerse.

Entonces, Emma comprendió que había cometido un error, así que se adelantó y tomó a Regina en sus brazos, quien se dejó hacer, y posó su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena, mientras esta se acurrucaba en su cuerpo.

«Estoy aquí, Regina. No soy eterna, eso es verdad, pero es porque soy humana como todo el mundo…yo tampoco estoy protegida contra tu pérdida…y no por ir más lejos en nuestra relación esta noche nos haremos  inmortales…» dijo ella suavemente, sintiendo cómo la morena se relajaba en su abrazo.

«Es verdad…» respondió Regina alzando la cabeza para mirar a la cara a la florista «Tienes razón» Emma le sonrió tiernamente y Regina sintió su corazón bombeando de felicidad al verla hacerlo «Voy a dejar que vuelvas a casa…antes de que cambie de opinión» terminó ella con una sonrisa diabólica que hizo reír a Emma.

«Nos vemos el lunes de todas maneras, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ok…» capituló Regina ligeramente entristecida antes de que Emma posara su índice bajo su mentón para elevar su rostro.

«Hey…no estés triste…simplemente quiero que avancemos con normalidad, solo eso. ¿Ya sabes? Te invito a un restaurante, al cine…en fin, a cualquier sitio que quisieras ir…y poco a poco, quiero que construyamos entre las dos una verdadera relación»

«Yo también lo quiero…»

«Perfecto» dijo ella con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, después se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para depositar un vez más sus labios sobre los de la morena, quien amaba ya ese contacto «Buenas noches, Gina…» susurró Emma retrocediendo para dejar la casa, no sin una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, dejando a una Regina atontada en el umbral de la puerta.

«Adiós Emma…» susurró una vez que se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, mirando a Emma subir al coche y despidiéndose con un signo de la mano, viendo como desaparecía en la noche.

 

«Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde está la urgencia?» dijo Jamie entrando en tromba en el apartamento de Emma, que ni siquiera estaba sorprendida al verla llegar de esa manera.

De todas maneras, Emma estaba en el balcón, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que no la abandonaba desde que había dejado a Regina algunos minutos antes.

«¿Hein? ¿Qué ocurre para que me digas que aparezcas tan rápido?» preguntó de nuevo la asiática a su amiga, pero le bastó ver su sonrisa para comenzar a comprender «¡Oh, tú no has pasado una mala noche que digamos! Entonces…¿te has divertido con tu Anna?» dijo ella sonriendo, feliz por su amiga.

«¿Hein? ¡No! No estaba con Anna. En fin, sí al comienzo…pero después…» dijo Emma que terminó suspirando de satisfacción, pensando en el fin de velada compartido con Regina.

«Bah, entonces, ¿con quién estabas?» replicó Jamie que no comprendía nada, antes de que le viniera una idea «Naaaannn…» basto una sonrisa y una mirada de soslayo por parte de Emma para que la asiática sonriera aún más «¿Regina?»

Al ver que la sonrisa de Emma se alargaba aún más, si eso era posible, Jamie explotó de alegría.

«¡Oh, joder, no puede ser cierto!» exclamó cogiendo a Emma en sus brazos «¡Quiero saberlo todo, en sus más mínimos detalles! ¡Pero antes, vamos a sacar la botella, hay que celebrar, amiga!» dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Emma para arrastrarla al interior.

**Semana 37: domingo durante la sobremesa**

Como todos los domingos, Zelena y Tink estaban presentes a la hora del té en casa de Regina y se habían dado prisa en preguntarle cómo había ido la cena de la noche pasada.

«Bueno…no como lo había previsto…» respondió Regina que resplandecía de felicidad

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?» preguntó Zelena, pero Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Tink ya estaba preguntando a su vez.

«La novia de Emma se comportó como una zorra, ¿verdad?»

«No. Fui yo la que se comportó así» dijo Regina con un tono divertido, definitivamente estaba recordando las puyas que ella y Emma se habían lanzado mientras que sus hermanas la miraban, sorprendidas «En primer lugar, tienen que saber que yo ya sabía de antemano que lo mío con Robin no iría a ningún lado desde la primera cita que tuvimos»

«¿Tú lo sabías, pero le propusiste otra cita? No entiendo…» dijo Zelena que sentía cómo se acercaba una migraña.

«Lo hice para que Emma invitara a su amiga al restaurante. Es más, esa mujer parece estar muy bien. Es educada, amable, parece que ha tenido una buena educación, se mantiene recta y no habla con la boca llena…y físicamente tampoco es que sea fea…»

«Pero, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?» continuó Zelena que aún  seguía sin comprender el origen del problema.

«Estas celosa de esa chica…» susurró Tink para quien todas las piezas del puzle acababan de ensamblarse «Estás enamorada de Emma, ¿no es verdad?»

«Sí» respondió Regina alzando su mentón, demostrando que estaba segura de ella misma

«Wow, wow, wow…espera ahí» intervino Zelena con voz grave «¿Desde cuándo?» preguntó a la morena, pero fue Tink quien respondió

«Oh, desde hace mucho tiempo, créeme…» dijo la rubia con voz indiferente.

«Y tú, ¿lo sospechabas todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada?» exclamó la mayor girándose hacia Tink mientras que Regina parecía aún en su pequeña nube.

«¡Pero mírala!» dijo Tink señalando a Regina con la mano «¡Basta decir “Emma” y se derrite!»

«Eso no es verdad…» dijo Regina, encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a la conversación.

«Por supuesto que sí…» respondió Tink que parecía segura de tener razón antes de girarse de nuevo a la pelirroja «Y además, esperaba a estar segura antes de hablar…para no decir tonterías»

«Ah…hay algún progreso…» no pudo evitar soltar Zelena. La rubia quiso darle un golpe en el brazo, pero Zelena lo evitó sacándole la lengua.

«Bien, entonces, al final, ¿se lo has dicho a Emma?» preguntó la rubia que se giró hacia Regina al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, queriendo ella también respuestas.

«Sí. Se lo he dicho…»

«¿Y…?» dijo Zelena que parecía perder la paciencia ante tanto suspense.

«Al comienzo me culpó. Porque hice huir a nuestras respectivas citas, lo que arruinó la noche y la enfadó, lo que puedo comprender. A continuación, porque tardé meses en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y sobre todo porque había esperado a que ella salieran con alguien para confesarle mis sentimientos, mientras que ella lo supo al instante que me vio por primera vez…»

«¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía desde el comienzo que todo lo que quería era meterse en tu cama!» exclamó Zelena que estaba dividida entre sentimientos de victoria y de cólera.

«¡Lena!» exclamó Regina con voz reprobadora «¿No lo comprendes? Es porque me ama que nunca lo dijo…ella quería darme tiempo para hacer mi duelo, para que pasara página. ¡Y cuando así fue, enseguida le hablé de Robin! Durante todo este tiempo…ni una vez ha sido egoísta. Siempre me ha puesto por delante de ella misma…»

Las otras dos mujeres recordaron las conversaciones que habían mantenido con la morena sobre Emma, el encuentro que tuvieron con ella que se transformó en un verdadero interrogatorio o incluso el valor de Emma en la discoteca algunas semanas antes. Y al final, solo pudieron rendirse a la evidencia de que Regina tenía razón.

«Tú…» comenzó Zelena carraspeando, visiblemente buscando las palabras «Entonces, ¿vas a salir con Emma?»

«¿Eso te asquearía?» preguntó su hermana en tono dulce

«¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que…siempre he creído que eras heterosexual, así que…creo que me va a llevar algo de tiempo hacerme a la idea…»

«Aún no salgo con ella, ¿sabes?...Bueno, es verdad, nos besamos ayer, pero…»

«¿QUÉ?» exclamaron la dos mujeres a la vez

«Ah, sí…quizás he olvidado decirlo…»

«¡Venga ya!» dijeron otra a la vez, divirtiendo a la morena

«Bien…ayer tras declararnos delante del restaurante, nos besamos…¡y qué beso! ¡Por Dios! ¡Creo que nunca había sido besada de esa manera! ¡Que Daniel me perdone, pero es verdad! ¡Jamás he conocido tal fogosidad, tal pasión!»

«Wow…» susurró Tink, completamente prendada bajo ese romanticismo del que hacía gala, mientras que Zelena puso una pequeña mueca desorbitando los ojos.

«En efecto…definitivamente estás loca por ella…» dijo la pelirroja que no pudo sino admitir los sentimientos de su hermana contra los que no pensaba ir en contra.

«¡Y aparentemente es lo mismo para Emma!» continuó Tink «Entonces, ¿cómo terminó la cosa?» preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa que hizo pensar a Regina que su amiga tendría para siempre una alma de niña.

«Bueno, a eso quería yo llegar… cuando me trajo a casa, ya que Robin había pasado a recogerme y él se había marchado…tras un segundo beso tan apasionado como el primero, le propuse a Emma que se quedara, para una última copa…pero ella declinó la oferta diciéndome que teníamos tiempo…que no necesitábamos precipitarnos…»

«¡Me gusta cada vez más esta Emma! ¿A ustedes no?» dijo Zelena haciendo reír a sus dos hermanas «Entonces, ¿eres feliz?»

«Sí» respondió Regina, convencida

«Entonces, en ese caso, yo también lo estoy por ti, Sis…» respondió ella antes de levantarse para estrecharla en sus brazos «Pero, te aviso, como te rompa el corazón, yo…»

«Sí, sí, te he entendido…» la cortó la morena estrechándola de nuevo contra ella «No te preocupes, sé lo que hago…»

«Te quiero, hermanita…»

«Yo también…»

«¡Ohhh…estoy tan feliz!» dijo la rubia que estaba llorando, haciendo sonreír a las dos Mills

**Semana 38: lunes a mediodía**

Al día siguiente, Regina llegó a la tienda, a la hora en punto como de costumbre. Emma estaba terminando un ramo con una clienta y le hizo señas discretas para decirle que estaba con ella enseguida.

Cuando la clienta se hubo marchado, Emma y Regina se sonrieron y caminaron despacio la una hacia la otra.

«Hola…» dijo con voz dulce Emma

«Buenos días…»

«¿Cojo mi chaqueta y nos vamos?»

«Ok…»

Esa tensión no tenía nada de pesada ni de incómoda, podría pensarse en dos adolescentes que salían por primera vez con sus novias, en cierto sentido no era falso para Regina, al contrario que para Emma. Pero esta tenía miedo de saltarse las etapas y prefería ir lentamente.

«¿Algún sitio en particular al que te gustaría ir a comer?» preguntó Emma en cuanto estuvieron fuera

«¿Da Francesco?»

«¿Italiano entonces?»

«Sí, tengo ganas de pasta…»

«¡Pues pasta se ha dicho!»

Se sonrieron mientras seguían caminando. El sol brillaba en lo alto, pero el viento también estaba presente, se sentía que el invierno estaba llegando.

«No hace mucho calor hoy…»

«No, realmente no, unas ganas de que venga la primavera…»

«¡Sí! ¡Porque hace un frío que pela!» dijo Emma hablándole al cielo, lo que hizo reír ligeramente a la morena a su lado.

Una vez en el restaurante, pidieron su plato y fueron a sentarse y esperar pacientemente, antes de pagar y volver a la floristería. Al llegar a la trastienda, empezaron a comer sin decir una palabra, hasta que Regina rompiera el silencio.

«Se lo he dicho a mis hermanas…»

«Y yo a Jamie…»

Se miraron riendo ligeramente, antes de volver a concentrar la atención en su plato de pasta.

«Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en abrir los ojos, Emma…»

«No tienes que dar excusas, Regina. Es normal. Nunca habías sentido esto por una mujer, puedo comprender que no te hayas dado cuenta y además…necesitabas tiempo también para pasar página…»

«Gracias a ti he sabido levantarme…»

«No digas eso…no soy tan extraordinaria como dices…»

«Si lo eres…para mí lo eres. Eres mi Salvadora, Emma»

Emma se tensó de golpe, incómoda y no sabía dónde meterse.

«¿Es realmente lo que quieres? Quiero decir, ¿salir conmigo? ¿Y si al final no es que querías, lo que buscabas? ¿Y si al final no te gusta?»

«Emma…Lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando pienso en ti…y cuando pienso en los besos que nos dimos…créeme. Sé que es esto lo que quiero»

Emma comenzó a darle vueltas a su comida con el tenedor antes de suspirar como para reunir valor.

«En ese caso…déjame invitarte a cenar este sábado» declaró ella mirando a la morena a los ojos. Y esta no dijo nada, sino que arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertida «¡Si tenemos que salir juntas, quiero que se haga siguiendo las reglas!»

«¿No crees que el beso del sábado ya ha sobrepasado esas reglas?»

«Precisamente…volvamos a comenzar desde cero»

«¿Un nuevo comienzo?»

«Sí»

«Muy bien, acepto» dijo la morena con una encantadora sonrisa

«¿A las siete?»

«Perfecto»

Se sonrieron de nuevo antes de terminarse la comida hablando sobre la conversación mantenida con sus allegados hasta que llegó la hora de reabrir la tienda.

En el momento en que Regina iba a traspasar al puerta, y mientras se ponía su chaqueta, Emma avanzó hacia ella para ayudarla, lo que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Regina.

«¿Hasta mañana?»

«Sí, hasta mañana»

Regina se inclinó hacia un lado y besó la mejilla de Emma, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo, después Regina se despidió y se marchó.

 


	13. La dicha es un todo

**Semana 38: lunes por la noche**

Emma acababa de cerrar la floristería cuando Marco entró en la trastienda.

«¡Hola tío!» dijo ella toda sonriente, lo que  hincho de alegría el corazón del anciano.

«Buenas tardes, querida. Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido ese fin de semana?» preguntó antes de acercarse para besar la frente de su sobrina, que había sonreído una vez más ante la apelación de su tío.

«Bien…bastante movido…pero hablemos primero de ti. ¿Cómo está August?»

«¡Oh, bien! Se porta como un príncipe. Ya le conoces, siempre ha sido más bien bohemio y allí donde se encuentre es feliz. Te manda saludos y me ha prometido que vendrá pronto a vernos»

«¡Más le vale mantener la promesa esta vez!» dijo la rubia mostrando un fingido enfado que hizo reír a los dos.

«No te preocupes, me aseguraré personalmente de que lo haga»

Se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras se dirigían a las escaleras que daban al apartamento del anciano, ayudado por Emma que le llevaba la maleta.

«¿El camino no ha sido demasiado largo desde Bangor?» dijo la rubia siguiendo a su tío hasta el salón.

«Sí, un poco…pero estoy contento de haber vuelto»

«¿Cómo fue?» Emma había hecho la pregunta con timidez y su tío comprendió por qué

Después de todo, sus padres acababan de celebrar sus treinta años de casados durante ese fin de semana. Para la ocasión, habían decidido reunir a su familia y amigos cercanos alrededor de un banquete en un buen restaurante.

August había vuelto para la ocasión aunque no les llevaba realmente en su corazón. Pero Mary era su prima y como su padre había insistido, había acabado por aceptar.

Emma también había sido invitada a la fiesta, pero cuando Marco se había atrevido a sugerirle que fuera, ella lo había mirado con una ceja levantada que decía claramente «Ni lo sueñes». Desde ese momento, él había abandonado el asunto y había dejado la tienda en mano de su sobrina para disfrutar el resto del fin de semana con su hijo al que no había visto desde hacía diez meses.

«Bien…la fiesta salió bien. ¡Tus dos hermanos estuvieron muy elegantes!»

«No me asombra…son mis hermanos» respondió ella con orgullo.

«Vi a tu abuelo George»

«Ah…aquel que me cerró la puerta en las narices cuando fui a saludarlo hace casi diez años…» dijo ella de manera cínica

«Sí…fiel a sí mismo como puedes sospechar, está ya en su quinto matrimonio»

«¿Ha cambiado otra vez de mujer?»

«Sí…y esta es una verdadera dilapidadora…»

«Pff, como todas las otras de todas maneras»

«Y tu tío James va a ser papá»

«¡No puede ser verdad!»

«Sí. Él y Jacqueline tendrán un bebé el próximo junio»

«Bueno…nunca me imaginé que mi tío se casara un día…él que tanto le gusta correr detrás de una falda…pero además se va a convertir en papá…bien. ¡Qué familia de locos! ¿Y aparte de eso?»

«Bueno…¡todos me han preguntado lo que era de ti y te mandan saludos!»

«Tío, te quiero, pero no sirve de nada que inventes mentiras para hacerme sentir bien…no necesito a esas personas, no son mi familia. Tenemos un lazo de sangre, pero es todo lo que nos une. No es lo mismo que contigo y August…»

«Tienes razón. Pero August y tus padres sí lo preguntaron de verdad»

Esta vez Emma no respondió, pero aceptó una cerveza cuando su tío le ofreció una botella.

«Te toca ahora…¿decías que has vivido un fin de semana movido?»

«Sí…y por cierto, siéntate. Voy a necesitar hablar con mi padre»

Marco sonrió a la rubia, una sonrisa de dicha, pues aunque Emma no era su propia hija, la había criado y amado como un padre a su hija, y Emma siempre le había devuelto ese amor.

«Te escucho» dijo con voz dulce sentándose frente a la rubia, sus manos juntas sobre la mesa

«Pues…como sabes, Regina y yo la semana pasada vivimos cierta tensión…»

«Sí y me dijiste que había conocido a un hombre, ¿es eso?»

«Eso es…Y el lunes pasado yo estaba acompañada de un chica a la que conocí una noche. Y como quería pasar página con lo de Regina, me dije que iba a intentar salir con esa chica. Entonces Regina me propuso una salida los cuatro»

«Ah…»  dijo él con una voz que daba por sobreentendido que no le iba a gustar lo que vendría «No me digas que se han besuqueado delante de ti» dijo con un tono protector, dispuesto a vengar ya el corazón de su sobrina si hacía falta.

«No…tranquilízate…» dijo ella divertida «Y quédate tranquilo cuando te digo que sé lo que hago»

«Muy bien…continua»

«Regina y yo…estamos saliendo juntas»

El hombre no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa acogedora apareció en sus labios. Feliz por su sobrina, le estrechó amablemente sus manos antes de tomar la palabra.

«Creo que va a ser necesario que me des más detalles para poder comprenderlo, pero…estoy muy feliz por ti»

Emma sintió cómo ascendían las lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Ella lanzó una ligera risa jovial antes de tomarse su tiempo y explicarle todo desde el principio.

**Semana 38: martes al mediodía**

Regina entró en la tienda como casi todas los mediodías y fue Marco quien la recibió.

«Señora Mills…» dijo acercándose a la joven, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

«Buenos días, señor Swan»

«¡Oh, vamos, Marco, por favor!» dijo antes de estrecharla en sus brazos, sorprendiendo bastante a la morena «¡Estoy tan feliz por las dos!» susurró discretamente en su oído

Entonces, la morena comprendió. Ella sonrió divertida mientras el hombre la soltaba para mirarla a la cara, con una sonrisa abierta en sus labios.

«Muy bien…en ese caso, llámeme Regina»

«¡Entendido!»

«Y gracias…sé que usted es muy importante para Emma, que es como su padre para ella , así que…le prometo que haré de todo para no decepcionarla, sino todo lo contrario,  para hacerla feliz»

«¡Eso espero!» dijo con un tono seco que sorprendió a la morena «¡Si no, le aseguro que se las verás conmigo!» dijo con un guiño que tranquilizó a la mujer.

«¿Quieres evitar amenazarla?» dijo Emma saliendo de la trastienda, y quitándose su delantal «Ya no tengo diez años, ¿sabes…?»

«Sí, lo sé…» dijo él de manera nostálgica pensando en la joven Emma que había visto crecer «Bueno, ¡dejo que se vayan a comer! Buen apetito, chicas»

«Gracias Marco» dijo Regina, divertida ante la complicidad que reinaba siempre entre Emma y su tío.

«Gracias, tío, hasta luego»

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y avanzó hacia Regina que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada mientras Marco se dirigía hacia su apartamento.

«Hola…» dijo Emma con una sonrisa encantadora

«Buenos días…»

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Emma que encontraba a Regina un poco ida.

«Sí…todo va muy bien» respondió agarrando la chaqueta que Emma acababa de ponerse para acercarla a ella sin que pudiera alejarse «Te he echado de menos…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…» dijo ella. Su voz había descendido una octava, pero seguía siendo dulce y tímida

«Yo también a ti…»

Se sonrieron, y enseguida Emma puso una tierna mano en la mejilla de Regina y acercó su rostro al de ella para unir sus labios.

Una beso casto, esta vez, pero que les encantó a las dos.

«¿Tengo derecho ahora a besos?» preguntó Regina con un humor travieso lo que divirtió a Emma

«Digamos que de esa forma también yo tengo derecho»

Sin una palabra más, se sonrieron de nuevo antes de comenzar un segundo beso tan dulce como el primero.

«¿Vamos?» propuso Emma y Regina asintió sonriendo mientras la rubia le cogía la mano para salir de la tienda tras asegurarse de que había cerrado correctamente la cerradura de la puerta.

**Semana 38: sábado por la noche**

La hora de su cita de acercaba. Regina acababa de prepararse, cuando escuchó un coche detenerse en su sendero. Se miró una última vez en el espejo, le dio un poco de volumen a sus cabellos mientras los pasos se acercaban a la puerta principal. Sonrió y esperó a que sonara el timbre para ir a abrirle a Emma.

Cuando abrió la puerta, inmediatamente se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de la florista. Con una ropa elegante, pero no demasiado formal.  Llevaba una blusa negra que dejaba ver un pequeño escote, una chaqueta negra elegante encima de la blusa, un pantalón azul marino estilo sastre que afinaba sus piernas, su maquillaje era ligero, pero suficiente para valorizar sus magníficos ojos verdes y sus cabellos estaban ligeramente rizados y caían en cascada sobre sus hombros.

«Emma, estás…» dijo la morena, pasmada ante la vista que tenía delante.

«Puedo decir lo mismo…» replicó la rubia que no podía apartar la vista de Regina

Esta se había puesto un vestido cóctel, rojo carmín que ceñía sus formas y presentaba una abertura en su muslo. Un par de zapatos de tacón negros, sus cabellos en un peinado impecable, un maquillaje oscuro que subrayaba el color chocolate de sus ojos y un rojo en los labios del mismo tono que el vestido.

«No tengo palabras…» susurró Emma sintiendo cómo la temperatura corporal había aumentado unos cuantos grados «Toma. Son para ti» dijo ella tendiéndole un ramo de lilas violetas.

«Son magníficas, gracias…» respondió Regina oliendo el perfume de las flores «¿Qué quieren decir…?» preguntó la morena como un desafío

Pero Emma se esperaba esa pregunta así que sonrió divertida antes de responderle con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos

«Mi corazón es completamente tuyo»

A Regina se le cortó la respiración. Así que se conformó con sonreír antes de acercarse a la rubia, pasar un brazo por sus hombros y acercar su rostro al de Emma.

«Gracias» dijo clavando su mirada en la de la florista.

Se miraron, la una a la otra, intensamente durante algunos segundos antes de que Regina uniera sus labios en un beso dulce, pero rápidamente el ritmo se aceleró y Emma posó sus manos en las caderas perfectamente esculpidas de Regina.

Tras varios segundos, se separaron, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, y sus frentes pegadas.

«Entra, dos minutos, voy a ponerlas en agua» susurró Regina retirando su mano de la nuca de Emma para agarrarle la mano.

Tras haber puesto las flores en un jarrón, Regina se puso una rebeca a juego con su vestido, cogió su bolso, después siguió a Emma que ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Emma no había reparado en gastos, porque quería lo mejor para la morena, así que había reservado en un restaurante francés, muy famoso en Boston, lo que impresionó a Regina una vez que estuvieron delante del establecimiento.

«Emma…¿no me digas que es ahí donde vamos a comer…?» dijo la morena mirando la fachada, su mano en la de la rubia

«¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¡Podemos ir a otro sitio, si quieres!»

«¡No!» respondió la morena girándose hacia la rubia que ya la estaba mirando «Pero esto cuesta una fortuna…y además…¿cómo has podido conseguir mesa con tan poco tiempo?»

Emma suspiró, aliviada de que se tratara de eso.

«Trabajé aquí durante unos meses. Me marché, pero quedé  bien con mi antiguo jefe, así que cuando lo llamé el lunes para saber si tendría una tabla para mí, no tuve que esperar mucho para que me dijera que sí»

«Va a ser necesario que me hagas una lista de tus anteriores trabajos…» dijo Regina divirtiendo a las dos y Emma estrechó ligeramente su mano

«¿Entramos?»

«De acuerdo…»

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y caminaron hacia la puerta, y al entrar fueron recibidas por el maître.

«Buenas noches señoras» dijo el hombre tras su mostrador de reserva.

«Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Swan»

El hombre no tuvo necesidad de mirar la lista de reservas, ya que se la conocía de memoria, en lugar de eso, le sonrió y elevó una de sus manos en dirección a la sala.

«Me hacen el favor de acompañarme, por favor»

Las dos mujeres no dijeron nada y comenzaron a caminar tras el hombre que tenía que indicarles su mesa, un camero iba tras ellas con el menú en la mano.

Cuando el maître de detuvo, el camarero sacó una de las sillas y Regina comprendió que habían llegado a su mesa, esta estaba situada en medio de la sala, y era una de las más bellas.

Emma le ofreció sentarse en la silla que el camarero había apartado y la rubia se sentó en frente. Regina agradeció al joven por su cortesía antes de que este les tendiera una carta a cada una, y el maître esperara a su lado.

«Señora Swan, excuse la ausencia del señor Lagrange. Le hubiera gustado poder recibirlas, pero desafortunadamente ha tenido un contratiempo. Así que para hacerse perdonar, el señor quiere ofrecerles el champán»

«Oh…euh…» dijo ella, antes de mirar a Regina que estaba tan sorprendida como ella «Bien, muchas gracias…dele la gracias por mí y dígale que en absoluto se lo tengo en cuenta»

«Bien, señora»

El hombre asintió con una pequeña reverencia y dejó a las dos mujeres.

«Vuelvo en unos minutos a tomar nota de sus pedidos, señoras» dijo el camarero antes de marcharse él también.

Mientras miraban los menús, se preguntaban qué elegirían, y Emma fue interrumpida en su elección por Regina.

«Bien, Emma, si querías impresionarme, que sepas que lo has conseguido…» dijo ella sin soltar la carta, cosa que sí había hecho Emma

«¡No pensaba que se llegaría a esto, así que también me he sorprendido! ¡No creía que Patrick me apreciara hasta este punto!»

«¿Patrick?» dijo la morena bajando el menú «¿Quién es Patrick?»

«El señor Lagrange…» dijo Emma con el tono aristocrático y fino que había empleado el maître, lo que divirtió a la morena

«Señoras, ¿ya han elegido?» preguntó el camarero, con un pequeño bloc en la mano, y un bolígrafo en la otra.

«Sí, creo…¿Regina?» preguntó Emma, proponiendo a la morena que pidiera primero

«Bien, para mí será el Pot-au-feu del chef»

«Perfecto. ¿Y usted señora?» dijo él dirigiéndose a Emma una vez que hubo anotado la comanda de Regina

«Para mí, pierna de cordero, por favor»

«Bien. ¿Y para beber?»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la rubia se girara hacia él

«¿Qué tiene de Burdeos?»

«La lista de vinos se encuentra al final de la carta, señora» dijo él educadamente mientras Emma ya se ponía a mirar la dicha lista

«Bien…» dijo ella antes de reír  ligeramente «Querría una botella de Château Lagrange»

«Bien, señora. En un momento les traigo el champán»

Se volvió a marchar, dejando a las dos mujeres divertidas.

«¿Sabías que había un vino con el mismo nombre de tu antiguo jefe?»

«No…pero él es francés. Puede que la bodega pertenezca a su familia…¿quién sabe? Un día de estos le pregunto…»

Más tarde, cuando ya habían acabado su cena,  la botella de vino ya estaba en las últimas. Se miraron tiernamente, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

«Este vino es una delicia…» dijo extasiada Regina tras habérselo terminado

«Completamente de acuerdo»

No habían apartado la mirada la una de la otra en toda la noche, demasiados felices por compartir ese momento a solas las dos.

«¡Y además la comida cambia bastante de lo que solemos comer al mediodía!» dijo Emma arqueando la ceja haciendo reír a Regina

«Tienes razón…pero creo que el precio también debe ser diferente…» dijo la morena cuando el camarero les trajo la cuenta.

Ella quiso cogerla, pero Emma fue más rápida que ella.

«Hey…yo te invité, ¿lo recuerdas? Con todo el placer del mundo te regaló a esta cena»

«Emma…estoy halagada, créeme…pero» la morena miró a su alrededor «Esto no debe ser precisamente barato»

«¿Y? Estaba previsto, si no, no hubiera reservado aquí…» dijo ella con un tono de falso hastío mientras dejaba el dinero en la pequeña carpeta donde venía la cuenta «Venga, vamos, volvamos»

Regina no pudo sino ceder y se levantó a su vez de la mesa, Emma la ayudó a ponerse su rebeca, y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero. Eso hizo sonreír de nuevo a Regina.

 

Una vez delante de la casa de Regina, la tensión era algo palpable. Ninguna de las dos quería dejar a la otra, aunque tanto una como la otra sabía que era lo más correcto que se debía hacer.

«He pasado de verdad una magnifica velada, Emma…Gracias» dijo la morena que había entrelazado sus dedos a los de la rubia mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada.

«El sentimiento es mutuo…»

«Espero repetirlo lo más próximamente posible…» dijo tímidamente evitando la mirada de Emma, que sonrió divertida

«Sería todo un placer…» dijo la rubia alzando el rostro de la morena con la punta de su dedo índice

«¿El próximo sábado?» propuso tímidamente la morena, una chispa de esperanza brillándole en los ojos

«Oh, heu…me encantaría, pero…estaré líada todo ese día. Estaremos ocupados con una boda. Y el trayecto es largo…nos vamos a New Haven»

«¿Familiar o solo por el trabajo?»

«Por mi parte yo diría trabajo…es un viejo amigo de mi tío que se vuelve a casar y ha decidido contar con nosotros para su boda. Pero también hemos sido invitados al banquete, así que…no sé a qué hora volveré»

«Oh…» dijo Regina en un tono que dejaba claro su tristeza

«Pero podemos comer juntas al día siguiente si quieres y podríamos también dar una pequeña vuelta, ¿qué te parece?»

«Que es una excelente idea»

«Y además…nos veremos en la semana, no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver hasta entonces»

«Es verdad…» respondió Regina posando sus brazos en los hombros de la rubia mientras esta pasaba sus manos por su cintura «Entonces…¿tendré derecho a un beso esta noche?»

«Hmmm, no sé…» dijo la rubia entrando en el juego de la morena mientras no aparataban las miradas de sus labios.

«Sin embargo, he sido buena…» replicó Regina avanzando sus labios al oído de Emma «Pero confieso que si entras, quizás lo sea menos…» dijo con voz ronca, con humor travieso, lo que electrizó a Emma de la cabeza a los pies, y que tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante para recobrarse cuando Regina le besó cálidamente una mejilla.

«Sí, pero un beso…eso se gana» dijo Emma que intentaba retomar el control de la situación. Pero Regina no era tonta, se daba cuenta a la perfección de que la rubia estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Así que hizo que la punta de su lengua continuara su camino por el contorno de la mandíbula que mordisqueó ligeramente, haciendo suspirar de éxtasis a la rubia «Pero como he pasado una buena noche…» dijo Emma atrapando los labios de la morena quien, voluntariamente, se los entregó.

Un beso cálido y sensual, un beso que quería decir tanto, un beso que mostraba claramente el dedeo que  una sentía por la otra.

Mientras Regina posaba sus manos en los cabellos de Emma, apretándolos ligeramente, las manos de Emma se perdían más al sur de la cintura de Regina, esta sintió una ola de placer al contacto de Emma, ella quería más.

El intercambio entre las dos mujeres se estaba volviendo totalmente incontrolable y fue el ruido de la pita de un coche que sonó algo lejos lo que las trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

Sin respiración, se separaron algunos segundos antes de mirarse, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Quieres una copa?» propuso la morena que sentía su corazón retumbar en los tímpanos.

El corazón de Emma moría de ganas de decirle que sí, pero su razón le gritaba que se fuera.

«Gracias, muy amable, pero otra vez será» dijo ella con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que lo lamentaba, sentimiento compartido por Regina

«De acuerdo…»

«¿Nos llamamos?»

«Claro…ten cuidado en la carretera…»

«Prometido, bye»

«Bye»

Tras esa última palabra, Emma y Regina se dieron un último beso antes de soltarse las manos para que Emma volviera a su coche, no sin una última mirada cargada de ternura.

 

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en casa, se sintió bien. Había pasado una excelente noche al lado de la mujer que amaba y nada podría hacerla más feliz, a menos que un imprevisto apareciera.

«¡Bien, ahí estás!» dijo una voz masculina cuando entró en su apartamento

«August…» dijo con voz casi inaudible, los ojos como platos antes de darse cuenta de que era realmente él quien se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

Emma no perdió ni un segundo y corrió hacia su hermano para saltarle literalmente a los brazos, pasando sus piernas por su cintura, y August la acogió estrechando el abrazo para mantenerla pegada a su torso.

«¡Hola hermanita!» dijo él, estrechándola aún más contra su pecho

«¡Hola Gusgus…!» susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados, feliz de tener a su hermano a su lado.

Cuando se separaron finalmente, con la sonrisa en los labios así como alguna que otra lágrima en sus ojos, los dos echaron un vistazo al cuerpo del otro.

«Veo que te has dejado crecer el pelo» dijo el alto moreno, divertido

«¡Y tú, veo que has abusado un poco de la cerveza! ¿Qué es esta barriga?» dijo ella dándole una pequeña palmada en el vientre.

«Sí, lo confieso, me he dejado un poco…»

«¡Lo veo!» dijo ella alejándose hacia la cocina «De todas maneras, te ofrezco una, si quieres o…»

«¡Bah, por supuesto que sí!»

Se echaron a reír ligeramente mientras Emma cogía dos botellas de su nevera y  August se sentaba en el sofá.

«¡Entonces, cuéntame! ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!» dijo la rubia tendiéndole una de las bebidas mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 

Durante más de tres horas, August le contó las peripecias de su vida de aventurero: las mujeres que habían hecho un trecho del camino con él, los países que había recorrido, los sitios que había visitado y las numerosas desgracias con las que se había cruzado y en las que había intentado ayudar como podía…en suma, le contó todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de esos diez meses.

«Bien…» dijo Emma que no había soltado palabra ni una sola vez, completamente hipnotizada por la narración de su hermano mayor «Has vivido muchas cosas…»

«Sí…y creo que ya he tenido suficiente…»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Creo que voy a instalarme por aquí»

«¿De verdad?» se entusiasmó Emma, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios

«Cálmate…aún no está hecho…» respondió divertido, pues sabía que esa noticia la alegraría a ella y a su padre, pero aún no había empezado con los trámites «Aún tengo mi apartamento en Phuket y mi trabajo allí. En una semana regreso, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y después pienso que sería bueno volver»

«¡Oh, August estoy tan contenta!» dijo ella saltando del sofá para abrazar a su hermano una vez más.

«Yo también, yo también…siempre he sentido morriña cuando he viajado, porque tenía la impresión de que os abandonaba a papá y a ti…pero siempre me habéis alentado a vivir mis sueños, así que lo hice. Pero hoy…deseo estabilidad. Voy a cumplir 35 años y creo que ya he vivido bien mi vida»

«Es una soberbia noticia…» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de levantarse para ir a buscar al enésima cerveza

«Bien, ¿y tú? Aún no me has contado nada…»

«Bah…»

«Y no me digas que sé todo lo que hay que saber…veo muy bien que algo ha cambiado en ti…» dijo entre cerrando los ojos, haciendo sonreír a Emma

Era verdad que no eran “realmente” hermano y hermana, pero habían crecido juntos. Y aunque había una pequeña diferencia de edad que los separaba, la relación entre Emma y August siempre había sido de las más fraternales. Casi incluso de fusión. A veces les bastaba una sencilla mirada y ambos podían adivinar los pensamientos del otro. De esa forma habían cometido mil y una travesuras, haciendo que Marco perdiera la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que curarles las heridas, o las veces que tuvo que castigarlos por haber hecho tonterías. Nada grave por supuesto, después de todo, solo eran niños. Y a pesar de todo eso, Marco era el padre más feliz de todos al ver a sus dos hijos tan próximos y sin embargo, tan diferentes.

Así que cuando August había dicho que algo había cambiado en Emma, no era una cuestión o suposición, lo decía porque tenía la certeza.

«¿Quién es la afortunada?» continuó él, haciendo que la bella rubia revirara los ojos

«Regina»

«Ah…» dijo orgulloso de no haberse equivocado una vez más «¡Te escucho!» exclamó, divirtiendo a su hermana pequeña una vez más.

«Bueno, todo comenzó ya hace varios meses…» comenzó ella captando la atención de su hermano que pensaba enterarse de todo sobre esa famosa Regina y su relación con Emma.

 


	14. Vacilación y concretización

**Semana 39: lunes a mediodía**

Regina llegó a la tienda dando las doce en punto, como siempre que iba. Con la sonrisa en los labios, estaba más que contenta de poder volver a ver a su hermosa rubia.

«Buenos días» dijo un hombre moreno, sobre la treintena, que no conocía, pero que parecía que trabajaba ahí, ya que estaba tras el mostrador.

«Buenos días» le respondió con una educada sonrisa

«Hey, Gusgus, ¿dónde carajo has metido mi te…?» preguntó una cabeza rubia saliendo de la trastienda «…léfono…?» la rubia había parado su frase e incluso de moverse en el mismo momento en que había divisado a Regina toda sonriente mirándola «Hola…» dijo con una tímida sonrisa, pero resplandeciente que enseguida le devolvió la morena con placer.

«Hola…» respondió tímidamente Regina

August, por su parte, no se perdía el intercambio que estaba pasando bajo sus ojos de espectador. Comprendió enseguida, conociendo a su hermanita, que la mujer que acababa de entrar no era otra que la famosa Regina. Aquella de la que Emma le había hablado durante horas el sábado por la noche y que actualmente hacía latir su pequeño corazón.

Mientras las dos mujeres continuaban mirándose bobaliconamente la una a la otra, consideró acertado recordar su presencia con un carraspeo.

«Oh, heu…» comenzó Emma que regresó a la tierra en el mismo momento que Regina «Gus, te presento a Regina» dijo ella antes de dirigirse hacia el alto moreno y pasarle un brazo por los hombros «Regina, este es mi hermano, August» exclamó ella inflando ligeramente el torso, orgullosa.

«Encantada» dijo la morena avanzando hacia él para tenderle la mano.

«Yo soy el encantado» dijo él cogiendo su mano y depositando en ella un ligero beso de cortesía, lo que la sorprendió mientras Emma se echaba a reír.

«Hey, cuidado con lo que haces, amigo…» dijo ella en tono de humor mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

«Emma me ha hablado de usted» declaró él enderezándose para pasar un brazo por la espalda de la rubia «Estoy muy feliz de conocerla. Ella y mi padre solo hablan bien de usted»

«Gracias…» respondió la susodicha enrojeciéndose ligeramente, poco acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esa manera.

«¿Vamos a comer?» preguntó la rubia que recibió un asentimiento por la parte de la morena «Ok, cojo la chaqueta y vengo» le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y desapareció unos instantes.

«No se preocupe. Ella es algo loca, pero es completamente adorable» dijo con un guiño cómplice que divirtió a Regina.

«He escuchado…» dijo Emma en tono exasperado mientras volvía con ellos «Y si yo soy un poco loca, es en gran parte por tu culpa, te recuerdo. ¡Es por tu culpa que cometí tantas tonterías!»

«No sé en absoluto de lo que hablas…» dijo él fingiendo ignorancia

«Sí, ya…bueno, nos vamos. Hasta más tarde»

«Un placer, Regina» dijo él mientras Emma caminaba hacia la morena y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura

«Igualmente» respondió ella siempre educadamente, pero también divertida antes de mirar a Emma y que esta le hiciera un pequeño gesto con la cabeza señalando la salida.

Una vez fuera, Regina aún reía un poco, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la florista parándose, y deteniendo a la morena

«Nada, es solo que…son adorables los dos. Se puede ver que están muy apegados. Estoy contenta de por fin haberle puesto cara a ese misterioso hermano mayor…» dijo ella avanzando su rostro a unos centímetros del de Emma y alternando su mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos «Buenos días, Miss Swan…» dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

«Buenos días a usted también, bella desconocida…» respondió Emma sonriendo antes de unir sus labios a los de la morena. Sus manos se desplazaron a los riñones de Regina.

Sus cuerpos necesitaban tocarse, acercarse, lo necesitaban tanto la una como la otra.

A continuación Regina recordó que estaban en mitad de la calle, en pleno día, abrazadas como dos amantes y que cualquiera podía verlas. No es que se avergonzara de su relación con Emma, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero su madre siempre le había inculcado buenas maneras para comportarse en público, así que…

«Hmmm…» dijo Regina retrocediendo ligeramente para hundir su mirada en la mirada esmeralda de Emma «¿Vamos? Empiezo a tener verdadera hambre…»

«Oh, yo también…» respondió Emma, en un estado de ensimismamiento mientras veía el pecho de Regina elevarse cada vez más fuerte con cada respiración.

Regina, por su parte, al comprender la alusión de Emma, enrojeció ligeramente, pero se sintió halagada. Se preguntó entonces desde cuándo no había visto posarse en ella tal mirada de deseo.

«Venga, vamos, pequeña picarona…» respondió la morena sonriendo divertida antes de cogerle la mano para volver a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras estaban las dos en la terraza disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol que anunciaban el regreso de la primavera, saboreando, una frente a la otra, sus comidas, sus manos unidas sobre la mesa, charlaban de esto y de aquello, pero sobre todo del regreso de August.

«Entonces…¿tu hermano está de regreso?»

«¡Sí! Y esta vez hay muchas posibilidades de que no sea algo pasajero…»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Regina con una gran sonrisa al ver el resplandor de alegría en los ojos verdes de su compañera

«Sí…hemos hablado mucho y para felicidad mía y de Marco, August planea echar raíces»

«Estoy contenta de escucharlo, Emma. Sé que él es muy importante para ti»

«Gracias…» dijo Emma riendo ligeramente

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?»

«No, solo que…Gus me dijo lo mismo sobre ti…cuando le hablé de ti…»

«¡Oh…bien, pienso que es una señal más que me dice que debería llevarme bien con tu hermano!»

«Marco ya no ve sino por tus ojos,  Jamie ya se imagina como nuestra _weeding planer_ ,  ya has conquistado a uno de mis hermanos y ahora al otro…Pero dime…¿no será usted acaso un bruja que ha hechizado a mi familia?»

«No…solo a ti. Por lo que respecta a tu familia, el encanto…todo está en el encanto» respondió Regina como una aristócrata, lo que le hizo reír a las dos, y al acabar se sonrieron y estrecharon el agarre de sus manos ya entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

**Semana 39: lunes por la noche**

«Y bien, hermanita…¡además tienes buen gusto!» dijo August mientras él, Emma y Marco estaban cenando en familia.

«¡No puedes decirlo mejor!» intervino el anciano «Es una mujer completamente encantadora. Es refinada, bien educada, tiene sentido del humor…Estoy muy feliz de que Emma esté con una mujer como ella»

«Gracias, tío…» suspiró Emma posando una mano sobre la de él

«En todo caso, ¡estoy deseando conocerla más!» dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

«Sí, hablaremos más tarde…mientras hay una cuestión en el aire. ¿Dónde piensas instalarte? No es que me molestes en mi apartamento, pero si en algún momento con Regina…ya sabes…» dijo ella avergonzada sin atreverse a mirar a su tío que sonreía divertido mientras August estallaba en una carcajada.

«¡Jaja! ¡No te preocupes, hermanita, he entendido! Voy a buscar un apartamento»

«Mientras puedes volver aquí, hijo. Tu habitación sigue intacta»

«Gracias papá» dijo él posando una afectuosa mano en el hombro del florista «Hey, Emma, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomarnos una cerveza?»

«Hmmm, sí, pero ya tenía cita con Jamie»

«Ah…»

«¡Puedes venir si quieres! Pero ya sabes cómo es cuando estoy con ella…»

«Oh, sí…» soltó el moreno recordando algunas salidas bien coloridas.

«Y no poco…» recalcó Marco que en su época se desesperaba por dejarlas solas, imaginándose lo que podían hacer dos mujeres jóvenes.

«¿Aún quieres venir?» preguntó Emma en tono de desafío.

«No me perdería eso por nada del mundo…» dijo él con una expresión cómplice que intercambió con Emma mientras Marco se enternecía al verlos aún tan cercanos.

«Ok, aviso a Jamie. Estate listo a las 19:45, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Ok!»

«No hagan demasiadas tonterías, que los conozco…» dijo Marco con falso tono autoritario

«¡Sí, Pa!» lanzaron los dos a la vez antes de levantarse para recoger la mesa.

Una vez hecho, Emma se inclinó sobre la mejilla de su tío y le depositó un ligero beso.

«Hasta mañana, tío»

«Buenas noches, hija, diviértete, pero ¡estate en forma para trabajar mañana!»

«¡Prometido!» dijo ella alejándose hacia la puerta, imitada por August que también se había despedido de su padre.

«¡Hasta mañana, niños, sean prudentes!»

«¡Prometido!» dijeron los dos desde las escaleras, lo que hizo reír a Marco una vez más.

 

Más tarde, Emma y August llegaron al bar donde tenían que encontrarse con Jamie. Vieron, al entrar, que ella aún no había llegado, así que se sentaron a una mesa y pidieron al camarero mientras esperaban su llegada.

«¿Hace cuánto que no veo a Jamie…5, 6 años?»

«¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que se vieron?»

«Creo que fue cuando celebramos mi cumpleaños yendo a un parque de atracciones»

«¡Ah, sí…la vez en que pasamos la noche en la comisaría porque ir a un parque de atracciones por la noche cuando está cerrado está prohibido! ¡Justo!» dijo ella con un tono irónico que les hizo sonreír a los dos.

«Sí…fue esa vez…» dijo él echándose a reír, acordándose  de esa famosa detención preventiva.

«Entonces, eso fue hace siete años, hermano»

«¿Estás segura?»

«¡Completamente!»

«Bueno, si tú lo dices…»

«Bueno, bueno…no has cambiado ni un milímetro…» dijo una voz a tres metros de ellos

Cuando se giraron para comprobar que se trataba de Jamie, August sonrió mientras la asiática se acercaba.

«Aunque…pensándolo mejor…¿desde cuándo llevas barba de tres días?»

«¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una verdadera mujer?»

«Lo soy desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿sabes?...pero creo que antes no te habías dado cuenta»

«Debe ser eso…» respondió con una encantadora mirada que la asiática el devolvió

«¿Todo bien, tesoro?» preguntó Jamie a la rubia, que se estaba preguntado lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos

¿Estaba soñando o Jamie y su hermano estaban claramente coqueteando? No, seguramente era su imaginación…

«Sí…todo..pasable…»

«Aquí tienen sus pedidos» anunció el camarero dejando las bebidas frente a Emma y August.

«¡Ah, ha llegado justo a tiempo!» dijo la morena toda sonriente, lo que llamó la atención del joven «Yo tomaré…hmmm…un _sex on the beach_ » dijo ella lanzando una inflamada mirada a August que Emma no vio, demasiado ocupada dándole un trago a su mojito.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Jamie que estaba al lado de Emma pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella

«Entonces…¿cómo va todo con Miss Universo?»

August rio al escuchar el mote que había empleado Jamie para llamar a Regina, mientras que Emma se había conformado con sonreír.

«Eh, bien…todo bien…»

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?» preguntó la morena retrocediendo ligeramente desilusionada ante tan pocos detalles.

«Bueno…sí» dijo la rubia que no veía a dónde quería ir a parar su amiga.

«¡Estás de broma! ¡Fueron a cenar el sábado por la noche! ¿No me digas que no quisiste tomarte el postre? ¡Incluso yo, no creo que dijera que no! ¡Y yo no soy lesbiana!»

«Bueno, sí, pero…no lo sé…no creo que ella esté preparada. Quizás lo esté físicamente, pero creo que mentalmente no»

«Espera…¿qué es lo que tú entiendes por “ella está preparada físicamente”?»

«Bueno…el sábado por la noche ella estaba…algo entusiasmada…»

«¿Qué?» exclamaron los dos acólitos mientras Emma hubiera querido desaparecer.

«¿Estaba atrevida y no intentaste nada? ¿Pero estás loca, cariño?» dijo August que no se lo podía creer.

«¡Él tiene razón! ¿Qué te ocurre? Después de varios meses de espera, finalmente está contigo…y ella te quiere para…en fin no te voy a hacer un dibujo a ti…»

«¡Lo sé! Sé todo eso, pero…no sé…no estoy segura de que debamos ir tan rápido…además solo estamos juntas desde hace dos semanas…»

«¿Y?» dijeron los dos a la vez

«¡Pues no quiero saltarme las etapas, eso es todo!»

«Emma…sé que quieres hacer las cosas bien con ella. Tomarte tu tiempo, aprender a conocerla, todo eso, pero…¿qué más crees que vas aprender de ella? Se conocen desde hace varios meses…¿no crees que sabes lo suficiente de ella?» preguntó el moreno con un tono dulce y amigable que Emma adoraba tanto.

«Sí, pero…»

«Aquí tiene su copa, señorita» dijo el camarero dejando el gran vaso de colores delante de la morena que le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces él se volvió a marchar dejando de nuevo a los tres solos.

«Emma, ¿dónde está el problema?» preguntó August posando una mano consoladora sobre su hombro

«Bueno…ella nunca ha estado con una mujer…a ella le gusta estar conmigo, cogerme la mano, besarme…pero ¿quién sabe si le va a gustar _estar_ conmigo…?» dijo ella insistiendo bien en una de las últimas palabras.

«Ohhhh, ¿de eso se trata?» se asombró su hermano

«¿Tienes miedo de no poder satisfacerla?» preguntó la morena, con una expresión burlona en su rostro

Emma sabía que Jamie y August no se burlaban de ella al decir eso, estaba siendo compasivos como siempre lo eran cuando los necesitaba.

«Tengo miedo de que no le guste. Que acabe por darse cuenta de que no era lo que ella buscaba…»

«Y que te deje de un día para otro…» terminó Jamie, lo que le valió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia

«Escucha, hermanita…» comenzó August «Todo el mundo siente ese miedo. Y la orientación sexual no tiene nada que ver con ello. Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta. ¿Y sabes cuándo me pasa?» la rubia dijo que no con la cabeza, así que él continuó «Cuando estoy enamorado»

Emma bajó la mirada y cogió la pajita entre sus labios para beber un poco de cóctel mientras que su hermano continuaba sus explicaciones.

«Me ha pasado dos veces. Quieres hacerlo bien, te dices que si no lo consigues la primera vez, entonces no irá bien nunca. Que es la única oportunidad, que no la puedes echar a perder. Pero, ¿sabes qué? En cada ocasión me decía que iría bien, que me bastaba con amarla y que el resto vendría solo…y funcionaba…No pienses con la cabeza, sino con tu corazón como siempre lo haces…y ya verás, todo va a ir bien»

«Gracias, Gus…» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de abrazarlo.

«¡Bueno, basta de melodrama!» dijo Jamie enjugándose alguna que otra lágrima «Estamos aquí para celebrar el regreso de Gusgus, ¿o no?»

«¡Sí!» respondieron los dos alzando sus copas así como la asiática.

«¡Por tu regreso, querido!»

«¡Salud!» respondieron brindando antes de echarse a la garganta una buen buche de sus bebidas.

«¿Qué les parece un pequeño juego?» propuso August todo sonriente

«Te recuerdo que mañana trabajo, así que no quiero tener la cabeza del revés…» replicó Emma

«Bah, si quieres puedes beber coca-cola después»

«Ok, me apunto. ¿Jamie?»

La morena sonrió ligeramente

«Yo no rechazo nunca un juego de alcohol, ya me conocen…»

Rieron los tres y la noche podía ahora comenzar de verdad. Como en los viejos tiempos, estaban los tres reunidos. Y nada podía hacerlos más felices en ese momento.

 

Mucho más tarde, al borde de la medianoche, Regina que terminaba su infusión y se disponía a ir a acostarse, escuchó un coche estacionar delante de su casa.

Intrigada, se levantó para a ir a mirar por la ventana, pero los tres golpes a la puerta la desviaron de su camino para dirigirse directamente a la entrada.

Miró por la mirilla y vio una cabellera rubia que la hizo sonreír de alegría. Cuando escuchó otro golpe a la puerta, abrió finalmente.

«Hola…» dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa que Regina correspondió

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan…¿a qué debo este placer?» preguntó Regina posando sus manos en sus caderas, adquiriendo una postura autoritaria que hizo estremecerse a Emma

«Bueno…» dijo Emma acercándose a la morena para posar sus manos en su cintura, deslizándolas sobre la tela de su falda y pasándolas por debajo de las de Regina, y progresivamente bajándolas hasta acariciar el contorno de sus nalgas «Como he tenido una buena noche…» dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de Regina mientas que esta se había quedado sin respiración desde el momento en que Emma había puesto las manos en su trasero «Me decía que te merecías pasar una bella noche tú también…»

«Emma…» susurró la morena en voz baja y ronca antes de que la rubia uniera sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Las manos de Regina se perdieron en la cabellera dorada mientras que los brazos protectores de Emma acercaban más su cuerpo al suyo, si aún era posible. Rápidamente les faltó el aire y se separaron el tiempo para recuperar una bocanada de oxígeno antes de lanzarse a otro febril beso.

Sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la otra, sus corazones que latían al unísono les gritaban el amor que sentían en ese momento.

Durante varios minutos, se olvidaron de todo. Del hecho de que era tarde, que estaban una vez más en el umbral de la casa de Regina, que tenían problemas en su vida cotidiana que no se iban a marchar como por arte de magia, que seguramente era una locura dejarse ir de ese modo cuando cualquiera podría sorprenderlas…pero nada tenía importancia. Estaban juntas, y a sus ojos, era todo lo que contaba.

Sin respiración, y tras varios minutos de intensos besos, hundieron sus miradas, la una en la otra, y sonrieron.

«Gracias por esta hermosa noche…» susurró Regina lo que hizo reír a Emma «Podríamos quizás continuarla dentro…» propuso en el mismo tono mirando la boca de su compañera, que se pasó la lengua por los labios, despertando el deseo de Regina que estaba dormido en el momento en que Emma había posado sus labios sobre los suyos la primera vez.

Emma tenía ganas de decir que sí. Ahora que había confesado sus dudas a Jamie y August, se sentía más confiada y solo tenía un deseo, responderle que sí y seguirla hasta su habitación…

Entonces Regina retrocedió atrayendo a Emma con ella, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, Emma sentía su respiración entrecortarse, pero un ruido captó su atención.

A lo lejos escucharon algo proveniente de los arbustos del vecino de Regina y en ese momento Emma se sintió mal.

«Ah, sí…» dijo Emma acordándose de un pequeño detalle mientras se daba la vuelta, mientras Regina lanzaba una mirada por encima de su hombre para ver lo que pasaba.

«¿Ves algo?» preguntó la morena, inquieta.

«Digamos que lo he olvidado…solo un cuarto de segundo, eh» dijo ella mirando a la morena a los ojos, con un expresión de culpabilidad escrita en la cara «digamos que he olvidado que August está durmiendo en la parte de atrás de mi coche…»

«¿Cómo?» dijo ella desorbitando los ojos

«Bueno, ha bebido algo de más esta noche…Celebramos su regreso con Jamie y ha abusado de la botella…creo que él solo ha bebido el doble que Jamie y yo…juntas»

«Wowww…» dijo Regina que no hubiera querido encontrarse en el sitio de August por nada del mundo.

«Sí…yo…voy a ver cómo está y llevarlo a casa…»

«Sí, tienes razón» respondió Regina que pensaba que era lo más correcto.

«Lo siento Regina, no quería…»

«No te preocupes…habrá otras ocasiones…» dijo la morena pasando sus manos por los hombros de Emma antes de acercar sus labios y dejar un dulce beso sobre ellos «Hasta mañana…» susurró la morena mientras sonreía sobre los labios de Emma.

«Hasta mañana…» respondió ella mientras retrocedía a regañadientes. Cogió la mano de Regina y le dejó un tierno beso antes de marcharse a su coche donde August parecía haber encontrado su sitio en el sitio del copiloto.

**Semana 39: sábado por la noche**

Emma y Marco se habían marchado a la boda en la que tenían que hacer de floristas y de invitados. August se había marchado el día anterior a Phuket para arreglar sus asuntos y mandar lo poco que tenía a casa de su padre. Pensaba estar de regreso la semana siguiente.

Regina, por su parte, había ido a visitar a su terapeuta algunos días antes, no había ido desde hacía tres semanas, pues sentía cada vez menos la necesidad. Cosa que alegró a su médico porque para él, otra paciente estaba a punto de ser “curada” y ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Además, Regina se estaba pensando seriamente retomar su sitio en la empresa, lo que había alegrado a sus hermanas, y en particular a Zelena.

Regina había hablado con Emma y esta estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

Emma se encontraba en la mesa con su tío y un conocido de él, charlando de esto y de lo otro mientras Emma admiraba a todas esas parejas de enamorados que estaban en la pista, bailando un lento, devorándose con los ojos, o bien besándose de vez en cuando.

En ese instante, Emma habría dado lo que fuera para que Regina estuviera ahí, para poder bailar juntas devorándose tiernamente con la mirada.

«¿Emma?» dijo su tío para llamar su atención

Salió de su ensoñación y se giró hacia los dos hombres

«¿Sí?»

«Nos vamos dentro de poco, ¿de acuerdo? Aún tenemos mucho camino que hacer, así que…»

«Sí, buena idea…»

En efecto, era mejor, si no, Emma se deprimiría si continuaba viendo a todas esas parejas felices mientras que ella estaba a kilómetros de su bella morena.

Algunos minutos más tarde, tras haberse despedido de las personas que conocían y felicitado una última vez a los recién casados, Marco y Emma estaban de regreso a Boston.

Cuando Marco dejó a su sobrina en su casa, esta se metió en el baño para una ducha bien merecida.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, mientras se cepillaba el pelo que acababa de secarse, encendió su ordenador y abrió su fichero de música, seleccionó una y entonces cuando la canción comenzó, las primeras notas del piano hicieron que Emma cerrara los ojos y dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se quedó así unos segundos, imaginando a Regina en sus brazos, bailando un lento con ella…

 

Regina, por su parte, estaba recostada en su sofá viendo la tele, había puesto su película preferida en el DVD y pensaba en Emma y en cuando habían ido a verla al cine algunas semanas antes.

Y como una señal del destino, recibió un mensaje en su móvil que estaba en la mesa delante de ella. Se incorporó para cogerlo y sonrió al ver el nombre de Emma en la pantalla.

« **Buenas noches bella morena…solo un corto mensaje para desearte buenas noches. Un beso»**

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras apretaba las teclas.

«Buenas noches a usted también, Miss Swan. ¡Qué delicada atención! Espero que tu día haya ido bien»

**«¡No me puedo quejar! Sin embargo…confieso que en algunas ocasiones me aburrí mucho…Pero bueno, felizmente pensaba en ti y eso me permitió sonreír todo el día. ;) ¿Y el tuyo?»**

Regina sonrió una vez más, su corazón palpitaba de felicidad.

«También ha ido bien…He pasado el día con Dorotea, y me ha venido muy bien. Aunque confieso que haberte visto hubiera coronado este día…Y para variar, ¡también yo he pensado en ti!»

**«¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?»**

«Sin razón particular. No dejo de recordar nuestra noche en el restaurante y solo tengo ganas de repetirlo…»

**«¿Tanto como eso? ¡Wowww! ¡No sabía que no podías pasar de mí! :p»**

«No me escondo. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has pensado en mí?»

**«Sin razón particular tampoco…salvo en un momento. Las parejas bailaban lentos y te confieso que durante un instante nos imaginaba a las dos…»**

«¿Sabes bailar?»

**«¿Es lo único que encuentras para decir?...Y para que lo sepas, sí, sé bailar»**

«No me lo creo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos…»

Regina, más que divertida, sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero la perdió cuando vio que Emma no respondía. ¿La habría ofendido? No, imposible, Emma no era de las de ofenderse por tan poco.

Se estaba inquietando cada vez más, pero se tranquilizó cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje

« **Reúnete conmigo en el parque»**

«¿A esta hora? Pero Emma, es de noche…»

**«¿Quieres verme o no?»**

La morena no se lo pensó ni un segundo más, se levantó y se dirigió al piso de arriba mientras escribía

«Estoy allí en 20 minutos» envió a la rubia mientras llegaba a su habitación para cambiarse.

 

Cuando llegó al sitio, Regina se dirigió directamente hacia el banco que, de alguna manera, era el de ellas y solo algunas farolas iluminaban su camino. Cuando llegó al lado de Emma, esta la esperaba sonriendo.

Cuando estuvieron bastante cerca la una de la otra, se abrazaron antes de besarse apasionadamente. Tras algunos instantes muy intensos, Emma retrocedió para poner una canción que había preparado en su teléfono y enchufarlo a los altavoces que había colocado sobre el banco.

La canción “Kissing you” de Des’ree comenzó a sonar y Emma hizo una ligera reverencia a la morena, que, divertida, soltó una risa cristalina que tenía el don de hacer sonreír a Emma cada vez que la escuchaba.

La florista dio un paso hacia su amada y le ofreció su mano, que Regina aceptó sin dudarlo antes de que sus cuerpos se acercaran. Emma posó su segunda mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Regina mientras que esta posó automáticamente la suya en el hombro de la rubia.

Se sonrieron tiernamente, a continuación Emma dio un primer paso hacia la izquierda, llevando a la morena con ella con mano experta. Regina, que se quedó totalmente impresionada, sonrió, feliz de haberse equivocado. Sus ojos no se apartaban los unos de los otros y sus sonrisas no se detuvieron. Ese baile era perfecto.

Poco a poco, Regina encontró comodidad reposando su mejilla en el hombro de su compañera, anidando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y esta posó entonces su mejilla en la frente de la morena.

Se quedaron así durante el resto de la canción e incluso cuando esta acabó y otra tomó el relevo, las dos jóvenes continuaron bailando, disfrutando del momento.

Al cabo de varias canciones, Regina levantó lentamente el rostro

«Retiro lo dicho…» susurró anclando su mirada chocolate en los ojos de Emma «Eres una excelente compañera de baile…¿dónde aprendiste a bailar así?»

Emma le contó que cuando eran más jóvenes, su tío les había enseñado a August y a ella  los diferentes bailes de salón pues Marco y su difunta esposa compartían esa pasión.

«No lamento en absoluto que me hayas hecho venir hasta acá…»

«¿Ah no? Y…¿por qué?» dijo Emma en tono juguetón, lo que hizo sonreír a la morena

«Porque tú estás aquí, porque solo estamos nosotras dos, una hermosa música y porque ahora puedo finalmente hacer esto…» Regina inclinó su cabeza hacia delante para posar sus dulces labios en los de la florista, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de nuevo de ese bello instante que les era concedido.

Si el beso fue, en un primer momento, dulce y casto, se transformó rápidamente en un beso febril y apasionado. Sus manos se paseaban una vez más por sus cuerpos, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de poner fin. Sin embargo, la falta de aire y la razón las llamaba al orden.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina que ya se sentía incapaz de acallar su deseo una vez más.

«¿Tú…querrías pasar la noche conmigo? Vivo a diez minutos de aquí…»

Regina, que no creía lo que oía, contuvo la respiración. Ella tomó la mano de la morena en la suya, dio media vuelta, colocó su teléfono en su bolsillo tras haberse asegurado de haber parado la música, se colocó los altavoces bajo el brazo que tenía libre y juntas se dirigieron a la salida del parque para alcanzar el coche de Emma.

Durante el viaje, Emma tenía su mano izquierda en el volante, mientras que la otra la tenía entre las manos de la morena, posadas en su muslo, y  Regina se había inclinado para posar su mejilla en el hombro de su compañera. Haciéndolas sonreír a las dos, estaban felices por estar juntas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma se detuvo frente a un inmueble y apagó el motor. Sin una palabra, salieron y subieron a la acera donde Emma sacó sus llaves para introducir una en la puerta principal.

«Después de ti» dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa que Regina le devolvió antes de entrar en el interior del edificio.

Entraron en el ascensor y Emma apretó el botón del tercer piso. Las puertas se cerraron ante ellas y Emma cogió la mano de Regina entre las suyas mientras la miraba y le sonreía enterneciendo a Regina.

Una vez el ascensor se hubo parado, las puertas se abrieron, y echaron a caminar. Regina se dejó guiar por Emma, sus manos aún juntas, sus corazones latiendo cada vez más aceleradamente.

«Aquí es…bienvenida a mi casa…» dijo Emma, en un tono poco seguro mientras encendía las lámparas de su apartamento.

Emma no se avergonzaba de su casa. Al contrario que hacía varios años, estaba recogido y limpio. Nada estaba tirado, aparte quizás de un plato o dos en su fregadero, un vaso en la mesa, una chaqueta sobre el sofá…A la izquierda según se entraba, se encontraba  su cocina que también le servía de comedor, que se abría directamente al salón. Su balcón que no daba a ras de calle era su pequeño rincón de paraíso, y tras el salón, un pasillo donde se encontraba respectivamente: a izquierda su cuarto de baño, después un aseo y a la derecha su habitación, y la segunda habitación que le era útil cuando recibía visitas. Visitas que se resumían a Jamie, Neal y August. No era muy grande…sobre todo si se lo comparaba con la casa de Regina.

«No es muy grande, pero…» dijo Emma que esperaba la reacción de Regina

«Me encanta…es confortable, cómodo…te pega bien» dijo ella recorriendo la estancia con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en la pared que tenía a un lado «Y además me encantan los cuadros que tienes…»

«Gracias…» respondió Emma cerrando la puerta antes de resoplar en silencio, aliviada.

«¿Quién es el artista?»

«Hein…heu…desconocido»

«Oh, una pena…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, me encantaría saber si expone en algún lado…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Es magnífico…»

Emma no respondió nada en ese momento, sino que le sonrió cuando la morena se giró hacia ella. La rubia se acercó a su espalda y le retiró amablemente la chaqueta  antes de darle un delicado beso en la mejilla que hizo sonreír a la morena.

«¿Una copa de vino?» preguntó mientras colgaba la chaqueta en su perchero colocado tras la puerta de la entrada antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

«Encantada» respondió la morena adentrándose en el apartamento mientras Emma caminaba hacia sus muebles de cocina para coger dos vasos de vino.

«¿Tinto o blanco?» preguntó la rubia una vez delante del “mueble mini-bar” como lo llamaba Jamie

«Tinto, por favor» respondió Regina dejando vagar su mirada por los portarretratos de Emma en compañía de su amiga Jamie, con su tío Marco o con sus hermanos.

Cuando Emma se acercó a ella tendiéndole una de la copas, Regina se dio la vuelta y le sonrió antes de cogerla en su mano.

«Por nosotras…» dijo Emma alzando la copa

«Por nosotras…» respondió la morena antes de brindar con la hermosa rubia.

Apenas habían bebido un sorbo, el teléfono fijo de Emma comenzó a sonar en el apartamento.

«Vuelvo enseguida, tú, como en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Emma antes de descolgar el aparato.

«De acuerdo, pero ¿me puedes decir dónde está el baño, por favor?»

«Segunda puerta a la izquierda…» murmuró, con la mano en el teléfono, antes de levantarlo «¿Sí?» dijo mientras abría la puerta que daba al balcón «¡Hey, Muschu!»

Regina que solo escuchaba retazos de la conversación había dejado su copa sobre la mesa del salón antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo. Pero ante las dos primeras puertas, dudó porque no se acordaba de cuál le había indicado Emma. Entonces se decidió por la derecha.

Abrió la puerta y encontró fácilmente el interruptor que iluminó la estancia. Dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado, iba a apagar cuando un objetó capto su atención. Así que abrió un poco más la puerta y se adentró en la habitación que tenía que ser la de invitados, ya que un sofá cama estaba pegado a una de las paredes, mientras que enfrente se veía una gran sábana blanca que dejaba entrever algo de color. Entonces avanzó más, completamente intrigada  por ese misterio. Cogió la sábana entre sus dedos y la levantó, entonces descubrió algunos cuadros. Recorrió con la mirada los cuadros que tenía delante, deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos durante algunos minutos para admirarlos antes de pasar al siguiente.

«¿Regina? Lo siento, era Jamie. La adoro, pero es un po…» Emma dejó de hablar cuando vio a Regina delante de sus cuadros «Pesada…» acabó por decir acercándose a unos metros mientras Regina se giraba hacia ella, con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

«¿Eres tú quien los has pintado?»

«Hmmm....sí…»

«¿Los de las paredes también?»

«Sí…» dijo Emma bajando la mirada

Solo su familia sabía de su pasatiempo artístico. Así que Emma estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que una “desconocida” descubriera lo que su familia definía como talento. A Emma normalmente no le gustaba enseñarlos. De hecho, ninguna de sus ex novias estaba al corriente. Incluso Lilly lo ignoraba, esta solo conocía que Emma sabía dibujar.

Pero Regina…era diferente. Cierto, había sido la morena la que había dado con ello. En general, si una chica le preguntaba qué se escondía debajo de la sábana, ella tenía una excusa  que consistía simplemente en decir «Viejos adornos de mi abuela» y siempre bastaba para que las chicas no fueran más allá en su curiosidad.

Pero en este caso, Regina contaba para ella, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. Así que había tomado la decisión de que le hablaría de ello. Pero pensaba hacerlo antes de enseñárselas. ¡Fallo!

«¿Nunca has intentado venderlos?» le preguntó Regina, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos

«No…no, nunca…para ser franca, es solo por el placer de pintar y de poder expresarme…»

Regina, que había escuchado atentamente a Emma, continuaba su descubrimiento antes de dar con uno que captó aún más su atención, escuchando cómo Emma inspiraba profundamente acercándose a ella.

«¿Soy…» dijo la morena sin apartar los ojos de la tela «…yo?»

Emma estaba a su lado y se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la idea de que la morena reaccionase mal.

«Sí…»

Entonces, Regina se giró hacia la rubia, con una lágrima en cada ojo  y una espléndida sonrisa

«Es magnífico…»

«¿Ah sí? Sin embargo, es una pálida copia comparado al original…» dijo la rubia, poco segura de ella, lo que enterneció a Regina una vez más a la vez que la halagaba.

Regina no dijo nada y continuó mirando y se sorprendió al ver un segundo, después un tercero y finalmente un cuarto cuadro con su retrato.

«¿Acaso puedo tener la pretensión de creer que soy tu musa?»

«No es pretensión si te lo confirmo…»

Regina tenía los ojos brillantes. Apartó los ojos de los cuadros para girarse completamente hacia la rubia y posar sus manos en sus mejillas.

«Estoy muy conmovida…gracias» dijo ella antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia a la que sintió relajarse con ese contacto «¿Podré…podré un día posar para ti?»

«Si…si lo deseas, sí, por supuesto…me harías un gran honor…»

Se sonrieron un vez más antes de darse un casto beso y salir de la estancia para dirigirse al salón. Sentadas en el sofá, cara a cara, con una copa de vino en las manos.

«¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que pintabas? ¿O que te gustaba el arte?» preguntó Regina entrelazando sus piernas con las de la rubia

«Bueno…no sé nada de arte. Cuando pinto, lo hago sin pensar nunca que viviré de esto…no, si lo hago es porque es una manera de evadirme…de abandonar este manicomio que nos sirve de planeta por algunas horas. Y para ser sincera, a parte de Jamie, Neal, August y mi tío, eres la única al corriente…»

«¿Es verdad esa mentira?» Emma la miró con expresión de incomprensión, entonces la morena continuó «¿No me digas que soy la primera de tus conquistas que ve los cuadros?»

«En primer lugar, no es una mentira; segundo, no te considero en absoluto como una de mis conquistas, sino como mi novia. Y eso por la sencilla razón de que no me hago amigas de ellas antes de estar seguras de poder construir algo, sino para pasar mis noches con ellas, porque, en general, vienen aquí para eso…»

«Es lo que dices…» dijo Regina que extrañamente se estaba divirtiendo con esa confidencia que, en otro momento, podría haberle dado escalofríos.

«¡No, pero es verdad! ¡Es diferente contigo, Regina! No sé por qué, pero yo…tengo ese sentimiento que me dice que contigo no será nada que se pueda comparar a lo que tenido antes…Contigo…tengo la impresión de partir desde la casilla de salida. Por eso creo que me inspiras tanto…»

«¿Nunca has pintado a nadie antes que a mí?»

«Oh, sí…hace tiempo hacía retratos en la playa de San Diego cuando Jamie y yo estábamos en nuestra fase «¡Somos mujeres libres e independientes que van a recorrer el mundo sin nadie para pararlas!» confesó Emma usando su tono irónico que hizo sonreír a Regina «Pero no era nada comparable…lo hacía con rapidez. ¡Una hoja, un lápiz, 15 minutos y ya! ¡Un retrato de 10 dólares!»

«San Diego, eh…» dijo Regina con una sonrisa antes de llevarse a la boca su copa de vino

«Sí…vivimos allí unos ocho meses más o menos. Fue algún tiempo después de la pelea con mis padres»

«Entonces, para volver a lo que estábamos, no soy una conquista para ti…» dijo Regina frotando su pie contra el muslo de la rubia, lo que divirtió a esta que dejó su copa en la mesa, haciendo lo mismo con la de la morena. A continuación, Emma tiró delicadamente de las piernas de la morena para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura y así, recostarla en el sofá antes de echársele encima sonriendo, mientras Regina le devolvía la sonrisa.

«No…deseo hacer las cosas bien contigo…» confesó Emma inclinándose sobre la morena que pasó sus manos por su cuello para atraerla a ella y besarla.

«Para mí tampoco eres una conquista…» susurró Regina entre beso y beso

«¿Ah no?» dijo Emma, con los ojos cerrados ante el comentario de Regina, antes de unir de nuevo sus labios

«No…eres mucho más…»

«¿Y eso?»

«Bueno…» continuó Regina, siguiendo con sus pequeños besos, los ojos aún cerrados «Eres la primera mujer que amo…»

En ese momento Emma abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Vio que Regina ya tenía los ojos abiertos y que la miraba con una expresión algo temerosa, visiblemente aterrada ante lo que podría contestar Emma.

«¿Tú…me amas?» susurró Emma que no se lo podía creer.

«Sí, Emma…» confirmó Regina aún algo asustada ante la idea de que Emma pudiera huir. Aunque se encontraba en su propio apartamento «Te amo»

Emma se había quedado sin aliento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa noche sería la noche en que su corazón la abandonara en cada momento.

Esa mujer que tenía delante la amaba. Y vista la manera en la que Regina la miraba indicaba claramente que no se estaba burlando de ella. Era completamente sincera y eso hizo que su corazón se saltara un enésimo latido.

Regina, por su parte, comenzaba realmente a entrar en pánico. Emma estaba como desconectada, ¿habría cometido un error al confesarle sus sentimientos?

«Emma, lo sient…»

Fue interrumpida por dos labios posándose en los suyos salvajemente. Aliviada, Regina exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos antes se sentir una, después dos gotas de agua caliente sobre sus mejillas. Emma lloraba. Regina abrió entonces los  ojos y hundió su cabeza en el cojín del sofá para mirar a la rubia.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

«Oh, sí…» respondió la rubia retrocediendo ligeramente «Por supuesto que sí…nunca me he sentido tan bien en toda mi vida…»

Regina no dijo nada, sino que sonrió, sintiendo cómo también sus lágrimas estaban haciendo su aparición.

«Si supieras cómo he esperado esto, Regina…no creía que un día encontraría a la mujer que me hiciera realmente feliz y sin embargo, estás aquí…en mis brazos diciéndome que me amas…Yo…»

Emma se detuvo, para tomar aire sonriendo a la morena, mientras que esta dejaba que las lágrimas de alegría corrieran por sus mejillas.

«Te amo Regina…y creo que te amé en el segundo que te vi sonreírme cuando estábamos sentadas en nuestro banco por primera vez…»

Regina dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de satisfacción. Nadie, nunca, le había hecho  tan hermosa declaración, ni siquiera Daniel. Entonces, tomó de nuevo el rostro angelical de Emma entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella para un beso más intenso que todos los que habían conocido hasta el momento.

A continuación, Emma agarró las piernas de la morena y las cruzó tras su trasero, antes de deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Regina y elevarla un poco, sorprendiendo a esta última que soltó un gritito cuando Emma se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Regina bien agarrada a ella, la besaba de nuevo, y de repente siento cómo era de nuevo recostada. Pero esta vez, en una cama, la cama de Emma.

Durante algunos segundos, pararon todo movimiento para mirarse profundamente a los ojos. Ambas podían leer en ellos, aparte de su palpable deseo, ternura, dulzura, amor. Porque sí, ahora lo sabían, sus sentimientos eran totalmente recíprocos, así que era otra etapa que cruzaban juntas.

En ese instante, nada más contaba para ellas a no ser ellas mismas y su felicidad.

Emma hubiera dado todo para que esa noche durara eternamente, incluso habría vendido su alma solo por saber que podría vivir plenamente su amor con Regina, que finalmente podía concretizarlo. Ese instante era mágico pues era el de las dos. Nada podría estropearlo. Entonces le sonrió a Regina de una manera que solo la morena podía comprender. Ella la amaba, y ahora la morena estaba segura de eso.

Regina, por su parte, nunca se había sentido tan viva, su corazón bombeaba literalmente de amor por Emma. Había amado a Daniel, sinceramente. Y aunque las semanas siguiente a su muerte habían llevado a Regina la depresión, ya que ella había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su primer amor, había comprendido al cabo de las semanas en compañía de Emma, y particularmente desde que había comprendido sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, que Daniel había sido su primer amor, pero no el último. Sus sentimientos por él eran incuestionables, nadie podría negarlos, pero hoy él ya no está, y se había llevado con él sus proyectos de futuro, su complicidad, su amor, su vida…

Pero para Regina la vida tenía que continuar, no tenía elección. Así que cuando Emma la besó frente al restaurante aquella noche, se había prometido que haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella. Para amarla, cuidarla, enternecerla, hacerla sonreír cada vez que la viera apenada, enjugar sus lágrimas si alguien o algo amenazaba con hacerlas aparecer.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Emma, Regina tuvo la impresión de que su corazón no iba a soportar la presión. Nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer, pero esa no era la cuestión, Emma lo sabía, lo que tranquilizaba a Regina, ya que una de la dos tomaría las riendas. Si Regina parecía tan ansiosa era porque tenía miedo de que una vez degustado, fuera como los besos de Emma, que ya no pudiera abstenerse de eso.

Pero confiada en lo que vendría, hundió su mirada almendrada en los ojos de Emma antes de que agarrarla por la nuca y arrastrar a la rubia hasta su boca para besarla delicadamente.

Sin precipitación se besaron, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra, hasta el momento en que Emma se enderezó para quitarse su suéter y su camiseta con un mismo tirón.  Regina no apartaba los ojos de su cuerpo, al contrario, disfrutó repasando con su mirada la parte alta del cuerpo de Emma.

Cuando Emma posó sus ojos en el rostro de la morena, vio esa mirada encendida que tenía el don de excitarla mucho. Sin querer, de todas maneras, precipitar las cosas con ella, por ella, Emma le cogió las manos delicadamente, la atrajo con suavidad hacia ella para levantarla y que se sentara en su regazo. El rostro de Regina estaba a centímetros del suyo, le sonrió de nuevo y la besó mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de la morena, pasándolas después por su espalda, mientras Regina iba  desabotonando su blusa de seda.

Cuando todos los botones fueron abiertos, Emma subió sus manos hasta la nuca de la morena, permitiendo que esta se quitara la prenda y la dejara caer al lado de la cama, haciéndolas sonreír a las dos.

Emma tomó de asalto el cuello de Regina, depositando pequeños besos mientras ascendía a su oreja donde murmuró tiernamente «recuéstate…» a la morena que cerró los ojos brevemente al escuchar esa voz tan dulce. Después se dejó recostar sobre el colchón delicadamente mientras Emma se colocaba encima de ella de nuevo y le besaba la zona entre sus pechos, mientras ella se iba desabotonado los vaqueros y bajándose la cremallera.

Regina pasó sus manos por la espalda de Emma, subiendo y bajando sus dedos, acariciando suavemente la piel de mármol de la bella florista que sentía a la morena vacilante. Y lo comprendía perfectamente. Así que cuando levantó su rostro para cruzarse con la mirada de su amada, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para hacerle comprender a Regina que podía quitarle el sujetador si lo deseaba. Cosa que no tardó en realizar.

Al lado de Emma, Regina se sentía más serena y confiada, estaba vacilante por momentos, cierto, pero era únicamente por miedo a hacer algo mal y no por la angustia de una primera vez con una mujer.

Ahora que el pecho de Emma estaba completamente descubierto, Regina se permitió mirarlo, la vista le era bastante agradable, pasó automáticamente su lengua entre sus labios. Emma, que espiaba la menor de sus reacciones, sonrió de lado mientras veía los ojos de Regina oscurecerse, señalando el deseo evidente de la morena.

Y en ese momento, sin dilación, Regina cambió su posición, poniéndose encima de Emma mientras que esta se vio acostada sobre las sábanas, sonriendo de diversión antes de que la morena se le uniera. Se besaron una vez más y durante el beso Regina pasó sus manos a su propia espalda para quitase su sujetador. Y cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto, un gemido mutuo retumbó desde sus gargantas. Su beso se hacía de nuevo febril, su pasión era más fuerte que el deseo de delicadeza, Regina bajó la cremallera lateral de su falda. El ruido no se le escapó a la rubia que se sentó antes de volver a cambiar la posición de la morena en la cama.

Emma descendió de la cama para ponerse de pie, provocando un pequeño gemido a la morena que se negaba a que existiera distancia entre ellas.

Regina, es más, se disponía a protestar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Emma bajaba sus pantalones, delicadamente, permitiendo que Regina siguiera con los ojos sus movimientos, con su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Emma sonrió de nuevo, antes de proceder de la misma manera con sus braguitas.

Como Dios la trajo al mundo, Emma aparecía a los ojos de Regina mucho más hermosa, tanto que no había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Emma, halagada, no dejaba de sonreír. Entonces, avanzó hacia la morena que estaba apoyada sobre los codos en el colchón. Le lanzó una mirada digna de una depredadora antes de besarla primero en los labios, descendiendo después por su cuello, mientras deslizaba una mano por su cintura para después subirla  hacia el pecho más que perfecto de Regina.

La morena se extasiaba con las atenciones de Emma. Entonces cerró los ojos y se recostó mientras Emma acercaba su boca a sus pechos. Al soplar aire caliente sobre uno de los pezones, sabía que eso produciría efecto en la morena. Es más, tuvo la confirmación en el instante en que una de las manos de Regina se perdió en su cabellera.

Después de varios segundos en un pecho al que había tratado con sumo cuidado, pasó al otro, prodigándole la misma suerte antes de decidirse a descender un poco, y besar su abdomen y llenarlo de tiernos besos. Deslizó sus manos desde el pecho de la morena, siguiendo el camino de sus labios,  hasta aterrizar en su pelvis.

Quitó delicadamente la última prenda que cubría a Regina, y después se paró un momento para admirar la belleza que tenía delante.

«¿Emma?» dijo la morena abriendo los ojos, sin comprender por qué Emma se había detenido en su camino.

«Eres tan hermosa, Regina…» respondió la rubia que se había quedado estática ante tal perfección.

Regina se sonrojó al ver la manera en la que Emma la miraba antes de incitarla a venir hacia ella. Emma no perdió más tiempo y se recostó sobre la morena, pasando una pierna entre las de su compañera, subió delicadamente su rodilla hasta que esta chocó contra su intimidad. Tras repetir ese gesto varias veces, un gemido mutuo se escapó una vez más mientras se besaban sin interrupción. Sus manos enlazadas estaban al lado de la cabeza de Regina. Emma retiró su pierna y la pasó a un lado de la pelvis de la morena, balanceando su cuerpo sobre el de Regina con movimientos ondulantes. Durante varios minutos, se acariciaron la una a la otra mientras sus lenguas bailaban reunidas en sus bocas.

Después llegó el momento en que Emma descendió poco a poco su mano hacia el centro de placer de la morena, se apartó una vez más de la morena y ancló su mirada en los ojos chocolate de Regina.

«¿Nada de marcha atrás?» preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que se agrandó cuando la morena movió negativamente la cabeza

«No contigo…» respondió ella, mucho más confiada de lo que estaba hacía unos segundos.

Entonces, Emma se aventuró entre las piernas de Regina, que sentía su corazón al borde de un ataque. Siempre con dulzura, Emma pasó sus  dedos sobre el clítoris de la morena, apenas tocándolo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle comprender que ese botón de carne sería ahora un dulce lugar de tortura al ver la reacción más que receptiva de Regina. Volvió a pasar sus dedos antes de agarrarlo entre su pulgar e índice, masajeándolo durante algunos segundos, mientras que Regina alzaba su barbilla hacia el techo, los ojos cerrados y las manos estrechando las sábanas. Emma sabía que lo que le prodigaba a Regina le estaba gustando mucho, besó su cuello dulcemente antes de que sus dedos descendieron más lejos, acerándose a lo que consideraba el Santo Grial. Emma sintió su corazón tamborilear en sus tímpanos cuando un primer dedo se introdujo en Regina.

Un nuevo gemido silencioso salió de la garganta de la morena  mientras Emma entraba y salía de ella. Al principio con uno, después con dos y rápidamente con tres dedos. Emma se revelaba como un hada cuando se trataba de sus dedos, y aunque Regina no tenía ninguna duda de las capacidades de la rubia desde que la besó por primera vez, nunca habría imaginado que Emma pudiera sobrepasar sus expectativas.

Las embestidas de Emma llevaron a Regina a un primer orgasmo que asombró a esta última, sorprendida de haber gozado tan rápido.

«Oh, emmaaaaaaaaaa…..»

«No te contengas…» susurró la rubia mientras retiraba sus dedos para dar paso a su boca, sin dar respiro a la morena a que bajara de su pequeña nube a la que acababa de ser lanzada.

Regina verdaderamente no se lo esperaba, alzó la cabeza cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Emma en su entrepierna y la visión de la rubia en ese lugar la hizo deglutir antes de sentir la lengua de Emma acariciar su zona más sensible.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» gritó Regina contrayéndose en la cama, sus falanges haciéndose blancas de la fuerza que ejercía al aferrarse con sus dedos a las sábanas.

«Llámame Emma» susurró la rubia sonriendo pegada al sexo de Regina, haciendo reír a su amada antes de que se le cortara la respiración cuando introdujo su lengua en el interior de su vagina.

«Em…Emma…» continuó diciendo la morena que sentía cómo era subida al séptimo cielo por segunda vez en la noche, y esta no hacía más que comenzar.

Emma, por su parte, se deleitaba con el sabor que aromatizaba su lengua, disfrutando del grado de humedad que se deslizaba del interior de Regina. Al sentir que la morena iba a gozar una vez más, Emma se entregó a fondo para prolongar su dulce suplicio antes de que la morena se sintiera completamente liberada.

Algunos segundos más tarde y mientras Regina intentaba recobra su respiración, Emma se colocó encima de ella. Mientras retiraba un mechón del rostro para pasarlo tras la oreja, dejó vagar su pulgar sobre la mejilla de la morena.

Regina fue abriendo, poco a poco, los ojos al sentir la caricia de Emma en su rostro y vio esa mirada llena de ternura que ella le daba. Regina supo entonces que de ahora en adelante era lo que quería ver hasta el final de su vida.

Emma podía ser una mujer, y la primera con la que compartía su vida, pero una cosa estaba clara para Regina. Emma era la mujer de su vida. Y haría cualquier cosa para vivir a su lado sin dejarla nunca, pues lo había encontrado, estaba segura de eso, Emma era su final feliz.

«¿Lista para el tercer asalto?» preguntó la florista, con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa casi burlona estampada en el rostro, que hizo fruncir el ceño de la morena que decidió invertir una vez más las posiciones.

«Estoy lista. Pero esta vez es mi turno» respondió la morena, categórica y segura de ella misma, lo que hizo estremecer de deseo a Emma, antes de que Regina se inclinara para besar salvajemente a su amante.


	15. Regreso a la realidad

**Semana 39: domingo por la mañana**

Emma y Regina no habían, por decir algo, dormido  durante toda la noche. Dándose la una a la otra por horas, habían acabado por quedarse dormidas de agotamiento en la cama de la florista. Regina estaba acostada y acurrucada contra Emma que la había rodeado con un brazo y entrelazado sus piernas a las de la morena.

Cuando Emma se despertó esa mañana, una gran sonrisa cruzó por su cara, tan grande que parecía que iba a quedarse fijada en su rostro. Regina estaba totalmente pegada a ella, solo una sábana las cubría y el calor de sus dos cuerpos juntos bastaba para que no tuvieran frío.

Con el rostro de Regina anidado en su cuello, Emma no se atrevía a moverse. De todas maneras, se arriesgó a levantar su brazo, el que no estaba pasando por el cuerpo de la morena, para coger su teléfono que había dejado en la mesilla de noche algunas horas antes. Tuvo que palpar un poco las cosas para encontrarlo, ya que no podía ver lo que tocaba, pero acabó encontrándolo sin mucha dificultad.

Lo encendió para ver la hora y vio que marcaba las 11:48. Emma desorbitó los ojos constatando lo tarde que era, y recordó la última vez que le había echado un vistazo al reloj, a las 05:09…

Mientras volvía a dejar el teléfono a un lado, sintió a Regina moverse, por lo que se veía la morena también se estaba despertando. Emma sonrió de nuevo al recordar esa noche que había sido perfecta, y Regina emergió finalmente de su sueño para darse cuenta de que no estaba bajo sus sábanas de seda habituales, sino pegada a una cálida piel…

Abrió lentamente los ojos sonriendo antes de alzarlos hacia la bella rubia, mientras su noche le volvía rápidamente a la mente, se sentía bien. Perfectamente bien.

«Buenos días bella desconocida…» susurró Emma con una infinita dulzura, que no había dejado de mirar a la morena desde el momento en que la sintió moverse.

«Días, Miss Swan…» murmuró a su vez Regina antes de depositarle un casto beso en los labios, y después suspiró de satisfacción mientras se recolocaba sobre el pecho de su compañera.

«Espero que no tengas previsto nada para esta mañana…» dijo riéndose Emma, mientras Regina alzaba la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

«No, me parece que no. ¿Por qué?» preguntó con una ceja arqueada

«Bueno, es que pronto será mediodía…»

«¡No puede ser verdad!» exclamó la morena enderezándose y sentándose en la cama. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y pensó un momento. Zelena estaba con su hija y Víctor en casa de la familia de este para el cumpleaños de su cuñado y Tink estaba de viaje desde hacía tres días por su trabajo.

No, no tenía nada previsto. Sin embargo, la idea de levantarse tan tarde cuando planeaba incorporarse al trabajo al día siguiente parecía contrariarla.

«¿Qué ocurre?» se inquietó Emma apoyando una cálida mano sobre el hombro de la morena antes de dejarle un ligero beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza «¿Algún problema?»

«No, no, en absoluto…» respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, y después se giró hacia la florista «Es solo que mañana me reincorporó al trabajo y como ya es tarde, creo que me va a costar dormirse esta noche, necesito mis ocho horas de sueño cuando trabajo…» dijo ella sonriendo una vez más a Emma

«¿No conseguirás dormir porque te has levantado tarde? ¿Es por eso que te alarmas de esa manera?» dijo divertida la rubia riendo ligeramente ganándose una pequeña palmada en el brazo por parte de Regina.

«¡No te rías de mí!»

«¡Nunca me atrevería!»

«Ya…» se sonrieron antes de que Regina cogiera la mano de Emma entre las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos «Pero sí, es por eso…cuando me vaya a acostar esta noche me va a costar conciliar el sueño…» dijo ella mirando sus manos unidas, mientras que Emma sonreía pícaramente.

«Bueno, en ese caso, solo veo una solución…» murmuró la rubia pasando su mano por la nuca de la morena y uniendo sus labios

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber cuál?» dijo la morena, con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada beso dado por la rubia

«Bien…» dijo ella para después besarle el cuello mientras su mano pasaba a la espalda de la morena, y de un movimiento la recostó en la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella, sorprendiendo a la morena que se echó a reír, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Emma «Basta con cansarte…y para eso solo conozco un método…» dijo ella antes de lanzarse a besar a la morena, recostándose casi sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos rozándose.

Al sentir a Regina sonreír bajo sus labios, Emma también sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la línea de la mandíbula, su cuello, bajando poco a poco hacia su torso, mientras que Regina cerraba los ojos ante el dulce contacto de Emma en su piel.

A continuación, hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Emma en el momento en que esta atrapaba con su boca un pecho, succionándolo sensualmente con sus labios, y el otro pecho con una mano, masajeándolo firmemente, siempre con dulzura, mientras que su segunda mano se paseaba por el cuerpo desnudo y caliente de su bella morena.

 

«¿Quieres comer algo con el café?» preguntó Emma al llegar a la cocina

«Hmmm, lo mismo que tú» respondió la morena rascándose la cabeza, aún en las nubes por su noche pasada con la bella rubia

«¡Me apetecen huevos revueltos con bacón!» dijo la rubia abriendo la nevera mientras Regina se apoyaba al lado de los fogones.

«¿Por qué no? Hace una eternidad que no los como…» dijo ella asegurándose una vez más de que la camiseta de béisbol de los Yankees que Emma le había prestado no se subiera más arriba de la mitad de los muslos.

«¡Los hago enseguida!» dijo Emma con un guiño mientras disponía lo necesario para preparar la comida.

Regina le sonrió y avanzó hacia ella para darle un dulce beso

«¿Puedo ayudarte?»

«Oh, no, Madame. Usted es mi invitada, así que todo lo que tiene que hacer es relajarse…» replicó Emma antes de besarla a su vez, y volver a ponerse manos a la obra «Puedes ver la tele si quieres. En fin, como en tu casa, ¿ok?»

«Entendido…» dijo Regina, divertida mientras se dirigía al sofá.

Mientras Emma cocinaba, Regina miraba las noticias. Emma llegó  unos minutos más tarde por su espalda para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Regina, y para tenderle una taza de café.

«Gracias» dijo la morena girando levemente la cabeza para besar a la rubia.

«Vuelvo con el resto» dijo ella besándola una última vez antes de enderezarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma se sentó al lado de la morena pasándole su plato.

«Y aquí está, Madame está servida» dijo Emma toda sonriente a una Regina pletórica.

«Gracias…Hmmm, tiene una pinta suculenta…» dijo la morena aspirando el olor de los huevos y del bacón frito.

«Buen apetito»

«Igualmente»

Se dieron un beso antes de sonreírse y concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor

**«Un amenaza de bomba ha sido declarada esta mañana en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. El ejército se presentó en el lugar así como la brigada de los artificieros, y desalojaron completamente el aeropuerto. Afortunadamente, se trató de una falsa alarma, y el tráfico aéreo ha sido reestablecido. Deporte…»**

«El mundo está completamente loco…» resopló Emma, exasperada, mientras dejaba en la mesa su plato vacío.

«Sí…no estamos seguros en ningún lado…» replicó Regina haciendo lo mismo con su plato.

«Felizmente…» dijo Emma apagando la tele «aquí no tienes nada que temer…» pronunció  con una sonrisa antes de agarrarla por la nuca para atraerla hacia ella y darle un suave beso al que Regina respondió sin vacilación.

Poco a poco, ese beso llevó a Regina a recostarse sobre el sofá, mientras Emma se ponía sobre ella, retomando de esa manera sus caricias….

**Semana 39: domingo por la noche**

Cuando se hicieron las ocho, Emma acompañó a Regina al parque donde esta había dejado su coche  para así poder  volver a casa.

«Bien, Miss Swan…» susurró Regina pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia antes de mirarla tiernamente, y de que Emma la rodeara con sus brazos.

«He pasado un magnífico día…gracias por haberte quedado…» respondió Emma sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo sonreír a la morena

«Gracias a ti…también yo he pasado un excelente día. Aunque siento que me va a costar recuperarme…creo que tengo agujetas por todos lados…» dijo con un ligero tono que divirtió a la rubia.

«¡Entonces misión cumplida! Vas a poder descansar bien para trabajar mañana…» dijo con un guiño haciendo que Regina estallara en una carcajada

«En efecto, hay posibilidades, sí…»

Se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente, disfrutando de esos últimos contactos que podían prodigarse antes de separarse por esa noche.

«Te amo…» murmuró Regina cuando estuvieron frente contra frente, sus ojos cerrados, enlazadas la una a la otra.

«Yo te amo mucho más todavía…» respondió Emma, cosa que divirtió a ambas antes de incorporarse para clavar sus miradas «Ten cuidado en la carretera, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Prometido. Sé prudente también»

«Lo seré. Y además buena vuelta al trabajo mañana. No dudes en llamarme si algo va mal e iré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Emma con una voz tan dulce que enterneció a Regina

«Entendido…» respondió ella antes de besar una vez más a su compañera «Buenas noches, Emma…»

«Buenas noches Regina…»

Se dieron un abrazo dulce y reconfortante antes de besarse una última vez y separarse para que cada una se dirigiera a su coche, con el corazón encogido por haber pasado tan bello día y tener que cerrarlo ahí.

**Semana 40: lunes por la mañana**

Regina estaba, finalmente, preparada. Tras haberse levantado, preparado un café y comido un trozo de pan que había cubierto de mermelada de fresa, había ido a ducharse, se había vestido, peinado y maquillado, y había tomado el camino que la llevaría a su despacho.

Tras unos diez minutos, había aparcado en la plaza del parking que era la suya y su angustia de retomar el trabajo la preocupó. Sin saber qué hacer, Regina sonrió cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje en su teléfono.

**«¡Buenos días Bella Morena, espero que hayas podido dormir tus ocho horas de sueño reparador y que ahora estés lista para afrontar este bello día soleado! ¿Dices que llueve? ¡Bah…eso debe ser porque yo estoy en la trastienda confeccionado ramos desde esta mañana, y no veo el tiempo que hace!** **J** **Sospecho que hoy no será fácil, pero mi corazón está contigo. Eres una persona fuerte y valiente, Regina. Sé que lo puedes lograr. Besos, te amo. Emma. PS: Y si alguien te molesta, me llamas y aparezco ahí, ¿ok?»**

Regina sonrió tiernamente al leer el mensaje y se sintió de golpe con más confianza. Emma tenía el don de encontrar las palabras para reconfortarla y devolverle la sonrisa fácilmente. ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer!

«Buenos días a usted también, Miss Swan. ¡Sí, he dormido perfectamente! ¡Tenías razón, un buen día de deporte, no hay nada mejor para cansarme! Gracias por estar ahí, Emma, cuenta mucho para mí. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? También te mando un beso. Te amo. PS: tomo buena nota. Pero soy capaz de llamarte y hacerte venir solo porque te echo de menos»

Regina se sentía serena. Suspiró de satisfacción y miró su reloj. Aún tenía diez minutos antes de que dieran las nueve. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos por un nuevo mensaje por parte de su compañera y este no tardó en llegar.

**«Es normal que esté ahí para ti, Regina. Es mi rol ahora** **J** **Sí, por supuesto que nos vemos. Pero pensaba más en que vinieras a casa, me gustaría cocinar algo para ti…»**

«¿Cocinar? Pero, ya lo hiciste ayer, te recuerdo…»

**«Huevos revueltos y bacón. ¿Llamas a eso cocinar? No…¡yo te hablo de una verdadera comida!»**

«Muy bien…¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?»

**«Cuando quieras, acabo a las seis. Iré a hacer algunas compras este mediodía: puedes venir a partir de esa hora si quieres** **J** **»**

«Perfecto, entonces hasta esta noche…te amo, Emma»

**«También te amo. Hasta esta noche, mi amor y ánimo para este día. Besos»**

«Gracias. Besos»

Regina se sentía bien. Emma era adorable con ella y Regina se sentía privilegiada por ello. Inspiró profundamente para darse valor, cogió su bolso y salió de su coche, y se encaminó hacia las oficinas de su empresa, con la sonrisa en los labios.

Pero al llegar a la recepción, las dos recepcionistas, que Regina vio hablar entre ellas, le lanzaron una mirada desde lejos. Y cuando Regina pasó por delante de ellas, le dieron los buenos días con una mirada triste en sus ojos

«Buenos días, señora Mills» dijeron ellas a la vez, con un tono desolado que molestó a su jefa.

Regina les hizo un signo educado con la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia los ascensores mientras escuchaba a una de las secretarias soltar un «Pobre mujer…tiene valor al volver»

No, no era una mirada triste lo que le habían lanzado las dos mujeres. No, se trataba de piedad pura y dura. Regina frunció el ceño mientras apretaba el botón de llamada. Decidiendo que no valía la pena replicar por riesgo de perder su sangre fría, se metió en el ascensor de acero, se dio la vuelta para encarar a las dos mujeres que desviaron su mirada y fingieron estar ocupadas mientras que Regina alzaba el rostro, determinada a no dejarse abatir a la primera ocasión.

Al llegar a la planta 28, ultima del edificio, Regina fue recibida por su hermana Zelena.

«¡Aquí estás! ¡Hola Sis!» dijo la pelirroja toda sonriente antes de pasar un brazo por la espalda de su hermana pequeña «¿Cómo te sientes? Dime»

«Bueno, he estado mejor…» soltó fríamente Regina, dirigiéndose a su despacho sintiendo a su alrededor a los empleados que la miraban de la misma manera que las dos cotillas de la planta baja.

«¿Por qué? ¿No va bien con la bella rubia?» rio Lena en un tono bajo para que nadie las escuchara

Al llegar frente al despacho, su secretaria se levantó de su mesa para acoger a su jefa.

«Buenos días, señora Mills…» susurró la pequeña morena, casi al límite de hacerle una reverencia mientras que Regina y Zelena alcanzaban el despacho de la morena sin una mirada hacia la secretaria.

Regina se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en su silla antes de mirar las vistas que su despacho le ofrecía gracias a los ventanales que sustituían casi la mitad de las paredes, mientras que Zelena cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba hacia su hermana.

«Bien, dime qué va mal. ¿Es de verdad por Emma? ¿Se han peleado?» preguntó la pelirroja que ya no parecía bromear.

«¡No, para nada…con Emma todo va muy bien!» exclamó Regina sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a desmoronarse «¡No debería haber vuelto, es todo!» dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó de nuevo la mayor «¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? ¿Te han dicho algo malo?»

«Basta con que veas cómo me miran todos y comprenderías…» replicó la morena apretando la mandíbula, amargada por el hecho de que  sus empleados puedan ponerla en ese estado.

«Oh, mi Gigi…» dijo la pelirroja rodeando la mesa de cristal de su hermana. Su hermana estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y esperaba los brazos reconfortantes de su hermana para dejarse ir.

«No lograré soportar una mirada más, Lena…» confesó la morena tras unos minutos acurrucada en los brazos de su hermana

«Pero, ¿dónde está la reina combativa que yo conocía, eh?» preguntó la pelirroja soltando ligeramente su agarre «Me acuerdo todavía de una Regina que se reía de lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ella…» dijo enjugando una lágrima en la mejilla de la morena.

«Pero eso era antes…cuando aún estaba casada con Daniel, cuando él pasaba a menudo a para ir a comer juntos, cuando salía de su brazo me sentía como la mujer más invulnerable del mundo…estaba orgullosa. Tenía un marido amoroso, una casa de lujo, un don para las finanzas y una carrera sin falla…y ahora tengo la impresión de haberlo perdido todo…»

«No digas eso, Regina. Después de todo, aún tienes tu esplendida casa y estoy dispuesta a apostar que tus intuiciones para la bolsa siguen intactas, en cuanto a tu vida amorosa…cierto, ya no es la misma…me has dicho que con Emma todo iba muy bien, ¿no?»

Ante ese último pensamiento, Regina se sentía mejor. Se sorbió la nariz una vez antes de sonreírle a su hermana que se alegraba de verla sonreír de nuevo.

«Sí…si, con Emma…todo muy bien. Nos hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos el sábado por la noche y pasamos todo el día de ayer juntas»

«¡Ah, bien! ¿Ves? ¿No es genial todo eso?» dijo la pelirroja sentándose sobre la mesa de Regina toda sonriente antes de perder esa sonrisa «Espera. Volvamos a atrás. ¿Me lo he imaginado o me acabas de decir que han pasado la noche del sábado juntas?»

Regina desvió la mirada antes de morderse el labio superior para evitar reír

«Bien…no, no te lo has imaginado…» dijo antes de mirar a la pelirroja que desorbitó los ojos, haciendo que Regina estallara en carcajada

«No, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Lo han hecho?»

«Bueno, algún día tenía que ser…Además, mira que intenté convencerla para que fuera antes…»

«¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?»

«¿Hein?» dijo asombrada la morena que pensaba que su hermana iba a darle un discursito moral «Bueno, ¡porque nos despedimos ayer por la noche, fui a acostarme y es ahora que te veo y te lo cuento! No esperarías que en pleno acto le dijera «espera, que aviso a mi hermana y ahora seguimos…» dijo la morena arqueando una ceja mientras Zelena se contenía para no echarse a reír.

«¡Oh, Regina! ¡Es genial! Estoy de verdad muy contenta por ti, por las dos»

«Gracias…» resopló la morena con una pequeña sonrisa de timidez.

«Pero, no quiero los detalles» continuó la pelirroja ligeramente en la luna, haciendo una mueca al imaginarse a las dos mujeres en pleno retozo, cosa que divirtió a su hermana. Entonces mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se paró y se giró «Estoy contenta por ti, Regina. De verdad. Y por lo que respecta a los empleados, si hace falta…» dijo ella antes de bajar el tono hasta que solo fuera un murmullo «Los mandas a la mierda» dijo con un guiño haciendo sonreír a Regina «Estoy en mi despacho si me necesitas. Tienes los informes de la semana pasada en tu email» dijo ella abriendo la puerta «y no lo olvides, reunión con los directivos esta tarde»

«Entendido. Gracias, Lena, hasta más tarde»

«¡Hasta más tarde, Sis!» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo que Regina le devolvió con una sonrisa divertida.

**Semana 40: lunes por la noche**

«¡Hey!» dijo Emma abriéndole la puerta a su compañera «¡Entra por favor!»

«Gracias…» dijo la morena sonriendo, con una botella de vino rosado en la mano.

Con la puerta cerrada, Regina le dio la botella a la rubia que la cogió con una sonrisa

«Gracias, ¡no hacía falta!» dijo ella mientras cogía el vino en sus manos antes de inclinarse hacia la morena para besarla

En su pequeña nube las dos, Emma caminó hacia la mesa para dejar la botella, y volver con Regina y retirarle su abrigo, descubriendo entonces a una Regina en toda su belleza en un vestido rosa fucsia que le iba a la perfección.

«Estás hermosa…como siempre…» susurró Emma obnubilada por lo que veía.

«Gracias…» respondió tímidamente Regina desviando el rostro para esconder sus mejillas sonrosadas

«Entonces, ¿qué tal esa vuelta? ¿Cómo ha ido?» preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina

«Oh, heu…pasable…» respondió Regina, prefiriendo quedarse en lo vago mientras se acercaba a la rubia para verla cortar manzanas.

Emma, al comprender que Regina no le estaba diciendo todo, se paró y se giró hacia la morena para ponerle una mano en su mejilla.

«¿Qué no me estás contando, Regina?» preguntó la rubia, una mirada inquieta en sus ojos que conmovió a la morena

«Oh, solo es que…» dijo mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos

«Hey…» dijo la rubia atrapando dulcemente a Regina en sus brazos, y rápidamente la morena se hundió en ellos.

Emma dejó que Regina llorara algunos segundos pegada a ella, diciéndose que era mejor darle su tiempo para que se calmara.

«Yo…fue horrible, Emma…esa mirada que vi en sus ojos. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí…de estar a tu lado…» susurró entre sollozos

Emma seguía sin decir nada y se contentó con acariciar sus cabellos tiernamente, mientras que Regina había aferrado su suéter entres sus manos. Agarrándose a ella como a una boya de salvamento.

«Casi me marcho más de una vez…me creía lista para retomar mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que no había pensado en que fuera tan duro…» Regina alzó la cabeza, un brillo de desespero en su mirada «No podré volver mañana…prefiero trabajar desde casa como lo he hecho estos últimos meses…No tendré la fuerza de volver…»

«¿Tiene relación con la muerte de tu marido?»

«¡Sí!» dijo ella apartándose de la rubia, nerviosa y moviéndose por la estancia como un león enjaulado, recordando a todas esas personas y su mirada de piedad «¡Me miraban todos como si fuera la persona por la que había que sentir más piedad! ¡Como si fuera la persona más valiente por retomar el trabajo! Sus miradas…sé que no han hecho sino hablar de mí durante todo el día…¡es más los escucho ahora mismo hablarles de mí a sus parejas!»

«¡Hey, hey, mírame!» dijo la rubia agarrándola por la muñeca para que la mirada la cara «No dejes que te afecten de esa manera. Eres más fuerte que eso»

«No, no lo soy, Emma. La prueba. Esto me destruye…hace meses yo no era más que ruinas y hoy vuelvo a la casilla de salida…»

«Regina. Para. Has recorrido mucho camino desde la primera vez que te vi. Has salido adelante. Y seguirás saliendo. Mañana, vas a volver al trabajo y les enseñarás que estás bien. Que has sabido sobreponerte a eso. Ellos no necesitan que les muestres que no ha sido fácil, ya lo sospechan. No te preocupes de lo que puedan pensar, de lo que puedan decir o de la forma en que te miran…No dejes que te afecten. Sé fuerte, lucha»

Regina no dijo nada, pero se dejó envolver una vez más por los brazos de la rubia. Ese abrazo dulce y seguro era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

«Te amo Emma…Gracias por estar aquí…»

«Yo también te amo…» dijo la rubia alzándole el rostro con un dedo «Y siempre estaré aquí»

Regina se hundió de nuevo en los brazos de su amada durante unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un olor a quemado.

«¿Soy yo o hay algo que se quema?»

«¡Mierda, las chuletas!» se alarmó Emma precipitándose a la cocina  «¡Mierda!» dijo cogiendo la sartén para dejarla en el fregadero, echando agua sobre ella para atenuar el olor a calcinado.

Regina rio ligeramente y Emma la siguió segundos más tarde tras girarse hacia ella.

«Bueno…creo que se ha estropeado lo de esta noche…Pero, si quieres, podemos salir a comer por ahí»

«Te confieso que no tengo la cabeza para salir esta noche…» susurró la morena mientras la rubia de acercaba a ella

«En ese caso…solo nos queda pedir ¿Alguna preferencia?»

«Lo que tú quieras…»

«De acuerdo…hummm, ¿indio?»

«Perfecto» dijo Regina sonriéndole a la rubia antes de que esta le dejara un beso en los labios.

«Ponte cómoda, voy a llamar al restaurante»

«De acuerdo…»

Mientras Emma telefoneaba, Regina iba a dirigirse al sofá, pero se detuvo en el último segundo para encaminarse hacia el balcón. Abrió la puerta de cristal  y se acodó en la barandilla de hierro. Miraba el paisaje que se le ofrecía, una magnífica vista sobre la ciudad de Boston que Emma adoraba tanto. Regina pensaba en la suerte que tenía por tener a la rubia en su vida.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Apoyando sus manos en la barandilla, aprisionó a su amada entre su cuerpo y esta, depositándole un largo beso en la mejilla, que Regina disfrutó con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

«Estoy contenta de que estés aquí…» susurró la rubia tiernamente, mientras Regina giraba el rostro para mirarla

«Yo también lo estoy…Tengo suerte de tenerte en mi vida, Emma»

«Entonces, yo tengo tanta suerte como tú…» murmuró la rubia antes de que sus labios entrasen en contacto con los de la morena, comenzado un tierno beso.

 

 


	16. Desafortunada sorpresa

**Semana 40: miércoles a mediodía**

Emma estacionó su coche a un lado. Sonriente, cogió una bolsa que contenía dos ensaladas variadas que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y salió de su vehículo. Caminó algunos metros y llegó frente a un inmenso edificio. Entró y dio unos pasos antes de pararse en la recepción.

«Buenos días» dijo con voz amistosa a las dos recepcionistas que allí estaban.

«Buenos días» respondieron ellas a la vez antes de que una se acercara más al mostrador para dirigirse a la rubia «¿La puedo ayudar en algo?»

«Sí, busco el despacho de la señora Mills»

«¿Tiene cita?» dijo ella mirando el ordenador, buscando la lista de las personas que serían atendidas ese día

«No, pero…»

«Lo siento, señora…» la cortó amablemente la joven «Si no tiene cita, no puedo dejarla subir»

«¿Podría usted llamarla por mí, por favor?»

«Si lo desea…» dijo la recepcionista sin gran convicción «¿A cuál desea ver?»

Ah, claro, se dijo Emma, Regina y Zelena trabajaban juntas…

«Zelena Mills, por favor»

«¿Y usted es?»

«Emma Swan»

La joven de largos cabellos negros con algunas mechas de color rojo cogió el teléfono fijo y marcó un número antes de pegarlo a su oreja y esperar a que alguien le respondiera.

«Buenas, aquí la recepción. ¿La señora Mills está ocupada?...¡Ah, super! ¿Me la puedes pasar, por favor? Tengo a alguien aquí que querría verla…Ok, gracias» la recepcionista le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Emma antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación «Buenos días, señora Mills, perdóneme que la interrumpa, pero tengo aquí a una tal Emma Swan y ella…muy bien, la hago subir. Buen día, señora» la joven colgó el teléfono y alzó el rostro hacia la florista «La va a recibir. Coja el ascensor de su derecha y suba hasta la plata 28»

«Entendido. Muchas gracias, adiós»

«Adiós, señora» dijeron a la vez las dos recepcionistas.

Emma intercambio una última sonrisa educada con las jóvenes y vio en el último segundo el nombre “Ruby” inscrito en la chapa de la que se había dirigido a ella. Avanzó hacia el ascensor preguntándose de dónde conocía ese nombre. Entró en el ascensor de acero y presionó el botón que tenía el número 28 y las puertas se cerraron.

«¡Claro!» exclamó Emma, hablándose a sí misma en voz alta. Recordó que le nombre de Ruby era el que había empleado una cliente algunos meses antes, aquella que le había hablado de la tragedia que le había costado la vida al marido de Regina.

Al llegar a la planta 28, la puerta se abrió y Emma se quedó impresionada. Decenas de despachos se encontraban delante de ella. Pequeños cubículos que parecían ser los lugares de los empleados, todos ensimismados en sus tareas.

«Perdóneme…» comenzó Emma dirigiéndose a un hombre que acababa de colgar su teléfono «Busco el despacho de…»

«¡Ah, aquí estás!» dijo una voz que le era familiar «¡Emma!»

«Buenos días, Zelena…» dijo la rubia que se había puesto derecha para mirar a la pelirroja.

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien, bien…gracias. ¿Y tú?»

«¡Perfectamente bien!»

La de más edad cruzó su brazo con el de Emma y juntas se encaminaron hacia un despacho al fondo de la estancia.

«Supongo que vienes a ver a mi hermanita» susurró la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica

«Sí…siento haberte llamado a ti, pero quería mantener la sorpresa hasta el final…»

«¡Ningún problema! Solo que aún está en una reunión, es más tengo que reunirme con ella. No nos deberá llevar mucho tiempo, así que entra y como si estuvieras en tu casa» dijo ella abriendo la puerta del despacho de Regina.

«Ok…gracias»

«De nada. Hasta más tarde, quizás»

«Sí» respondió Emma sonriéndole amistosamente a Zelena

«Oh, lo olvidaba. Por piedad, nada de sexo en los sofás. ¡Adoro sentarme ahí y si las imagino montándoselo ahí, me traumatizaré de por vida!» exclamó la pelirroja con un guiño que divirtió a la rubia

«En ese caso, aún nos queda la mesa…» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, lo que hizo que la mayor estalle en risas.

«¡Oh, humor, lo adoro!»

Se rieron y la pelirroja se eclipsó dejando a Emma recorriendo con la mirada la estancia.

Dejó la bolsa de su comida en la mesa baja que amueblaba el espacio “Salón”, después se dirigió hacia las ventanas. La vista era increíble, magnífica. Se podía fácilmente ver todo el centro de Boston. Y desde esa altura, los coches parecían juguetes de niño así como los paseantes que no eran más grandes que hormigas.

Y aunque podría quedarse contemplando la vista, nada podía igualarse a la vista que se ofrecía desde su pequeño balcón.

Entonces, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca que cogía la pared del fondo.

«Método de investigación en gestión de empresas…Epis…Epistemología de las ciencias de gestión…» leyó en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un biblioteca digna de los mejores economistas, abandonó la idea de coger uno al momento que se dio cuenta de que no conocía la definición de la palabra «epistemología»

Entonces decidió ir a sentarse en uno de los sofás que parecía el más cómodo y sacó su móvil. Abrió su repertorio y encontró el nombre de Neal en la lista. Presionó la tecla de llamada y se llevó el móvil al oído.

«¡Hola Emma!» dijo una voz en proceso de cambio que conocía demasiado bien.

«Hola, hermanito. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Tranquilo, ¿y tú?»

«Bien…¿entonces vienes por fin el sábado?»

«¡Por supuesto que voy! Y no iré con las manos vacías…»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Papá y mamá se han reglado el último de la Fifa. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de probarlo contigo!»

«¡Ah, vale, escucha, si quieres que te meta una paliza, no hay problema, chico!»

Se echaron a reír los dos, y después el más joven habló

«No hables tanto…¡ya vemos el sábado!»

«¿Y sabes quién estará también?»

«¿Quién? ¿Tu noviaaaaaaa?» dijo él poniendo voz infantil que hizo sonreír a la rubia

«Hay posibilidades, sí…¿te molestaría?»

«No, ¿estás de broma? Adoro a Regina, es muy amable conmigo. Y además, es tu chica, así que…si te gusta que ella esté, a mí también»

Emma se enterneció con las palabras de su hermano pequeño y le hubiera gustado tomarlo en sus brazos.

«August también estará»

«¿De verdad?» exclamó el chico al otro lado «¡Guay!»

«¡Sabía que te ibas a alegrar! Y que sepas que es un verdadero matado en futbol…quizás tengas una oportunidad contra él…»

«¡Hey!» se indignó, haciendo sonreír de nuevo a su hermana «¡No soy tan malo y lo sabes muy bien!»

«Bromeo, bromeo…»

«Ya…bueno, te tengo que dejar. Papá está llegando para recogerme del colegio…»

«Ok, te dejo, hasta pronto, caballerete»

«¡Besos hermana mayor!»

«Besos, chico»

Emma colgó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono. Estaba completamente feliz de haber renovado los lazos con Neal. Verdaderamente no lo había visto crecer, pero saber que de todas maneras tenían una relación fraterna le alegraba el corazón.

Mientras metía el móvil en el bolsillo, la puerta del despacho se abrió a su izquierda con un estruendo haciéndola sobresaltarse. Era Regina que acababa de entrar y que se dirigía hacia su mesa. Y visiblemente, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

«¡Su incompetencia me exaspera una vez más, Miss French! ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de imprimirme los documentos correctos para mis reuniones!» gritaba, con la joven que debía ser su secretaria siguiendo sus pasos con la cabeza baja.

Después, Regina se dio la vuelta hacia la joven de golpe, sorprendiendo a la asistente que se detuvo a tiempo para no chocar contra su jefa que ahora apuntaba un dedo hacia ella.

«Que no vuelva a producirse, señorita French. No toleraré ningún error más de su parte. Si no, cuando vuelva a levantarse por la mañana, será para dirigirse a la oficina del paro. ¿Me ha expresado bien?»

«Sí, señora Mills» dijo ella mirando a su jefa, con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la oficina de la morena, mientras esta cerraba los ojos algunos segundos, resoplando de exasperación.

«Hola…» dijo Emma con voz insegura levantándose del sofá, revelando su presencia que Regina aún seguía sin haber visto.

«¿Emma?» respondió la morena, desorbitando los ojos al verla, antes de lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta «Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Bueno…pensaba que podríamos comer juntas…» dijo la rubia avanzando hacia la morena para coger sus manos «Quería darte una sorpresa…»

Regina parecía incómoda y Emma lo comprendió. En ese instante, la florista se dijo que quizás se había equivocado y debería haber avisado antes de aparecerse así.

«Lo siento Regina…quizás no debería haber venido…»

«¡No!» replicó la morena saliendo de sus pensamientos «No…estoy contenta de que estés aquí»

«¿Estás segura? Si estás ocupada, no pasa nada, lo entiendo, nos vemos más tarde»

«No, te lo aseguro. Quédate» dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, la presión de su trabajo la había dejado por unos instantes.

Se acercó a Emma y  deposito delicadamente sus labios en los suyos, antes de anidar su nariz en el cuello de la rubia para abrazarla, abrazo que Emma le devolvió pasando sus brazos por su espalda.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron en esa posición.

Las dos estaban pensando. Regina estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que Emma pudiera verla en sus malos días, había rezado para que ese día no llegara nunca, y ahí estaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

Emma, por su parte, jamás había visto a Regina en tal estado. Sus ojos con una mirada tan oscura le había helado la sangre. ¡Emma no hubiera cambiado el lugar con su secretaria por nada del mundo! Aunque había sentido compasión por la joven, Emma se dijo que, después de todo, Regina era una buena persona y que si se encontraba en tal estado de cólera hacia su asistente, quizás es porque ella se lo había merecido. Verdaderamente, Emma no sabía lo que había pasado.

«¿Comemos? No tengo mucho tiempo así que…» susurró Emma ofreciéndole una expresión triste a Regina

«Sí, por supuesto…» respondió Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para hacerla sentar en uno de los sofás «¿Qué cosa rica nos has traído?»

«Oh, nada grandioso, solo unas ensaladas…» dijo Emma incómoda. Debería haber ido a comprar otra cosa.

«Es perfecto. No tengo mucha hambre, pero suficiente para comerme una ensalada…» dijo Regina con una sonrisa y un guiño hacia la rubia antes de darle un tierno beso.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando el incidente con la secretaría parecía olvidado, Regina y Emma hablaban confortablemente de casi todo, pero en particular del fin de semana.

«Me decía…como es tu cumpleaños el domingo…podríamos salir. Haremos lo que tú quieras, será tu día» anunció Emma con una tierna sonrisa que derretía el corazón de Regina cada vez que la veía.

«Bien…ya que hablas de eso…efectivamente hay una cosa que  quería hacer»

«¡Bien, te escucho!» dijo Emma dejando su plato vacío en la mesa y girándose después hacia la morena

«El sábado por la noche querría ir a cenar fuera»

«¿El sábado? Podemos ir el domingo, sabes…ah, claro…las ocho horas de sueño» dijo Emma alzando los ojos, conteniéndose para no estallar en risa mientras que la morena le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombre «¡Hey!»

«¡No te rías!»

Emma le sacó la lengua antes de inclinarse para coger su rostro entre sus manos y besarla fogosamente. Regina respondió inmediatamente al beso, recostándose en el sofá y atrayendo a Emma con ella.

«Hmm…espera…» dijo la rubia incorporándose «Le prometí a tu hermana que no haríamos nada en el sofá…» Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida, entonces Emma continuó «Pero ella no dijo nada de la moqueta…» dijo en tono divertido mientras la morena reía con su risa cristalina que Emma  amaba tanto.

«Y ahora en serio, debo preguntarte algo…después volveremos a hablar de eso…» dijo Regina enderezándose a su vez, antes de coger las manos de Emma ente las suyas y posarlas en sus muslos «Me gustaría ir a un restaurante, pero me gustaría que fuéramos con nuestras familias»

Emma frunció el ceño, curiosa, y Regina continuó

«Sé que Neal llega ese día. Y nuestras familias nunca se han encontrado. Así que pensaba que podríamos pasar todos una magnífica noche para conocernos mejor los unos y los otros alrededor de una buena cena. ¿Qué piensas?»

«Bueno…si solo basta eso para hacerte feliz, amor, entonces…¡estoy completamente de acuerdo!»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó la morena con una chispa de alegría en su mirada «Gracias Emma…» dijo ella apoyando de nuevo sus labios en los de ella.

Emma miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de marcharse.

«Bien, ¿hablamos esta noche? Y además dejaremos nuestros retozos también…pero no te preocupes, ¡los recuperaremos con intereses más tarde!» dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie acompañada de una divertida Regina

«Muy bien, hasta esta noche entonces…y gracias por tu visita, me ha encantado»

«A mí también…hasta más tarde» dijo ella besándola tiernamente, Regina pasó sus manos por sus hombros para profundizar el beso.

«Te amo» resopló Regina, y eso hizo sonreír a Emma mientras sus frentes se pegaban.

«Te amo mucho más…» respondió la rubia antes de darle un último y furtivo beso, recoger sus platos y meterlos en la bolsa que había traído, y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

«Hasta esta noche…» dijo ella abriendo la puerta, lanzándole una última sonría a su bella morena

«Hasta esta noche…»

Regina estaba en su pequeña nube. Emma tenía el don de hacerla feliz. Le bastaba una sonrisa y el corazón de Regina se saltaba un latido.

Entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta para recibir a su cita siguiente.

«Señor Jock. Entre, por favor» dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre antes de hacerlo pasar en su despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

**Semana 41: sábado por la noche**

Emma y Regina llegaron al restaurante donde habían reservado para esa noche. Habían decidido que ellas llegarían una hora antes que sus familias se les unieran para tener un momento a solas. Así que se dirigieron hacia el bar del restaurante y Emma pidió dos copas de vino blanco.

Durante ese momento, hablaron de sus aprehensiones ante esa velada. No es que tuvieran miedo, pero digamos que esperaban que todos se llevaran bien con todos.

«Zelena y su familia llegarán más tarde, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, han ido a ver a los padres de Víctor esta tarde y por lo visto han calculado mal y han caído en algún atasco…así que el tiempo que necesiten para entrar en Boston…»

«Estoy segura que todo va a ir bien…no te preocupes»

«¡Hola chicas!» dijo una pequeña rubia saltarina a algunos metros de ellas

«¡Hola!» respondieron a la vez antes de que Regina y Tink se dieran un abrazo

«Oye, ¿has cogido sol, no?» constató la morena mirando a su amiga de cabeza a los pies.

«Sí, un poco…los Hamptons tienen sus pequeños recodos de paraíso, y están muy bien…»

«Ya me contarás…» respondió Regina, antes de intercambiar una sonrisa divertida con su amiga

«¿Os parece que vayamos a la mesa? Neal acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciéndome que también están llegando» dijo Emma a las dos mujeres que asintieron enseguida.

Una vez sentadas las tres, Emma y Regina, lado a lado, Tink al otro lado de la morena, Emma vio llegar a su familia.

«Ahí están» susurró Emma a su compañera y esta detuvo su conversación con Tink para mirar hacia la entrada del restaurante.

«¡Hola!» dijo Neal todo sonriente al llegar a la mesa seguido de cerca por Marco.

«Buenas noches, señoras» dijo él inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras que Emma se ponía de pie para recibirlos.

Tras un rápido abrazo con su hermano, su hermano mayor llegó a su vez con Jamie de su brazo.

«Ah, ahí estáis…»

«Jamie llegaba al mismo tiempo que nosotros, así que esperé a que aparcara su coche para entrar con ella y no dejarla sola…» dijo August sacando pecho

«Ya…seguro que entre el parknig y el restaurante hubiera podido perderse…»

El moreno y la asiática intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras que Emma se volvía hacia Tink.

«Tink, te presento a mi hermano pequeño, Neal. El otro de allí es mi hermano mayor, August, el que lleva a mi mejor amiga a su brazo…» dijo ella lanzándole una última mirada antes de enlazar el brazo de Marco con el suyo «Y este es mi tío Marco…pero es como mi padre…» Emma intercambió una sonrisa tierna con el hombre mientras que Tink estaba tan enternecida como Regina «Chicos, todos conocéis a Regina y esta es Tink, su amiga de infancia» dijo Emma antes de volver a sentarse al lado de su amada.

Neal se sentó al lado de Emma, seguido de Marco, August y finalmente Jamie. Quedaban aún tres sitios alrededor de la mesa redonda que serían ocupados por Zelena, Víctor y su hija Dorotea.

 

Más tarde, cuando ya habían hecho un brindis por el cumpleaños de Regina, la segunda ronda de champán llegó a su fin mientras la mesa no dejaba de reír.

«¡Os lo aseguro!» dijo August que había captado la atención de todo el mundo «Ellas estaban cubiertas de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, había en todas sus ropas…sus cabellos…» dijo él acompañando sus palabras con gestos «Y en ese momento llega mi padre al garaje» continuó él girándose hacia Marco «Y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue: ¿August qué les has hecho otra vez?»

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír, mientras que Jamie y Emma recordaban la cara que tenía el pobre Marco ese día.

«Y aunque le dije que yo no tenía nada que ver…no me creía. ¿Pero cómo podría? ¡Estas dos sabandijas afirmaban lo contrario!»

La velada transcurría relativamente bien. El buen humor estaba presente y todos estaban pasándoselo bastante bien.

«Ah, pero ¿saben? Regina y yo también hemos hecho de las nuestras…» Tink intercambió una mirada con la morena y esta le lanzó una  de: _Mira a ver lo que vas a contar_

«¡Ah, quiero saber!» dijo Emma impaciente como el resto de los invitados para saber más de las dos amigas.

«¡Ok! Recuerdo que en último curso cuando Regina y yo teníamos un examen de historia y…»

«¡Ah no, esa no!» replicó Regina, enrojeciéndose ya ante ese recuerdo.

«¡Sí! ¡Es divertido!» dijo Tink que, de todas maneras, estaba decidida a contar la anécdota «¡Bien! No nos habíamos estudiado todo, pero no fue por nada, sino porque no estábamos al corriente. Entonces supimos que estábamos en una buena las dos…de golpe hicimos lo que creímos que era la mejor solución…» la mesa estaba atenta a cada frase pronunciada por la rubia

«¡Ah, aquí están!» la interrumpió Regina levantándose para recibir a su hermana y su familia.

«Bueno, próximamente el otro episodio…» dijo Tink encogiéndose de hombros, divertida así como todos a su alrededor.

«Bueno, a ver gente, os presento a mi ahijada y sobrina, Dorotea, mi cuñado, Víctor y me hermana…»

«Zelie» dijo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo a Regina en su presentación

«¿Guste?» replicó la pelirroja al ver a August ponerse de pie frente a ella.

En ese momento, nadie más habló, y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión antes de que el ruido de una bofetada las hiciera dirigir  la atención de nuevo hacia los dos que habían hablado.

August se llevó la mano a su mejilla, queriendo aliviar el dolor, mientras que Regina se giraba hacia su hermana mayor.

«Lena, pero, ¿qué te pasa?»

«Lo siento Regina, pero creo que mi familia y yo nos vamos a casa» dijo ella lanzando una mirada a su marido que no se atrevió a preguntar nada de momento, y prefirió obedecer.

«Explícame, al menos…» dijo Regina que no comprendía nada

«Ahora voy al coche» dijo Zelena a su marido e hija

Cuando se aseguró de que se habían marchado, la pelirroja se giró hacia los otros invitados.

«Disculpadme por haber arruinado la noche, pero no podría comer en presencia de este energúmeno…» dijo ella escupiendo las palabras para describir a August.

«Pero, explícame, Lena…»

«¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que volví llorando de la universidad?» preguntó ella mirando a su hermana que asintió con la cabeza antes de centrar su atención en el resto de la mesa «Eran casi las vacaciones de primavera y mi novio, con el que estaba desde hacía seis meses, me había dejado de repente, estando yo en mi último año. ¡Y aquí lo tenéis, es él!» soltó señalando al moreno que tenía delante «Me dejó…y nunca me dijo por qué…»

«¡Te lo dije…la universidad no estaba hecha para mí! ¡Intenté algunos meses, no me gusto, así que me marché y las relaciones a larga distancia no eran lo nuestro!»

«¡Pero estaba embarazada de ti!»

En ese momento, un ángel pasó. El silencio se hizo en la sala del restaurante, la gente dejó de hablar en el momento en que Zelena le había gritado a August.

«¿Qué?» preguntó él levantándose, mientras Marco unió cabos entre la jovencita que acababa de ver y la confesión de Zelena. Intercambió una mirada con Emma y vio que esta pensaba como él «¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?»

«¡Pues imagínatelo, no tuve tiempo! Te marchaste de un día para otro…sin ningún número, ni dirección…¿cómo te hubiera podido encontrar? No me diste ninguna oportunidad…así que volvía a mi casa, se lo conté a mis padres y ese día recibí de mi madre la bofetada más fuerte que jamás me han dado en la vida…algunas semanas más tarde, me gradué y conocí a Víctor durante su prácticas en el hospital al que yo iba para hacerme las ecografías. Menos mal que él estuvo ahí….que nos enamoramos y que aceptó criar a mi hija como si fuera suya…»

En ese momento, Zelena miró a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Siento haberte arruinado tu cumpleaños Sis…pero me había prometido cantarle las cuarenta en el momento en que volviera a verlo…Buenas noches a todos» dijo ella dirigiéndose a la mesa «A ti no» subrayó dirigiéndose a August «Te llamo mañana…»

«Ok…» respondió Regina mientras que su hermana le daba un beso en la mejilla y desaparecía dejando a Regina completamente perdida y perpleja.

Entonces Emma se levantó y se colocó tras Regina

«¿Regina?»

Esta alzó los ojos hacia la florista antes de poner una ligera mueca, y Emma tomarla en sus brazos.

«Yo…creo que voy….que voy a dejarlos…» dijo August levantándose «Regina, yo…estoy…lo siento de verdad…por esta noche…no sabía…»

La morena ni se dignó a dirigirle una mirada, recordando el corazón roto de su hermana, el pánico por tener que criar a su hija sola,  la reacción de su madre que solo pensaba en la reputación de su familia,  la mirada de decepción de su padre. Todo ese sufrimiento que había sentido su hermana mayor, y todo a causa del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, y que resultaba ser el hermano de su amada.

«Váyase…por favor, váyase» dijo con una voz neutra evitando aún mirarlo

«Yo…» comenzó pero sin encontrar las palabras.

«August, por favor, vete» pidió Emma suplicándoselo con la mirada

Emma estaba al corriente de esa historia. Regina se la había contado tomando una copa junto a la chimenea una noche de la semana pasada. La joven Dorotea también estaba al corriente de la situación desde hacía algunos años. Al ir creciendo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho parecido con su padre, y muy poco con su madre. Entonces, al principio creyó que era adoptada. Pero Zelena y Víctor se habían puesto de acuerdo para no mentirle a su hija y contarle todo si un día ella hacía preguntas.

August cogió su chaqueta, miró a su padre antes de bajar la cabeza y marcharse, avergonzado de sí mismo.

«Creo que…creo que sería mejor que todos nos fuéramos» dijo Marco «Tú harías bien en  irte con Regina, Emma. Neal se viene a dormir a mi casa»

«¿Estás seguro?» preguntó la rubia antes de mirar a su hermano

«¡Sí, no te preocupes! Mañana nos vemos» aseguró el jovencito antes de que Emma alzara el rostro de la morena con su dedo

«¿Quieres que nos vayamos?» propuso la florista y Regina asintió positivamente.

 

Una vez en el apartamento de Emma, Regina fue a sentarse en el sofá, y visiblemente estaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras Emma se dirigía a abrir una botella de vino. Sirvió dos grandes copas y se dirigió al salón para unirse a la bella morena.

«Toma…»

«Gracias» dijo Regina tomando la copa que la rubia le tendía

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó la rubia, inquieta ante el silencio de su compañera

«No» respondió Regina alzando el rostro hacia ella «No, no estoy bien, Emma…Pensaba que esta noche iba a ser de las más bonitas porque todos nuestros allegados estarían con nosotras compartiendo una buena cena…y al final esta noche es una de las peores que he pasado en toda mi vida…» dijo ante de llevarse la copa a los labios y beber.

«Escucha...sé que no es fácil de decir, pero…estoy segura de que todo se arreglará…» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Regina bajaba la cabeza.

«Precisamente Emma…y es por eso que ha sido una de las peores noches de mi vida. Porque me he dado cuenta de que el hermano mayor de la mujer que amo es sin ninguna duda el hombre que más detesto en el mundo…» dijo ella volviendo a levantar el rostro hacia la rubia «Y no quiero volver a verlo nunca más»

 


	17. Cumpleaños

_«Escucha...sé que no es fácil de decir, pero…estoy segura de que todo se arreglará…» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Regina bajaba la cabeza._

_«Precisamente Emma…y es por eso que ha sido una de las peores noches de mi vida. Porque me he dado cuenta de que el hermano mayor de la mujer que amo es sin ninguna duda el hombre que más detesto en el mundo…» dijo ella volviendo a levantar el rostro hacia la rubia «Y no quiero volver a verlo nunca más»_

 

Regina reposaba en ese momento su mejilla en la clavícula de Emma, hundiendo su nariz en el suave cuello de su amante, mientras que esta no sabía qué decir, qué pensar.

Todo iba tan bien no hacía ni dos horas.

Su familia reía a carcajadas, la atmosfera era festiva, no hubiera podido soñar nada mejor como noche de cumpleaños para su amada…y ahora todo se había estropeado.

Regina, la mujer que compartía su vida  y por quien daría su vida sI fuera necesario acababa de confesarle que nunca más quería volver a ver a su hermano.

August…había cometido un error, un grave error. Pero él no estaba al corriente de nada. ¿Lo convertía  eso  un hombre detestable? Ignorante sí, pero detestable no…

Emma conocía a su hermano. Ella sabía que hubiera estado reticente al principio a la idea de ser padre…después de todo aún era muy joven él también. Un chico que le gustaba divertirse, disfrutar la vida, vivir sin problemas…

Pero hubiera tomado la decisión correcta. Hubiera dejado sus sueños de aventura a un lado para consagrarse a ese niño. Emma estaba convencida.

Y además esa criatura en cuestión, Dorotea, ahora que piensa en ello…es verdad que tiene rasgos de su hermano…y nada de Víctor. ¡Ahora le saltaba a la vista! Estaba claro que esa niña era de August…qué tonta.

Sea lo que sea, el resultado es el mismo. Emma podría decir todo lo que quisiera para defender a su hermano adorado, Regina haría lo mismo con su hermana…Lo que hace que ahora Emma estuviera frente a un dilema. ¿August o Regina?

No podrá elegir. No hoy, ni mañana. Le era del todo imposible.

August era su hermano, el que siempre había cuidado de ella cuando eran pequeños. El que se dormía a su lado cuando ella se despertaba por culpa de una horrible pesadilla en plena noche. El que se había llevado más de un golpe en la escuela para protegerla. El que la hacía reír hasta las lágrimas para borrar la pena que la ligaba a sus padres y a sus imperdonables culpas. El que la conocía mejor que nadie…y aunque en esos últimos años August estaba a kilómetros de ella, su lazo de hermanos siempre había estado intacto.

Por otro lado, Regina. Emma estaba loca por ella. La amaba con un amor innegable. Había encontrado en Regina a la compañera perfecta. Dulce, amante, inteligente, divertida, tierna, a veces tímida, pero eso no hacía sino volverla más bella aún…Emma ya no podría vivir su vida sin ella, lo sabía. Había finalmente encontrado a la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días. Ya se veían pintando las habitaciones de su nueva casa que habrían escogido juntas con la idea de un día fundar su propia familia…porque si antes Emma nunca se había planteado tener un hijo, la idea de ver a Regina llevando uno de ellas, henchía su corazón de felicidad.

Emma estaba entonces ahí, de pie entre su sofá y su mesa de comedor, Regina en sus brazos calmándose y todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ya nada tenía sentido. Todas las posibilidades que podría proponerle a Regina para una eventual tregua entre sus dos familias no parecían convenir.

Y cuando Regina se enderezó para mirarla a la cara antes de posar sus labios delicadamente en los suyos, Emma se quedó de piedra, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo y le fuera imposible hacer el menor movimiento.

«Sé que es tu hermano y que lo quieres, Emma…y nunca te pediría que eligieras entre tu familia y yo. Pero…por oro lado, lo que te pediría es que respetaras mi elección. No quiero verlo más» Regina había hablado con voz neutra, acabando con expresión desolada mientras Emma la miraba, pero parecía aún muy lejos. Regina frunció el ceño y tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos perdidos de la rubia «¿Emma? ¿Emma, me escuchas?» dijo la morena preocupándose  por el estado casi vegetativo de su compañera «Emma, di algo, te lo ruego…» dijo entrando en pánico

«Yo…» dijo de repente Emma volviendo en sí «Creo que voy a acostarme, estoy…estoy cansada…» dijo caminando hacia la habitación sin preocuparse de nada más.

Regina se sorprendió e inquietó por el comportamiento de la rubia. Se aseguró de que la puerta de la entrada estuviera bien cerrada, apagó las luces de la sala y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara antes de unirse a Emma.

Cuando Regina entró en la habitación, Emma acababa de quitarse los zapatos, así como la ropa que había elegido para esa noche, que debería haber sido perfecta, y las había dejado delante de su lado de la cama y sencillamente se había deslizado bajo las sábanas, en ropa interior.

Ropa interior que Regina vio por un segundo lamentando inmediatamente el giro de 180 grados  de ese fin de velada…

Rodeó la cama y se acostó en el lado que se había convertido en el suyo desde hacía algunos días, y se giró hacia la florista.

Emma, sin duda, parecía apenada. Regina nunca la había visto en tal estado. Evidentemente se echaba la culpa, la culpabilidad la roía, pues si ella no hubiera decidido que no volvería a ver a August, nada de todo eso habría pasado…y sin embargo Regina no podía pasar página. Esa historia había sido de tal magnitud en su momento que había dejado una enorme cicatriz en su corazón.

Zelena había sido tan infeliz…su madre había sido tan dura con ella…Regina había hecho de todo para sostener a la pelirroja, para apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, hasta el extremo de que había hecho un pacto con su madre en esa época…

Así que no podía pasar por encima de todo…no después de todo lo ocurrido…y sin embargo lo haría si tuviera la fuerza…lo haría porque Emma era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Su relación se había convertido en su prioridad. Su amor era lo que le parecía más hermoso en esta tierra.

Se deslizó, entonces, por el colchón y se pegó a la espalda desnuda de Emma.

«Te amo Emma…» murmuró preguntándose si la rubia iba a responderle. ¿Es que Emma la culpaba? ¿Iba a elegir a su hermano y romper con ella? Regina no lo soportaría. No soportaría tener el corazón roto por segunda vez.

Emma, por su parte, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Mirando la pared que tenía en frente. Ella ya tenía el corazón roto. Cada pedazo luchaba por su favorito. Por un lado, su bien amada Regina, por otro su imbécil hermano al que quería tanto. Así que cuando escuchó la voz de Regina pegada a su oreja izquierda, imaginó el pedazo que defendía a Regina burlarse del otro pedazo…

«Yo también te amo…» acabó por decir con voz temblorosa

Regina no pudo sino sonreír. Era consciente de la pena que toda esta historia conllevaría para Emma. Se conformó entonces con besarle la mejilla y después acostarse a sus espaldas.

Emma, por su lado, aún estaba perdida. Hubiera querido poder darse la vuelta, tomar a Regina en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente…pero entonces tendría la sensación de traicionar a su hermano más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo…pues el pobre, acababa de enterarse de que era padre de una adolescente y en lugar de ir a ver si él estaba bien, Emma estaba en la cama con Regina. Así que se conformó con buscar el brazo izquierdo de la morena, pasarlo por su cintura para juntar sus manos sobre su vientre.

Ese simple gesto bastó para hacer sonreír a Regina que se sentía ahora más en paz y le permitía cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Emma seguía con los ojos como platos. Pensaba sin parar en el giro de los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Cómo todo podía haberse arruinado tan rápido? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta mierda? Ninguna de las soluciones era buena. Regina le había pedido que respetase su decisión. Y es lo que pensaba hacer.

En los días que vendrían, le parecía evidente que tendría que ver a August sin que Regina estuviera presente, pero, ¿qué seria del futuro? ¿De su futuro en común? Porque para Emma todo estaba claro en su cabeza.

Pronto Regina y ella se mudarían juntas. Seguiría un posible pedido de matrimonio…Pero ¿cómo hacerlo ahora? Regina no desearía a August en su ceremonia y sin embargo Emma no se veía casándose sin él.

Y aunque pusiera de lado esa idea de la boda…¿qué pasaría en los próximos cumpleaños? ¿En las futuras celebraciones de Navidad en familia? ¿Acción de gracia?

Para Emma era un callejón sin salida. No podía decidirse a dejarles pasar todo a la familia de Regina aunque ahora ella era una miembro más a los ojos de todos, y también las adorara.

Emma amaba a su familia sobre todas las cosas. No era una familia grande, cierto, pero Emma haría lo que fuera por ella. Pero también amaba a Regina, y por ella, Emma estaría dispuesta a todo para hacerla feliz.

Emma no tenía otra elección, tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido.

**Semana 41: domingo por la mañana**

Regina se despertó con el olor del café y de los dulces. Sonrió mientras se estiraba, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Emma sentada al borde de la cama, mirándola amorosamente mientras le sonreía.

«Hola…» susurró Emma con una tierna sonrisa

«Hmmm…buenos días…» dijo la morena incorporándose para depositar un beso en los labios de Emma

«Feliz cumpleaños…» murmuró la florista con una sonrisa antes de posar a su vez sus labios en los de la morena para darle un beso a Regina que la alegró de una manera increíble.

«Gracias…» se conformó con contestar en un murmullo antes de iniciar el tercer beso.

Esas mañanas Regina las adoraba. Tenía la impresión de despertarse para hundirse de lleno en un sueño. Emma se colocó en el lado de la ventana para dejar el café de la morena en la mesilla de noche que se encontraba a su lado y el sol que se reflejaba sobre la rubia, le daba esa apariencia de ángel que la embellecía aún más. Para Regina, Emma era la más bella.

Cuando Emma la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, Regina podía leer en ellos toda la ternura y el amor que la rubia sentía por ella.

Y eran en momentos como esos cuando Regina se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba enamorada de la joven florista.

«He ido a buscarte croissants pequeños y napolitanas de chocolate. Están recién hechos» dijo Emma señalando la bandeja guarnecida que había dejado al lado de ellas y de la que salía un olor delicioso»

«No tengo nada que decir…tengo la novia más perfecta del mundo. Gracias, mi amor…» dijo Regina depositándole de nuevo los labios sobre los suyos con una tierna sonrisa «Emma….por lo ayer…» susurró ella retrocediendo ligeramente para mirar a la rubia a los ojos, con una expresión de compasión en el rostro.

«No, Regina, espera. Stop» dijo la florista moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha dos veces antes de volver a mirar a la morena «no deseo volver a lo que pasó anoche. Hoy es tu día. Y quiero que sea lo más bonito posible. Así que vamos hacer como lo habíamos planeado, es decir, todo lo que te gustaría. Sé que mi hermano es tema tabú. No digo que lo acepte, pero por hoy puedo hacer una excepción. Porque he pensado en ello toda la noche y no veo cómo podremos todos salir de esta si tu hermana y mi hermano, para empezar, no hablan. Así que como podríamos no estar de acuerdo en ciertos puntos, porque es normal que tengamos opiniones diferentes, somos una pareja después de todo… no deseo que discutamos. Sobre todo hoy. Mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar, ¿no crees?»

Regina había escuchado cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su compañera y no encontró nada que decir sino un «Gracias…» que susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

Al principio un dulce beso, pero rápidamente esa dulzura fue reemplazada por la pasión que las consumía a las dos. Así que con un movimiento brusco, Regina cogió a Emma por la cintura y la hizo recostarse en la cama para a continuación ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella.

«Todo lo que me gustara, ¿eh?» dijo Regina, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo ardiente, que hizo estremecerse a Emma hasta el punto de sentir su corazón saltarse un latido, provocándole un repentino deseo e entregarse en cuerpo y alma a esa morena incendiaria.

«Todo…» susurró Emma, con la garganta seca por el deseo de que Regina la hiciera suya por entero.

 

Cuando no eran más que las 10:30, las dos mujeres se acababan su desayuno adosadas al cabecero de la cama, metiendo cada cierto tiempo un trozo de dulce en la boca de la otra y besándose tiernamente mientras sonreían.

Hacía buen tiempo esa mañana. La primavera pronto haría su entrada oficialmente, pero las temperaturas suaves ya estaban ahí.

«¿Sabes que me helaste la sangre el otro día?» dijo Emma antes de terminarse su chocolate caliente

«¿Qué día?»

«Ya sabes, cuando estuve en tu despacho…no conocía a tu asistente, pero créeme, no hubiera querido estar en su lugar. Aunque una parte de mí lo encontró super excitante…»

«Esa chica es una completa incompetente» dijo ella levantando los brazos al techo moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás de exasperación «¡Recursos humanos me la mandó  hace dos años y aún no sabe cómo usar la fotocopiadora! ¡No hace sino fantasear despierta! Siempre está leyendo y quedándose en babia…Es exasperante…»

«Sí, me lo imagino…»

«Y además ella…» Regina se calló y se dio la vuelta de golpe hacia la rubia que le sonreía bobaliconamente antes de ver la mirada ardiente que le lanzaba Regina

«¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?» dijo Emma antes de carraspear

«¿Una parte de ti lo encontraba excitante?»

«¿Hein? No he dicho eso…»

«¡Oh, sí lo has dicho!»

«¡No, no digas tonterías!» dijo Emma apartando las sábanas de sus piernas para ponerse de pie, pero Regina le atrapó el brazo, después se pegó a su espalda, al principio sin decir nada, dejó su nariz explorando la cabellera de la rubia mientras que sus manos erraban por el torso de Emma, rozando con sus dedos delicados los pechos cálidos de la rubia que con un suspiro expresó la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo.

«¿A dónde crees que vas así?» murmuró Regina con una voz ronca en su oído, poniéndole a la florista la carne de gallina «Acuéstese enseguida, Miss Swan» ordenó ella en un  susurró antes de retroceder para permitir que la rubia obedeciera sus deseos.

Una vez que Emma estuvo acostada, Regina pensó que ahora la rubia estaba a su merced. Siempre había tenido la fantasía de dominar por completo a su compañera, de llegar a dominarla enteramente.

«¿Confías lo suficiente en mí para que me dejes atarte?» preguntó la morena mirando a Emma con una mirada oscura de deseo, dejando ver que no era propiamente una pregunta.

«Por supuesto, pero ¿qué…?»

«Shuuttt…» la cortó Regina posando un dedo en los labios de la rubia

Regina se colocó a horcajadas sobre Emma, cogió el cinturón de su bata de seda, que había traído algunos días antes de su casa, y lo sacó de su cintura para, a continuación, juntar las muñecas de Emma, ponerlas por encima de su cabeza y atarlas al trozo de madera del cabecero.

Emma no dijo nada más, pero miró a Regina mientras lo hacía. Se preguntaba si era la primera vez que Regina iba a hacer tales prácticas sexuales.

Con las muñecas de Emma atadas, Regina cogió el short de su amada entre sus dedos y lo fue bajando hasta dejarlo caer al lado de la cama, a continuación, le quitó los calcetines y los utilizó  para atarle los tobillos a los pies de la cama, procurando dejar las piernas lo bastante abiertas para un mejor posterior acceso.

Emma seguía sin decir nada, encontrando ese momento íntimo de lo más excitante. Quería que Regina la tomara sin más esperas y sin embargo, igualmente deseaba que jugara con ella. Sí, ese día, en esa posición de lo más sugerente, Emma solo tenía como deseo ser la presa de Regina.

Recolocándose sobre las caderas de la rubia, Regina subió la camiseta de la florista hasta su cuello mientras iba soltando aire caliente en cada nuevo pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo.

Emma cerró los ojos, la boca entreabierta, comenzando a jadear dulcemente de placer.

Regina, al estar a la escucha de la menor reacción por parte de su compañera, sonrió antes de continuar con sus pequeños soplidos calientes sobre su pecho, y al ver que los dos se ponían erectos, Regina sintió una ola de placer ante la idea de que ese juego les iba a gustar a las dos, poniendo definitivamente el picante en su vida sexual.

Regina sopló entonces aún un poco más, vigilando una reacción de Emma y esta, con los ojos aún cerrados se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior con su canino, excitando a Regina una vez más antes de tomar un pezón en su boca, provocando un gemido de éxtasis a la rubia.

Regina lo lamió, lo succionó, lo mordió, lo rasguñó con sus dientes, nunca Regina se había sentido tan salvaje. Se sentía viva como nunca. Y la guinda del pastel, Emma lo estaba adorando.

Satisfecho el primer pecho, Regina pasó al otro, mientras que sus dedos que, hasta ese momento, habían acariciado a Emma por todos lados, descendieron más debajo de su abdomen. Regina se vio obligada a incorporarse y soltar el pecho de Emma, y sus manos fueron al encuentro de la intimidad de la rubia mientras los labios de Regina dejaban miles de fogosos besos en su barriga, viajando poco a poco para reunirse con sus dedos en la entrepierna de Emma.

Esta, que emitía un gemido cada vez más largo a medida que pasaban los segundos, sintió cómo su garganta se secaba, cómo su sexo le ardía, solo deseaba que Regina la tomara de una vez, como si el hecho de haber hecho el amor hacía unos minutos no le bastara.

Regina descendió su rostro hasta que su nariz entró en contacto con el cálido clítoris de Emma. Regina pasó la punta de su lengua de forma lenta  por él, mientras posaba sus ojos en el rostro de Emma y veía que esta se lamía los labios ante la excitación de lo que vendría.

«Regina…» comenzó a suplicarle, lo que hizo sonreír a esta antes de que comenzara una vez más con su lengua, una vez, dos veces, tres veces para después  llevárselo entero a su boca, succionarlo, mordisquearlo, dejando sin respiración a la rubia que sentía cómo se estaba quemando viva de placer.

Regina, entonces, aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de Emma para ascender  hacia ella. Posó sus manos a cada lado de la cabellera rubia, su cuerpo chocándose y encajando perfectamente con el de la florista que tomó conciencia del cambio de posición de la morena cuando la sintió moverse sobre ella, ondeando, demorando un poco cuando sus pubis se tocaban.

Mientras las dos gemían, Emma hubiera dado todo por poder soltarse las manos y ponerlas en las nalgas de Regina y apretarlas en los momentos más intensos para acentuar una vez más sus deseos.

Regina posó sus labios sobre los de Emma en un fogoso y salvaje beso que les era hasta ese momento desconocido para ambas, después retrocedió ligeramente para acercarse a su oreja

«Tú eres mía» le dijo con una voz que dejaba claro su posesividad, y Emma jadeó una vez más de placer mientras que dos dedos la penetraban sin previo aviso.

Excitada al máximo, Emma se arqueó bajo las embestidas de la morena mientras que esta añadía otro dedo a su maniobra de dulce tortura, mirando el rostro de Emma y las reacciones que se dibujaban en sus rasgos gracias a sus favores.

Emma estaba al borde el orgasmo, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Regina también lo estaba. Su placer era compartido, así que cuando Emma sintió llegar la liberación, la boca de Regina se pegó a la suya, y juntas, gimieron sus mutuos placeres.

Cansada por ese último encuentro que se reveló de lo más excitante, Regina se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Emma, pegando su mejilla a la de la rubia, ambas podían sentir la respiración entrecortada de la otra.

«Te amo Emma» murmuró Regina antes de depositarte un tierno beso en la sien, después se incorporó para soltar los lazos de las muñecas de Emma. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer lo  mismo con sus tobillos, Emma la dejó que lo hiciera antes de atraerla hacia ella y recostarla sobre su cuerpo. Emma, que había recuperado la libertad de movimientos, colocó una mano en la espalda de Regina, y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su piel, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba tras su cuello y se perdía en los cabellos de ébano de Regina.

«Yo también te amo» respondió finalmente Emma mientras Regina sonría de felicidad.

Durante algunos minutos se quedaron así, una sobre la otra. Disfrutando del hecho de que solo eran ellas dos y que nada más tenía importancia.

«¡Oh, lo olvidaba!» dijo Emma poniendo a Regina sobre el colchón para ella poder salir de la cama. Se puso de nuevo la camiseta, cogió su short y se lo puso antes de salir de la habitación bajo la mirada intrigada de una Regina que no comprendía nada, pero que se cubrió con la sábana pues el cambio de temperatura pronto la alcanzó «¡Cierra los ojos!» gritó Emma a lo lejos. Entonces ella entró en el juego y cerró los ojos «¡No hagas trampas, eh!» continuó Emma desde alguna de las estancias de la casa.

«Prometido» respondió la morena, con los ojos aún cerrados, sonriendo divertida.

Emma pasó entonces la cabeza y se aseguró de que Regina había mantenido la palabra antes de entrar totalmente en la habitación.

«Ya puedes abrirlos» dijo la rubia a los pies de la cama, delante de Regina, con un cuadro apoyado en el colchón.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, se quedó estupefacta ante lo que veía

«Dios mío, Emma…es…¿lo has hecho para mí?» preguntó a la rubia, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, y sin desviar la mirada del cuadro que tenía ante los ojos

Este era una imagen de ella sobre un lecho de hojas de color anaranjado, que recordaban al otoño, durmiendo apaciblemente bajo un cielo  estrellado en tono azul-violaceo mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver cómo nacía el sol.

«Me habías preguntado si un día podrías posar para mí, así que…cada vez que te quedabas dormida aquí, he de confesar que te observaba. Registraba el más mínimo detalle que podía y después iba a pintar una hora o dos…»

«¡Por eso siempre parecías más cansada que yo!» exclamó la morena que parecía que estaba metiendo todas las piezas del puzle en su sitio.

«No puedo esconderte nada, eh…» dijo divertida Emma mientras que Regina se acercaba de rodillas al cuadro que Emma aún sostenía en sus manos.

«¿Te gusta?» se atrevió a preguntar Emma que hasta ese momento nunca había temido tanto la opinión de otra persona sobre sus pinturas.

«Lo adoro…» dijo extasiada Regina que de hecho no podía apartar su mirada de la tela que tenía delante «Es magnífico, Emma…» dijo al cabo de varios segundos, antes de alzar la mirada hacia la florista «Gracias mi amor» susurró después de haberse enderezado para ponerse a la altura de la rubia  y darle un beso en los labios.

«Es un placer…» respondió ella, en una pequeña nube desde que Regina le había confirmado que su cuadro le gustaba.

Regina salió de la cama, cogió el cuadro entre sus manos y fue a apoyarlo en la pared antes de avanzar hacia Emma para agarrarla por las asillas de su top blanco y atraerla hacia ella.

«¿Cómo podría agradecerte por este maravilloso regalo?» dijo ella mordiéndose inocentemente el labio inferior, excitando a Emma una vez más, que no se resistió a posar sus manos tras la espalda cubierta con la sábana con la que Regina había envuelto su cuerpo para protegerse del frío.

Regina, por su parte, soltó la prenda de Emma para pasar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la rubia, para acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabellera dorada, antes de que la joven florista ya no pudiera resistir más tiempo y la besara con una fogosidad que no conocía desde su primer beso con la bella morena.

Emma levantó a Regina de un golpe en su trasero, provocando una pequeña risa a las dos, después Emma dio un paso hacia la cama, dejándola caer en el colchón, haciendo reír de nuevo a la morena. Emma la siguió de cerca y se besaron una vez más.

Después el teléfono de una de ellas vibró. Era el de Emma que estaba colocado sobre la mesilla de noche.

«Solo miro quién es…» dijo la rubia antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a una Regina frustrada «Es Neal, pregunta a qué hora nos vemos» dijo ella alzando su rostro de la pantalla para mirar a Regina que también había decidido echar un vistazo a su móvil, y vio que esta tenía expresión preocupada «¿Algo va mal mi amor?» preguntó la rubia dejando su teléfono para ir hacia la morena al otro lado de la cama

«Sí, sí…» respondió ella, visiblemente ida antes de volver en sí «Zelena me ha enviado un mensaje hacia una hora…ella, Víctor y Dorotea me desean un feliz cumpleaños y nos invitan a comer en su casa esta noche. Tink va a estar por lo visto»

«Genial. ¿A qué hora hay que estar?»

«Emma…» comenzó la morena mientras cogía su mano para acariciarla tiernamente «Aprecio todos los esfuerzos que haces por mí, te lo aseguro. Pero nunca te pediría que pasaras una noche con mi familia cuando yo no iría con la tuya…al menos si esta está al completo…»

«Sé que tú no me lo estás pidiendo. Pero aprecio a tu familia, así que también quiero pasar tiempo con ellos. Eso me gusta mucho»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Completamente» respondió Emma sacando ligeramente pecho, mientras Regina, enternecida con la reacción de Emma, la besó tiernamente.

«Tienes el don de hacer que me enamore de ti cada día un poco más…»

Regina dijo esas palabras con toda la sencillez del mundo. Su mirada expresaba toda la ternura que sentía hacia ella. Emma al constatar eso, sintió su corazón henchirse de felicidad y no pudo sino sonreírle a su amada mientras le cogía la mano y dejaba en ella un dulce beso antes de levantarse de la cama y volver a coger su teléfono.

«¿Qué le respondo al pequeño Pitufo?» preguntó Emma, haciendo alusión a su hermano pequeño, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina

«Podríamos ir al museo» dijo Regina espontáneamente, pero Emma no supo decir si la morena hablaba en serio o no

«¿Tienes ganas de ir al museo?» dijo divertida Emma, pero al ver la ceja levantada de Regina, comprendió que hablaba en serio

«Has dicho que hoy haríamos lo que yo quisiera» dijo ella levantándose, rezongando ligeramente mientras salía de la habitación

«¡Eh, espera!» dijo Emma siguiéndola «¡Ok! ¡Vamos al museo! Todo lo que quiera su Alteza…» dijo ella tras haber obtenido toda la atención de Regina que se había dado la vuelta al escuchar la palabra alteza, divertida y aún más cuando vio a Emma hacerle una reverencia digan de un Príncipe de cuento.

Regina entonces siguió el juego, alzó la barbilla hacia un lado mientras tendía la mano hacia Emma que rio discretamente antes de tomarla y besarla. Después se incorporó y atrajo a Regina hacia ella para  compartir un beso.

«Ok al museo…» susurró Emma antes de mirar a la morena y hacerle un guiño

«¿Le digo a las siete a mi hermana?»

«¿Y yo le digo a Neal que vamos a buscarlo en media hora?»

Las dos asintieron antes de enviarles un mensaje a sus respectivos hermanos.

 

Media horas después, estaban duchadas y preparadas, habían pasado por casa de Regina para que recogiera un par de cosas, y después se dirigieron a la floristería.

Una vez estacionadas delante de la tienda, Emma tomó la mano de Regina en la suya.

«Él no está. Mi tío me lo ha asegurado»

Regina asintió con la cabeza, Emma se inclinó entonces y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del vehículo.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños, Regina!» exclamó Neal al abrir  la puerta del apartamento de Marco

«Gracias, hombrecito» respondió la morena con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y darle un abrazo al adolescentes que ya estaba casi de su tamaño.

«Ahh, aquí está la mujer del día» dijo Marco que entraba en ese momento al salón para saludar a las dos mujeres mientras que Emma había agarrado a Neal por el cuello con su brazo y le despeinaba los cabellos con su mano libre, y él intentaba zafarse riendo «Feliz cumpleaños Regina» dijo el hombre mayor mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena.

«Gracias Marco» dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo, para después soltarse y darse una sonrisa amistosa

«¡Buenos días, tío!» exclamó Emma caminando hacia Marco para saludarlo a su vez

«Buenos días, hija mía»

«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy, eh?» preguntó Neal mirando a Emma, después a Regina con una chispa de impaciencia en sus ojos

«Museo de Bellas Artes» dijo Regina con una dulce serenidad mientras que Neal cuestionaba a Emma con la mirada

«Sí, habla en serio, chico. No te rías» replicó la rubia a su hermano mientras que él dudaba entre echarse a reír o llorar de desesperación.

«¿Un museo?...Ok. Eso cambiará con respecto a las visitas de la escuela…¡Oh, no, espera, eso es exactamente lo que hago con ellos!» dijo él en tono irónico que hizo reír a Emma y a Marco.

«Puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada que ver con los que ya hayas podido visitar» dijo Regina que esperaba que eso bastara para motivar al adolescente.

«Ok, eso lo veremos…»

«Te aseguro que no te decepcionarás» le dijo la morena con una acogedora sonrisa

«Bien, entonces no nos atrasemos, aún debemos ir a buscar a Dorotea» dijo Emma

«¡Genial, ella viene con nosotros!» dijo Neal con un tono demasiado alegre para el gusto de Emma

«Prohibido que le digas nada sobre…en fin, has entendido»

«De acuerdo…» dijo él mostrando claramente su decepción

«Bueno, tío, hasta más tarde» dijo Emma dándole de nuevo un rápido abrazo a Marco. Regina hizo lo mismo con el anciano.

«Hasta más tarde a los tres. Diviértanse» dijo cuando Neal se alejó de sus brazos «Que pasen un buen día»

«¡Gracias!» dijeron a la vez cuando dejaban el apartamento de Marco con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

 

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, el trío estaba delante de la casa de Zelena y Víctor y esperaban a que vinieran a abrirle la puerta.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños madrina!» dijo Dorotea al abrir la puerta, tirándose a los brazos de Regina rápidamente.

«Gracias, cariño…» respondió la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la adolescente.

«¡Ah, están aquí!» dijo la pelirroja al llegar a la entrada para recibir a los recién llegados «Entren, vamos, no se queden en la puerta» dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

Emma vio enseguida la expresión tensa en el rostro de Zelena. Sin duda, no había dormido en toda la noche, así como ella. Toda esa historia, todo ese sufrimiento que había subido a la superficie en algunos segundos, sin duda, había podido con ella.

Compadeciéndose, Emma dio un paso hacia la pelirroja y le abrió los brazos, en señal de paz, mostrándole así que ella no tenía la culpa y que no era su enemiga. Les había costado tanto entenderse al principio, cuando se conocieron, que ahora Emma no pensaba volver a la casilla de salida.

Así que cuando Zelena vio a Emma acercarse a ella, le sonrió conteniéndose para no hundirse en lágrimas y aceptó el abrazo de Emma sin la menor vacilación.

Regina, al ver eso, sintió su corazón fundirse. Emma tenía el don de encontrar las palabras justas o los gestos apropiados en toda circunstancia. Y verla con su hermana en los brazos la enternecía mucho.

«Bueno…» dijo Zelena apartándose y enjugándose rápidamente una lágrima que se había empeñado en aparecer «¡Ven aquí tú!» le dijo a su hermana antes de tomarla en sus brazos «Feliz cumpleaños» susurró la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, imitada por su hermana mientras Emma y Neal saludaban a Dorotea «¿Café?» ofreció Zelena una vez que se hubo separado de Regina.

«Encantada» dijeron a la vez Regina y Emma

«Para mí no. Paso, gracias» dijo Neal encogiéndose de hombres, divirtiendo a las tres mujeres antes de que Zelena se acercara a él

«Tú debes ser Neal, ¿no?»

«Sí, señora»

«Bien…yo soy Zelena, la hermana de Regina. Pero sin duda ya debes saberlo»

«Sí…»

«Perfecto. Si quieres, tengo refresco»

«Sí, me parece bien» dijo él sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a las mujeres de su alrededor

«Bien, vengan. Vamos al salón. Estaremos más cómodos» dijo Zelena como perfecta anfitriona.

 

Una hora más tarde, Regina, Emma, Dorotea y Neal estaban en la taquilla del museo. Emma insistió en pagar, pretextando que ese día Regina no tenía que hacer nada, únicamente dejarse servir. Emma le había dicho esas palabras con un guiño, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina de una manera muy sugestiva ante la perspectiva de la noche que quería pasar con la rubia.

Las diferentes galerías desfilaban ante los ojos maravillados de Emma y Neal que tenían la impresión de que descubrían la historia de mundo por primera vez. Regina y Dorotea conocían el museo como la palma de su mano. Se divertían haciendo de guías para Emma y su hermano. Y aunque se conocían el museo de memoria, nunca se cansaban de visitarlo.

A final de la tarde y después de tres horas de vivista, salieron los cuatro y dieron un paseo degustando un sabroso helado. Emma y Regina, dadas de la mano, se devoraban amorosamente con la mirada, mientras que los dos adolescentes caminaban charlando entre ellos.

«Entonces, ¿qué es lo que  has preferido del museo?» preguntó la chica para entablar conversación mientras Neal se tragaba su corneto de pistacho.

«Bueno…¡me ha encantado la colección egipcia!»

«A mí también, es una de mis preferidas» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de echarse a reír al ver que Neal tenía una gran mancha verde en su camiseta.

«¡Oh, no vaya!» exclamó él al ver el desastre en su ropa «¡Ya, no, deja de reírte, no es divertido, es nueva! ¡Mi madre me va a matar!»

Sin embargo, la muchacha no dejó de reírse, lo que molestó un poco más al adolescente, mientras que tras ellos, Emma y Regina intercambiaban una mirada divertida y un guiño cómplice

«¿Nos imaginas a ti y a mí dentro de unos años?» dijo Emma mirando de nuevo a los adolescentes delante de ellas

«¿Cómo?»

«Bueno, con nuestros hijos, cuando se piquen de este forma entre ellos, ¿crees que nos seguirá divirtiendo de esa manera?»

La cuestión de Emma perturbó un poco a Regina, que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. ¿Hijos? Sí, lo había imaginado con Daniel hacía algunos años cuando era recién casados. Pero después, su carrera profesional se había puesto por delante y no les había dejado tiempo a la pareja para pensar en ello.

Y cuando Daniel fue asesinado, Regina, que había perdido las ganas de vivir, y una vez perdido el deseo de compartir su vida con alguien, nunca se había planteado la cuestión.

Sin embargo Emma, su compañera y amiga, con la que estaba convencida de pasar el resto de su vida, acababa, sin darse cuenta, de enunciarle su deseo de formar una familia con ella.

Eran pareja desde hace poco, y ¿Emma ya se veía teniendo hijos?

Regina estaba conmocionada. ¿Hijos? Sí, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, amaba a Emma más que a nada en el mundo. Pronto Emma y ella se mudarían juntas y de aquí a algunos años tendrían ganas de fundar su propia familia. Lo normal en una pareja. Pero Regina nunca hubiera creído tener que planteárselo tan pronto.

«¿Gina?» dijo la rubia, interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos

«¿Hein? Oh, lo siento, pensaba…en el trabajo» dijo para cambiar de tema. Como no sabía qué pensar de momento, prefirió evitar la cuestión.

«¿En el trabajo? ¿Por qué? ¿Has olvidado hacer algo?»

«No, es solo que tengo un gran asunto que cerrar con Lena y no sé por qué, pero me da vueltas en la cabeza»

«¡Me conozco eso!» respondió Emma, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara antes de mirar de nuevo a los chicos para decirles que dejaran sus ridículas peleas, mientras Regina sonreía sin ganas, no del todo cómoda por haberle mentido abiertamente a Emma.

«¿Vamos a llevar a mi hermano antes de pasar por mi casa para cambiarnos, y después vamos a casa de tu hermana?» propuso Emma y Regina movió la cabeza afirmativamente «Bien, ¡venga chicos! ¡Al coche!» dijo la rubia pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de los dos adolescentes.

 

Más tarde, ya en la noche, Regina estaba en la cocina con su hermana y cada una se entregaba a la preparación de la cena mientras que Emma, Tink y Dorotea estaban charlando  en el salón.

«¿Qué va mal?» dijo Zelena para acabar con el silencio que reinaba desde hacía un momento

«Nada en absoluto» se conformó con responder su hermana

Pero la pelirroja no era tonta. Conocía perfectamente a Regina y sabía que algo la roía por dentro.

«Regina, por favor…conmigo no. Sé muy bien cuando algo te da vueltas en la cabeza…así que, venga, dime. ¿Es grave?»

«Lena…todo va bien, te lo aseguro…no quiero aburrirte con eso, cuando…cuando sé muy bien que al lado de tus problemas, los míos…» dijo ella quedándose en lo vago, pero Zelena comprendió muy bien a lo que hacía alusión. Así que ella dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las zanahorias en la tabla de madera y se giró hacia Regina posando una mano en su hombro

«Regina, eres mucho más importante para mí que las desgracias del mundo. Si tú no estás bien, entonces yo tampoco»

Regina le sonrió a medias antes de decidirse a soltarse y confiarse a su hermana

«Muy bien…» cedió «Esta tarde Emma ha hecho un comentario que me dejó perpleja…»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Bueno…ella ha dado por sentado que un día querría fundar una familia conmigo…»

«¿Quiere  tener hijos?»

«Sí…»

«Pero es normal, Regina…»

«¡Lo sé! Es solo que…aún no estoy lista para tener hijos…»

«Pero Regina…» dijo divertida la pelirroja «¿Acaso te ha dicho que quiere tenerlos ya, enseguida?»

«No, pero…»

«¡Pero nada! ¡No te comas la cabeza con eso ahora! Solo ha querido decir que un día querría tener hijos. No ha dicho que sea urgente. Solo que algún día querría tener hijos y que los querría contigo. Eso demuestra que quiere construir algo serio contigo. ¿No es una buena noticia?»

«Sí…»

«Entonces, relájate. ¿Has hablado con ella de eso?»

«No…cambié de tema poniendo el trabajo como pretexto»

«Ya…bueno. Quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero un día u otro tendrán que hablar las dos. Dile que ahora, de momento no estás preparada, que podrán hablar cuando te sientas capaz y estoy segura de que Emma comprenderá perfectamente. Es una gran chica que ya ha vivido lo suyo, ella también. Es un poco más joven que nosotras, cierto, pero es igual de madura. Así que, dale la oportunidad de ayudarte»

«¿Te gusta realmente, verdad?» dijo Regina que no podía evitar sorprenderse por el comportamiento de su hermana hacia Emma

«Bueno…es tu compañera, así que por consiguiente mi cuñada. Veo que es buena contigo y te llena de felicidad. Y para mí es todo lo que cuenta. Entonces, sí, me gusta»

«Estoy feliz por eso…»

«Lo sé» le dijo ella con un guiño

«Entonces chicas…» dijo Emma entrando en la cocina «¿No necesitan ayuda?»

«No, gracias, pero eres muy amable al proponerlo, Emma» dijo Zelena con una sonrisa sincera que la rubia le devolvió

«Eh, tú…» continuó Regina acercándose a la florista «¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Intentas escaparte de Tink?»

«¿Qué? No, en absoluto…es solo que ella y Dorotea están intercambiándose listas de actores que encuentran más sexys…no es que no comparta su opinión, pero…¡soy lesbiana!» exclamó ella en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara desde el salón «¡Si hablaran de Megan Fox o de Carmen Electra no me molestaría! Pero te confieso que no es un tema que me apasione…»

Zelena y Regina intercambiaron una risa divertida antes de que la morena pasara sus manos tras la cabeza de Emma

«Oh, mi pobrecita…» dijo Regina en tono lastimero «Te han hecho verlo, eh…» dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras Emma bajaba la cabeza antes de responder «Sí» con una expresión que la hacía pasar por una niña triste

«Oh, mi amor…» dijo Regina, abrazándola «No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti…» dijo Regina que, al igual que Emma, se  había olvidado de la presencia de Zelena en la cocina

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma con una expresión triste mientras los labios de Regina se acercaban a los suyos

«Hmm, hmm…» hizo Zelena para manifestar su presencia, cortando de ese modo los gestos  y la complicidad entre las dos mujeres «Son muy monas las dos, pero nada de juegos de rol sexuales en mi cocina»

Divertidas, Emma y Regina se conformaron con un pequeño beso antes de que la rubia se eclipsara de la estancia para dejar a las dos hermanas con sus tareas.

 

Dos horas más tarde y ya terminada la comida, Víctor, que había llegado poco antes de sentarse a la mesa, sacó la cámara de fotos cuando Zelena trajo la tarta de cumpleaños que había preparado mucho antes para su hermana.

Antes de soplar las velas, Regina miró a su alrededor. La gente más querida para ella estaba en esa mesa y se sentía feliz como nunca. Su mano estaba enlazada con la de Emma, las dos intercambiaron una tierna sonrisa, a continuación,  Regina se giró hacia la tarta, cerró los ojos un momento para pedir su deseo, que esperaba que se realizara, y sopló las pequeñas llamas, que tenía delante, bajo los aplausos de su familia.

El día, dado los últimos acontecimientos, podría haber sido un fracaso total, sin embargo, fue para ella uno de los más hermosos de su vida. Pero mañana sería otro día. Emma y ella deberán tener una conversación y sería sobre diversos temas. Pero aún no había llegado ahí. Hoy podía aun disfrutar de las horas que le quedaban en compañía de los suyos antes de que un nuevo día se alzara…

 


	18. Todo lo bueno tiene un final

**Semana 42: lunes por la mañana**

Regina se despertó sola en esa cama que casi se había convertido en la suya desde hacía algunos días. Al notar el sitio de Emma vacío, tuvo la confirmación de que su compañera no estaba levantada desde hacía mucho porque todavía las sábanas estaban tibias. Se incorporó, apoyó los pies en el suelo para estirarse y bostezar, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Al tender la oreja, supo que Emma estaba en la ducha, así que se dirigió  a la cocina para preparar el café. Al ver que Emma se le había adelantado, Regina sonrió y se sirvió una taza.

Al mirar hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de salir, así que miró el reloj y vio que eran las 06:53. Se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta del balcón, con su taza humeante entre las manos, deslizó la puerta acristalada hacia la izquierda para abrirla y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la brisa algo fría y húmeda de ese lunes de diciembre.

Ese rocío de la mañana era tan refrescante que Regina se dejó embargar por esa dulzura matinal. Después, dos manos la rodearon por la cintura para finalmente posarse en su abdomen suavemente mientras que una nariz se anidaba en su cuello, para besarla.

«Buenos días, mi amor…» susurró Regina que no dejaba de sonreír desde que Emma se había acercado a ella

«Hola…» respondió la rubia antes de pegar su mejilla a la de Regina mientras se quedaban mirando el horizonte

«Te he echado de menos esta mañana…»

«Lo sé…pero tengo que salir pronto para el trabajo, así que tenía que levantarme y prepararme» dijo Emma estrechando ligeramente su agarre en su bella morena antes de embriagarse con su perfume cerrando los ojos.

«Habrías podido despertarme…»

«Casi lo hago…pero tú entras en dos horas…pensé que todavía tenías tiempo para descansar un poco más…y además estás tan bella cuando duermes que no pude despertarte…» murmuró Emma mientras Regina se daba la vuelta para ver a su compañera por primera vez en esa mañana. Emma le sonreía con una dulzura indescriptible que hizo que el corazón de Regina se derritiera de amor por su compañera. Entonces, pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Emma para hundir una de sus manos en su cabellera dorada e incitarla a acercar su rostro para finalmente poder darse un beso.

Tras algunos minutos de dulces besos y de tiernos abrazos, volvieron a entrar en el salón porque la rubia tenía que irse a trabajar.

Regina sabía, entonces, que tendría el apartamento para ella sola. Al irse Emma, Regina fue a ducharse, maquillarse y cepillarse el pelo antes de beberse una última taza de café mientras veía las noticias de la mañana. Eran las nueve menos veinte y ya era hora de dejar el apartamento de la bella florista y dirigirse a sus oficinas.

Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento tras ella como siempre hacía, cogió la llave que se encontraba bajo el felpudo y cerró. Regina cogió el ascensor que la llevaría a la salida para comenzar su jornada.

Emma, por su parte, había abierto la floristería con Marco y los clientes se sucedían a un ritmo bastante regular que les permitía tomar aire de vez en cuando.

«Entonces, ¿cómo fue la cena en casa de Zelena?» preguntó Marco mientras estaba fabricando los ramos en la trastienda.

«Bien…fue bien. No hemos vuelto a hablar. Pero te aseguro que no puedo ver a Dorotea como la sobrina de Regina…»

«La ves como la tuya también…»

«Sí. August no es realmente mi hermano, aunque para mí lo sea…pero esto me ha producido una sensación extraña, estar a su lado sabiendo que es su hija…y tu nieta…»

Emma había dicho esas palabras sintiendo su corazón estrecharse de tristeza por ese abuelo  que no ha visto crecer a su nieta cuando habría dado todo por no habérselo perdido…»

«Lo siento tío…»

«No es tu culpa, cariño…» dijo él sonriéndole aunque tenía una lágrima en sus ojos «Y tampoco es la culpa de nadie…es la vida la que lo ha decidido así…»

«De todas maneras me duele por ustedes…porque yo…estoy con Regina, entonces podré verla, pero ustedes, es otra cosa…»

«Quizás el tiempo arregle las cosas…» dijo él bajando la cabeza para retornar a la confección mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha, que no se le escapó a Emma, que sintió su corazón estrecharse de dolor una vez más.

«No puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada…»

«Emma…»

«¡No! ¡Voy a hablar con Regina! ¡Esto no puede quedarse así! Esta situación…¡no es sana para nadie! No he hablado con Regina porque preferimos evitar el tema, pero no puede quedarse así eternamente. ¡No es viable!»

«Pero te arriesgas a perderla, ¿te das cuenta?»

«No, yo…no me arriesgo a perderla…yo…»

«Emma. Has encontrado en Regina a la mujer ideal según tu corazón. No quiero que pongas tu felicidad en peligro. No vale la pena. Esa jovencita ya tiene una familia. Tiene un padre que la ha criado como si fuera su hija, una familia que la ha aceptado como una de las suyas. No puedes quitarles eso…»

«¡Pero nosotros somos su verdadera familia!»

Marco sonrió y posó una mano en el hombro de Emma

«Es como si dijaras que yo no soy tu verdadero padre…y es verdad porque tu padre es…»

«Sabes muy bien que no era a lo que yo quería llegar» dijo Emma sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba  y sus ojos se humedecían.

«Lo sé…pero para ella es lo mismo. Para ella su familia no somos nosotros. Ella no lo sabe, y no tiene que saberlo. Su mundo se hundiría en el momento que supiera la verdad. ¿Querrías causarle ese dolor a tu sobrina?»

«No, por supuesto que no…» respondió Emma llorando y sin poder controlar sus sollozos «Pero es injusto…»

«Lo sé…pero antes que nada hay que pensar en la pequeña y en su bienestar…»

A lo lejos, escucharon la campanilla de la entrada, señal de que un cliente acababa de entrar. Marco, entonces, enjugó las lágrimas de Emma con su pulgar, antes de depositarle un tierno beso en la frente y darse la vuelta y salir a la tienda.

Emma continuó llorando en silencio. Completamente sobrepasada por los acontecimientos, se dio cuenta de que solo era espectadora y todo lo que hiciera no haría sino empeorar la situación. Si hablaba con Regina, correría el riesgo de comenzar una pelea que las haría sufrir tanto a una como a la otra, y si ponía a la familia de Regina contra la espada y la pared confesándole a Dorotea la verdad, sin duda perdería a Regina por su traición. Y sin embargo, era lo que aparecía como más justo a ojos de la florista.

Cuando Marco volvió con ella, Emma le pidió si le dejaba el día libre, cosa que él le concedió sin vacilar. La tomó en sus brazos unos instantes antes de que Emma se quitara el delantal y dejara la tienda para volver a su apartamento.

De camino, Emma había dejado de llorar para dejar paso a la cólera. Interiormente, estaba rabiando. Así que presa de la rabia, al entrar en su casa, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Cogió un gran lienzo en blanco, abrió sus tarros de pintura, agarró el pincel y dejó que su frustración y amargura la invadieran y comenzó a pintar, sin darse cuenta de que las horas desfilaban…

**Semana 42: lunes por la tarde-noche**

Regina estacionó delante del apartamento de Emma, tras el trabajo había pasado rápidamente por su casa para coger ropa limpia para el día siguiente y había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que ya se veía degustando con un vino blanco y charlando con Emma. Una noche como las demás en fin, pero que le parecía perfecta.

Subió las tres plantas que la llevaban al apartamento de su amada en el ascensor, una bolsa que contenía sus ropas en una mano, la compra en la otra, caminó hasta la puerta y sabía que no estaba cerrada con llave porque Emma debía estar ya de regreso. Giró entonces el pomo y entró en el apartamento que estaba completamente oscuro.

Intrigada, Regina arqueó una ceja antes de dejar las bolsas al lado de la mesa del comedor. Después se giró hacia el interruptor. Se extrañó de que Emma no estuviera, ¿estaría quizás aún en el trabajo? En ese caso la puerta no estaría abierta. ¿Se había olvidado ella de cerrarla esta mañana? Imposible, se dijo Regina, se veía cogiendo la llave, girándola tres veces en la cerradura antes de volverla a colocar en su lugar. Entonces inspeccionó los alrededores, ¿había entrado un intruso y robado? Pero nada faltaba, entonces no se trataba de eso. ¿Alguna otra persona sabría lo de la llave? Después de todo no era difícil de encontrar. ¿Un vecino que necesitara alguna especia o cualquier otra cosa? ¿O Jamie que habría pasado para recoger la chaqueta que se había dejado olvidada la última vez?

Regina, entonces, cogió su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Emma para saber si ella estaba aún en el trabajo y cuando iba a darle a “enviar”, escuchó un ruido al fondo del apartamento. Intrigada, pero igualmente asustada, se acercó despacio, siguiendo el ruido como guía, y se encontró frente a la habitación de invitados cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Entonces, la empujó lentamente y descubrió a una Emma dándole la espalda, pintando con fogosidad, con los auriculares en las orejas.

Aliviada, Regina se llevó una mano a su pecho antes de soltar el aire. Se dirigió a continuación hacia la rubia y apoyó una mano en su hombro para avisarla de su presencia. Sorprendida, Emma se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que también le dio un susto a Regina.

Y en ese momento Regina la vio. Emma tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, los trazos duros de cansancio y de cólera, Regina dio un paso hacia atrás antes de desviar su mirada hacia el lienzo de Emma. Era tan oscuro, expresaba todo el odio que Emma podía sentir en ese preciso momento. Miró de nuevo a Emma con aprehensión, sintiendo su corazón estrecharse, tenía miedo de en qué acabaría esa noche.

Emma, por su parte, aún no había dicho nada, se había quedado estática durante un momento largo antes de, finalmente, soltar su pincel y su paleta en el pequeño mueble con manchas de mil colores que estaba colocado a su lado, y finalmente se quitó los auriculares de su cabeza.

«Emma…¿estás…estás bien?» dijo Regina sabiendo ya la respuesta

«¿Tengo pinta de estar bien?» preguntó a su vez Emma con una voz rota y la mirada sombría antes de dejar ahí a Regina y dirigirse al lavabo del baño para lavarse las manos con un producto especial para retirar la pintura de su piel.

Regina no se había movido. El corazón se le encogió, ya sabía que la conversación que había retrasado, finalmente iba a estallar, pero no se imaginaba que iba a suceder tan pronto.

Al escuchar el agua correr en el cuarto de baño, Regina dirigió de nuevo su mirada al cuadro de Emma y se estremeció. Entonces, prefirió salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina para servirse una copa de vino, lo necesitaría y lo sabía, la noche se anunciaba larga…

Cuando Emma volvió a su lado, Regina ya se había bebido la copa. Emma se dirigió a la nevera y también se sirvió un vaso, pero de vodka. Guardaba esa botella para sus noches con Jamie, pero esa noche, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, y si quería hablar con Regina, tenía que armarse de un poco de valor.

Al ver a Emma beberse de un trago su medio vaso, Regina se estremeció

«Emma…»

«No. Déjame comenzar porque te espero desde esta mañana» la interrumpió Emma mirando su vaso vacío

«¿Esta mañana? Pero, no comprendo, tú…»

«Marco me dejó el día libre desde esta mañana…» Emma había hablado en tono neutro antes de sorberse la nariz mientras se servía otro trago.

Regina nunca la había visto en ese estado. Ya no sabía cómo iría esa situación. ¿Cómo comportarse con Emma para evitar la catástrofe?

«No puedo vivir así, Regina» soltó Emma antes de beberse su segunda copa de la misma manera que la primera, rasgando el corazón de Regina al mismo tiempo.

«¿Cómo que así?» se atrevió a preguntar Regina, la voz rota por la tristeza que ya se dejaba ver en ella

Entonces Emma elevó los ojos hacia ella, la mandíbula apretada, pero la mirada cargada de tristeza ella también. Ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de hablar de eso porque sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo. Y eso era lo que las mataba a fuego lento. Saber que se amaban por encima de todo, pero que ese desacuerdo, el primero que tenían de verdad, era un obstáculo que parecía imposible de franquear juntas.

«No puedo…volver a casa de tu hermana y disfrutar de una comida en familia con ella…sabiendo lo que ella representa para mí, para mi familia…sabiendo que yo tengo el derecho de verla, pero no mi hermano o mi padre, saber que tendré ocasión de verla convertirse en una mujer mientras que ellos no tendrán esa oportunidad…no puedo Regina»

«Podremos pensar en una solución las dos, juntas…» susurró Regina mientras que su corazón comenzaba a romperse poco a poco

Emma se sirvió otro vaso sonriendo nerviosa antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida

«Sabes muy bien que no encontraremos una solución…mientras que tu hermana no quiera ver a mi hermano…no avanzaremos…» dijo Emma dando vueltas al líquido transparente

«No es mi hermana la que tiene que dar el primer paso…» dijo Regina apretando los dientes mientras contenía las lágrimas

«¿Ves?...acabamos de comenzar y ya no estamos de acuerdo…No lo lograremos Regina…» dijo la florista encogiéndose de hombros en señal de abandono antes de llevarse a la boca un nuevo buche de alcohol.

«¡No digas eso!» exclamó Regina avanzando los tres pasos que la separaban de Emma, agarrando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para hundir su mirada cargada de lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos de Emma «Te lo ruego, Emma…» le suplicó a punto de hundirse en lágrimas, casi derrumbándose en el suelo ante el abandono de sus fuerzas, era demasiado para ella.

«Te amo, Regina…pero es demasiado para nosotras…para todos nosotros…no lo lograremos…no puedo empezar a conocerla sabiendo lo que sé, sabiendo que mi hermano y Marco no la conocerán sino a través de mí, sabiendo que ella nunca sabrá la verdad sobre nosotros…es demasiado doloroso Regina…» dijo Emma con la voz rota ya en estas últimas palabras, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, y mientras Regina, con el corazón roto al igual que Emma, no supo qué otra cosa hacer sino presionar sus labios contra los de Emma en un beso cargado de todo el desespero.

Ese beso era el más triste que jamás se habían dado y el más triste que nunca habían conocido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Regina, entonces, tomó a la rubia en sus brazos y Emma hizo lo mismo, aferrándose a los brazos de la otra. Estaban enfadadas, pero no la una con la otra, estaban enfadadas contra el mundo entero. Apenas acababan de encontrarse, y ya debían dejarse…Ese mundo para ellas era cruel, injusto. Se estrechaban en sus brazos, pues se amaban más que nada, porque esa separación las rompía por la mitad más que otra cualquier cosa, porque no podrían vivir la una sin la otra y sin embargo…no había otras alternativas.

Se quedaron la una en los brazos de la otra, sin preocuparse del tiempo que pasaba, de las sirenas que se escuchaban en el centro de la ciudad, de los coches que circulaban a los pies del edificio, de los vecinos de arriba que ponían la música demasiado alta, mientras parecía que movían muebles…nada tenía importancia, mientras estuvieran pegadas nada contaba, nada más existía, nada más podía impedirles estar juntas y amarse…así que no se movieron durante un largo rato, negándose a separarse y a decirse adiós. Negándose a dejar que esa relación terminara cuando solo acababa de empezar, negándose a dejar que esa oportunidad de felicidad se escapara, cuando sabían muy bien que era la única que les correspondía de verdad. Pues ellas lo sabían, finalmente habían encontrado a su alma gemela y se negaban a perderla…antes morir que vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, también sabían, tanto una como la otra, que no podrían quedarse eternamente en ese abrazo. Que prolongarlo no haría sino más difícil pararlo. Así que como si hubieran leído en la mente de la otra, se separaron al mismo tiempo, la cabeza baja. ¿Cómo podrían mirarse ahora que sabían que sería la última vez?

No obstante, era más fuerte que ellas, tenían que mirarse con todos los remordimientos que sus corazones sentían. No dijeron nada. No había necesidad de palabras cuando lo que se sentía era compartido por la otra, así que Emma pasó su mano tras la nuca de Regina y avanzó hacia ella una última vez para depositarle un casto y último beso en sus labios.

«Te amo…» susurró Regina cuando sus frentes estuvieron pegadas

«Yo te amo mucho más aún…» murmuró Emma con los ojos cerrados como los de la morena

Después, Regina contuvo un último sollozo antes de reunir el poco coraje que le quedaba para darse la vuelta sin una última mirada para Emma y dejó el apartamento para nunca más volver…

 

 

**Lo sé, lo sé…Jarrón de agua fría. Pero quedan tres capítulo, no desesperéis.**

 


	19. Inesperada sorpresa

**Semana 43: sábado por la noche**

Ya hacía algo más de diez días que las dos jóvenes no se habían vuelto a ver.

Tink había pasado a buscar las pocas cosas que Regina había dejado en casa de Emma al día siguiente, encontrándose con una Emma completamente irreconocible.

Pues en el mismo momento en que Regina había traspasado el umbral de su puerta, Emma había cogido la botella de vodka-al menos lo que quedaba de ella-y se había ido a sentar al sofá para no volver a moverse.

Marco había intentado localizarla en su móvil, pero Emma ya no tenía ganas de nada. Todo iba perfectamente bien en su vida, y ahora había perdido a la mujer que amaba  por una historia que ni les concernía. Al menos no directamente.

Así que, el anciano, cuando hubo cerrado la tienda, cogió su coche y se dirigió a casa de su sobrina. Inquieto ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de esta tras tocar a la puerta, intentó abrirla, lo consiguió sin tener que utilizar la llave de debajo del felpudo.

Y entonces la vio, él no lo sabía en ese momento, pero Regina acababa de marcharse media hora antes. Prudentemente, se acercó a la joven y al rodear el sofá, vio la botella de vodka vacía.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vislumbró los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas de la rubia. Sin sombra de duda, acababa de derrumbarse en lágrimas. No tuvo necesidad de explicación para comprender la situación. Lo sabía. Entonces se acercó a Emma, se sentó a su lado, abrió los brazos y la joven florista se hundió en ellos de buen grado. Y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha. Emma estaba más triste que nunca. A pesar de que ya había conocido sus buenas dosis de tristezas y mala suerte. Marco había sido testigo de esa vida de adversidad y se había jurado hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para cambiar, o al menos, mejorar, esa vida de infortunio. Así que estrechó a la que consideraba como una hija entre sus brazos protectores y posó su mejilla en la cabeza de la rubia.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que Emma se levantó para ir a buscar un paquete de pañuelos de papel, y servirse después un nuevo trago bajo la mirada apenada de su tío.

«Emma…sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero por favor…ahogar tu pena en el alcohol no resolverá nada, y lo sabes…»

«Lo sé…pero lo necesito» había respondido ella antes de servirse otra copa

«¿Y si te coges algunos días de vacaciones? Creo que necesitas una pausa…»

«Como quieras…» dijo ella antes de beberse de un trago la bebida y de que el hombre se levantara

«¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?» preguntó él lleno de esperanza

«No, gracias…voy a ir a acostarme…» declaró ella dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a su tío tras ella, dejando ese mundo cruel tras ella.

Comprendiendo el mensaje, Marco se marchó con el corazón encogido por tener que dejar a su sobrina en tal estado. Pero Emma era así y él lo sabía, desde su más tierna infancia, siempre había preferido encerrarse antes que pedir ayuda. Él sabía que solo el tiempo arreglaría las cosas, quizás no todo estuviera perdido.

Cuando al día siguiente, Tink pasó a recoger las cosas de Regina al apartamento de la joven florista, fue Jamie quien le abrió la puerta. La joven asiática había llegado temprano y no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse.

Jamie, que estaba preparando la comida, dejó pasar a Tink que había avisado de su llegada. La morena le ofreció algo de beber, pero la recién llegada estaba obnubilada por la rubia sentada en el sofá. Sintiendo pena por Emma, dio media vuelta y fue a saludarla.

Creyó no reconocerla, los trazos de Emma estaban tensos, los cabellos desgreñados y la tez pálida. Estaba delante de ella, pero Emma no había notado su presencia. La mirada en el vacío, la botella de alcohol en su mano. Tink sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. Y eso empeoró al segundo en que reconoció la bufanda roja de lino de Regina alrededor de su cuello, respirando su perfume como una droga.

«Hola Emma…» susurró Tink, con lágrimas en sus ojos por asistir a tal espectáculo

«Creo que aquí está todo…» dijo Jamie, captando así la mirada de Tink durante algunos segundos, antes de que Emma oliera por última vez la tela de la prenda de la morena, cerrando los ojos en ese mismo momento como para recordar mejor el olor de Regina antes de quitársela de su cuello y tendérsela lentamente a Tink con una mirada que quería expresar toda la tristeza que sentía en ese preciso instante.

«Gracias…» susurró la amiga de Regina acercándose a la rubia para depositarle un beso en la frente mientras le pasaba una mano por su cabeza, en ese momento Emma se aferró a su abdomen llorando durante unos emotivos instantes, y Tink no sabía qué hacer. Así que acarició la espalda de Emma durante unos segundos antes de que esta retrocediera y desenroscara el tapón de la botella que tenía al lado. Después, Tink dio un paso hacia atrás y se dirigió a la salida donde Jamie la esperaba con las cosas de Regina.

«¿Nos mantenemos en contacto?» susurró Tink «No podemos dejarlas en este estado»

«Estoy de acuerdo…ya no la reconozco…» respondió Jamie lanzando una mirada a Emma. Impotente ante la situación, Jamie sentía pena por Emma, de verdad, y no sabía qué hacer.

 

Por su parte, Regina había decidido hundirse en el trabajo. Negándose a recaer en la tristeza una segunda vez, prefirió trabajar para no pensar en Emma. Aunque eso se demostró ineficaz, pero al menos tenía con lo que desfogarse. Pues ahora sus empleados la temían más que nunca.

Zelena había intentado hablar con ella, pero Regina se negaba categóricamente a confiarse a ella. Herida, Zelena tampoco sabía qué más hacer.

Entonces, ese sábado por la noche, la bella pelirroja se dirigió a su marido con la esperanza de encontrar una solución. Estaban en sus respectivos lavabos, cepillándose los dientes, antes de irse a acostar. Pero Zelena tenía el corazón encogido, necesitaba hablar con el hombre que amaba, necesitaba consejo, pero también y sobre todo apoyo.

«Víctor…ya no sé qué hacer con Regina…» dijo ella mientras su propio reflejo en el cristal le dio ganas de vomitar

«Lo sé, cariño…» respondió en un tono compasivo él mientras se secaba la cara.

«No consigo ni mirarme a la cara…estoy aquí contigo, nuestra hija duerme apaciblemente mientras que Regina está sola en su casa, desdichada porque no está con la mujer que ama…» tras eso, Zelena se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, el rubio tras ella «Yo me lo había prometido, Víctor….Le había prometido que la cuidaría tras la muerte de Daniel…y mira ahora…es por mi culpa que hoy está sufriendo…»

«Pero cariño, no es tu culpa…»

«Y…si pusiera mi orgullo de lado, toda esta historia no sería más que un mal recuerdo…»

«Tú…» comenzó a inquietarse el hombre «¿Te planteas contarle la verdad a Dorotea?» preguntó, con miedo a perder a esa hija que consideraba como suya

«Yo…¡no lo sé Víctor! ¡Ya no sé nada! ¡August me hizo mucho daño en su época! Se marchó de un día para otro, tenía una dirección que no era la correcta, nada para localizarlo…¡solo una maldita carta de ruptura! ¡Viví un infierno por su culpa! Mi madre estaba tan enfadada conmigo…ya solo veía la decepción en sus ojos…Él me abandonó…no merece conocer a mi hija, a Nuestra hija»

Algo más aliviado, Víctor posó su mano en la de la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa

«Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?»

«No lo sé…pero tengo que hacer algo por mi hermana…»

«La has escuchado, ninguna de las dos se ve viviendo una relación en la que sus respectivas familias no se lleven bien…están convencidas de que esa relación no llegará a nada…»

«¡Lo peor es que Emma es una chica genial! ¡Regina ha vuelto a resplandecer gracias a ella! Creo que…que nunca he visto a Regina tan feliz en su vida…tengo que hacer algo…Y para eso creo que tengo que dejar mi rencor de lado…» dijo ella lanzándole al rubio una mirada cargada de esperanza «Pero quiero que lo hagamos juntos…»

«Es lo que yo también deseo…» le dijo él depositándole un beso en sus labios antes de abrir sus brazos para acoger a su mujer con un suspiro de satisfacción.

«Esto no puede continuar así…Regina merece ser feliz también…lo merecen las dos» susurró Zelena, la mejilla apoyada en el torso de su marido mientras que él, dejaba un beso en su frente antes que el sueño los venciera.

**Semana 44: viernes por la noche**

Navidad. Día de celebración, y sin embargo ni Emma ni Regina tenían el corazón para fiestas. La florista estaba en casa de su tío, acompañada de August y Jamie, ninguno de los dos la dejaban.

¡Qué ironía!, pensaba Emma….ella había perdido a la mujer de su vida, y su hermano y la que consideraba como una hermana acababan juntos.

Por otro lado, Regina estaba en la mesa del nuevo restaurante de Tink rodeada de esta, Zelena, Víctor, Dorotea y del nuevo novio de la rubia, un tal John, un cocinero llegado de Londres y al que había contratado poco antes de echarle las garras encima.

El restaurante había abierto sus puertas algunas semanas antes y estaba lleno a reventar. El ambiente iba a todo tren, las charlas y las risas se encadenaban, pero Regina no prestaba ninguna atención. Sentada entre su hermana y su sobrina, Regina no tenía pensamiento sino por una cierta rubia…

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma parecía ausente. No se la notaba. Jamie y August charlaban y reían con Marco, ellos intentaban hacerla participar, pero Emma se contentaba con pequeños asentimientos de cabeza o bien con «hein, hein» a penas audibles y enterrados en el fondo de su garganta.

A Marco se le encogía el corazón. Ver a su hija, que de costumbre, adoraba festejar la Navidad, convertirse esa noche en la sombra de sí misma…Marco siempre había podido ver en Emma a la pequeña que había acogido en su casa 25 años antes…pero hoy ya no era lo mismo…

«¿Y si vamos a tomar una copa?» propuso August de manera alegre

«¿Por qué no? ¡Después de todo es Navidad!» exclamó el hombre mayor «Venga, vámonos»

«Sin mí, creo que me voy a casa, aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas…» susurró Emma mientras se ponía su chaqueta, y le dejaba un beso a Marco «Gracias por la cena, tío»

«¡Oh, no, tú no te vas a ningún lado sin nosotros, querida!» dijo él cogiendo a su sobrina por la cintura «Quieras o no, esta noche vienes con nosotros, ¡es Navidad Emma!»

«Tío, te aseguro, no tengo ganas de….»

«Tututut, ¿por mí?» dijo el ahombre, con expresión de cachorrito en el rostro.

«Bueno, muy bien…» cedió la rubia con un ruidoso suspiro «Pero solo una. No tengo ganas de salir, así que…»

«¡A por una copa!»

 

Regina miraba el fondo de su copa de vino blanco. Se aburría terriblemente y solo deseaba una cosa, marcharse.

«Madrina…» susurró la adolescente, captando su atención

«¿Hm?» respondió la morena forzando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la joven

«La echas de menos, ¿verdad?»

Regina sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, y solo se contentó con sonreír antes de dejarle un beso en su cabeza.

«¡Cariño, te sirvo otro copa, eh!» dijo Tink, frente a Regina, con la botella de vino en la mano, su novio de esa noche pegado a ella.

«No, gracias. No voy a quedarme mucho más tiempo de todas maneras…»

«¿Qué?» exclamó Zelena que cortó la conversación con su marido para girarse a su hermana «¿No te irás a ir ya?» dijo asustada

«Sí, estoy cansada, Lena…»

«Como quieras…» resopló la pelirroja desilusionada de que su hermana no quisiera quedarse

«¿No quieres esperar al menos al postre? ¡John lo ha preparado!» dijo algo enfadada la rubia

«Solo tienes que sepárame un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Discúlpenme. Que tengan una excelente fin de velada» dijo Regina mientras se levantaba elegantemente.

«¡Espera Regina! Déjame acompañarte hasta el coche…» dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose su abrigo así como su hermana antes de dirigirse a la salida «¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?» preguntó su hermana mayor al llegar al Mercedes negro de Regina.

«¿Para qué quedarme, Lena? Estoy estropeando la noche y lo sabes muy bien…quédense ustedes. Diviértanse, rían, disfruten…olvídenme por esta noche…no tengo el corazón para festejar nada…»

«¿Ni siquiera tu reconciliación con la mujer de tu vida?» preguntó la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa dejando a su hermana completamente perdida

«¿Mi qué?»

Como única respuesta, Zelena alzó el mentón hacia un coche que acababa de aparcar a unos treinta metros de ellas. Regina entonces vio una cabeza rubia salir a lo lejos. Y esa cabeza la reconocería entre muchas. Emma estaba ahí.

«Emma…» susurró mientras la rubia aún lo había visto, estaba esperando a su hermano que se estaba acabando de fumar su cigarro, mientras Marco y Jamie avanzaban hacia la entrada del restaurante.

«Ayer, Víctor y yo hablamos con August…» murmuró Lena a la espalda de la morena, que al escuchar esa frase, se giró hacia su hermana

«¿Tú qué…?» preguntó Regina que no podía creérselo

«Quiero que puedas vivir feliz, Regina, y eso empieza con Emma. La necesitas, así como ella te necesita a ti…Sé que quieres protegerme frente a su hermano y sé que has sacrificado mucho por mí, Regina. Empezando por tu carrera profesional. Sé que hiciste un pacto con nuestra madre para que ella no me echara a la calle cuando supo lo de mi embarazo…»

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«Tink me lo contó la semana…»

«Me había prometido no contártelo nunca…»

«Lo ha mantenido 15 años…» dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa «¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?»

«No quería que te sintieras culpable o qué se yo…y además, sabía que si te enterabas, habrías hecho de todo para impedírmelo…»

«Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero Regina soy yo tu hermana mayor…por lógica me toca a mí protegerte…y eso también implica proteger tu felicidad…»

Regina estaba emocionada. Sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho.

«¿Quieres darle una calada?» dijo August a la rubia que no hacía sino mirar el suelo desde que habían llegado.

«No, gracias…pero date prisa en acabarlo, por favor…hace frío y no tengo ganas de…» Emma dejó de hablar cuando al alzar la cabeza vio a una mujer de cabellos negros dándole la espalda. Esa espalda, Emma la conocía de memoria, y cuando vio que esa mujer hablaba con una pelirroja que reconoció como Zelena, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido.

«Zelena me llamó ayer…» continuó August antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo «Ella y su marido me propusieron encontramos aquí esta noche, para…hablar. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo»

Emma se giró y miró a su hermano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y listas a descender por sus mejillas.

«Dorotea no sabrá nada de mí. Nunca deberá saberlo. Víctor es su padre y comprendo que no quieran contárselo a la pequeña…a cambio de nuestro pequeño secreto, Zelena quiere perdonarme mis errores…así que en el futuro cuando haya un cumpleaños, una boda o cualquier ocasión para que nuestras familias se reúnan…lo celebraremos juntos. Así yo podré verla, Papá también y todo el mundo ganará, ya que tú y Regina, bueno…ustedes estarán juntas» dijo él con una sonrisa mientras que Emma se giraba de nuevo hacia la morena que ahora también la estaba mirando de frente.

«Venga, ve con ella, ¿qué esperas?» susurró su hermano dándole un pequeño empujón en su espalda, mientras que Emma se ponía en marcha para alcanzar a la morena, que también hacia lo mismo.

«Emma…» escuchó la florista, lo que la hizo sonreír

«Gina…» respondió a su vez

Echaron a correr los últimos metros que las separaba. Y una vez cara a cara, se tomaron su tiempo para hundirse cada una en los ojos de la otra.

«Te he echado tanto de menos, mi amor…» murmuró Regina pegando su frente contra la de Emma, sus manos posadas tras la nuca de esta, los ojos cerrados

«Yo ya no soy nada sin ti, Regina…» contestó Emma antes de posar sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la bella morena

Después alzaron sus rostros para mirarse de nuevo, comprobando una vez más que no se trataba de un sueño, volvieron a tomarse su tiempo para observarse unos segundos, antes de presionar sus labios en un beso apasionado, beso que solo era de ellas.

Zelena, enternecida ante esa visión más que feliz, caminó hacia la entrada para reunirse con Marco y Jamie, imitada rápidamente por August que hizo las presentaciones oficiales.

«Creo que deberíamos dejarles algo de intimidad…» propuso Marco mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco

Emma y Regina estaban finalmente reunidas. Esa desdichada experiencia, al menos, les había permitido unir a sus dos familias y dar por sentado una cosa, ellas no podían vivir la una sin la otra.

Llorando copiosamente, dejaron de besarse un instante para tomar aire y mirarse de nuevo.

«Creo que impresionaste mucho a Tink…» susurró Regina haciendo alusión a la vez que la rubia había pasado a recoger sus cosas a casa de Emma

Ese comentario las hizo echarse a reír, Emma posó un pulgar en cada mejilla de su amada y la miró amorosamente.

«No quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca más…si no, nos vamos. Al otro lado del mundo si es necesario, pero no quiero volver a estar separada de ti, mi amor…»

«Entonces soy afortunada…porque yo tampoco lo quiero» respondió la morena con una resplandeciente sonrisa antes de sellar su promesa con un dulce beso. Tras eso, se dieron la mano y se unieron a sus familias…

 

 

 

**¿Qué os decía? La separación no iba a durar mucho. Zelena recapacitó, y August sabe que no puede ahora pedir ser un padre, por lo menos ha aceptado ese acuerdo. Quedan dos capítulos para el final.**

 


	20. Un nuevo comienzo

**Semana 44: viernes por la noche**

Tras pasar la noche de Fin de año en el nuevo restaurante de Tink, Regina y Emma solo tuvieron que mirarse una vez para estar de acuerdo que ya era hora de que celebraran su reencuentro en privado.

Se despidieron de sus familias, por primera vez reunidas, antes de tomarse de la mano y dejar el restaurante. Mientras se dirigían en silencio al Mercerdes de Regina, se sonrieron más de una vez antes de llegar al vehículo.

Emma dio un paso hacia Regina, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, mientras Regina posó mecánicamente las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas frías de la rubia antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso. ¡Qué delicia era para ambas volver a degustarse finalmente!

«¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?» susurró Regina, sus frentes pegadas, la sonrisa en los labios

«Como prefieras…pero mi casa está más cerca…» replicó Emma, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

Regina no pudo reprimir una risa mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia el cielo dejando que Emma pudiera admirar toda su belleza.

El camino no fue muy largo y las dos podían sentir la impaciencia de la otra por llegar al apartamento de la florista. Muy rápidamente, los besos y las caricias se habían sucedido, y cada una se estaba tomando el tiempo de desvestir a la otra mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Emma.

Esa noche no fue para nada calmada, las libertinas sesiones se encadenaron, las palabras dulces de igual modo, así como las tiernas miradas que hablaban por sí solas del amor que se tenían.

¡Qué bien sienta reencontrar al ser amado! Ese ser único que nos hace comprender por qué antes nada había funcionado.

**Semana 46: viernes por la noche**

Dos semanas habían pasado. Emma y Regina, como acostumbraban hacer desde que se habían reencontrado la noche de Fin de Año, pasaban todas las noches juntas. Esa noche no se salió de la regla, estaban acostadas en el sofá de Emma, Regina apoyada en el pecho de la rubia que la rodeaba con sus brazos amorosamente, mientras veían una película.

«Mi amor…» dijo Regina mientras en la pantalla Noah y Allie se besaban apasionadamente bajo una incesante lluvia.

«¿Hm?» respondió la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la película

«Me gustaría encontrar un sitio para nosotras» dijo ella dándose ligeramente la vuelta para mirar a la cara a su compañera

Ante esas palabras, Emma dejó de ver la película para bajar su mirada hacia su amada.

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No estamos bien aquí?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí…»comenzó Regina bajando la mirada para tomar el collar que Emma tenía alrededor del cuello y ponerse a juguetear con él inocentemente «Siempre estamos en tu casa…No me malinterpretes, adoro tu apartamento» dijo elevando su mirada hacia Emma «Pero no hemos pasado ni una noche en mi casa…»

«Y…» dijo Emma arqueando una ceja

«Y creo saber por qué…¿Es por Daniel, verdad?»

En ese momento, Emma cogió el mando a distancia y puso en pausa la película para concentrarse mejor en la morena

«Ok. No voy a mentirte. Sí, es por él. No me veo pasando una noche en una cama que era la suya antes…» respondió Emma algo incómoda así que Regina le sonrió divertida

«Sin embargo, no te molesta que yo duerma en una cama por la que han pasado bastantes mujeres antes que yo…»

«¡No es lo mismo!» exclamó Emma como una niña que intentara defenderse de una travesura que hubiera cometido

«¿Ah no?» continuó Regina que se divertía mucho viendo cómo Emma salía del atolladero.

«No, porque esas chicas no contaban para mí. Y además, Daniel, con él es diferente, él…»

«Está muerto» continuó Regina perdiendo de repente la sonrisa

«Es por respeto a su muerte por lo que no veo llevándote al séptimo cielo entre esas sábanas»

Regina explotó en una carcajada, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma pues constató que Regina finalmente había hecho su duelo.

«Eres bien presuntuosa…» subrayó Regina agarrando delicadamente el mentón de Emma entre sus dedos

«No, observadora» replicó la rubia  con una sonrisa traviesa

«De ahí mi propuesta de buscarnos un sitio nuestro»

«¿Quieres decir que querrías que nos fuéramos a vivir  juntas?» susurró la florista con una resplandeciente sonrisa

«Sí, en fin, es casi lo que estamos haciendo ya…querría que tuviéramos nuestra casa. Así que…¿qué dices?» propuso la morena con una mueca poco confiada

«Bien…confieso que adoro este piso…es el primero que pude pagarme con mi propio dinero, mi guarida donde podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se enterara…»

«Ya veo…» murmuró Regina, ligeramente desilusionada

«Sin embargo…» continuó la rubia, y Regina volvió a alzar el rostro hacia su compañera «Te amo más que a nada, Regina…y quiero tu felicidad. Quiero seguir adelante contigo y tener un futuro contigo, quiero una vida a tu lado. Así que, si comprar una casa juntas puede abrir ese camino, entonces lo cojo sin dudar»

«¿De verdad?» dijo la morena que no lograba creérselo

«Sí, por supuesto…» dijo la rubia con naturalidad mientras sonreía, entonces Regina se incorporó en el sofá para hundirse en sus brazos.

«Te amo tanto mi amor» murmuró la morena al oído de la florista que la apretó contra ella

«Y yo mucho más…»

**Semana 46: sábado en la sobremesa**

 Emma y Regina se había separado algunas horas para que cada una pasara un poco de tiempo con sus respectivos mejores amigos. Regina, entonces, se había marchado al terminar la mañana para reunirse con Tink en su restaurante para comer juntas, mientras que Emma, por su parte, disfrutaba con Jamie como en los buenos viejos tiempos, es decir, una pizza, una cerveza y una buena película que se sabían de memoria, por haberla visto y revisto, mientras charlaban.

«¡Qué bueno volver a las viejas costumbres!» exclamó la asiática antes de tragarse un gran pedazo de su pizza Margarita.

«Bien, aprovecha porque muy pronto puede llegar…»

«¿Hein?» respondió la morena que casi se ahogó «¿Cómo dices? No lo hemos hecho desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez? Oh, no…no me digas que Regina nos encuentra demasiado próximas…¿no estará celosa?»

«¿Me dejas decir algo, por favor?»

«Sí, lo siento…» dijo ella tras beber un buche de su bebida bajo la mirada divertida de Emma

«Regina no está para nada celosa…sabe que eres mi hermana así como Tink es la suya. Y sé que no nos hemos reunido desde hace tiempo, Jamie, pero es la vida…seguimos adelante…Regina y yo queremos vivir nuestras vidas juntas y por eso hemos decidido que nos vamos a vivir juntas…»

«Te estás quedando conmigo» exclamó la morena, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Emma creyó por un instante que su amiga acababa de tener una parada cardiaca «¿Hablas en serio?»

«No, en absoluto, solo quería inventarme esta gran mentira para verte la cara…» respondió ella irónicamente mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos

Y en ese momento, Jamie se puso de pie saltando como una niña mientras perforaba los tímpanos de Emma con sus gritos histéricos.

**Semana 51: domingo por la noche**

Regina y Emma estaban embalando el resto de la vajilla de porcelana de la morena, un magnifico juego que había heredado de su abuela paterna, mientras charlaban, reían y a veces bailaban con el fondo musical que les llegaba desde el salón donde Zelena y Tink embalaban los libros de Regina, Se podía sentir el fin de los preparativos de la mudanza.

Habían dudado mucho sobre qué casa comprar. No se la imaginaban sin un magnifico jardín donde Emma podía dedicarse a sus placeres botánicos que se habían convertido en su segunda pasión. Pero igualmente con muchas estancias para que cada una creara su espacio personal. Un despacho para Regina y una habitación para que Emma dejara salir su imaginación artística. Por lo que respectaba al resto, querían varios dormitorios para poder acoger  a sus familias.

Regina había llamado a su amiga Kathryn, una agente inmobiliaria muy renombrada en Boston con la que ella había estudiado en el instituto. Los criterios habían sido decididos por la pareja y tomados en cuenta por Kathryn que les había enseñado varias propiedades que Regina y Emma habían visitado juntas. Y después de muchas y muchas casas, acabaron por encontrar la elegida

Esa casa fue un flechazo para ambas. Se veían perfectamente en ella. Imaginaban en cada estancia un escenario que perfectamente podría realizarse. Ya no quisieron visitar ninguna más. Era esa y ninguna otra.

A continuación pasaron por el banco que les concedió la hipoteca tras asegurarse de las condiciones de pago, ya no tenían sino que firmar en la agencia de Kathryn y la casa era de ellas.

Y ahí estaban, 13 semanas después de haber hablado de  irse a vivir juntas, embalando sus cosas para la mudanza que tendría lugar el fin de semana siguiente.

**Semana 52: viernes por la mañana**

«Aquí está, chicas! ¡La casa es vuestra!» dijo Kathryn tendiéndoles a cada una un juego de llaves «¡Todas mis felicitaciones!

«Gracias…» habían respondido ellas a la vez antes de intercambiarse una tierna sonrisa, sus manos constantemente unidas.

Tras un breve abrazo con su agente inmobiliaria, los últimos agradecimientos y una invitación para la futura inauguración, Emma y Regina salieron de la agencia dadas de la mano, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus rostros.

Como la floristería estaba a pocas calles de allí, hicieron el camino a pie, disfrutando del buen tiempo de la primavera que acababa de comenzar.

Al llegar allí, saludaron al anciano que las esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ya que no las había visto desde hacía algunos días, porque Emma se había cogido unos días libres para preparar su traslado.

Marco había cerrado la tienda para su tiempo de descaso y charlaban alrededor de un café, pero dicho tiempo ya estaba acabando.

«Bien, chicas, no quiero pasar por un aguafiestas, pero tengo que volver al trabajo» dijo él levantándose mientras se terminaba su café.

«No hay problema, tío» respondió Emma mientras Marco le guiñaba un ojo, para después bajar hasta la tienda.

«Bueno, tengo que recoger algunas cosas aquí y ya estará todo listo» dijo Emma metiendo las tres tazas vacías en el fregadero.

«¿Te molestaría si te abandono un horita? Tengo algo importante que solucionar» dijo Regina mientras Emma se acercaba a ella y la tomaba amorosamente entres sus brazos.

«Ningún problema. Te espero aquí» susurró la rubia antes de posar sus labios en los carnosos labios de Regina

«Hasta más tarde…te quiero» dijo Regina, antes de alejarse de su compañera y de salir del apartamento, y pasar por delante de Marco.

«¿Ya te vas?» dijo el hombre mientras Regina se ponía su chaqueta

«Sí, pero no tardaré mucho» dijo ella antes de girarse hacia las rosas blancas de la tienda «¿Podría coger una decena? Tengo que ir a ver a alguien» dijo antes de volver a mirar a Marco que asintió y se dirigió a darle las flores con una luminosa sonrisa.

 

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Regina llegó al lugar que conocía muy bien, la tumba de su marido.

«Hola Dany…Lo sé. Hace un tiempo que no vengo…» comenzó ella arrodillándose delante de la piedra de mármol negro «Pero hay algunas cosas que han cambiado desde nuestra última conversación…En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que me he reconciliado con Emma. Aún se me hace raro hablarte de ella, pero eras mi mejor amigo, al que le contaba todo, además de mis hermanas, claro, y quería venir hoy a hablarte, pues hoy es un día especial para mí.

Estoy feliz con ella, Daniel. Ella me hace feliz. Después de tu partida, ella fue como una nueva fuente de vida. La amo, Daniel. Así como te amé a ti, la amo con todo mi corazón. Así que le propuse que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas. ¡Y a una nueva casa! Emma no se veía viviendo en una casa que fue la tuya, la nuestra. Le tiene mucho respeto a eso. Es más, estoy segura de que si la hubieras conocido, también te habría gustado. Así que hoy es el gran día. Mi nueva vida comienza hoy. Y es por eso que también estoy aquí. He venido a decirte adiós Daniel. No adiós, pues espero que un día nos volvamos a ver, y poder presentarte a Emma ese día…Pero mientras, mi vida debe continuar sin ti…y seguir con Emma. Ella merece que me consagre enteramente a ella, a nosotras y a nuestro futuro. No puedo y no quiero pasarle mi tristeza debido a tu ausencia. Es por eso por lo que debo decirte adiós, y no dar marcha atrás»

Ante esas palabras, Regina se enjugó las lágrimas que se habían escapado y rodaban por sus mejillas antes de levantarse, con la cabeza alta y la sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la lápida de mármol y la acarició con su mano

«Adiós Daniel, y hasta pronto» dijo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el cementerio.

Con el corazón libre de ese peso, Regina lo había comprendido, finalmente había hecho el duelo a su difunto marido y sabía que ahora ya no volvería sobre sus pasos.

 

Cuando volvió a la tienda, Emma estaba metiendo la última caja en el maletero de su escarabajo amarillo. Regina llegó por detrás, y Emma, apenas se dio la vuelta, vio a Regina lanzarle los brazos al cuello de su chaqueta y besarla apasionadamente. Como nunca se quejaba cuando se trataba de un beso, Emma se dejó llevar por la fogosidad repentina de su compañera y la estrechó entre sus protectores brazos.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Regina retrocedió ligeramente su rostro y Emma le sonrió

«¿A qué debo esto?» dijo divertida la rubia, y después vio la mirada amorosa de su amada

«A nada en particular, te amo, es todo…»

Emma sonrió aún más, y comenzó de nuevo otro beso, pero más dulce que el precedente.

«Yo también te amo…» susurró la rubia, y después se separaron para ir a ver a Marco.

Este había decidido, como algo excepcional, abrir la tienda solo hasta las tres para ayudarlas en la mudanza.

«Bien, ¿nos vemos en mi apartamento en una hora? Cada una se va a su casa a recoger las últimas cosas. Ah, y August y Jamie han ido a buscar el camión de mudanzas» dijo Emma a su tío, Regina a su lado le sostenía su mano bajo la mirada enternecida de Marco

«Entendido hasta ahora, chicas» dijo él antes de dar un paso hacia delante y darle un beso a cada una.

 

Una hora y media más tarde, Emma, Marco, Jamie y August cargaban las cajas y otras cosas personales de la rubia en el camión de mudanzas. Por su parte, Regina, Tink, Zelena y Víctor preparaban las cajas de Regina en su porche para a continuación meterlas directamente en el camión cuando llegara.

Y este no tardó en llegar con los coches de Emma y Marco detrás. Al ver a la rubia, Regina sonrió instantáneamente. Como una flor que necesitara del sol para vivir, Regina tenía la impresión de que finalmente podía respirar de nuevo.

Con las cosas de Regina ya metidas en el camión, tomaron la dirección de la nueva casa de Emma y Regina.

Durante el trayecto, Tink que había decidido subirse con Emma, se divirtió durante todo el camino cantando y moviéndose con la música que ponían en la radio haciendo reír hasta las lágrimas a la florista. Y en el coche de Regina, el ambiente era más tranquilo, ella charlaba con Dorotea.

«¿Madrina?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Seguiré pudiendo ir a dormir contigo?»

«Claro que sí, cariño…» le respondió ella antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera «¿Por qué lo dudabas?»

«Bueno…También es la casa de Emma, entonces…»

«Sí, ¿y? Sabes que Emma te adora, ya te considera como su sobrina. Así que podrás venir tantas veces como quieras»

«Yo también la quiero mucho…» susurró la niña con una sonrisa, aliviada con la respuesta de Regina.

 

Más tarde, cuando el camión ya estaba casi vacío, Tink les propuso pedir a un restaurante, pues el hambre empezaba a hacerse presente en todos.

Emma y August se encargaban de la instalación multimedia de la biblioteca para poder escuchar música mientras  comían en el nuevo comedor de la pareja.

«Entonces, hermanita…ya está, has pasado el primer capítulo…» dijo discretamente el moreno mientras enchufaba uno de los altavoces a la cadena, mientras Emma se ocupaba del otro.

«Sí…» respondió ella con orgullo y alegría y con esa tierna sonrisa

«Estoy feliz por ti, Emma. Finalmente tienes la vida que te mereces. ¡Un trabajo que te apasiona, amigos y una familia que harían cualquier cosa por ti, una choza de ensueño!» Emma rio ante la última referencia de su hermano que continuó «¡Es verdad! ¡Mira esto! Vas a vivir en una de esas casas estereotipadas que se ven en las películas de tipo “¡Mamá, he perdido el avión!”»

Se echaron a reír dándose cuenta de que cuando eran pequeños, estaban convencidos de que nunca poseerían una propiedad como esa.

«Y además, tienes a Regina…que, estoy convenido, está hecha para ti…os complementáis las dos. Sé que la amas tanto como ella te ama. Finalmente tienes la vida que te mereces…No podría haber soñado algo mejor para ti, hermanita…» dijo él con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que ella.

«Gracias, Gus…» dijo ella antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos «Gracias por ser mi hermano mayor y haber cuidado siempre de mí…Gracias por haber vuelto con nosotros. Te hemos echado de menos…»

«Yo también os he echado de menos…»

«Y además…» dijo ella separándose  para enjugarse las lágrimas «¡Tú también te estas apañando muy bien ahora! Tu familia ha crecido desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¡tienes una novia completamente loca, pero a la que quiero como a una hermana!» dijo ella mientras sus ojos se desviaban un momento hacia la asiática que estaba en plena conversación con Zelena «¡Y además y sobre todo, tienes un nuevo apartamento que se sale!»

«¡Dices eso porque es el tuyo!» dijo él estallando de nuevo en risas

«No es mentira…Pero ahora en serio, yo también estoy feliz por ti, hermano…» ella le sonrió tiernamente antes de meterse y acabar de instalar la cadena de música.

 

«¡Bueno, voy a darme un salto rápido al restaurante para coger nuestros pedidos, ya vengo! Regie, ¿me prestas el coche?» preguntó Tink con una sonrisa infantil, pero la ceja arqueada de la morena se la hizo perder rápidamente

«Tú sueñas, querida…»dijo Regina haciendo reír a la sala entera

«No te preocupes, cogeremos mi coche, tengo que ir a buscar a Neal a la estación de todas maneras» dijo Emma divertida

«¡Genial!»

Tink cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida, imitada por Emma, pero antes, se giró hacia su amada

«Tened cuidado…» murmuró Regina dejándole un ligero beso en los labios

«Prometido. Te quiero»

«Yo también» respondió ella y la rubia le dio otro beso.

 

Una hora más tarde, tras haber recogido a Neal en la estación y haber pasado por el restaurante, el trio llegó frente a la nueva casa de Emma

«¡Joder, menuda choza!»

«Neal, esa lengua…» le sermoneó divertida su hermana mayor

«Sí, lo siento…» dijo él saliendo del coche, asombrado por lo que veía «¡Está genial!»

«Espera ver el interior…» continuó Tink con un guiño

Al entrar, fueron recibidos por Regina que abrazó al adolescente, y le dio un beso a su compañera.

«¿Te la enseño?» propuso Emma a su hermano que asintió moviendo vivamente la cabeza de arriba abajo

«¡Entonces, que sea rápido, vamos a pasar a la mesa!» dijo Tink haciéndolos reír. El joven fue a saludar a los demás, mientras Emma y Regina aprovechaban para pegarse la una a la otra e intercambiar un tierno beso.

«Vuelvo rápido» murmuró la rubia con un guiño antes de enseñarle la casa a su hermano

«¡Bueno, en ese caso abramos la botella de champán mientras los esperamos!» propuso Tink, lo que hizo reír a toda la sala

 

«Entonces, ¿este será mi cuarto cuando venga?» preguntó Neal girándose hacia su hermana, con orgullos sonrisa

«Bueno, hay otras dos habitaciones de invitados, pero si quieres dormir en esta, creo que puede ser» le respondió ella con guiño antes de darle un abrazo que hizo durar unos instantes antes de seguir charlando.

«Estoy de verdad feliz por ti, Emma. Mereces esta nueva vida con Regina. Y además hay que estar ciego para no ver que estáis hechas para estar juntas»

«Gracias, chico» dijo ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente «Venga, vamos con los otros»

«Sí, además tengo hambre» dijo haciendo sonreír a su hermana

«¡Aquí están!» exclamó Marco captando la atención de todos hacia la pareja de hermanos.

«Os esperábamos para hacer el primer brindis» dijo Regina pasándole una copa de espumoso a Emma, mientras que Neal cogía un refresco al lado de Dorotea, los únicos menores del grupo.

«Gracias, mi amor» respondió Emma aceptando la copa que le tendía su amada antes de separarse ligeramente de ella

«¡Venga, Emma, unas palabras!» dijo Zelena guiñándole un ojo cómplice a la florista, lo que alegró a Regina en grado sumo

«¡Sí, venga, Emma, unas palabras, unas palabras!» se entusiasmaban los demás

«Ok, ok…es lo que pensaba hacer de todas maneras…» cedió ella encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír de nuevo a su familia «Por lo pronto estoy feliz de veros a todos esta noche aquí…Regina y yo teníamos ganas de enseñaros nuestro nuevo hogar, y tenemos ganas también de pasar más tiempo en familia, pues…» en ese punto Emma intercambió un sonrisa tierna con Regina antes de volver otra vez a los demás «sois nuestra familia, por tanto lo que nos es más apreciado a nuestros ojos, después de esta inmensa casa, evidentemente» soltó ella con ironía haciendo reír a todo el mundo de nuevo «Pero bromas aparte, esta casa es un nuevo comienzo para Regina y para mí. Para nuestra pareja. Y estamos felices de compartirlo con ustedes esta noche» sonrió antes de darle su copa a Marco que la tomó antes de guiñarle un ojo «Pero esta noche, es también la ocasión para mí de decir lo que nunca he dicho en mi vida» dijo ella antes de girarse hacia Regina, cogerla de las manos y arrodillarse ante ella bajo su mirada de sorpresa

«Regina, mi amor, hoy hace exactamente un año que nos conocemos…» comenzó a decir sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y abriéndola antes los ojos lacrimosos de su compañera «Me enamoré de ti aquel día y cada día que Dios nos ha dado…Te amo más de lo que me es posible amar y quiero que nuestra familia sea testigo de este amor que compartimos tú y yo…Así que con la bendición de tus hermanas…» dijo mientras Regina lanzaba una mirada furtiva cargada de incomprensión a sus hermanas antes de centrarse de nuevo en Emma «Regina Mills, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?»

En el comedor, todo el mundo contenía las lágrimas. Con el corazón a todo galope en sus oídos mientras que esperaban la respuesta de Regina

Por su lado, esta no se lo creía. Ante ella, Emma, _Su Emma_ , arrodillada y a punto de faltarle el oxígeno, mientras sus ojos no se desvían de la alianza bastante particular que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo. Una alianza cuyo diseño en oro blanco no era perfectamente recto, ya que parecía representar el tallo de una flor, y no de una flor cualquiera, ya que a lo largo del anillo se divisaban como espinas y en lo alto una rosa, incrustada de un cuarzo con reflejos rojos. Un magnifico anillo.

Cuando Regina dirigió su mirada a la rubia, con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, intercambió una mirada con ella, antes de lanzarle una ojeada furtiva al anillo, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que Emma comprendió, ya que ella añadió

«Una rosa roja. Simboliza el amor verdadero. Y es exactamente lo que es el nuestro para mí»

«Te amo…» dijo simplemente la morena mientras Emma se levantaba para ponerse a su altura

«¿Eso quiere decir un sí?» preguntó la rubia mientras lanzaba una llamada de socorro a su alrededor.

«¡Por supuesto que sí! » explotó Regina saltando a su cuello, y besándola amorosamente ante los aplausos de sus allegados.

Emma puso inmediatamente el anillo en el anular izquierdo de su compañera, y se dieron  un segundo beso más tierno esta vez

«Te amo…» susurró de nuevo Regina

«Yo mucho más…»

 

 

 

**Bueno, solo queda el epílogo. No recuerdo lo que va a pasar, supongo que habrá boda. Lo que sí acabo de ver es que es un epilogo grande, no sé cuándo podré subirlo, lo más seguro que el martes, porque mañana no me dará tiempo.**

 


	21. Epílogo

 

**Semana 58: viernes por la mañana**

Ya hacía seis semanas que Emma y Regina se habían prometido. Habían terminado de desembalar cada caja y encontrarle sitio a cada objeto. Nunca habían estado tan feliz como ese momento actual. Sus vidas habían retomado su curso y una nueva rutina comenzaba poco a poco a instalarse en el seno del nuevo hogar.

Por las mañanas, Emma se despertaba antes que Regina para prepararse para el trabajo. Por eso, Emma comenzaba siempre sus días contemplando amorosamente durante algunos instantes a su prometida, le dejaba un beso en los labios, lo que despertaba lentamente a la morena y se metía en la ducha. Y después de haberse preparado, bajaba a la cocina para preparar el café.

Mientras que la cafetera hacía su trabajo, Emma salía de la casa para dirigirse al porche al que un joven de la zona acababa de tirar el periódico que distribuía por toda la calle. A continuación, daba media vuelta y volvía a la cocina.

Siempre sacaba dos tazas y solo se servía una para ella, que mejoraba con un poco de azúcar y crema de leche, y la degustaba mientras leía los titulares de la prensa, sentada en uno de los altos taburetes que rodeaban la isla central de la estancia.

Después, Regina, vestida con un sencillo camisón negro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y su bata de satén, se acercaba amorosamente por su espalda, aún medio dormida y los cabellos algo despeinados, la rodeaba con sus brazos y frotaba su mejilla en la parte baja de la nuca de Emma como un gatito buscando atención, haciendo sonreír divertida a Emma que lanzaba una ojeada por encima de su hombro mientras posaba su mano en la de la morena.

«Buenos días, mi amor…» susurró la florista con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras la morena alzaba su rostro hacia ella

«Mmmm…buenos días…» respondió Regina poniendo morritos, provocando algunas risas a la rubia, que acabó por abandonarlo todo y girarse hacia la bella morena.

«Bueno…¿qué? ¿Mal despertar?» preguntó Emma con voz dulce como si se dirigiese a un niño, y eso era poco decir, porque Regina movía la cabeza mientras hacia una pequeña mueca, la misma escena todas las mañanas, se decía Emma «Oh…ven acá…» dijo la rubia abriendo sus brazos para que Regina se refugiara en ellos y la rubia le acariciara tiernamente la espalda.

«¿Acaso algún día podremos despertarnos a nuestro ritmo y comenzar con unas caricias?» dijo Regina algo irritada, mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás, y pasaba sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia para juguetear con sus hermosos rizos rubios.

«Bueno…si mi memoria no me falla, hacemos eso todos los fines de semana…¿Y adivina qué? ¡Buena noticia, mañana es sábado!»

Se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente antes de recobrar la calma para acercarse más y unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

«Hmm, voy a tener que irme, corazón» susurró Emma poniéndose de pie delante de la morena

Aprovechando su proximidad con Regina, le robó un beso, después se giró hacia la isla central para acabarse su café de un trago mientras Regina se acercaba a la cafetera situada cerca del fregadero para servirse ella una taza.

«Hasta esta tarde» dijo la rubia acercándose una vez más a la morena para besarla una última vez antes de marcharse. Y como todas las mañanas, al ir a retroceder, Regina la atrapó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia ella para un nuevo beso, al que Emma se entregaba sin dudar.

Como todas las mañanas, Regina intentaba más mal que bien mantener a Emma algunos minutos más a su lado.

Y como todas las mañanas, lo lograba a la perfección.

Emma dejaba que sus manos se paseasen por el fabuloso cuerpo de Regina mientras que esta comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de su compañera.

«En serio, mi amor…tengo que irme…» susurró Emma suplicando. Pero sin suplicarle que se parara, al contrario, lo que excitaba aún más a Regina

«Dices eso todas las mañanas…» susurró la bella morena con una sonrisa malvada pegada a su oído antes de que la rubia tomara las riendas de las situación, la agarrara por el trasero para levantarla y sentarla en la encimera que se encontraba a su espalda, evitando por poco la taza de café que Regina acababa de servirse.

Regina, sentada, sobrepasaba un poco a Emma, que había ido a perderse en su cuello para besar cada parcela de su piel, prodigándole un placer indescriptible a Regina que cerraba sus ojos y saboreaba cada segundo de las atenciones de su joven florista.

Las manos de Emma se paseaban por los gemelos de la morena, ascendían progresivamente hacia los muslos de Regina que comenzaba a gemir suavemente.

«No te pares…» murmuró la morena antes de agarrar el rostro de Emma entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente, haciéndole comprender su naciente deseo.

Emma, entonces, deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de la morena para sostenerla mientras que la otra se aventuraba, poco a poco, hacia el sexo de su prometida.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos ascendía lentamente, Emma acarició, primeramente, el clítoris de Regina y el hecho de que llevara un camisón ayudaba plenamente a su maniobra.

Sus besos se intensificaban a medida que su deseo crecía. Teniendo como único objetivo el mutuo placer, cada toque las electrizaba. Las volvía totalmente dependiente de la otra. Mientras Emma deslizaba sensualmente su dedo corazón entre los húmedos labios de Regina, esta pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia para acercarla aún más a ella, queriendo así intensificar cada movimiento.

Lenta, pero con seguridad, Emma entró en Regina y fue una liberación para ambas. El movimiento de vaivén en el interior de su vagina provocaba en Regina un sentimiento de plenitud que solo Emma lograba colmar. Casi sin respiración y mientras Emma introducía otros dos dedos, dejaron de besarse para que Regina inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo aún la nuca de Emma en su mano, y para que la rubia continuando dándole ese bienestar, con su frente pegada al sudado cuello de Regina.

Tras algunos minutos de intenso placer, la liberación de Regina llegó, provocándole a Emma igual placer…

Retiró sus dedos, lentamente, mientras Regina la mantenía pegada a ella. Con los corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente en sus cajas torácicas, cada una recobraba el ritmo de respiración, antes de que Emma alzara su rostro hacia el de la mujer que amaba tanto y le sonriera amorosamente.

«Te amo, mi amor…» susurró Regina y se acercó al rostro de Emma para besarla en los labios.

«Yo también…Pero un día de verdad acabaré por llegar tarde…» dijo ella retrocediendo para colocarse bien su ropa y rehacerse su cola de caballo.

«Lo sé…lo dices cada mañana, y sin embargo…de todas maneras te quedas…» dijo Regina con una sonrisa pícara que exasperó a la rubia

«Porque no puedo resistirme a todo…esto…» dijo ella señalando el cuerpo entero de la morena con sus dos manos «¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien!»

Emma ayudó a Regina a bajar de la encimera, después posó sus manos en su cintura mientras la morena pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros.

«Sí, lo confieso, me aprovecho de ello…pero no puedes reprocharme que me encante hacer el amor contigo…» susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que dio ganas a Emma de besarla inmediatamente.

«Eres una bruja, ¿eres consciente de eso al menos?» pregunto Emma intentando mantener lo poco de contención que le quedaba.

«Pero me amas por eso…» respondió la morena depositándole un dulce beso en su mejilla, después otro, y otro…mientras Emma elevaba la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared que marcaba 06:45.

«¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que irme de verdad!» dijo Emma retrocediendo para ir a coger su teléfono y las llaves del coche que estaban en la isla central «Hasta esta tarde» le dijo a Regina antes de darle un rápido beso en sus labios y salir corriendo bajo la mirada divertida y tierna de Regina, que tras escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, se giró a su taza de café, se estiró y bebió un sorbo poniéndose a leer el periódico del día, sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

 

07:00 Emma llegó a la tienda ligeramente ahogada y Marco la miraba, conteniéndose para no echarse a reír.

«¡Hola, Pa!» dijo ella sin darse realmente cuenta, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y pasaba al lado de anciano para dirigirse a la trastienda y ponerse su delantal «Lo sé, no llegó a la hora…»

Marco, que se divertía ante el comportamiento de su sobrina, no se dio por aludido ante el nombre que ella acababa de emplear y siguió sonriendo cuando un cliente entró por la puerta.

Más tarde, Marco y Emma estaban comiendo a solas. Este aprovechó para abordar un tema que consideraba importante para el futuro de su sobrina.

«Emma…hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo…»

«Te escucho…» dijo ella antes de meterse en la boca otra cucharada de la deliciosa sopa de tomate que su tío había preparado la víspera.

«Bueno…no es fácil hablarte de esto, pero…pienso que si alguien debe hacerlo, me toca a mí esa tarea»

«Ok…» dijo Emma, no muy segura de si la conversación le iba a agradar al ver la cara casi sin emoción de su tío «Pero me estás asustando…»

«Escucha…sé que no quieres que hablemos de esto, sin embargo, creo que ya es hora de abordar el tema»

«Continua…» dijo Emma que había dejado de comer para concentrarse mejor en la conversación

«Sé que podrías cerrarte, pero te pido que me escuches un momento…»

«Ah, vale, ya entiendo…» dijo ella echándose para atrás, para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho «Quieres hablar de David y Mary, ¿no?»

«De tus padres, sí…»

«Tío…»

«No, por favor, escúchame» le suplico él con la mirada

Entonces ella cedió y asintió mirando alrededor antes de girar de nuevo su rostro hacia el de Marco.

«Escucha, Emma, de aquí a algunos meses te vas a casar con Regina. Y estoy más que feliz por las dos, lo sabes…Pero creo que deberías decírselo a tus padres»

«Pero…»

«Sí, sé qué vas a decir. Nunca han sido unos padres para ti, nunca han estado ahí para apoyarte, amarte y cuidarte como hubieran debido hacer…pero cariño…» dijo él acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina «Siguen siendo tus padres. Y además el agua ha corrido bajo el puente. Te han hecho sufrir como nadie y nunca diré lo contrario. Pero hoy te acercas a la treintena, tu vida parece ir como lo deseas y como te lo mereces…pero creo que podías ser aún más feliz volviendo a entrar en contacto con tus padres»

«No se lo merecen…No se merecen formar parte de mi vida. Conocer a Regina. No tienen el derecho de formar parte de la vida que me he construido sin ellos…»

Marco suspiró bajando la mirada antes de cruzar sus manos sobre la mesa y fruncir el ceño

«Sé que lo que te voy a decir no te gustará, pero bueno…» dijo él mirando de nuevo a su sobrina «Es debido a ellos que hoy tienes esta vida» él hizo una corta pausa anclando su mirada en la de la rubia que entrecerraba los ojos mientras lo escuchaba seguir «Si te hubieran aceptado en su momento, no habrías vivido conmigo, sin duda no habrías trabajado en la tienda…»

«…y no habría conocido a Regina» acabó la rubia

Teniendo la neta impresión de que una plancha de plomo le había caído sobre la cabeza, comprendió la fatalidad de la situación. Su tío no se equivocaba. Si sus padres no la hubieran rechazado en su momento, jamás se habría cruzado en el camino de su prometida. Ante ese pensamiento, Emma ya no sabía qué decir. De hecho, sin saberlo, sus padres le habían hecho el favor más grande de su vida. Sin su rechazo, nunca habría conocido a la mujer de su vida.

Emma acabó por sacudir la cabeza, y después se dirigió a su tío

«Es asqueroso lo que haces…»

«No estoy orgulloso, créeme. Pero sé que esta familia, nuestra familia, está sufriendo con esta lucha. Ya es hora de que cese y de que todos pasemos página. Y además, tampoco te pido que vayas a cenar todos los domingos a su casa. Solo…ir a verlos, presentarles a tu prometida que estoy segura de que te apoyará, y hablarles de tu vida, de vuestra vida juntas. No pido más»

«No va a ser de color de rosa, lo sabes…»

«Oh, no dudo que la cólera y el rencor aparezcan…pero tengo esperanzas de que ahora se puedan comprender»

Emma suspiró pesadamente, parecía reflexionar mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Para ella esa idea no era muy buena. No quería correr el riesgo de que la homofobia de sus padres volviera a la superficie.  Aunque la última vez que se habían visto ellos le habían afirmado que habían cambiado y aceptado su sexualidad. No quería corree el riesgo de que la cogieran con Regina. Que la cogieran con ella, era una cosa, pero Regina era otra. Y era su lado protector el que en ese momento le gritaba para que no corriera ese riesgo hasta tal punto de darle dolor de cabeza.

«Piénsalo al meneos. Háblalo con Regina, si hace falta. Estoy seguro de que ella te apoyará sea cual sea tu decisión final» dijo Marco aferrándole las manos «Te quiero, hija. Más que a nada, lo sabes. Pero quiero que seas plenamente feliz y tengo la sensación de que esa conversación con tus padres solo podrá ayudarte a avanzar. Aunque al final decidan quedarse como están. Al menos, lo habrían intentado una última vez»

«Ya…hmmm…tengo que pensarlo y hablarlo con Regina esta noche…»

«Tómate tu tiempo» dio por finalizada la charla él con una acogedora sonrisa antes de levantarse y besar la frente de su sobrina, para después bajar a la tienda y abrirla en su horario de tarde.

 

Cuando ya caía la tarde, Emma llegó a su casa, se quitó las botas y su chaqueta para dejarlas en el pequeño armario de la entrada, y después fue hasta la cocina desde donde, como cada noche, salía un delicioso aroma.

Como todas las noches, Regina estaba metida en los fogones, un delantal atado alrededor de su cintura, otorgándole a su cena todo su amor mientras escuchaba la música que venía del salón.

Emma estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, divirtiéndose viendo a su amada prepararle la cena con amor mientras canturreaba la letra de la canción “Heroes” de David Bowie

En el momento en que Regina cerró el horno tras haber metido dentro el pollo para asarlo y se incorporó, sintió dos manos posándose en su abdomen y una nariz deslizándose por su cuello.

Sobresaltándose como siempre, olvidaba rápidamente esa sensación cuando cerraba los ojos y pegaba su mejilla a la frente de Emma, aún pegada a su espalda.

Disfrutando de esos instantes de serenidad y felicidad, ninguna de las dos tenía prisa por dar fin a ese abrazo.

«Hola, mi amor…» susurró Emma dulcemente antes de dejarle un beso tras la sien de su compañera

Regina sonriente, se dio la vuelta y deslizó sus manos tras la nuca de la rubia para depositarle un dulce beso en sus labios

«Hola…» dijo antes de besarla una segunda vez «¿Has tenido un buen día?»

«Heu…sí, ¿Y el tuyo?» dijo desviando el rostro para ver las verduras ya peladas y cortadas que su compañera se disponía a cocinar al vapor.

«¿Emma? Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?» se inquietó Regina que se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de la expresión apagada de su bella rubia

Se puso delante de Emma intentando captar de nuevo su mirada y vio que parecía triste.

«Yo…Marco y yo hemos hablado esta tarde y…no sé…aún le estoy dando vueltas…» dijo la rubia retrocediendo para servirse un vaso de agua antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los taburetes de la isla central mientras Regina no apartaba la vista de ella.

«¿De qué se trataba?» preguntó la morena sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas

«De…mis padres» respondió Emma pasando su mano libre por el contorno de su mentón «Marco querría…que te presentara a ellos. Con la boda que se avecina…»

«Oh, ya veo…» dijo sencillamente Regina comprendiendo ahora la expresión preocupada de la rubia «Imagino que no sabes qué hacer, de lo contario, no estarías tan perdida»

Emma le lanzó una mirada cómplice mientras sonreía antes de encogerse de hombros

«En efecto. Ya sabes…me ha hecho darme cuenta de que si mis padres no me hubiera rechazado en su momento, uno…» dijo señalando su pulgar izquierdo con su índice derecho «hay posibilidades de que aún estuviera con Lilly»

«Por Dios…recuérdame al menos darles las gracias por eso si un día me los cruzo» intervino Regina para relajar algo la atmosfera, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma antes de volver a hablar

«Ya…dos: nunca habría ido a vivir con Marco, ni vivido mi vida y acabado trabajando con él en la tienda…»

«Y a continuación conocerme…» soltó Regina que comprendió dónde estaba el verdadero problema

«Eso es…» dijo Emma y después tomó otro buche de agua

«Marco no se equivoca del todo…»

«¡No! ¡En efecto, tiene toda la razón! Sin mis padres…hubiera tenido pocas posibilidades de conocerte…y…creo que debería darles las gracias por eso…en fin» dijo ella revirando los ojos algunos segundos «Quizás no decirles una vez más que me rechazaron, porque no creo que ayude a la conversación, pero…decirles que de alguna manera….me ayudaron a tener el encuentro más hermoso de mi vida» dijo Emma sonriendo tiernamente a Regina, que una vez más se enternecía con las palabras de su compañera y le acarició afectuosamente la mejilla.

«Creo que, en efecto, podríamos darles las gracias…»

«¿Crees que será una buena idea?»

«No deseo responderte, porque…no soy  yo quien debe sentirlo. Eres tú, mi amor…si no deseas que formen parte de tu vida, entonces olvidamos toda esta conversación y ya está. Pero si por el contrario, deseas que tus padres vuelvan a tu vida…aunque solo estén presentes una o dos veces al año en el mismo sitio que nosotras…bueno, debe ser tu elección, tu sentimiento. Y yo estaré aquí decidas lo que decidas»

Emma estiró de nuevo sus labios en una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Regina fruncía ligeramente el ceño

«Marco me ha dicho que dirías eso…y honestamente tampoco yo lo dudaba»

Se sonrieron amorosamente, antes de inclinarse la una hacia la otra para un dulce beso, a continuación Emma se levantó y fue a darse una ducha mientras que Regina terminaba de preparar la cena.

**Semana 63: sábado por la mañana**

«¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?» preguntó Regina mirando el pánico en los ojos de su compañera «Puedo dar media vuelta, solo tienes que decirme una palabra»

Emma, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, miraba por su ventanilla la casa que tenía enfrente. Esa casa que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía diez años. Realmente nada había cambiado a no ser el color de la fachada que comenzaba a desvanecerse y la puerta de entrada de madera que empezaba a envejecerse. La última vez que Emma había traspasado esa puerta, llevaba su macuto a la espalda y se había prometido nunca volver a poner un pie en aquella casa.

Y sin embargo, hela ahí, sentada en el Mercedes negro de su prometida, con ella conduciendo, y un solo deseo: huir. Huir como lo había hecho diez años antes.

Regina, por su parte, apoyó una tranquilizadora mano sobre el muslo de Emma cuando no vio reacción por su parte. Emma y ella había  hablado más de una vez de los padres de la rubia, esta estuvo completamente indecisa durante semanas.

Y sin embargo, la víspera, por la tarde, mientras estaban sentadas en su balancín del jardín, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol de ese magnífico día de primavera, Emma había enunciado su deseo de ir a ver a sus padres.

Regina no había dicho nada, se había contentado con dirigir su rostro hacia la florista para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y a continuación anidarse contra ella, con la nariz hundida en su cuello y su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Así que en ese momento estaban ahí. Regina le había propuesto a Emma conducir ella, ya que sospechaba que la rubia no hubiera podido concentrarse en el camino, demasiado preocupada por lo que le diría a sus padres una vez los tuviera delante.

Y ahora ahí estaban, en el coche de Regina, con el motor apagado. Emma tenía la impresión de que ya no sabía respirar, tenía miedo ante la idea de reencontrarse cara a cara con sus padres y de sufrir una vez más. Había hecho el camino con Regina hasta ahí con el único objetivo de presentarle  a sus padres. Y aun sabiendo que en ese momento su relación con Regina era más fuerte que todo, que ahora era una adulta y una lesbiana plenamente asumida, que nada podría afectarle…Emma estaba aterrorizada.

Aterrada ante la idea de sufrir una vez más por culpa de sus padres. Aterrada ante la idea de que ellos podrían decepcionarla una vez más.

Cuando sintió la mano de Regina posarse en su muslo, la miró, la boca entre abierta y sin que ella dijera nada, Regina le sonrió y le apretó un poco más el muslo como para darle todo su valor y su apoyo.

«Estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré caer» le prometió Regina con una sonrisa que le devolvió a Emma todo su valor.

Tras mirar de nuevo la casa de sus padres, sacó pecho e inspiró profundamente.

«Sí, vamos, ¡está bien!» exclamó ella saliendo del coche imitada por Regina tras haber cogido su bolso.

Emma siguió mirando el edificio que tenía delante, tras cerrar la puerta del coche, y resopló una vez más mientras que Regina había rodeado su coche para llegar a ella y tomarle la mano.

Emma giró su rostro hacia el de la morena y cuando vio la mirada amorosa que Regina le daba, supo que podría afrontar el mundo entero si era necesario siempre que estuvieran juntas.

Mientras caminaban los pocos pasos que las separaban de la puerta de entrada, Emma cogió aire una última vez antes de mirar a su compañera de nuevo

«Pase lo que pase hoy aquí, gracias de hacerlo conmigo, mi amor…»

Regina le sonrió antes de acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla

«Haría lo que fuera por ti…»

«Lo sé…por eso te amo»

Se sonrieron amorosamente antes de inclinarse la una hacia la otra para un rápido, pero tierno beso.

Después Emma se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta, suspiró, se aclaró la garganta, y tocó el timbre. Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una cabeza que ella conocía muy bien

«¿Emma? ¿Regina? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacen aquí?» dijo asombrado Neal con una gran sonrisa.

«Esa boca…» susurró Emma, divirtiendo a los dos por igual al intercambiar una cómplice mirada «Hemos venido a verlos…» dijo Emma mirando hacia dentro de la casa.

El adolescente sonrió aún más y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las dos mujeres.

«Entren, están en la terraza. Yo voy a mi habitación…los dejo solos, después vengo»

«Gracias, hermanito» dijo Emma sonriéndole amablemente, imitada por Regina antes de que el joven cerrara la puerta mientras ellas ya se dirigían a la terraza.

«Neal, ¿quién era a la puerta?» dijo su padre sin alzar la mirada de su periódico mientras su mujer continuaba tejiendo.

Sentados lado a lado en el sillón, estaban de espaldas a la casa y no vieron la llegada de su hija.

«Soy yo» susurró calmadamente cuando llegaron a dos metros de la pareja, dadas de la mano a la espera de su reacción.

Y esta no se hizo esperar. Ambos alzaron la cabeza, miraron al frente antes de girarse hacia la que habían reconocido como su hija.

«Emma…» susurró Mary poniéndose de pie, así como su marido «¡qué sorpresa…!» dijo ella con voz rota, sin poder creérselo.

«Sí, lo sé…debería haber llamado antes…»

«Sí…en fin, no, ¡por supuesto que no!» exclamó  su padre mientras ambos daban un paso hacia su hija «Buenos días…» dijeron a la vez sonriendo felices antes de darse cuenta, finalmente, de la presencia de la mujer que se encontraba al lado de su hija.

«Buenos días a usted también, señora…» dijo Mary dejando su frase en suspenso.

«Buenos días, Regina Mills» dijo ella extendiendo la mano sucesivamente a la pareja, que se dio prisa en estrechársela.

«Encantado» respondió el padre de Emma, y esta temía la continuación de los hechos «¡Pero, entren, por favor! ¡Siéntense!» dijo él alejándose de su esposa para dejar pasar a las dos mujeres delante de él.

«¿Desean beber algo? ¿Té, café, refresco, agua?» propuso Mary como buena anfitriona mientras que Emma y Regina se sentaban en los sillones colocados en frente de los que ocupaban David y ella pocos segundos antes.

«Un café, por favor. Gracias» respondió Regina cruzando sus piernas y posando sus manos cruzadas sobre sus muslos.

Emma hubiera querido una copa, pues pensaba que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

«¿Quieres compartir una copa conmigo?» le propuso su padre con una ligera sonrisa e interiormente, ella tenía ganas de darle las gracias por haber comprendido su deseo.

«Sí, me gustaría…» se contentó en responder Emma, intentando permanecer lo más indiferente posible mientras sus padres se alejaban para servirles a sus invitadas.

Ella intercambió una mirada con su compañera, quien le guiñó un ojo, como para tranquilizarla y asegurarle de que todo iba bien.

Cuando, unos minutos después, ellos volvieron, Mary y David sonreían a las dos mujeres, sus brazos cargados con las bebidas, uno, y la otra con algunos dulces y tartaletas.

«Voilà» dijo Mary dejando su bandeja «Por favor, sírvanse. Regina, no sé cómo toma su café, así que le he puesto todo al lado» dijo Mary dejando la taza delante de la morena que le sonrió antes de darle las gracias.

«Toma Emma» dijo David pasándole medio vaso de whisky a su hija

«Gracias…»

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, se produjo un silencio que enseguida se hizo incómodo, nadie sabía qué decir, así que Emma tomó el toro por los cuernos y se enderezó en su asiento antes de lanzar una mirada a su amada, y mirar después a sus padres.

«Ok… allá voy…» comenzó ella antes de inspirar profundamente y beber un sorbo del líquido ambarino que su padre le acababa de servir «He venido hoy porque pienso que es hora de que tengamos una conversación…» dijo ella y sus padres asintieron con la cabeza como apoyando sus palabras «Dicho esto…y lo digo muy calmadamente…a la primera salida de tono de vuestra parte, nos vamos» advirtió la rubia y sus padres asintieron de nuevo.

«Tienes toda nuestra atención» dijo Mary intercambiando una mirada con su marido que le sonrió tomándole la mano

El contacto no se le había escapado a Emma que se dijo que después de tantos años de vida en común, aún se amaban como el primer día. Esa observación la hizo sonreír, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Regina, y esta, incluso sin hablar, le hizo comprender que pensaba lo mismo.

Un día, ellas también, después de varios años de vida en común, se amarían como se amaban ahora, estaban convencidas de eso las dos.

«Yo…he venido aquí con Regina y creo que pueden adivinar lo que ella representa para mí» continuó captando de nuevo la mirada de sus padres

«Lo hemos comprendido, en efecto» respondió David dirigiéndole un pequeña sonrisa a Regina y está le correspondió

«Regina y yo estamos juntas desde hace varios meses ya…y…» Emma apoyó su mano en la de la morena mirándola amorosamente y esta no dudó en estrecharla entre las suyas «…y creo que era hora de que se conocieran…dado que se va a convertir en mi mujer» dijo ella sacando ligeramente pecho, lista a enfrentarse a la mirada y a las palabras de sus padres.

Estos dos, sin necesidad de consultarse con la mirada, tuvieron la misma reacción: sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el anular izquierdo de Regina. Sus sonrisas se agrandaron y sus ojos brillaron al mirar a su hija. Después intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo a las dos mujeres.

«¡Todas nuestras felicitaciones!» exclamaron con una feliz sonrisa, y Emma sintió derrumbarse en el sitio, no era para nada la reacción que había esperado.

Pero Regina la trajo a tierra apretando su mano entre las suyas.

«Deseamos que tengan toda la felicidad del mundo…» dijo Mary, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que su marido.

«Gracias…» dijo sencillamente Regina antes de mirar por un instante a su compañera que parecía aún atónita por la anterior reacción de sus padres «¿Saben?...amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo…» dijo ella girándose hacia la pareja que la miraban así como Emma «Haría lo que fuera por ella…pues lo representa todo para mí. Sin embargo…si hoy estamos aquí, es porque ella se ha tomado su tiempo para querer venir. No he querido influir en su elección. Ella es la que lo ha querido. Emma me habló del pasado que tienen en común, de su pasado. De todo por lo que ella ha tenido que pasar para llegar a donde está hoy…»

Los padres de Emma, a medida que salían las palabras dela boca de Regina, bajaban la cabeza, profundamente avergonzados del comportamiento que tuvieron con su hija.

«Ella ha sufrido…profundamente…» dijo ella, con una punzada de cólera en la voz, antes de recobrar algo más de calma «Es por eso que le ha llevado tiempo volver a querer venir. Pero hoy ella está aquí…conmigo. Nos vamos a casar en pocos meses y…» dijo sonriendo amorosamente a su amada que la miraba tiernamente, agradeciéndole por eso «Somos felices…tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices. Al venir aquí, no sabíamos qué esperar. Nos esperábamos un desplante…»

«Que nos cerraran la puerta en las narices al vernos dadas de la mano…o que nos pusieran de patitas en la calle al comunicaros nuestro noviazgo…que uno de los dos, o los dos, tuviera un ataque…» dijo Emma en un tono a medias serio a medias sarcástico antes de mirar de nuevo a sus padres que parecían heridos.

«Emma…nosotros…» comenzó Mary mirando a su marido «somos conscientes de que lo hicimos muy mal contigo…»

«Desde tu infancia…» susurró David bajando la mirada, avergonzado de haber fracasado en su papel de padre. Entonces su mujer le acarició amablemente la espalda para apoyarlo antes de continuar

«Y…no merecemos en absoluto que estén aquí las dos» dijo ella mirando a su hija y también a su futura nuera que parecían las dos sorprendidas por lo que estaban escuchando «Lo que siempre hemos querido es tu felicidad y comenzamos muy, muy, muy mal…» continuó ella castigándose una vez más

«No te comprendimos, no nos dábamos cuenta de que nuestro comportamiento tendría un impacto sobre ti, pensábamos que lo hacíamos bien…pero nos equivocamos de pleno…» dijo David, la ruin realidad le venía de frente, en plena cara «Fracasamos en nuestro papel de padres…»

«Y por eso respetamos tu elección del año pasado…nos pediste que saliéramos de tu vida y lo hemos hecho, porque ya no merecemos formar parte de ella» continuó Mary con voz rota, pero que intentaba así mismo con todas sus fuerzas contener sus lágrimas. Y Emma hacía lo mismo.

«Te abandonamos cuando eras una niña…y cuando tuvimos una segunda oportunidad para ser unos padres para ti…la echamos a perder rechazándote» dijo David, también él con lágrimas en sus ojos, enfadado consigo mismo

«Así que al verlas aquí a las dos…no sabemos que esperan de nosotros, porque la evidencia está clara, nada cambiaría para ustedes, para la relación…» continuó Mary mientras su marido le cogía la mano con la suya «Pero…si están aquí debe haber una razón, así que sea cual sea, nosotros estamos aquí» dijo ella sorbiendo ligeramente para evitar que sus lágrima cayeran.

Emma, por su parte, tenía cada vez más dificultad en contenerlas.

La confesión de sus padres era como…una liberación. Había esperado tanto tiempo que confesaran haberle fallado. Pues en alguna ocasión ella había pensado que era su culpa si sus padres la habían rechazado. Primero la habían abandonado cuando tenía 3 años. Y durante toda su infancia estaba convencida de que ella no valía nada porque incluso sus padres no la querían. Después, cuando fue adulta y les comunicó su homosexualidad, la habían rechazado una vez más…

Así que, secretamente, y hasta ese momento, había estado convencida de que en parte era su culpa…

«Te pedimos perdón por todo el mal que te hemos hecho, Emma…» dijo su madre estallando en llanto

«Perdón por haberte abandonado…» continuó su padre llorando también «Perdón por no haberte comprendido y rechazado…» dijo sintiendo su corazón retorcerse de dolor, mientras veía a su hija con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Regina, por su lado, también tenía ganas de llorar, ver a Emma en ese estado no era fácil para ella. En esos momentos, todo lo que quería era cogerla entre sus brazos y protegerla del mundo.

«¿Tienen una idea de hasta qué punto me he sentido mal durante todos estos años?» soltó Emma, su voz temblorosa «¿De la cantidad de noches que me he podido pasar llorando cuando me abandonaron? Yo era una niña de tres años, feliz como se debe estar con los padres a los que se quiere…y al día siguiente estaba en una habitación infantil que no era la mía…en una cama que no era la mía…llorando y suplicándole al cielo para que volvieran»

Los padres de Emma no dejaban de llorar en silencio, mirando a su hija quebrada por culpa de sus errores, mientras que Regina tenía el corazón roto por su prometida.

Imaginándose a una niñita de cabellos rubios, encogida sobre sí misma en una enorme cama y llorando toda la noche. En ese momento, de daba cuenta de lo infeliz que llegó a  ser Emma por culpa de sus padres. Se daba cuenta ahora por qué Emma siempre había tenido dificultades para hablarle de sus padres y de su infancia. No había comprendido lo duro que había sido para Emma.

Así que estrechó aún más la mano de Emma, que tenía entre las suyas, y la miró con toda la admiración que podía sentir.

Si la gente pensaba que Regina era alguien fuerte tras haberse recuperado de la muerte de su marido, ¡qué lejos estaban de la verdad con relación a Emma! Para ella, Emma era la mujer más valiente y fuerte de esta tierra.

«Cuando volví a verlos…me arrancaron la única familia que tenía…Marco me había criado con amor y bondad, August era mi protector hermano mayor, ninguno de los dos querían  que me pasara nada después de lo que  ustedes me habían hecho…» continuó Emma, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas

Ella veía que sus palabras herían a sus padres, pero necesitaba decirlas.

«Y algunos años más tarde, yo pensaba que me querían y que nada más nos separaría, ya que habían ido a buscarme…eso era una prueba de que me querían, ¿no? Pero me di cuenta de que me había dejado envolver por la ilusión en el momento preciso en que anuncie que me gustaban las chicas…» dijo Emma con expresión apenada antes de encogerse de hombros

«¡Pero te queremos Emma!» intervino su madre de manera desesperada, con el corazón roto así como su esposo «Y sabemos que nunca podremos arreglar nuestros errores…» dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo

Emma suspiró mientras miraba más allá de la terraza, intentando parar los sollozos antes de coger su copa y beber un sorbo más.

«Sufrí, es verdad…» dijo ella dejando el vaso en la pequeña mesa que las separaba de sus padres «Y aún guardo las cicatrices…pero hoy he pasado página…y todo, gracias a Regina…» dijo lanzando una mirada cargada de amor a su amada, mirada que sus padres percibieron y que les enterneció «Ella me ha salvado…me ha enseñado lo que es amar…y ser amada…» dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y Regina le lanzaba esa mirada de enamorada también, consciente de ese amor que Emma sentía por ella.

«La amo, ¿saben?...» dijo Emma volviéndose hacia sus padres «La amo como nunca he amado antes de ella…»

Todos inspiraron para intentar contener sus lágrimas, después vieron a Emma sonreír de nuevo

«He sido infeliz por culpa de ustedes…» dijo ella mirando a sus padres, sin la sombra de cólera en sus ojos «Pero vean…si tuviera que revivirlo otra vez…lo haría de sumo grado porque todos esos sufrimientos, todas esos años de dolor…me trajeron hace un año hasta Regina…»

Sus padres intercambiaron una rápida mirada de incomprensión, esperando lo que vendría

«Así que, gracias…» resopló ella, riendo felizmente antes de girarse hacia Regina «Gracias por hacerla entrar en mi vida»

David y Mary se quedaron en silencio, no estaban muy seguros de haber comprendido, mientras que su hija intercambiara otra feliz sonrisa con su novia.

«No sabemos qué decir…» dijo David, mirando a su esposa antes de girarse de nuevo a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

«Lo sé» respondió Emma «No me esperaba que lo comprendieran…Regina y yo lo entendemos. Y es lo  importante para nosotras…» dijo ella mientras Regina asentía para decirle que aprobaba sus palabras «Sin embargo…ahora que he dicho que lo tenía que decir…confieso que me he liberado de un peso…y antes no me daba cuenta de ello…»

Sus padres permanecieron aún en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Tenían miedo de que su hija se fuera de nuevo y no volviera nunca. Y para ellos, sería lo justo después de todo el mal que le habían hecho.

«Es por lo que Regina y yo estaríamos contentas de que asistieran a nuestra boda»

Esa noticia sorprendió a sus padres que no estaban seguros de haber escuchado bien. Estaban ahí, con la boca entre abierta, sus ojos parpadeando de cuando en cuando dejando ver que no habían tenido un ataque, mientras que Emma y Regina intercambiaban una cómplice mirada.

«Tú…» comenzó su padre antes de toser ligeramente para recuperar la voz «¿Quieres que vayamos a vuestra boda?» preguntó él para estar seguro de haber comprendido la reciente petición de su hija

«Sí» respondió Emma «Creo que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ahora queda en el pasado. Deseo seguir adelante con Regina en mi vida…y quizás intentar aprender a conocernos los cuatro. Pues al final, creo que ese ha sido nuestro problema, nunca nos hemos comprendido de verdad porque no nos conocíamos. Así que quizás podríamos volver a intentarlo. En fin, si quieren…» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía el rostro de sus padres iluminarse.

«¡Por supuesto que queremos!» exclamó Mary que no se atrevía a creérselo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con las lágrimas amenazando volver a caer por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y Emma supo, en ese instante, que había hecho la elección correcta. Sus padres la habían hecho infeliz, era verdad, pero sin saberlo, le habían dado el más bello regalo que la vida nos puede dar, el amor.

«¿Qué? ¿Ya puedo ir? ¿Hay sobrevivientes?» dijo Neal desde el salón, lo que hizo reír a los cuatro adultos.

«Sí, por supuesto, chico, acércate» respondió su hermana riendo

«¡Guay!» dijo el adolescente acercándose a ellos

Con su habitación justo encima de la terraza, no se le había escapado nada de la conversación. Tomó nota mental de decirle a su hermana cuánto la quería más tarde, pero antes se giró hacia su madre.

«Mamá…» dijo y Mary comprendió enseguida qué él quería algo

«¿Sí, cariño?» preguntó ella con una radiante sonrisa

«¿Qué vamos a almorzar? Empiezo a tener hambre…»

Todos se echaron a reír, sin poder controlarse mientras el muchacho, que estaba serio, no comprendió mucho esa reacción.

«Aún no sé todavía, cariño…» dijo ella acariciándole el brazo antes de girarse hacia Emma y Regina «¿Quieren quedarse a comer?» propuso ella esperando de verdad que aceptaran.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y aceptaron con una sonrisa que alegró a los padres y hermano de Emma.

«Podríamos hacer una barbacoa. ¡Hay tanta carne como quieran en el congelador!» exclamó David levantándose

«¡Oh, sí, una barbacoa!» replicó Neal, divirtiendo a las tres mujeres

Ya avanzada la tarde, Emma y Regina se retiraron. Le dieron las gracias a Mary y David por la hospitalidad así como por la comida y le dieron un beso a Neal cuando se acercaron a la puerta.

«Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido» dijo Regina, sincera mientras estrechaba la mano de David, y después la de Mary.

«¡Igualmente Regina» se expresó David sacando pecho antes de agarrar a su mujer por la cintura, mientras Neal subía a su habitación.

Regina les sonrió y se inclinó hacia Emma para darle un beso en la mejilla

«Te espero en el coche» murmuró antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano de los padres de la rubia que le devolvieron una sonrisa.

«Bueno…» dijo Emma con las manos en los bolsillos antes de elevar su mirada hacia sus padres «Entonces, nos vemos pronto en la boda…»

«Cuenta con nosotros» dijo su madre que ya tenía ganas de que llegara el día

«Y además como ha dicho Regina, si lo desean, la casa es bastante grande para recibirlos durante un fin de semana»

«Muy amable, gracias a las dos» respondió David

«Bien…tengo que irme… hasta pronto»

Emma dijo esas palabras sin atreverse a mirar a sus padres, pero tampoco dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su novia.

«Gracias por haber venido Emma…» dijo su padre con ternura

«¡Y por habernos presentado a Regina!» continuó Mary divertida «Te ama de verdad y tú también a ella… estamos muy felices por las dos»

«Gracias…» dijo ella, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición.

Esa frase la había soñado desde hacía diez años. Había soñado que un día sus padres la aceptarían como era y con quien estuviera.

«Bueno…» dijo Emma dando un primer paso hacia sus padres, sin saber si debía darles un abrazo, estrecharles la mano o darles un beso, ni con cual comenzar.

Y por sorpresa, sintió a sus padres tomarla en sus brazos para un afectuoso abrazo.

Regina, por su parte, veía todo desde el retrovisor y sintió su corazón henchirse de felicidad por Emma.

Cuando se separaron, todos parecían contener sus lágrimas. Se sonrieron, Emma asintió con la cabeza antes de retroceder y reunirse con Regina en el Mercerdes.

«¡Hasta pronto!» gritaron sus padres saludando con la mano mientras el coche se alejaba, no sin dar un pitada para saludarlos a su vez, después esperaron a que el coche desapareciera de su campo de visión y entraron en casa, felices.

En el coche, Emma se recobraba de sus emociones resoplando varias veces enjugándose las lágrimas

«¿Puedes parar, por favor?»

Regina, sorprendida, aceptó inmediatamente y se detuvo al lado de la carretera y puso el motor en punto muerto antes de girarse hacia la rubia.

Esta le agarró el rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente, retrocediendo después.

«Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por haber estado ahí conmigo» le dijo la florista con una amorosa sonrisa

«Siempre estará ahí para ti…» le respondió Regina, con una expresión feliz dibujada en su rostro

«Lo sé…y te amo tanto por eso» confesó Emma, besándola de nuevo

«Yo también te amo, mi amor»

Se dieron otro beso antes de sonreírse y de retomar el camino. Dadas de la mano y satisfechas como nunca.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Sinceramente no me acordaba del epílogo. No hubo boda pero si un acercamiento entre Emma y sus padres, que también es un lindo final. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
